Tris &Tobias 'We Have Each Other Mesmerized'
by UKDauntlessGirl
Summary: 'I could live here, I think. Live where I am untethered by the manacles of life and its catastrophic effects. The world is unbound and I am a different body, a different shell where I can morph into a shadow that will never be remembered and reincarnate as a different soul.'
1. Chapter 1-Blue Moon

**Dear readers of my story,**

**This is my first Fanfiction and I hope you all like it. I am currently in the process of editing and revising and this may take some time. I apologise for any confusion later on. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV-Chapter One. <strong>

Guilt from a murder is a powerful affliction. You can't hide. You can't run. For however much you sprint from the bad conscience guilt will always sneak up quietly behind you and eat you alive.

It was guilt that brought me here.

Before you ask, no it was not my guilt. I am not a murderer. But a betrayer of Dauntless brought Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina and I here. This betrayer had us all conceived of thinking that he or she was a good person, or at least we thought. Their charm blew us over.

I have now learnt a very important lesson: there are two sides to every person, almost like there are two sides to every story: one that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside.

I shall not dare speak the betrayers' ruthless name.

My hair blows in the deafening wind; I clutch Tobias' arm tight thinking if I don't: the warm humid wind will pin me down and pull me away.

'Are you okay sweetheart?' Tobias whispers into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. I chuckle at my nickname he loves to call me so much.

'Yes, it may be warm, but I wish this hike will be finished soon.'

'I agree, I don't think my legs can take my body weight anymore, I think we are going to go back to camp now thankfully,' he replies softly. I snuggle up to him as much as possible. He drapes his defined arms around my shoulders.

'We are nearly there!' Zeke screams pointing, while holding Shauna's hand. His excited demeanour suffocates everyone around us. Happiness flushes over me as I realize we will soon be sitting down. It's been a long day.

The long grass from the fields around us tickles my knees. I have a small flower in my hair since Tobias picked the flower up complimenting it looks as beautiful as me. Off course as soon as he said that, a crimson colour flushed my cheeks. Above, the fiery orb is almost setting making the before perfect blue sky, turn into an explosion of colours. The few olive trees around us make shade. In the distance we see what looks like a small village. From what we know off this is the first time any group of people have come out 'here'.

And where is 'here' exactly?

'Here' is exploring the unknown: outside the fence that connects the factions to the real world.

My life has always been to a certain degree unpredictable. I never once thought I would pick Dauntless since I was born in Abnegation. But more than that, I never once thought I would be hiking out with all my Dauntless friends to find out what is beyond the fence. We are the ones chosen for this mission.

My mother always told me that you know when you are safe. I wanted to go somewhere safe and now I am here. I wasn't safe in Abnegation and I definitely wasn't safe in Dauntless being Divergent.

Is there such a place that is a hundred percent safe?

We are outside the factions, Tobias and I are free.

I am safe.

_One month before_

'Tris?' Tobias stares longingly at me and brings me to the present. We are currently sitting in his apartment.

'Yeah?' I say softly, my previous trance evident in my voice.

'I asked a question, do you want to go to Zeke's and Uriah's party tonight? We will be celebrating you ranking first.'

A stampede of thoughts unwantedly enters my mind, I hate alcohol, I dislike getting all dressed up and I dislike attention. If I go to a party I will get a lot of attention, especially since the hot topic of gossip in Dauntless is Tobias and I getting together. Do people not have their own gossip to talk about? Tobias can sense my uncertainty and signs.

'It could be fun Tris, we should celebrate. There will be Dauntless Cake!' A smirk slowly appears on his handsome face.

'Dauntless Cake! Scrumptious! Then we must go!' I respond sarcastically. I hear Tobias' deep chuckle and soon a small chuckle involuntarily escapes my lips. Although we would never admit it, we both would die if we secretly didn't have our Dauntless cake. The way the delicious, warm, oozing, rich, chocolate drips out of the chocolate sponge makes my mouth water.

'I have an alternative suggestion,' I suggest, a smirk forming over my lips. He raises his eyebrows in response. I slowly entangle my legs from my legged –crossed position on the sofa and sit on my knees. Effortlessly, I climb onto him, straddling him, my legs dangling over his sides while he places his hands on my thighs, keeping me securely in place. I slowly, dramatically reach down so my lips are in lined with his. I lean down closer and closer until my top of my lip is touching his when I pull away and kiss his neck. He grunts, frustration overwhelming him.

'Tris!' he loudly whispers. A laugh escapes my mouth as I feel him put more pressure onto my thighs so that I turn my mouth to his.

Eventually, I stop teasing him and kiss him fiercely on the lips. I melt into the kiss, so does he. We both pull back when it is necessary to breath. Although I am_ really_ considering taking classes to just breathe through my nose since then we won't have to pull back for a much longer amount of time.

'I like you suggestion,' he states formally, nodding his head as if this was a business deal. 'We should,' he replies to slow and I lower my mouth back to his. His tongue lingers around my mouth and I gladly let it in. 'We should,' Tobias utters between kisses, 'be a bit social,' he continues. I pull away from him so I can argue with him that is not a necessary suggestion. My hand trails down his chest while I speak.

'We can be social with each other,' I remark pulling him close again after he chuckles. My lips attack his again as his hands trail down my back. With my hands wrapped securely around his neck, he picks me up and I wrap my legs firmly around his waist. His mouth never leaves mine as he carries me to the bedroom.

_The bedroom. _

My breath hitches at the thought of why we are going towards the bedroom and he notices. He lets me slide off him once we are in the bedroom and my feet land perfectly on the floor.

'Shower Tris,' he whispers. I mentally sigh in relief. I walk into the simple black and white shower and jump into the blazing hot shower which only homes male shampoo and shower gel. I am going to have to change that.

* * *

><p>'Wow,' Tobias stares at me in disbelief, gazing from the top of my head to the tips of my toes suddenly making nerves fill my veins. He is standing before me looking dazzlingly in a tight black shirt and black trousers. His hair is gelled up at the front and he smells of his cologne. His sight is breath-taking. I walk towards him and he takes in all of my features. Previously, when I was getting ready, I applied black eyeliner to make my eyes noticeable and black mascara to make my lashes to the maximum volume and added a bit of dark brown eye shadow in the crease of my eyelids and a lighter beige colour on the top. In addition, I added pink lip gloss which I am now placing in my small black handbag. I look striking and it brings out my confidence. I then picked out one of my most conservative dresses which unfortunately still drapes around mid-thigh. A simple black of-the-shoulder dresses drapes around me. They structured waist and chest area emphasizes any curves I may have. Christina my best friend and fashion designer forced me to purchase it.<p>

'You look astonishing,' Tobias continues. He walks towards me.

'Well you look incredibly handsome,' I smile and playfully kiss him on the cheek

'Only on the cheek? What have I done?' he jokes. I blush and pull him towards me, clasping his shirt. I Kiss him hard on the lips.

'I was saving it for later,' I smirk.

'What's happening later?' He winks

Colour rises to my cheeks for some apparent reason. 'I'm sure we will think of something.'

I grasp his hand and pull him towards the door, my head turning over my shoulder, smirking, and mischief evident on my face. Synchronising our hands, we walk side by side towards Zeke's apartment which isn't very far away from Tobias' apartment. The thought occurs to me that I finally know where I belong. It wasn't in Abnegation, I was too selfish. And even I know that Dauntless has a small percent where it's not quite right for me either. But I know where I belong now, with Tobias, always with Tobias. The only man I would want to spend the rest of my life with. I am safe with him.

Every step closer towards Zeke apartment, we inhale a bigger smell of alcohol. The deafening music sneaks outside of the close apartment door and down around the corridor. We knock on Zeke's door and a highly drunken Zeke opens the door.

'Well hello, Four and his superhot lady, where on earth is Tris?' Zeke slurs, very loudly pointing at me with a beer can in his hand. Tobias gives him a death glare while I chuckle at his sort-off compliment. We take a step into the social attraction I hate. Spread around, almost evenly are hundreds of Dauntless members on their way of being intoxicated. I scan the room; it is much bigger than Tobias' single apartment. In the corner near a shelf is a DJ pumping out erotic heavy metal music made by none other than Dauntless. In the middle of the apartment are people I do not know shuffling around, dancing and screaming to the song and pumping their fists in the air.

Just then, I catch the eye of Christina and she wonders through the crowd, pushing people out of the way until she reaches me.

'Excuse me Four, I need to take Tris away from you,' Christina smiles pleasantly, even though I can see the devil glint in her eyes.

'By all means, I'll see you soon,' Tobias responds kissing my cheek, making Christina look at us, amusement and disgust written on her face. I see Tobias turn towards the bar where Shauna and Zeke are. I should mention that Zeke and Shauna have their tongues down each other's throats.

'Tris!' Christina screeches, bringing my attention towards her deafening noise. 'You look gorgeous! I finally taught you something!'

'Thank you Christina,' I laugh. 'How long have you been here?'

'I helped starting everything up, so an hour ago.'

'So,' I say casually, laughter boiling up inside of me, 'How long have you been on the booze?'

'I don't know what you're talking about!' She shouts, blushing. 'Anyway I am sure you were doing something with Four!' She wiggles her dark eyebrows. Now it's my turn to blush since indeed I was 'doing something' with Tobias 'And I am sure by the colour of your cheeks, you were certainly doing something with our old instructor.'

'He's not our instructor he is my boyfriend,' I respond in a serious tone. We share moments of silence together- well as much silence you can get from being in a cramped apartment with fifty people.

'Why didn't you tell me about you and Four, Tris? I would have understood, I told you about Will and I.' I sigh.

'Christina, I was exploding to tell you when you told me about Will and you. I was bursting on the inside. But I knew I couldn't, I knew you would keep the secret but I didn't want to put pressure on you. So Four and I decided it would be better to tell everyone afterwards. I didn't want anyone thinking I was using Four to get my way to the top. I didn't, I worked hard for it.'

Christina nods, 'I would have still liked to have known, but I understand.'

* * *

><p>An hour of the party slips by as I am searching with my head, scanning the room to find Tobias. No success. I am standing with a fully drunken Uriah and Will. In my hand is a bottle of bear I haven't drunken. I rock on my heels awkwardly to the music.<p>

'So Tris, you and Four huh?' Will says, his words slurring. 'I think he is scary and intimidating but you must not think so,' he continues. If he wasn't hammered, I am sure he wouldn't have just admitted that.

'But big bad scary Four has a hot, and I mean hot body and oh his abbs and butt oh la la,' Uriah laughs, acting like a little girl. 'But I'm pretty sure you have already seen that Tris! Who could resist that hot body?' Uriah shouts, making me blush, embarrassment creeping up onto my face.

'Who has a hot body?' a sexy familiar voice demands from behind. I laugh, turning my head. His arms entangle around my waist and I melt into him. Jealousy seems to have risen to Tobias' face for some apparent reason.

'We were talking about you, hot stuff!' Uriah laughs, slurring his words, pointing at Tobias. My god they are hammered.

'Me?' Tobias chuckles in amusement. 'Right, well on that note I think I am going to take Tris away from you,' Tobias says placing his hand on my lower back. He guides me through all the way to the corner of the room where we can actually hear each other over the music. Tobias hadn't been drinking much tonight, which I was thankful for because I don't drink and I don't like being the only sober one at a party. We sit down on the reasonable comfortable couch in the corner.

'I was trying to find you,' I say.

'Sorry I was discussing something with Zeke and I didn't want to disturb you when you were with Christina.'

'Honestly, I was waiting for you to drag me away,' I chuckle. He pulls me softly closer towards him and I slide into his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. I gaze into his ocean blue eyes.

His lips slide over my ear gently, 'You look good Tris.'

My heart skips a beat.

Excitement and surprisement slide over my face. My heart leaps just like the first time he said those four mesmerizing words. My heart was racing then and it is still now. I kiss him hard, emotion thick in our kiss.

'You remember that?' I ask curiously.

'How couldn't I? I might have been a little drunk but I remember how I brushed my lips over your ear like this.' He demonstrates, putting his mouth towards the side of my cheek then my ear. 'I wanted you to join me, but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea at the time,' he whispers.

'Why?' I barely whisper nervously.

He chuckles, a light-hearted laugh, 'because I like you.' He kisses me lightly on the mouth and I kiss him back fiercely.

_I love you._ The words hang in the air but I am afraid to say them.

'Do you want to go back to mine and watch a movie?' Tobias suggests after we break apart breathless. 'The night is still young,' he continues.

'Hmm, I wonder going back to the dorms or watching a movie while cuddling boyfriend. I wonder what my answer is.' I place my hands in front of me as if I they were weighing skills, balancing one to the other. He smirks and pulls me off the couch.

We depart from the room, saying goodbye to the few people we know. In a sudden motion, Tobias grabs me and pulls me over his shoulder, making me shriek- a sound that barely escapes my mouth- in the process.

'Put me down!' I scream, banging down on his muscular shoulders. Still, I have a nice view of his ass here, Uriah is right. 'I have a very nice view Tobias,' I joke. He tightens a little and puts me more firmly on his shoulder and laughs.

'So do I,' he chuckles making me blush. We reach his door, him still carrying me. He quickly fumbles around in his pocket for his keys and turns the lock, bending down a little so that I don't hit the door and walks inside his apartment.

'When are you going to put me down Tobias?' I complain lightly, giggling a little since his fingers are tickling me. 'I'm sure I am heavy.'

'Light as a feather,' he responds making his way towards the couch. He deposits me carefully on the couch making me face him, my hands don't leave his neck. I don't let him turn away, if I did I would miss his closeness to much. He chuckles and kisses me, his hands making their own way up and down the side of my body.

'Come on, let's get the movie set up,' Tobias suggests. I pout and cross my arms over my chest making him laugh.

We grab the essentials for a movie night: popcorn, blankets, pillows, drinks and an extreme amount of movies, varying different genres. We both decide to watch Nightmare on Erudite Street an Erudite production from many years ago since we both love horror movies. An hour of the movie slips by. Some parts to glory for my liking forcing me to bury my face into Tobias side, smelling that beautiful masculine smell of him. Enjoyment is planted on Tobias face throughout the whole film since I am so close to him. His humorous smirk made me decide to tease him. I leap up slightly, facing my body towards him and lean my body towards him, kissing his neck slowly. I have captured his attention. I slowly raise my lips towards his lips, but just before I reach them I abruptly turn and kiss his jaw. I move my lips all over his face and neck, tugging a little at his shirt but never his mouth.

'Tris!' He screams in frustration. A loud laugh escapes me lips. I couldn't not laugh; he is so funny when I tease him. I continue to kiss him for a very long time.

Needless to say, we didn't pay much attention to the movie. Cliché as it sounds, I am glad we watched a horror movie so I could be inevitably closer to him. Exhaustion takes over my body, and I let my tiredness win, my eyes fluttering close.

Today was mesmerizingly special.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Thank you for reading! I would like to point out this will be nothing like Allegiant. Instead it will consist of Tris, Tobias and the squad going beyond fence, exploring the unknown with a lot of intimate moments between Tris and Tobias but nothing like the events that happened in Allegiant- trust me I was devastated too!  
><strong>_

_**All characters belong to Veronica Roth.**_


	2. Chapter 2-All about that Muffin

**Chapter 2-Tris POV-Rewritten. **

The first thing my mind registers is Tobias' 'Fear God Alone' poster.

Slowly, as I comprehend my surroundings, I turn my head and admire a sleeping Tobias. I am lying in his firm, defined arms, sleeping in his bed-which smells of him and his cologne- and smiling to myself quietly as I remember the sweet events of yesterday: Party, teasing, movie.

I twist away slightly so I am on my side, careful not to wake him up.

Too late.

His eyes flutter open and greet mine with a warm additional smile; I return the smile and scoot closer to him. His eyes roam my face, gazing at my lips and then back to my eyes. As if his hypnotizing, dark, blue eyes are the deepest ocean that mankind has ever made, I get lost in his eyes. As if I was drowning.

'Good morning beautiful,' Tobias whispers, tapping playfully on my nose. I giggle from the compliment and a grin develops on my lips.

'Morning,' I reply, pulling my hands out to stretch, 'sleep well?'

'With you in my arms, extremely well,' his lips come in contact with my forehead as another smile emerges on my lips.

'Well maybe I should sleep over here more often,' I smirk, my eyebrows burry in confusion immediately as I realize what I have just admitted, on the other hand, Tobias grins profoundly.

'Well I would certainly enjoy that,' He winks at me and places a small kiss on my lips. 'As much as I don't want to ruin this moment,' he continues, 'we have to get up now, you have a job to pick and I have to supervise you and the other initiates picking their job. Have you thought about what job you are going to do?' He asks worry expressed in his deep voice. Why is he worried?

'I was thinking I would be an Ambassador to the Factions, since my faction of origin is Abnegation, I might be good at it. But during the Initiates training I would love to work with you.' As I turn my head to look at him more, I notice the massive obvious grin spread out onto Tobias' lips. Oh those sweet lips.

'What you smiling about?' I chuckle.

'Just the fact that you want to train Initiates with me,' he smiles again, forming dimples on his face. Lightly, I drape my lips over his and give him a closed mouth kiss.

'Off course I would want too,' I pause and smile 'I'm going to shower and change now ok?'

'Ok I will get us breakfast,' Tobias pulls the manly smelling duvet off him and walks out of the room quickly entering the bathroom then exiting the apartment, chucking a t-shirt over himself at the same time. I admire his backside discreetly as he walks out.

Once in the shower, taking in the scent of Tobias sweet but somewhat masculine- smelling body wash and shampoo I think of Tobias, his sexy laugh, his godlike body, everything about him. I can imagine us being together for a long time. I rinse myself off with a towel after I finish and walk back into Tobias' room after brushing my teeth. He is not here so I start putting my underwear on. Tightly clutching the dark blue fluffy towel around me, I quickly slide on the delicate underwear, nothing sexy, just a normal white and black bra and matching pants. The bedroom door to the left of me makes a small whistle noise from it being slightly ajar. I don't bother closing it though.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias POV<strong>

Moist, milk chocolate muffins oozing with flavours in one hand, two coffees with one milk for me in the other hand, I nudge the apartment door with my elbow. Once re-entered, I place our breakfast on the kitchenette and walk over to the bedroom. I hear Tris humming along to an unfamiliar classical tune and I notice that the door is slightly opened. I don't want to invade her privacy, but I might as well have a little fun with my girlfriend.

'Ahh!' I scream, bursting through the door. From my sudden entering, Tris jumps up startled, placing a hand on her heart and screaming out as well, she releases her towel in the meantime. She stands before me in her underwear. My sudden laughter stops abruptly as I gaze at her, startled by her beauty. It is the most I have seen of her. Wow she is perfect. I can't take my eyes of her body. My eyes roam from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet and I can sense that she feels extremely nervous, so I bend down and pick up her towel and hand it to her. As I walk closer to her, after I have picked up her towel, I can feel her eyes on me. I walk closer to her, and her eyes lock with mine cautiously. A word doesn't slip from my mouth. I reach my hand up and graze her arm and then I take it across to her neck, were I start to tickle her.

'Stop!' She pants, bending over, laughing and screaming. She playfully hits me, but her hits don't affect me whatsoever. 'Stop!' She screams again, breathing heavily. I laugh more now, and tickle her all over: her stomach, her neck, her face, behind her ear. I grab her by the stomach and pull her over my shoulder. Her almost naked skin touches my body, making sparks fly everywhere. She cries out from laughing even more now.

'Nice view!' she giggles, talking about my backside.

'I could say the same!' I laugh. I quickly grab her robe with one arm. I pull her down to the living room area , and place her on the leather sofa and lean over her, to kiss her. My hands move down her side.

'I brought breakfast,' I whisper between kisses.

'You could off let me got dressed first,' she wines playfully.

'Why would I want you dressed?' I laugh. I see her blush a little, then I say 'here I got you your robe,' she laughs more, wiping tears away from her eyes. She slips on her warm robe and starts to nibble -like she always does- on her muffin.

'We better go down to the Pit in 10,' I say calmly. She nods and pulls me into another kiss once she finishes her muffin. I sit on the sofa with her, since we don't actually own a table and I pull her into my lap. Her hands drape around my neck as I pull her into a kiss a few more times, playfully circling her belt on her robe. You may have guessed what we were doing for the next 10 minutes, but they fly by and the next thing we know we are walking down, hand in hand, towards the Pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV<strong>

A frantic amount of people surround one side of the Pit. Raucous sounds of laughter and talking bounces off the walls and rattle painfully in my ears. Those that are not Dauntless members would think there is a riot going on. But no, this is just a normal Friday. Forming a long line of rows, people are crowed everywhere somewhat orderly. My eyes scan the room, unfortunately I don't have a good height advantage so I am unable to find Christina and Will at first, but before I know it, they are making their way over to Tobias and I.

'Hey!' Christina shouts to me over the busy room.

'Hey!' I respond, 'Do you know what job you are going to pick?' Christina and Will both greet Tobias, although he stands there awkwardly, he attempts to be friendly back.

'I think so, I would like to be a tattoo artist or a nurse,' Christina replies.

'I think you would be a fantastic nurse Chris!'

'Don't call me that!' she screeches, making me laugh from the unhuman noise. 'But thank you.' I smile at her and my eyes wonder back to Tobias, I notice that he nor Will has said a word to each other. Forcefully with my deathly stare, I get Will to speak to Tobias.

'Um how are you Four?' Will speaks up nervously, clearing his throat.

'I am fine, you?'

'I'm good,' Will replies.

'Sorry,' Tobias apologises, 'I need to go now; I have to help with your job ceremony,' he kisses my cheek and says goodbye to us all and departs from us. As always, I watch him leave, but yet again I drift off into a daze.

'Tris!' Christina snaps me at me.

'Yeah?' I say causally trying to cover up I was staring-intensely- at my boyfriend.

'Where were you last night? You never came back to the dorm,' She whispers yells as blush creeps onto my cheeks.

'I was with Four,' I whisper.

She gives me a knowing look, smirking, 'Well if I had a boyfriend that had an apartment, I would spend the _whole _night there instead of the dorm.' She laughs, 'You need an apartment Will!' he laughs.

'We are getting ones soon Chris,' Will replies. 'You did the walk of shame today then Tris?'

'I did not do the walk of shame!' I whisper loudly defensively. 'I already had clothes.'

'Oh,' Christina interrupts, 'so this was _already_ planned,' she smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

'Shut up!' I scream playfully.

Max deep booming voice echoes through my eardrums. To his left is Tobias and to his right is Lauren and then Eric, who they were both talking too. Max's broad body is situated on a high rock in the Pit, making him taller and more noticeable.

'Listen up!' Max shouts and quiets down every single member instantaneously. 'New members of Dauntless, congratulations! You have succeeded in Initiation.' He pauses and the crowd erupts in yells, shouts and claps. 'You will now pick the job you want according to your ranking. The lists of jobs are-'he pauses and waits until a big board is shown, depicting all the possible new jobs.

1. Leader in Training

2. Ambassador

3. Control Room

4. Control Room

5. Nurse

6. Chef

7. Tattoo Artist

8. Fence Guard

9. Fence Guard

10. Fence Guard.

'The first ranker, Tris is to choose first!' Max announces. I make my way closer to where we are supposed to stand as he talks.

'Ambassador!' I shout back, 'I also want to help with the Initiates training.' Max writes something on his clipboard and I notice a glimpse smile on Tobias face, although he is looking down trying to be discreet, it's still there.

'Uriah!'

'Leader in Training,' Uriah shouts, 'I also want to help with the training!' Uriah smiles childishly.

'Lynn!'

'Chef!' Lynn shouts, she must have been thinking about the cake.

'Marlene!'

'Tattoo Artist!' Marlene shouts; she has always been good at drawing.

'Peter!'

'Control Room!' Peter exclaims.

'Will!'

'Control Room!' I am a little apprehensive with Peter being in the control room but at least he isn't going to be any higher.

'Christina!'

'Nurse!' I small smile leaps onto my face. My best friend got what she wanted.

Max continues, 'this means that Drew, Matt and Gabe are left to be fence guards. You have the weekend to pack everything and on Sunday you will need to register where you have decided to live, off course apartments range from which career you have chosen to do. All fence guards have to go out of the compound on Sunday evening to start work on Monday.' Max finishes, jumping off his rock and handing the clipboard to another person. The pit erupts in loud noises as I walk over to Tobias who is just jumping down from his rock as well.

'Hey,' I say.

'I have somewhere to take you,' He says, excitement thick in his voice.

'Where?' I ask, nerves brewing up in my voice. He grasps my hands, swinging it ever so often and pulls me away from the Pit. He leans his mouth over my ear and lightly whispers:

'It's a surprise.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3-Cinderella

**Chapter 3-Cinderella Tris POV **Rewritten.

The sensation of Tobias' warm hand in mine provides me with excited energy I can't withhold within me. He pulls me away from the pit as confusing thoughts run through my head, wondering where the destination he is taking me to is.

'Where are we going?' I ask, curiosity buzzing in my voice.

'Well,' he pulls me close to his side, 'I have come to the conclusion,' he speaks with fake almightiness, creating laughter to erupt inside of me, 'that thou has not been on a date!' He laughs. 'Throwing knives at each other isn't very romantic,' he trails off. 'So m'lady Tris, it's a surprise as to where we are going!'

'You know how much a hate surprises.'

'Well you will like this one, trust me.' I look towards him and see a faint but unmissable smirk. He stretches out his arm and squeezes my hand and I smile up at him. We walk outside in a pleasant silence, enjoying each other's company. Ahead, the rattle of the train grabs my attention. The sun is gently warming my skin that is on display and the faint breeze twirls my hair. My thoughts wonder to where we are going again.

'Tris, we need to jump now,' Tobias reveals. Sudden energy of adrenaline diving through me, I run to the moving train. Tobias pulls himself up with ease at first and then pulls out his hand as I am still running adjacent to the train. I slide into the moving vehicle with ease, however, my landing isn't very smooth. Cringing, I stumble into Tobias from the force of being pulled up. I murmur an apology and he responds by laughing.

'You don't need to be sorry about anything,' he says, pulling me into an embrace. We sit down on the floor, side by side, his hand still in mine. His thumb absentmindedly makes circles on my palm. Without thinking, I decide to be bold. I swing my legs over his and straddle him, remembering the first time I did this. His eyes are full of surprise at first but then his eyes melt to mine.

I lean down and gently pushed my lips to his, taking in his scent and his soft smooth lips. My hands, without my permission from my brain reach up and cradle his face. His hands move to my waist and stay there as he kisses me harder. We break away and he kisses my neck sending a tingle of nerves and excitement down my spine. My desire is building.

A louder hooting and vibrating of the train brings my other senses into focus. Tobias groans near me.

'We have to get off,' he says. From the way he is looking I can tell he is liking us kissing like this just as much as I am.

I climb off him and make our way to the edge of the train. 'Ready?' he asks over the deafening wind and oscillating of the train.

I nod, our hands joined and we jump. Landing on our feet, I thrust forward from the force and it's then when I study my surroundings.

My hair whips back as the warm summer breeze embraces my face. The unfamiliar smell of the overgrown but somehow pleasant-looking grass in front of me engulfs my nostrils. The freedom off the fresh air overwhelms me. Surrounding me is a mass of sediment-formed rocks forming a much needed barrier towards the edge of the cliff. In the near distance, the waves dance in an imaginative way, like a ballerina, twisting and turning mesmerizingly that one short look at it, the waves capture your attention instantly. The waves have their own mind. I watch with an unwavering gaze at the sunset, while threads of light linger in the sky, a fiery red orb of light slowly sinks beneath the breath-taking horizon. At first sight, the breath-taking sky is first orange, then red and then dark blue. Soon the night will take over and immerse us in darkness. My eyes wonder back to Tobias in amazement.

'Wow,' I start, 'it's breathtakingly beautiful.' The words come out as a whisper.

'It is beautiful,' he says. From the corner of my eye I notice he isn't staring at the sunset instead he is staring at me. I blush a little as I meet his eyes and his eyes show such passion I can't describe it. He takes my hand.

'Follow me,' he instructs softly. We walk slowly around a tree and towards the left of the cliff. From where we were standing previously another tree was blocking the vision I see before me, but now I see it in full view: in front of me is a red maple tree, humongous in height and ancient looking, few of the maroon leaves have fallen to the ground which is covered in lush grass. More importantly, on the grass that lies before me is a beautifully presented white picnic cloth.

Tobias pulls me down gently and I place myself on the silk table cloth. I can't believe someone would do something so thoughtful for me. I don't deserve this. From his Dauntless-looking bag he takes out a very undauntless-looking woven basket. My eyes are still scanning around me and a couple of minute of silence passes.

'You okay? You're awfully quiet; we can go back if you want too.' Tobias asks worryingly, breaking the silence.

'No! This is absolutely beautiful thank you, sorry just, I don't think I deserve this.' I reply. He pulls me closer, enough so that we can breathe each other's air but not close enough to kiss.

'Yes you do Tris! You are the most beautiful, selfless, smart and bravest women I have met,' he leans in and kisses my lips, 'don't forget sexy,' he whispers in my ear. Immediately, I blush and my eyes meet the floor. I can't comprehend why he thinks I am sexy or beautiful. I'm nothing compared to other girls in Dauntless. I lift my eyes up to his and notice he is staring admirably at me.

'Tobias you could have any girl in the whole Dauntless compound but you settle for me.'

'Tris stop, you are nothing like those other girls! You are so beautiful.' He inhales and exhales quickly. 'You know I'm falling in love with you right?'

His words stammer in my chest. _I'm falling in love with you…._

'You are?' I say, a bright smile forming on my lips.

'Yes, maybe I am in love with you, but I don't want to frighten you.'

I laugh, my head rising to be the same line as his lips. 'Then you should know better,' I whisper, curling my lips into a smirk. He lowers his head until our lips are centimetres apart.

He laughs and I feel his breath on my lips. 'Fine then. Beatrice Prior I love you,' he whispers the mesmerizingly loving words so quietly that if I wasn't so close to him I wouldn't of heard them. Then I kiss him. Hard. His hands come to caress my face as I push him forcefully down so that he is lying on his back on the grass covered ground and I am straddling him. He seems to enjoy this position.

I break away breathless and don't focus on my fear of intimacy that's circulating in my body. I just focus on Tobias. I lower my head and kiss his rough jawline and he moans in delight.

'I love you too Tobias Eaton.' I whisper. His smile reaches his ears as I lower myself down again to kiss him. His hands start at my knees and trace an invisible line down my body, slowly trailing down my thighs, up my now exposed hips since my tee-shirt has slipped up a bit. His warm hands rub my smooth skin gently under my shirt and nerves begin to imbue within me. He doesn't move his hand but he doesn't proceed further upwards. My body shakes with sudden nerves that I can't control it.

'It's okay Tris, come on let's go eat.' He whispers, noticing my anxiety and giving me a quick last kiss on my collarbone. He leans upwards so I am sitting on his lap and then stands up, rising me as well. One arm is around my legs and another one around my back, he places me back on the picnic mat.

His hands roam inside the basket and he finally finds what he is looking for and brings out a bottle of the finest champagne in Chicago and two champagne glasses. My face contorts in a frown as soon as I see the champagne as it's a fact that I hate alcohol.

'We are celebrating and it's very light!' Tobias says, noticing my frown and handing me a glass and smoothly pouring in half a glass of champagne for me and full for him. He knows me so well.

'What exactly are we celebrating?' I ask. I would feel awful if I had forgotten something.

'You will find out darling,' he says gently, he reaches out and knocks my glass with his, a big grin on his charming face. What does that mean? He rummages once again in the basket and takes out two delicate little sandwiches, brown bread with the crust cut off and inside lettuce, tomato, cucumber and cheese. The finest of the cutting makes me wonder if Tobias tough manly hands actually made these. I would assume not.

'Where did you get the sandwiches from?' I ask, biting into the delicious fresh sandwich.

'I told Zeke I was taking you on a date, and with a lot of convincing he helped me get them from the kitchen.' I laugh. Tough, big bad Four sneaked into a kitchen and stole some petite sandwiches. Someone should have video it!

'How did you find this place anyway? It's magical.' My eyes lazily gaze around, time has moved on. Bright stars are forming into the now dark night sky.

'When I was an initiate, I was wondering around the compound late at night but I couldn't sleep so I jumped on the train and I saw the beautiful view in the distant from the train so I decided to jump off. I found this place. I have always wanted to show someone it, but I have never found the right person, now it seems, I have done.' His eyes land on my face as his lips curl into a smile. I reach forward, placing my hand in his and pull him into a kiss.

Time slowly moves on once again, and he is the first to break the silence. 'Tris,' He begins. 'I need to ask you something.'

'Yes?' I say with a pinch of worriedness in my voice as I finish off my last bite of my sandwich.

'I love you Tris and I know we haven't been dating for that long. But-' He drags his speech out and immediately he becomes nervous. Tobias is portraying a little shy boy now and it's nearly makes me laugh. I move my head close to his ear.

'You don't need to be nervous Tobias' I whisper. It's as if I have switched a light, suddenly he has gained his confidence.

'Tris, will you move in with me?' He stares deep into my eyes as he says the words.

I stare at him in complete shock. Excitement bubbles up inside of me.

'Are… are you sure?' I whisper, my hair falling in front of me.

'Yes, Tris,' he tucks my hair behind my ear. 'I'm positive,' he smiles.

I scream of joy escapes my red lips. 'Yes! I would love to Tobias, more than anything.'

His contagious smile etches onto my face as I pull his face close to mine. Moments before my lips meet his and I smile and whisper: 'I love you too.'

* * *

><p>The thought of waking up with Tobias every single day makes nervous excitement strike through me. My thoughts deepen when I realize I'm thinking too much about how I have never lived independently.<p>

'Tris,' Tobias whispers, leaning close to me. My attention becomes into sharp focus as his hot mouth lingers around my neck. Darkness has fallen around Tobias and I as we sit under the red maple tree. His lips keep trailing up the side of my neck and I elevate my neck slightly for him to have better access. My eyes flutter open and close as my breathing starts to increase.

'Tobias!' I moan in frustration when my lips become dry. I tug on his hair and push my lips to his. I break free when I become breathless.

Tobias leans on the trunk of the tree in a sitting position, with his feet in front of him. I lay curled up into him, his arm around my shoulders and the picnic table mat is being used as a blanket, covering both of us.

I sip the last of my champagne, feeling a little buzzed and place the glass back inside the woven basket and curl more up into Tobias. Around us is complete darkness, so much so I can barely see a metre in front of me. But I am with Tobias, and whenever I am with Tobias, I will always be safe. Luckily the lights from the city are still blazing so we both watch in silence Erudite headquarters and a few others factions' lights twinkle in the night sky.

An involuntary yawn escapes me. I feel Tobias move his neck slightly and check his watch.

'It's almost midnight Cinderella.' He whispers, referring to an old movie Erudite made. 'We should head back.'

'I don't want too,' I whisper in his ear, my eyes gazing up at him. He locks his lips to mine quickly. Afterwards, he stands up and stretches a little making his shirt rise up, showing some skin. He places his hands in front of me to pull me up and we clean up everything we brought with us.

_It's almost midnight Cinderella. _ Our carriage awaits us, hooting and vibrating as a greeting. We jump in and my scarf almost slips off but my prince captures it immediately and returns it back to me. The sudden cut off of electricity around the factions signals a clock. The last light of Erudite switches off as soon as my feet land on the surface of the entrance of Dauntless. Our carriage moves onwards as my demeanour full of freedom escapes me. My prince and I walk inside the deserted Pit and share one long lingering kiss before departing to our separate worlds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Old: **_

_**Thank you for my 7 reviews! This was one of my favourite chapters to write! Please review, it means the world to me. **_

_**A/N New: **_

_**Estimated number of chapters for this story: 35/40. May change. Thank you for your support! **_


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

**Tobias POV**

Sleep engulfed me as soon as my head touched the pillow. I'm exhausted after today but I can't keep my excitement down. Tris said she loves me, she said yes to move in with me. I was so nervous that she would think we would be moving too fast, but she practically lives here anyway and now I am going to see her beautiful face every single morning. Life is perfect. As soon as I begin to drift off, I dream of Tris.

The next morning, my alarm clock buzzes at exactly 6:45. I moan and stretch my arm out to stop the beeping my eyes still close. Today is a very important day. Today is the day that Tris and all the new members of Dauntless pick their new living accommodation. More importantly, today is the day that Tris moves in with me. I get out of bed reluctantly, and slip inside the shower. Over the blazing hot water pouring down, I hear a faint noise outside my bedroom, it must be Tris: she is the only one who has a key to my apartment. Once I'm finished my shower, I grab a towel and put it around my waist and walk into my bedroom. Like I predicted a bright colored staring Tris is looking at me with breakfast on the bed and in her hand. I stare at her for a minute, almost like our eyes were talking and then realize I only have a towel on, although it doesn't make me nervous, I can see it makes her a little bit uncomfortable. Once we greet each other she surprisingly hugs me, and I can see it brings a jolt of electricity in both of us. It almost makes me want to just through her on the bed. But I control the wanting and decide I should get dress since it is probably scaring her. Gosh I'm madly in love with her.

**Tris POV**

After the amazingly romantic night I had with Tobias last night. I decided I would get us breakfast and surprise him in his apartment. I quickly snuck out of Christina's and I temporary apartment (since we have been living together since Initiation) before Christina wakes up and stops me. I haven't told her that Tobias asked me to move in with him, hopefully she will be thrilled but I'm not quite sure, it might be breaking some sort of 'girl rule'. I walk down towards the pit where the cafeteria is; I grab a black tray and get Pancakes and Orange Juice. We usually eat muffins but this is a special occasion!

Tray of delicious food in hand, I walk towards Tobias apartment door and fumble around in my bag for a key. I finally find it and I turned the door to let myself in. I walk into the bedroom and notice the bed is empty and the shower is on. I place the tray on the bed and I start to walk out of the room to leave Tobias some privacy to change. Half a second later, before I can reach the door, Tobias comes out of the shower with gorgeously glistering wet hair and only a towel around his waist showing his godlike abs and toned handsome body. I go bright red because he notices I am staring at his abs and body. He walks up to me slowly without saying a word and whispers in my ear.

'See something you like?' I blush and look down and he picks with his finger my chin up so I am forced to stare into his beautiful eyes and he kisses my cheek.

'Morning Tobias' I say in a seductive tone in his ear.

'Morning Beautiful, how are you today?'

'I'm fantastic, I thought we could have breakfast' I hug him and suddenly from touching his tone naked-with a towel- body a burst of electricity shocks through me. I can feel it went through him too. All this time he is still in just a towel- not that I mind- but I'm just not sure where it will go to.

'Let me get dress' he says

'You don't have too' I say almost pleadingly, he smirks and we both smile.

I wait for him to get dress which doesn't take long and he comes and sits on the bed with me. He wears a tight black top that shows off his muscles perfectly and shorts.

'You didn't have to do this' He says gesturing to the food.

'Yes I did, it's a small thank you for last night, but it is only half of the thank you'

'And what is the other half?' He asks curiously.

'This' I lean over and kiss him on the lips, he didn't even feel off-guard, it was like he knew I was going to kiss him- well I do kiss him a lot. Before I could do anything else, he wipes whipped cream on my ear from the pancake. I pull back having a mock hurt expression on my face, he laughs that extremely cute laugh that I love and I spray him with whipped cream all over his face. This time what took him by surprise was that I was licking the cream of his cheek and lips. The next thing I knew he was tickling me and I jumped trying to get away but his muscular toned arms grabbed me around the waist not letting me free. I then with one free hand reached out for the whipped cream on the half eaten pancake and sprayed it all in his face. He didn't move his arms but he loosen his grip and I was able to free myself and I ran from the bedroom giggling madly knowing Tobias would follow me. I quickly went to the fridge and got whatever I could which happened to be more whipped cream and I grabbed some flour from the counter of Tobias small kitchen. A food fight was brewing between Tobias and I and I couldn't stop laughing. He stepped one step towards me approximately a meter away from me and my whipped cream guns. He also was holding whipped cream bottles somehow and for some odd reason he had loads in his fridge. We sprayed at each other screaming when we got hit, I'm sure with this much noise someone would come in to soon to be our apartment.

'Come on Tris, you know you don't want to get more food all over your clothes, put the cream down' Tobias said slowly.

'Never!' I shouted and sprayed even more soon we both had our breakfast down our clothes and flour and whipped cream all over the apartment but we couldn't care less. I stepped closer to him until we were breathing in the same air, he then pressed me up against the side of the small kitchen and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Behind me was the counter with a bunch of strawberries on it , I picked up one and put some cream on it and put it in Tobias mouth who bit a part of it then gave it to me. I kissed him and pulled him even closer if it was even possible-hip to hip -smiling while kissing him. Putting my arms around his neck and playing with his hair-full of flour- I kissed him. He put his arms around my waist and I felt so secure, he started kissing my neck and I close my eyes, I was living in paradise. We kissed on the lips again passionately, lovingly. I place my hand under his shirt which because of the flour was now white. 'Tobias your top is filthy!' I said into his ear. He then smirked. Leaving me completely bewildered why he smirked.

**A/N Originally, this chapter was 2000+ words long so I decided to make two parts. If i can get more reviews I will post Part Two in a couple of hours if not Part Two will be out tomorrow! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**Chapter 4 Part 2 -Tobias POV **

After playfully putting whipped cream onto Tris' ears our breakfast turned into a food fight and my apartment is where the battle would take place. My hair is full of flour and whipped cream and my shirt is no longer black, it's white. I look at Tris and realize how attractive she looks despite her hair, face, shirt and pretty much the rest of her covered in whipped cream. But that's the thing about being in Dauntless, your aiming has to perfect.

She pulls me extremely close and kisses me. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and I sit her on the counter and the kissing intensifies, Tris picks up a strawberry from the counter slowly bringing it to my lips I bite it and Tris bites the other half, I press my lips against the strawberry and her lips the juice now dripping out of the sweet fruit making our kiss taste like strawberries.

I'm losing my self-control.

She is so beautiful and magical, she is making my crazy. She slowly glides her hand under my shirt, electricity strikes though me, so do nerves.

She whispers in my ear 'Tobias your top is filthy!' to which I smirk and respond:

'It's extremely filthy,' I agree with a hint of sarcasm. Whispering in her ear seductively I say 'I think we will have to do without it.'

And in one swift motion I took my shirt off. Her hand, still placed at the bottom of my back slides to the front of my body, she looks at me stunned, but with pure love and desire in her eyes.

'Better?' I ask Tris, smirking.

'Much,' she responded nervously. She then kissed my lips, my throat, my neck and carried on down until my belly button. I was exploding inside, she-it- felt amazing. I was living in paradise and I could see she was too. Kissing for what felt like decades made me oblivious to any noises outside.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I nearly screamed and jumped away from Tris with anger. Why do all the good things have to be interrupted?

'I'll get it.' I tell Tris, trying to stay calm. What we were doing before we got rudely interrupted was amazing. The people who knocked better be worth it.

Reluctantly and aggressively, I open the door. To my surprise, four friends of mine stood in front of me with worried expressions on their faces. I stare harshly at Zeke, Uriah, Will and Christina, waiting –impatiently- for them to start talking. Anger starts burning in my eyes. They must have sensed or rather even heard our little food fight because immediately they start talking over each other. Uncomfortableness surrounds me as I embarrassingly realize I don't have a shirt on. And they laugh clearly realizing they have interrupted something. They laugh louder once they have studied me more and realize I am full to the brim with flour and whipped cream. To Will and Christina their old intimidating instructor has got cream slowly dripping down the side of his face and that must be hilarious! But in my mind anger engulfed me and angry thoughts of what I would have found hilarious right now was not in their best interest. So I decided to keep them oblivious to those things and proceed trying to get them to stop talking and ask.

'What do you want?' I ask annoyed in my Four intimidating instructor voice. I turn my head slowly so my gesture is unnoticeable and see Tris hiding herself her arms hugging her legs - still sitting on the counter-from her friends, bright red, embarrassed. She looks much worse than me.

'We heard all the screaming we had no idea what was happing and Christina noticed Tris wasn't in their apartment, we thought you guys were having an argument. But uh…it doesn't look like..uh.. you were.' Zeke says stuttering.

I answer extremely seriously 'No we were having a very pleasant food fight'

'Can I join?' Uriah asks, excitingly. Of course Uriah wants to play its Uriah.

'I think we all want to,' Says Will laughing. Suddenly all the uncomfortableness of me not having a shirt on disappears.

'Another time guys, it's nearly 9 and we need to do some things today since we will be working in a few days.' I say bothered, but I don't want to be rude.

'Fine, we will arrange one another time then Four, see you later!' Zeke says winking and they all leave. Honestly I'm thrilled they didn't come in, I want to be alone with Tris. I close the door and turn to Tris. She is laughing quietly.

'Typical Dauntless wanting to join a couple's food fight,' Tris says

'It's in our nature,' we both laugh. I gaze at her as she laughs, her beautiful eyes crinkling at the edges; I am so madly in love with her. I walk back over to wear she is sitting on the counter; before I get there she slides down off the counter and walks to me. A bubble of disappointment surrounds me.

For the first time in ages, I look around my apartment, it is an absolute mess. Tris follows my gaze and notices it's a mess as well.

'Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make that much mess!'

I chuckle 'Don't you be sorry about anything.'

'We should probably clean it up.'

'Ok, ok just let me kiss my girlfriend!' I walk close to her, hoping to resume what we were just doing.

'Your girlfriend who smells now of whipped cream and flour.' She says after I kiss her, she places her hand on my chest.

'I like the smell.' I pause, I don't want her to go but I say 'You can use my shower if you want, I will start cleaning up.'

'Thank you, but I should at least clean up first then take a shower' I chuckle and quietly say:

'Your Abnegation side is showing Tris.'

'So is yours Tobias.' We laugh and I kiss her cheek.

For a moment that feels like decades we lean into each other's embrace; gazing into each other eyes and then we start tidying up with occasional kisses when we cross paths. After a twenty-five minutes there is no flour nor cream or any food at all in sight only on each other. The place looks clean now.

Tris wonders off to go in the shower and I lie on the couch remembering the moment of us on the counter. Love and worry fill my thoughts, it was so romantic but it's the most intimidate we have ever been. My thoughts then wonder off. What we just had done was the furthest we have ever gone but had she wanted to go further? Would she want to?

Then there was a high-pitched scream and an ear-splitting 'BANG' from outside my apartment door.

Gunshot.

**A/N oooo Who got shot?! Who pulled the trigger?! That's a secret I'll never tell! Next Chapter on Friday unless I am persuaded otherwise ;) Thank you to all my followers! You are the best! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonus chapter for all my amazing reviews, thank you!**

**Tobias POV **

_Then there was a high pitched scream and an ear-splitting 'BANG' from outside my apartment door._

_Gunshot._

The sound bewilders me as soon as I hear it, I'm immune to hearing the crack and rattle of a gun that is far away being in Dauntless, but the sound of the gun going off bursts through my ears as if I was standing right next to it. I jump off the couch and run to the door screaming for Tris to get out of the shower. Half a minute later Tris is out of the shower dressed and running towards the door like me. I swing open the door and race down the hallway to where I heard the close gunshot.

My heart pounds to the beat of my feet, racing over the hard cold concrete ground in the corridor. I sprint faster with curiosity and fear taking over. What if it was Uriah or Zeke? Will or Christina? Someone else I know well? I ran like death was chasing me.

Abruptly, I stop and Tris runs straight into my back.

We had reached the crime scene.

His blood was encircled around his dead body, a half –dried stream of crimson blood poured out of his mouth. His body laid in a way that I could not tell who the face belong to. His shirt was ripped apart and he lay in a pool of his own crimson blood. I examine the dark corridor around me, Dauntless members of all ages start to flood out of their apartments around me to investigate the disturbing, ear-splitting sound that we all should be used to. That's the thing about a gun, sometimes even if a person is experienced it can still affect you mentally and sometimes physically.

I step around the corpse noticing the clean bullet hole in the top of the man's head. His body lays motionless and white: all colour drained from his face. I step even closer to realize who the person is.

Max.

Max: the Dauntless Leader, dead? _This can't be right_ I think to myself, he was a good person! Or was he?

Since I am an instructor I can usually tell wither a gunshot has hesitation in it or simply if the person holding the deathly object has lack of skills. This one seemed keen to make the helpless victim dead. Who would want to kill someone so badly?

But then again there's an old saying about those who cannot remember the past being condemned to repeat it. But those of us who refuse to forget the past are condemned to relieve it.

Revenge is a dish best served cold_. _A cold blooded murderer more like.

I look up at Tris in shock as she realizes as well that it is Max. We stare stunned at each other not speaking.

'Four! What on earth happened?!' Zeke shouts from a far jogging up to the scene just like Tris and I did.

'It's Max,' I pause 'He's dead.'

Shock punches Zeke in the face. He stands there, mouth slightly open, body unmoving and staring at me and the corpse wide-eyed.

'Who killed him?! Did you?' Zeke says regaining his voice.

'No,' I say forcefully, quite hurt that he would think I would kill Max for no reason. 'I am not sure who did. I only heard the noise of the gun being shot, which was all.' As soon as I explain myself to Zeke, many Dauntless members come rushing over. Some of which I don't know. I stand up over the crowd which is expanding with extra members every minute each one having shock creep over their face. They are used to deaths; it is Dauntless after all, but not one like this. One where a leader gets killed right in the middle of a corridor, which has I'm sure cameras and witnesses. I look upwards towards the hidden cameras that only a handful of people know about, both camera lenses are broken.

That is not a good sign.

The crowd starts whispering over each other and I can't stand it, I gaze over to Tris and she nods.

'Everyone listen up!' I pause and they all go dead silent 'Max has been shot,' I shout over the crowd in my intimidating Four voice. 'And unfortunately there is nothing we can do about it. Max lived a fulfilling and action-packed fearless life; he was a good man and a good leader. It is not right for him to die so young' I look at Tris and notice she is smiling so I go on. I suddenly remember something. 'In Dauntless we believe in facing fear no matter what the cost to our comfort, our happiness, or even our sanity. This is what Max has done, showing us that whatever he died for was to show that he believed that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction because we believe in action!' An extremely loud roar escapes all the members in the crowd around me. The atmosphere has changed entirely in a spilt second because of the bravery Max had, even though no one knows why he actually died or who killed him. 'Immediately we will find out who killed our magnificent leader! And that person will be put to death!' I continue. They all shout and bang any object they can find and eventually start departing from the corridor after a glancing at Max's corpse.

'Quite a leader Four,' Tris says to me as she walks closer to me. I laugh. Zeke, Uriah, Will and Christina walk towards us.

'Wow Four that was quite a speech,' Zeke says, I nod giving him my gratitude.

'Tris what on earth are you wearing?!' Christina asks Tris. After Tris rushed out of the shower she only had time to put on some jogging black shorts and my long black top. She blushed out of embarrassment.

'I heard the gunshot and quickly came out of the shower because I was worried about Four and I quickly grabbed the first thing I saw Christina!' Tris says defensively.

Then I remember our little food fight prior Max's death and I remembered I hadn't showered. Thankfully I had put a clean tee-shirt on and most of the flour in my hair was removed when I put my hands in it, but I still looked a mess. We stand a few feet away from Max's corpse because it, in all honestly, smells disgusting. I listen to Tris talk to Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke while I watch some people in black hoods- that cover their face- take away Max's body and clean up the mess. I slowly drift into a daze, not listening to any conversation.

**Tris POV **

Horrified at some of today events, I glumly start talking to Christina, Will, Uriah and Zeke after they walk towards us. I am so ecstatic and proud of Tobias, he stood up in front of everyone and made a speech which meant a great deal to the members of Dauntless who looked up to Max and respected him. Standing awkwardly in a pair of jogging shorts and Tobias' long big black top, I blush out of embarrassment when Christina mentions my clothes. I stare at Tobias he still has a few bits of food on him, but not noticeable if you weren't staring. I see Tobias go off into a gaze watching these men in black hoods -hiding their face- take Max's body away; it reminds me a lot of my fear landscape. I take Tobias hand and he snaps out of his daze and looks at me.

'Christina, can I talk to you in half an hour? I want to discuss with you something in private,' I ask knowing I haven't told her about me moving in with Tobias.

'Yes sure,' she replies. 'See you then! Come on Will let's go' With that, the four of them left, leaving Tobias and I alone.

'Come on then let's get the rest of that whipped cream off you,' I whisper to Tobias trying to distract him from the events that just happened. He laughs.

'Maybe you can help me get it off?' He winks and I laugh and we walk hand-in-hand back to his apartment.

'Wow' is the first thing I say once I enter Tobias's apartment. 'That was an eventful morning' I continue.

'It certainly was' Tobias responds glumly. Sort off exhausted, we slump down on the loveseat couch, processing the events that just happened in silence. I put my feet up and snuggle up to him.

'The food fight was definitely fun, but uh Max's death not so much' Tobias nods and kisses my cheek. 'Who do you think killed him?' I continue

'That is a question that has been pondering my mind ever since we found him; it's got to be out of revenge'

'Possibly, who has he wronged in the past? Maybe if we know that we will be able to figure out who killed him'

'Yes, we will need to investigate'

'I agree' we sit there silently both consumed in thoughts. I then break the silence and I say:

'Tobias I'm going to get change, and you need to shower!' He laughs and I kiss him. Just as I am about to get up and leave to get dress he pulls me back into his lap and starts kissing me again. My thoughts wonder off to the moment when we were making out on the counter.

He kisses my sensitive spot on the side of my neck, and I try to convince myself that I could just stay in his embrace forever when I interrupt us kissing yet again.

'I really need to go now' He doesn't seem to be listening, he kisses me again and our kiss intensifies his hands moves to my back under my shirt and slides up giving me chills. Suddenly he reaches my bra strap and is about to take it off.

'Tobias!' I shout and I jump out of his lap, he looks at me in shock.

'Don't do that to me! I have to go now' I shout angrily, he has a look on shock and surprise on his face.

'I'm so sorry Tris, I didn't mean too…' He says stuttering. 'I just got carried away' He finishes.

I walk into the bedroom and change into normal clothes, a couple minutes later I walk back out and Tobias is sitting on the couch with his hands covering his face.

'Look, I'm not angry just you got carried away, I need to see Christina now. Go get in the shower, I'll see you in the Pit' I say pleasantly and kiss his cheek, only his cheek.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Confused thoughts fly through my head. Why did I push him away? Why did I snap at him? It's not like I was angry knowing that he wanted me it just seemed ... Like he was rushing it. I reach Christina's door and try to set aside my confusion and worries, no need for them right now. I knock twice because I don't want to walk into someone half naked for the second time this morning.

'It's me, Tris!' I shout

'It's open!' she shouts

I open the door and enter the room, it's a smaller room from the one I have just been in and it has makeup and hair products everywhere something you will never find in Tobias apartment.

'Christina I need to tell you something' I begin, I'm really not sure how I should explain. She comes and sits with me on her bed and I start explaining 'I know this isn't a great time with Max sudden death but' I pause and she looks at me

'Go on' she says encouragingly.

'The other day, Tobias arranged this most amazing romantic date, we went outside the compound to this spot where you could see the beautiful sunset, we had a picnic and champagne and Christina he said he loves me!'

'What did you say back?!' She said happily and excitedly at the same time

'I said I love him back!' Now we were both smiling.

'There was another thing; he asked… he asked me to move in with him. And I said… yes. I'm sorry I know you wanted to get an apartment together but I love Tobias and I want to spend the rest of my life with him'

'Tris that is so romantic! I'm so happy for you!'

'You're not mad?'

'No, I understand and besides I might move in with Will, but that might be too much, we haven't said we love each other yet, although I know I love him.' She pauses. 'I'm so happy for you!' She exclaims.

'Thank you!' I pull her into a friendly hug and we laugh together since I'm from Abnegation and I don't hug a lot.

'On another note, you got all that flour out?' I laugh and blush in embarrassment.

'How much did you hear?' I ask her.

'Well what you were saying not a lot, just there was loads of screaming and laughing, Zeke thought you were doing it. We all thought it when Four opened the door shirtless'

'We were not!' I almost scream in embarrassment.

'haha don't worry Tris, we know you weren't but it did raise some eyebrows when we saw Four shirtless, dam he is good looking.' I glare at her.

'Oh come on even Zeke thinks he is good looking, Four choose you Tris don't forget that' that made me think, why would he choose me? Out of all the other girls… Suddenly I'm taking into a daze and Christina has to snap her fingers to bring me back into reality.

'We better go, we have to go to the Pit now, and I'm meeting Four.' I say

'Ok let's walk together.' She grabs her jacket and we make our way to the Pit.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

Christina rumbles on about something-probably something girly- and I zoom out, nodding my head ever so often so she thinks I am listening to her. I am startled when I see a black silhouette standing in the dark shadows surrounding the pit. I stare at it intensely trying to figure out who exactly it is; Tobias has stood in the dark shadows like that before. I tell Christina that I will meet with her in a couple of minutes and I wonder off to this mystery silhouette standing in the darkness.

Her icy cold hands wrap around my neck, suffocating me. She pulls me away from the pit pushing me against the wall. I can't breathe. My head throbs and my heart pounds she chucks my head against the concrete cold wall. Black spots appear in my vision and I am holding on to my last breath. I try to scream but I can't. My eyes burn with tears as I wait for my impending doom, all I can see is straight hair. Then my vision is gone. And she whispers in my ear:

'You saw what I did to Max; I can easily do that to you. Don't get in the way.'

And the familiar voice is gone.

I drift off, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry about the lack of updates!**

**Tris POV **

_And the familiar voice is gone. _

_I drift off, unconscious._

I wake to bright lights. My eyes flutter open, but then I realize the shimmering lights are to blazing for my liking. I shut my eyes as tightly as a drowning man clutching on to a branch for dear life. I hear a sudden movement and then a soothing calm voice:

'Tris, open your eyes'

I do as I am commanded. My eyes study my surroundings: _Where am I?_ Around me Dauntless doctors swarm around patients like bees serving their queens, racing to aid the life of others. I start sitting up as I see a familiar man looking towards me. My heart races a bit faster than usual-like it always does when I see him.

'Tobias' I whisper as I am in a big room full of patients. However the curtain around my bed and Tobias' chair gives us privacy. I look to my left and laugh at the heart rate monitor beeping a lot faster because he is so close to me.

'Tris! Thank god your awake, I was so worried' He says taking my hand in his.

'How long was I asleep? Where am I? What on earth happened?' I ask Tobias, rubbing my head with my hand as I suddenly recall the events of this morning. His facial expression becomes serious and he looks straight into my eyes, brushing my hair away from my face.

'You were attacked. You are in the infirmary and you were asleep for 6 hours' I make a shock look on my face and Tobias continues 'I went to go apologize to you after what I did before, I saw Christina and she said you thought you saw me near the corridor. She obviously thought this was odd, so we both went to were you went off to. I heard a scream and I ran faster with Christina straight on my heals and I saw you unconscious and I sprinted faster than the speed of light carrying you in my arms to the infirmary and here we are.' He pauses 'I never saw your attacker'

I pause, taking and processing all the information Tobias just gave me.

'It was a girl.' I state without explaining.

'What?' Tobias asks confused.

'My attacker, she was a girl, she had long hair.'

'Do you remember anything else?'

I search my brain for anything that would be remotely worthwhile. Then her words hit me:

'She said…' I pause trembling. Tobias while sitting on my hospital bed picks my chin up with his finger so I have to look into his dreamy eyes.

'It's okay Tris, tell me what she said'

I gather my courage. 'She said: 'You saw what I did to Max, I can easily do that to you, don't get in the way'

A ton of expression hit Tobias' face as soon as my sentence leaves my trembling mouth and injured body. Shock, anger, hurt and a hell of a lot more. Tobias is speechless, his mouth dropping to the floor and staring wide-eyed at me. Before Tobias can say anything, my doctor comes in.

'Ah fantastic, Miss Prior you are awake' Sometimes I wish it was Mrs Eaton not Miss Prior- wait did I just say that?!

'Miss Prior' He says gently again, trying to grab my attention. He is a calm, gentle looking man with what I can see only a snake tattoo behind his right ear. I scan his face, he resembles someone who is too peaceful for a Dauntless, as well as he looks like he is in his middle 50's because I can see some grey in his hair; he holds a clipboard in front of him.

'How are her injuries?' Tobias asks, regaining his voice.

'Miss Prior has nothing we can't treat, her injuries aren't anything too serious, luckily you found her, Mr Four before her attacker could do anything worst. She has some damage to her head which will require 6 stitches'

'Thank you doctor' Tobias says calmly. 'How long will she have to stay in here?' He continues

'Until the end of today, after her stiches she will be able to go home, she will need to come back in 2 weeks though, for a check-up.' Relief surrounds me, there is nothing I want more than to snuggle up to Tobias and relax.

I slowly shut my eyes as I suddenly become tired.

'Be brave' he whispers

The last thing I see is Tobias' dreamy blue eyes.

**XPAGEBREAKX**

I reopen my eyes again and I am in a different room, I turn my head slightly and see a 'Fear God Alone' painting on the wall. I smile to myself, I am home.

'Tobias?' I barely whisper to a shadow in the bathroom. He turns the tap off and walks into the room.

'Tris' He whispers back and walks up to me kissing me on my cheek. 'How are you feeling?' He asks, pulling my hair out of my face, stroking my cheek gently.

'Fine, my head hurts a bit though' I place my hand on my head, noticing 6 stitches.

'The stitches went well, you are a strong woman as always' I smile and gesture for him to sit with me. He wraps his arms around my waist and we slowly drift off, falling asleep together.

**Tobias POV**

The next morning I lie awake in bed with Tris, her head leaning on my chest and a smile on her face, she seems so peaceful. While she was asleep I went to Christina to ask if she had seen who had hurt Tris. Even though she was extremely concerned, she didn't know anything about Tris' attacker. Disappointed, I walk back to my apartment and lie down next to Tris. It doesn't take long until she is awake.

'How are you feeling?' I ask Tris as soon as her beautiful striking grey/blue eyes flutter open.

'With you in my arms, I always feel amazing' I laugh, a deep laugh, she smiles and kisses me.

'Are you able to get up, we need to go down to the Pit to tell some leaders along with all the new members of Dauntless your sleeping accommodation'

'Yes I know' She pauses, thinking about something 'Isn't it usually Max that does that? Now that he is dead, who is going to take over?' I pause for a second; I think she is implying I should take over. 'Come on Tobias, you know how you can transform Dauntless if you were a leader'

'For now, all we have to worry about is your safety; we need to find out who killed Max. Dauntless is not safe if your attacker is roaming around us every single day, you never know we could be walking by your attacker every day and not realize it.' I answer not wanting to carry on in the subject of being a leader.

'By the way, you missed Max's Funeral when you were in the hospital. I'm surprise you didn't wake because of the noise!' She nods and I continue 'I'll get breakfast, you get ready and I'll meet you down in the Pit.'

'Okay' Is all Tris whispers, I walk out of the apartment to give Tris privacy.

**TRIS POV**

I'm greeted by a smiling Tobias. Honestly this boy never stops smiling in front of me. We stand with all the new Dauntless Members and some members and leaders in the Pit. Eric is at the front along with some of the other leaders; they are talking intensely, what about I'm not sure. Me being Divergent pop into my head, but I shake the feeling off. Hopefully they aren't talking about Divergent people. I can't be found out, not now. Life is too pleasant with Tobias now.

'If you keep smiling your face will go sore' I Whisper into Tobias' ear since Christina and Will is next to me.

'So? Why can't I smile to my amazing girlfriend?' I laugh, I don't think I'm amazing 'And don't deny it, to me you are amazing' He continues, I am suddenly reminded about what Christina said: _he chose you._

'Thank you' is all I say. We are interrupted by Eric and several other Dauntless members banging their fists on whatever solids they could find.

'Listen up!' Eric shouts grimly 'New members you all need to go to Jack over there and sign up your living accommodation!' He pauses searching the room, his eyes land on me for a split second and I shiver. 'Tonight we will feast to celebrate Max's life.' He continues almost spitting out the words as if they were venom.

He finishes his sentence and a massive roar of cheering and banging erupt in the Pit along with massive chanting off: 'Max! Max! Max!' I tell Tobias I am going over on my own and Christina follows. We both get in line, her discussing about something girly, and the next thing we knew, we were next.

'Names?' Jack said, he is a good looking boy, not nearly as good looking as Tobias but he had dark brown eyes and brown hair and a sweet smile. He looks up from his table and form and starts staring at me which makes my extremely uncomfortable.

'Tris and Christina' Christina says pointing at both of us.

'Yes I remember that name, Tris' He says ignoring Christina, not removing his eye-contact from me. 'You were first in your ranking weren't you?'

'As a matter of a fact I was' I say irritated, I long to be back in Tobias' arms.

'Want to go out tonight? You doing anything?' He asks winking. I am horrified one because I have Tobias as a boyfriend that would beat the crap out of anyone but also because I don't understand that I am someone who someone else would like to go out with. Christina laughs which makes my nearly laugh.

'Yes I am going to be with my boyfriend, Four. Now if you don't mind I would like to say my sleeping accommodation' I spit the last part like venom.

'Your boyfriend is Four?' He asks worryingly and gulping at the same time. Frustration and anger is rising up in my body like vomit. I know ache for Tobias laugh and smile and arms around me. Christina who hasn't articulated any sort of words, regains her voice and says laughing:

'It doesn't matter if she is dating Four or not, if he even heard you ask Tris out, he would beat the crap out of you and you know that. Honestly boy, you should have waited until she said where she was living'

I turn towards Christina slowly, being the ex-Candor she is you could tell I was agitated. 'Thank you' I whisper to her. Frustrated, I turn my attention back to Jack and in a demanding voice I say 'Getting to the point, I am moving in with Four so you can put _that_ on your form.' Emphasizing the _that _and pointing rudely at his form. I turn around forcefully and I quickly glimpse at him, noticing that he is staring wide eyed at me, I hear Christina tell him how she will be in her own apartment and we shuffle back to Tobias.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Already bothered, I look up to Tobias to find that he is with another very pretty girl. I scan the room quickly; almost no one is in the pit.

'Come on Four, you don't want that unattractive skank, you can have me.' This girl says moving closer to him, pressing her body onto his, he steps back.

'You're the one that is the unattractive skank, get away from me!' He shouts and steps away by a huge amount from the girl- causing people to stare at him. 'You're lucky I don't hit girls because you would have a massive bruise on your face right now.' He spits out the words.

I decide it is the perfect time to step in. 'I on the other hand, have no issues with hitting girls, get away from my boyfriend, you skank.' I step closer to her and punch her hard in the face, making blood drip down her nose. I'm absolutely positive her nose is broken. She falls to the ground horrified with a loud 'THUMP'. I take a look at my swollen and bruised knuckles, rubbing them over; I can't ignore the fact that it felt amazing punching her. I suddenly have a bolt of adrenalin. It's in these moments which I realize I am perfect for Dauntless.

With that, Christina, Tobias and I walk out of the pit and towards our apartments, before we turn the corner to go to the corridor to our apartments; Tobias holds my hands, his thumb circulating my hand, making me shiver. He leans down to me and whispers:

'That was amazing'

His mouth touches my ear, making me shiver and giggle at the same time. I love the effect he has on me.


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the lack of updates! **

**TRIS POV**

_He leans down to me and whispers:_

'_That was amazing' _

_His mouth touches my ear, making me shiver and giggle at the same time. I love the effect he has on me._

We walk for several long moments, Tobias arms swaying, simultaneously, back and forth brushing against mine. At the slightest touch he can make me shiver, he can make my heart miss a beat just by smiling.

Christina, Tobias and I walk to the dark dormitories; we share moments of silence together; each person desperately thinking about the past events that have taken place in the last couple of days. We enter the dark dorm the rotten smell creeping into my nose; I forgot how horrible sleeping here was. I step over to my bed and Christina goes to hers to gather her last item she left in here, I look to my left and see Al's old bed, a slash of guilt strikes through my body almost like a real whip. Tobias notices my look of guilt on my face because he pulls me into a hug and whisper 'it's okay' into my ear. But it is really not okay.

Since the incident of my attack, I haven't been spending any time in the dormitories; they remind me of weak Abnegation Beatrice not strong Divergent Tris. Christina grabs her one item she left in the dorm and we all head to Christina's and my temporary apartment. We got a temporary one because the leaders announced it was going to take a while to get everyone's apartments sorted.

Tobias picks up my small box which has all the new things that Christina made me buy and the rest of my belongings. Awkwardly, I say goodbye to Christina and Tobias and I make our way back to his apartment, his big shoulders leaning from side to side as he turns the corner while my non-stilt-like legs seem to carry me from Christina's apartment to Tobias; mechanically in motion, one leg thrusting forward as the other tries, rhythmically, to catch up.

His soft but manly hands grazes over the keyhole, words do not form in his mouth but his eyes-not breaking contact from mine-speak for him, the longing to kiss me. I reach up, standing on my tiptoes as Tobias' bends his neck slightly and kisses me lightly. I run my hands through his hair; we break apart staring into each other's eyes until he finally unlocks the door and pulls me into the room.

Tobias switches on the bulb and the light bounces off the room like a bag of jelly babies being vigorously shaken, he takes my hand to his mouth and lightly kisses it, I blush.

'Welcome to this extraordinary apartment' he says in a sarcastic tone.

I lean close to him and lightly peck his lips with a kiss, we barely close our eyes and I can see all the love in them as he searches my face in between lightly kissing me again. He places his fingers on my shoulder and starts softly running his fingers down my arm, it sends chills down my body. We break apart and stare into each other's eyes for a while.

'Do you ever think it would be better if we moved into a new apartment together?' I ask completely serious, he smiles.

'There is nothing I want to do more; I'll ask the person in charge of apartments' He replies which makes me giggle. I can't believe it, it is only Tobias that makes me giggle! I act like such a girly girl around him! I suddenly enter a trance of thoughts and Tobias pulls me into a kiss and asks me what I am thinking about.

'Us' I whisper back to him his ear.

'Me too' he replies.

I walk into the bedroom and he quickly follows after I pick up my small box. The room, just like the rest of the apartment is colourless and metal is evident in the room. I start unpacking my clothes from my little box which Tobias helps.

'Let me get that for you' he says gesturing to my small box full of clothes.

'Thank you' I say a little tired from moving the boxes beforehand. I unpack my small box and bag, Tobias helps, until Tobias finds something I want no one ever and I mean EVER to see.

Upon inspecting the mystery item of clothing, the biggest grin grows on Tobias' face, smiling broadly, showing his gorgeous teeth, Tobias's picks up the open black bag. In his hand lays a black sexy thong with a bit of cheetah print on the side and a black lace bra. Christina made me purchase it, persuading me Tobias would love it, noticing the outrageous grin on Tobias' face you can she, she is right.

'These are nice. Why haven't I seen these on you before?' He says trying to be casual but a massive grin can't disappear from his face now.

'Christina persuaded me to get them! I definitely do not wear them!' I snatch them out of his hands, embarrassment creeping up on my face, making me blush deeper.

'I happen to think you would look astonishing in them' he replies winking.

Ignoring his comment, I force myself to think that I wouldn't look like a baby if I ever do wear them, then again the chances of me wearing the underwear is like the chances of meeting my favourite celebrity- fairly low. I continue to unpack until my small box until it is empty; I then chuck it to the side.

Intensely, I spring on Tobias wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing him passionately but somewhat aggressively. He slides his hand underneath my shirt and on my hips, his hands stay there knowing I wouldn't like it if they went anywhere else. We are inches away from the bed so Tobias sits down, sliding me down carefully on top of him, straddling him. He returns the kiss and takes my hand with his and puts it underneath his shirt. Wanting grows inside of me and I am brave and rip of his tight black shirt. I see him smirking just like he did earlier this morning.

'You look a lot better without it' I say and its true his abs are to die for and his defined arms-oh my god. I sit on his lap now kissing his neck and shoulders gasping for breaths while he slides his arm up my back. In one swift motion he takes my top off revealing my black bra and we sit there not laying down just enjoying each other company. He kisses my neck and he sends chills down my body again.

'I love you Tobias'

I love you too' He says and I smile in between kisses.

'Maybe we can do something special tomorrow' He suggests

'Maybe' I reply teasing him. I hear a discreet noise outside the bedroom and I'm sure it is just one of our friends.

I don't pay attention to it.

I focus on my beautiful boyfriend kissing him passionately; I don't think he heard the discreet noise either because he keeps kissing me, looking lovingly at me. Suddenly the door bursts open and to my astonishment the one person I thought I would never see in my life again, the one person who I thought hates me because I hate his faction is standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face.

Caleb.

**Caleb Caleb Caleb! Why is he here?! I will post next chapter today I promise! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Tris POV A/N Two chapters in one day! Enjoy! Bound to be mistakes so sorry! **

_Suddenly the door bursts open and to my astonishment the one person I thought I would never see in my life again, the one person who I thought hates me because I hate his faction is standing in the doorway with a look of horror on his face._

_Caleb._

Caleb is in my bedroom. Caleb looks furious. Tobias is shirtless. I am shirtless.

I am sitting on Tobias' lap.

I flounder for words, something to express my shock that courses through me, but nothing comes. Hurriedly, I rapidly jump of Tobias fasting than a speeding bullet, receiving my shirt from the floor while grabbing Tobias' shirt so he can put it on.

A flabbergasted mute Tobias jumps up with a look of rage on his face.

Caleb looks worst.

Much worst.

Caleb's normally calm and intelligent-looking demeanor rapidly changes in front of my eyes, his face expressing all sorts of emotion- Anger, frustration, shock- His nostrils flaring, eyes flashing and mouth quivering. Slurring words come out of his mouth -which is the same color as his bright red face- unlike his normal overemphasized and precise words the words are full of hate.

'BEATRICE! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? WHO THE HELL IS THIS? WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT?!' Caleb shouts furiously pulling me away from Tobias. Protectively, Tobias stands in front of me, to prevent any other contact with my brother.

'He is my BOYFRIEND! What the hell are you doing in my room?' I shout just as loud as he.

'Who are you Erudite?!' Tobias' asks furiously.

'I am Beatrice's brother! Did she not mention me?' Caleb explodes

'Why would I want to mention you?! You're the one that shouted at me when I came to see you in Erudite!' I screech. Tobias turns his head to me, looking with a slightly shock expression at me since I never told him I went to see my brother.

Caleb starts howling on about how I'm his sister, faction before blood comes into my mind and how I'm Dauntless and then he starts scowling at the fact that I didn't have a shirt on. I didn't take any notice; I couldn't care less if he was furious. I just want him to disappear. He approaches Tobias and tries to punch him in the face, to Caleb's horror Tobias catches his fist in his hands before he is able to do any harm. He refuses to fight a week person, but he will defend himself if he has too. At that moment I am suddenly curious why he is here and how he got in.

'Why are you here?' I spit out.

'I have some news from Abnegation, from our family. Oh, and If you are wondering, it was extremely easy to get in, Dauntless needs to step ups its security. I used a hair clip to unlock your door!' A bubble of interest courses through me, I notice Tobias' is curious now too, despite that Caleb just came bursting in without any warning. I gesture for Caleb to sit in the living room, he does so however just before exiting the room he glances to his left, and to my horror he finds my black lacy underwear which moments before I put on the floor. Noticeable vomit rising up in his mouth, he gives Tobias and I a horribly look of disgust. I am mortified.

Apprehensively, Caleb sits down on old black couch in the living room and we join him, his erudite eyes scan the room, taking in information, not speaking. I begin becoming impatience, Tobias' starts tapping his foot and I stare intensely at him. His Erudite eyes finishes searching the room and lands on me. A look of annoyance is evident on my face, anger is still evident on his, thankfully and fortunately calmness and anticipation surrounds us more than anger.

Caleb's eyes beam at me, he inhales then exhales then in a calm voice he says:

'Mum is in hospital in Abnegation.'

My unmoving body goes slack; my mouth sinks to the floor- _what does this mean?_ I open my mouth to speak but shut it forcefully. Millions of conclusions pop into my head, some with horrific results. I can' lose my mother, I just simply can't.

'She had a heart fibrillation, her heart was racing all over the place, the doctors had to work fast, they stopped her heart for a split second and rebooted it' Caleb takes my hand and a look of symphony crosses his eyes.

'She is okay now, she survived. I found out a couple of hours ago, I thought it was the right thing to tell you.' He continues

I feel a small hot wet tear drop down my face, I turn my head so that both boys can't see my face, I refuse for people to see me crying- it is what a week person would do.

'Thank you' I barely whisper, my head still not looking at them. I can't imagine, I don't want to imagine a world without my mother, her kindness and selfishness makes me a better person. I lived with her for 16 years and I don't know a lot about her, now I know she was Dauntless but that's it. I feel so selfish that I spent so many years but I never got the chance to even know who this wonderful woman is. I can't take that for granted now. I look over to Tobias who is just as concerned as me; Tobias takes my hand to calm me down.

'She is wishing to see you; she is now at home resting' He pauses and looks down at the floor then back up to me 'Look I don't want to worry you, but I overheard some people talking in Erudite about her. They said that they were planning to attack Mr Prior or his wife. Do you think there is a possibility that this could not be an accident?' By the end he was nearly whispering, dread taking over.

'I will go tomorrow to Abnegation and I will meet you there Caleb' I know Tobias wouldn't want to come since his father is his Abnegation.

'Tris was attacked two days ago' Tobias speaks up out of the blue turning to Caleb

Caleb eyes goes big, 'WHAT?! By who!?'

'We don't know all we know that Tris' attacker is a girl and that same girl killed Max, one of the Dauntless leaders. She knows about the cameras'

'Tris! I am so sorry! I heard about Max, but I had no idea! Are you all right?' Calebs shouts, his voice full of symphony.

'I am fine; I just had to have 6 stitches'

'Oh my goodness' he pauses 'which girl do you think it is?' Obviously now, his Abnegation side is gone and his Erudite self is taking over.

'She obviously thinks I am a threat to her, that I know something. But that something I just can't put my finger on it. We need to investigate'

Caleb nods vigorously. We share moments of silence together until he breaks it and says:

'It's getting late, I will see you there alone' he said emphasizing the alone and scowling at Tobias even after our very serious talk. He exits the door, leaving me alone with Tobias.

'You shouldn't come with me Tobias, as much as I want you there, Marcus is there and I know that if you saw him it would hurt you. And it kills me to see you hurt.' I whisper to him, even though he doesn't suggest anything I know he is thinking about it.

'I don't want you to go alone, you may get hurt or worst…' he trails of at the thought of me getting hurt.

'It's only a night it will be OK, I love you. Come on we can finish everything later lets go to bed' Somehow time flies by, we quickly get change and we lay in bed his strong defined arms around my waist my head on his bare chest close enough to hear his heartbeat which is racing.

'Your heart is racing-why?' I whisper into his ear.

'You have that effect on me' he whispers back. I smile to myself and slowly I fall asleep on our first ever night together in our apartment, dreaming about him but also losing my mother.

How can life go from so good to so bad in a second?

Somehow it just does.

**Goal: 40 reviews :)) Please R+R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N I am so so sorry about not updating for a week! I have been extremely busy and I am planning a party! Hope this nearly 3000 words chapter makes up for it :)**

Chapter 6

Tris POV

On my first official day of living with the sexiest human being I have ever met, I have to leave for Abnegation. I'm heartbroken that I have to leave and extremely sad for my mother. My mother is such a fearless and caring women, she loves me even after I left her. I will go to Abnegation though, I have too, I want to help her get through this, and she can't die, not now. I'm sure even though she is Abnegation, she would not like a non-honourable death since she was Dauntless.

_It's okay._

I remind myself everything is going to be _okay_. The selfless women who I call my mother even though I don't know a lot about her, is in hospital and apparently it wasn't an accident. I need to find out why; I always do, even if I have to sacrifice myself. My eyes flutter open, and I lay in bed for a while processing again all the things Caleb, my brother told me. I turn my head slightly and see Tobias sleeping peacefully, his strong hands wraped around my stomach. I slowly creep out of bed carefully, making sure I don't wake up Tobias, while removing his hands from my stomach. I walk to the bathroom, coldness surrounding me as soon as I am not in contact with Tobias. I shower quietly, dress, brush my teeth and leave a message for Tobias just in case he wakes up and starts to worry. My narrow thin hands reach for a pen and paper and I slowly write in neat handwriting:

_IV_

_Gone to get breakfast don't worry._

_VI_

Looking over one last time while I blow Tobias an air kiss, my hands reach the bedroom door and slowly and quietly turn the door handle. I walk out of our apartment down the treacherous and hard to climb corridor paths to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, passing the uneven rock walls. I search the cafeteria, it's like a ghost town, a few lights bounce off the walls but that's it. I hunt for a muffin and grab two; I turn and walk towards where I work. Using some of my physically endurance to walk out of the Pit and up to the offices I see Harrison is there and I walk up to him and smile. Harrison isn't a leader; however he is quite high up in the Dauntless compound, so he is almost a leader. He turns around, his blonde ponytail swaying. He returns the smile.

'Hello Harrison, how are you?' I ask

'I'm fine and you?' He responds

'I'm fine as well; look I need to talk to you. I realize you are not a leader but with Max unfortunate death, you are the only one I know.' I breathe for a few seconds, inhaling the air which smells a little of his cologne. I look straight into his eyes and say with a blank expression on my face, trying to hold back the vomit and the tears that burn in my body every time I think of my mother in hospital.

'My mother has had an accident and is wishing to see me, I know that that goes against some rules in Dauntless but since I am an Ambassador I can go to Abnegation headquarters as well and arrange a meeting for our plans we discussed a couple of days ago.'

He pauses for a second; processing all the information I gave him. 'I am sorry to hear that, I give you permission to exit the compound for a day if you agree to have a meeting with the Council there, which you have. I shall arrange the meeting this morning, take the one o'clock train out, it will take some time to get there' His deep voice booms in room we stand in. For a Dauntless he looks so normal, ordinary. Behind his authority he is kind and thoughtful.

'I do agree, thank you very much' I say in a strong voice. I smile and turn around and he departs to go to his office. As I walk, thoughts of my mother fill my mind, swaying my hand simultaneously back and forth I walk back towards my apartment. I look up and to my amazement and absolute horror, Jack the guy who flirts with me is walking towards me. I stop in my tracks. My sudden anger is like a trapped tiger, Jack doesn't approach me but he notices I stop, he makes eye contact with me and winks and continues to walk straight. I look away trying to control the temptation of running and punching him. Bags of two muffins still in hand and ignoring my sudden uprising of anger, I walk back to my apartment without any other distractions, my head down.

'Thank you for the note' Tobias says as I walk into the living room. He walks up behind me and wraps his hands around my waist and kisses me on the cheek. I lean back to him, he kisses me on the lips and I give him his breakfast and I slowly eat mine, nibbling on the top and making my way down. We sit on the sofa.

'So I went to Harrison after I got our breakfast. I told him my mother is in hospital and I need to go see her, I said I would go to an Ambassador meeting as well. I will only be gone for a night'

He nods and adds 'when are you leaving?'

'I'm going to take the 1 o'clock train today'

'I have to work today and I won't be able to see you, but after lunch I'll walk you to the train'

'Thank you' I smile at him and continue to eat my muffin. The taste is indescribable, bursting with blueberry goodness and moistness. I finish nibbling on the top of the muffin and eat the sides, Tobias chuckles.

'You always eat your muffins weirdly' he says while laughing

'How is it weird?' I answer back laughing as well. He looks at me for a second and raises his thumb to my cheek, stroking it.

'Your beautiful you know that' He says staring into my eyes, I smile

'I love you' I reply, his smile widens.

'I love you too' our lips touch into an amazing kiss, full of love, passion and fire. Different from the ones we have had before. He slides me into his lap and runs his fingers down my arm making me shiver. I deepen the kiss and his tongue bounces on the bottom of my lip asking for entrance. I let him, without question and our tongues battle for dominance, roaming each other's mouth. I cup his face with both my hands one of them sliding up into his hair, gripping it. He slides his hand from my waist, up. I nervously position myself so I am straddling him, he doesn't object and I wrap my legs around his waist. He roams my thigh with his fingers which makes me gasp for air as I continue to kiss him. After a simple kiss things turn into a five minute, hot make out session.

I tug on his shirt, asking without speaking for it to come off, he takes it off without question and I slowly leave a trail of kisses on his neck, sucking on his sensitive spot. He moans making me continue. He whispers in my ear:

'It's not fair if only you have a shirt on and I don't' I laugh at his slightly pervert comment and nervously remove my top. His hands slide from my back to my front and he starts to kiss my neck, I gasp for air not realizing how amazing it feels. He sucks on my extremely sensitive spot on my neck and I moan loud, making him continue. I pull him back to my face and crash into his lips, his hands slide to my bra and my hands slides from his face to his abs and almost to his pants when I freeze.

_What am I doing?_

_He wouldn't want to sleep with me_. Tobias' notices I stop and in a calm voice with a hint of disappointment he says:

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's not you, sorry' I mumble 'Let's go to work' I say clearing my throat. I reach for my top and his hands stop me. He pulls my face directly in front of him.

'What is wrong seriously? Weren't you enjoying what we were doing?'

'Yes… of course but I..uh… I just don't get why you would want me, out of everyone else' I say stuttering

'Oh Tris' he pauses 'You never understand that all those other girls are nothing compared to you. You never cease to amaze me, but those other girls, they are boring and unattractive'

I don't know what to say so I jump off him and walk towards the door, he sits there in shock. I go up to him and pull him up and kiss him on the lips.

'Sorry' I whisper into his ear 'Let's go'

Walking hand in hand, we take our separate ways after we reach the Pit; he has to go to the Control Room and I have to go to the office where Ambassadors and leaders work. He picks my hand up and kisses it and says 'Until lunch' we both depart smiling.

I walk away from Tobias and towards the offices that holds most of the meeting about other factions and the running of Dauntless. I am still in a daze because Tobias' small affections are always so captivating, I bump into someone- a person with dark brown eyes and a sweet smile- Jack.

'Sorry' I say looking down, once I look up and I see Jack smirking. Hate and repulsion rises up in my throat almost like vomit.

'No need to be sorry, it was entirely my fault' he whispers innocently and flirtatiously. I roll my eyes, more negative energy rising up in my body like a volcano ready to explode. Ignoring his flirtatious comment and smirk I shout in a strong and intimidating voice

'What do you want from me? I don't like you! Stay away from me! Your flirtatious comments will get you nowhere!' I stomp off, after punching him in the face, hard. All I wish now is that I could knock him out cold instead. I walk with a negative vibe to my dark musty office and begin my job.

* * *

><p>Relief fills me, it's finally time I can be with Tobias, after a couple of hours without him I feel useless, lost. One quick look at my clock and I realize it is lunch, I sprint out of my office, faster than anyone else and jump over the uneven rocks almost like I am on an obstacle course .<p>

'Four!' I shout as I sprint into the entrance of the cafeteria, breathing a little faster from my sprint. I am so extremely happy to see him! Since my unfortunate bumping into Jack, my mood changes dramatically. Now I am smiling from ear to ear.

'Tris!' he says just as enthusiastically and sprints up to me and tangles me into a tight warm hug. The feeling of being safe and secure in his arms springs into my mind; he chuckles against my ear and whispers:

'You seem excited'

'Because I saw you' He chuckles more, I give him a quick peck on the lips and before he can deepen it, I pull away. I walk into the cafeteria and grab my food while doing so, I notice a few people are staring at me and Tobias. Ignoring the stares I sit down next to Tobias and Uriah, Zeke sits next to Tobias and Shauna sits next to him. Christina, Will, Lyn and Marlene are opposite of me. Zeke and Shauna are dating because one they are madly in love with each other and two because no one else could love Zeke's evil genius mind. Christina and Will are such a sweet couple, honestly Christina can talk for days about Will only, it gets annoying most of the time but I'm happy for them. Uriah and Marlene obviously like each other, but neither of them will tell the other. I dig into my food, not realizing how hungry I am, after 30 seconds I finish my burger.

'You basically just inhaled that burger, didn't think you were that hungry!' Tobias says laughing I glare at him and continue to eat my lunch. Everyone makes small talk and Tobias and I hold hands underneath the table. Christina notices I am holding hands with Tobias and she smirks at me. I lift Tobias's hand and mine on his thigh, I then let go of his hand and start moving my hand up and down and in between his thigh. He looks at me and leans down to me ear so I can only hear him 'You are killing me' he whispers, I just chuckle; keeping my hand on his thigh rotating in a circular motion. I don't listen to any conversation next to me instead I enter a starring contest with Tobias and I enter trance of thoughts, realizing where my hand is so close too. I come out of my trance when Uriah says my name.

'Right, once Tris gets back from her glamorous trip to Abnegation we are all going to play Truth or Dare got it?' Uriah says enthusiastically.

'Truth or dare?' I ask with confusion evident in my voice.

'Yes it is a game where you pick a truth or a dare and you have to do it' Uriah explains cheekily, smiling wide.

'Wow that is helpful' I say with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. All the boys start smiling or smirking uncontrollably with a look of mischief on their faces, I honestly don't know why, nor do I want to know why. Zeke whispers something into Tobias ear because he thinks I can't hear him.

'When we play there is a lot of stripping and kissing' Tobias laughs his deep sexy laugh.

'Sounds good to me' he says out loud, chuckling. He looks at me and is greeted with a glare on my face with one eyebrow raised. His face turns red realizing I could hear him. He looks down and smirks grabbing my hand and running his thumb down it.

Secretly, I don't like the sound of 'Truth or Dare' It is always embarrassing for me to say anything about myself and the dares I bet can be lethal especially with Zeke's mad evil brain. I hate being the centre of attention and I can tell they all know I feel nervous. What if something bad comes out? Well I guess I will have to find out. After I finish my lunch, (somehow time I has flown by quicker than a speeding bullet) I say goodbye to all my friends and Tobias takes my hand and walks me out towards the train tracks.

The wind blows my hair backwards I squint my eyes from the bright hot sun once I step outside. Tobias and I walk silently, I inhale the air. There is something refreshing about being outside that I love.

We hear a faint train noise in the distance and know that it is quickly approaching.

'I'm going to miss you Tris' Tobias whispers, holding my hand and running his fingers in circles across my palm.

'I'm going to miss you more Tobias' I whisper so only he can hear me

'I highly doubt that' He says laughing. We slowly kiss passionately, pure love showing throughout the kiss. The emotion in the kiss is something you could never say or write it's indescribable

'Keep safe I will see you soon' he says my forehead leaning against his. We keep our eyes closed enjoying our moment together.

'I will, it's only one night' I reply whispering. I hear the loud noise of the Train approaching Dauntless and I know I only have less than a minute until I have to jump.

'I love you' I whisper, giving him one last quick kiss.

'I love you too' He lets me go, and I run to the train, adrenaline pumping and with ease, I pull myself up. Keeping my eye contact to Tobias's figure, I slide my plain small bag inside the train. I look out further, I see Tobias body waving at me but shrinking by the second just as I start waving he is nothing but a dot. I can no longer see him.

I start to panic.

It's only a day.

One day.

**A/N Next chapter will be maximum two days. Should I continue with the romantic alone time that Tris and Tobias shares? Leave me a review if you liked it! **

**Aim: 48 reviews because this chapter sucks :( **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Tris POV**

_I start to panic._

_It's only a day. _

_One day. _

Tobias pulls me into an embrace, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, happiness and enjoyment overloads him. Frantically, he lifts me up while spinning me around delicately. I wrap my legs around his waist so I don't slip. He chuckles and kisses me passionately on the lips. His hands drape down my back, slowly moving up gently, exploring my body. I pull Tobias in for a fierce kiss, energy and desire exploding through like a volcano at the pit of my stomach. He slides his masculine hands up onto my hips at the rim of my shirt. Continuing to kiss eagerly, passionately and heatedly for what seems like years we ignore the outside world and get lost in each other's eyes.

I wake up in a daze.

Confusion surrounds me but quickly goes as I realize where I am.

Looking out the door-less train I chuckle at the fact that I was dreaming about reuniting with Tobias when it's only been less than two hours since I have seen him. As my hair blows in the wind, I stare into nothingness, Tobias occupies my thoughts, it's barely been 120 minutes but I miss him dearly. The sound of the train slowing down and the screech or the brakes brings me to reality; I open my eyes thoroughly and run my hands through my hair. Then the train comes to an abrupt halt which makes me lose my balance. I stand up as I realise that the train is still in the middle of nowhere, although I can see Abnegation in the distance I am too far away to walk. Suddenly I hear a small noise, and it feels like I am being watched. I hear a distinct noise again and then the train starts moving again. I shake the feeling of being followed off like you brush a fly away.

The trains never stop.

That was odd.

Once I reach Abnegation, rapidly, the train starts to slow down enough for me to be able to jump. I stand near the edge of the empty, lifeless metal train and inhale breathing in the cold natural air. Adrenaline pumping as it always does, I exhale and jump off, landing perfectly on my feet.

Being on Abnegation territory makes excitement rush through me, yet makes me long for Dauntless; the loudness and the freedom. It is eerily quiet here, I feel like a fish out of water in my black tight clothes, fortunately they are not showing most of my tattoos- my parents would certainly disapprove. I walk down the street, gazing at the side of the plain and square looking houses, a few people roam the streets but that is it. The people don't make eye contact with me; they just keep their heads down. I don't realise how quiet this place is until now. I turn the corner and I find my old house; my parents' house.

I pause in my steps.

All of a sudden, nerves engulf me. What if my parents don't like who I have become? I walk slowly to the door and knock nervously, my hands shaking. I hear people on the other side walking towards the door.

'_Be brave Tris,_' Tobias' words echo throughout my mind.

'Beatrice!' My father shouts excitedly with a smile on his face. It is the first time I have seen him since I left. His changes aren't noticeable as mine.

'Father! I have missed you!' I give him a hug and he seems taken back at first then hugs me awkwardly.

'How are you?' He asks me calmly. I have missed his calmness.

'I am fine, how is mother?' I respond curiously and worryingly. He sighs and looks down.

'She will be okay, she is resting upstairs she was able to come home. The doctors agreed she would prefer to be home. Caleb is in the kitchen.'

'Thank you,' I say and I walk into the Kitchen like I have lived here every single day of my life. Just as I expected, there stands my annoying brother Caleb. 'Caleb.'

'Tris,' he pauses and glares at me then smirks. 'What, no Four this time?'

'Who is Four?' My dad asks before I can speak. He looks quite curious for an Abnegation man.

'Some guy she was making out with!' Caleb exclaims. My father calm demeanour rapidly changes, he looks frustrated and anger is evident on his face.

'He was not a random guy! He is my boyfriend Caleb!' I burst out strongly.

'You are too young to have a boyfriend!' Caleb screams

'It's none of your business,' I say, frustration evident in my strong voice.

'Caleb please drop it, Beatrice I will take you to your room,' my father says disapprovingly.

Rapidly I run upstairs, my father close on my heels. I slowly enter my old room, it hasn't changed at all, and loneliness and boringness occupies the room. Old memories start flooding into my mind. I place my black bag on the floor and turn and face my father, who is now standing at my door, sadness creeping over his face at the realisation that he has no longer any control over me. I smile at him.

'Dad, I have an Ambassador meeting at 10 o'clock in the morning tomorrow.' I tell him with authority in my voice.

'You are an Ambassador?' He asks smiling proudly but nevertheless weakly. Seeing him proud brings joy to me.

'Yes I ranked first in my initiation and chose the roll of Ambassador.'

'Wow well done!' He says smiling weakly. He pauses and silence erupts in the room. A nice silence though. He hears a distinct noise in another room and goes and checks on my mother. He returns momentarily, smiling.

'Darling, Mum is waking up now; she is wishing to see you.' He whispers calmly. I enter again a trance of thoughts, about how I look and if she will think I am still her daughter._ Will she despise me?_

Without knowing it, I am suddenly standing silently behind the door to my parent's bedroom where my mother is resting. I am terrified of how she will look like or how she will expect me to react. I look behind me where I see my father smiling demanding with his mind to go in. I do as I am silently told. I inhale, exhale slowly look around one more time to my father then turn the doorknob. The door creaks open and I walk reluctantly in.

Her sleeping silhouette lies on her bed.

My mother.

I walk into a simple room; I never really went in here a lot when I lived here. A double bed with a nightstand and a small cupboard lies within the room. I don't scan the room for extra detail because my mother's eyes flutter open and she stares beautifully at me. I step forward trying to take in the fact that my mother has been hurt in a way I could not have imagined. She has been hurt apparently on purpose.

'Beatrice,' she whispers, she lifts her hand to beckon me over, and she cringes in pain. I shoot past everything in the room and I stand in front of her.

'It's going to be alright mother,' I say as I hold her hand. She has a breathing tube in her nose which connects to medical equipment to the left of her bed. I notice she has to breathe deeper to talk normally. She isn't severely damaged. I have seen worst, being Dauntless, but this is my mother, I love her.

'Don't worry about me Beatrice!' I let out a week laugh, my mother: always selfless.

'How are you in Dauntless?' she asks not very audible but loud enough for me to hear. I get on my knees on the hard floor so I am closer to her.

'Life in Dauntless is fantastic! I ranked first in my initiation and now I am an ambassador. I have made so many great friends and now I even have… a boyfriend.' I whisper the last part so quietly. Thankfully, I don't think she hears it.

'Wow you ranked first! That is fantastic dear! What was that? A boyfriend?' She smiles at me, her voice always calm. I guess I was wrong about her not hearing me.

'What is his name? What is he like?' She asks.

'I didn't think the Abnegation were curious about anything.'

'We're not, but I am your mother,' she says fierce fully.

'Too shay,' I laugh. 'His name is Four, he is extremely handsome and strong willed but he has a kind heart. I think you would like him.'

'Four? Haven't I heard of that name before?' She chuckles slightly.

'No!' I say a little too strongly.

'If you say so dear.' She says smiling at me. 'I must rest now, I am sorry.'

'Ok, I will let you rest. I love you.'

'I love you too Beatrice.'

'And Mum?'

'Yes?' she says calmly.

'It's Tris now.'

'See you soon Tris,' she smiles and then closes her eyes and slowly looking back one more time I walk towards the door and turn the handle. We didn't even talk about her injuries we were talking about me. Even when she is injured she is selfless. Typical.

**Mrs Natalie Prior POV**

'And Mum?' My daughter asks.

'Yes?' I ask pleasantly.

'It's Tris now,' I smile. It suits her, sounds more Dauntless.

'See you soon Tris,' I say and she slowly reaches for the door handle.

Happiness overloads me, I am so glad Tris has settled into Dauntless and I am even more ecstatic that she has ranked first. I was always worried when she transferred to Dauntless; I always believed she would off been found out. I have always suspected she was Divergent.

If anything happened to her I would be outraged and I wouldn't want to live to see another day without my daughter. The fact that she has made friends must mean she loves Dauntless, I am so thrilled for her.

I search my brain for a man named Four. Of course, Four is the very handsome young man who trained my daughter. I smile to myself she likes him, he likes her. I hope they will be happy together. I recognised Four as soon as I saw him on visitor's day, a person can change but their eyes always stay the same. I know he was Marcus Eaton son. But the real question is: does Tris? If she does not then that is not a healthy relationship, I will not tell her though that would be selfish. I might be brave since I was Dauntless but I until my last dying breath leaves my body I will never be selfish.

Sometimes I think the world would be easier if people were less selfish.

Maybe it still can be.

**PAGEBREAK**

**Tobias POV**

Seeing Tris disappear into the distance on the train makes me feel lost, I am lonely without her. I have lost a part of myself. The day is finally coming to an end as glance outside, taking in the fiery orb sinking below the surface, rags of light trying to forcefully stay in the atmosphere. Six lonely long hours have passed since I sorrowfully departed from Tris and now I feel worst then ever when I realized that I should have finished my work an hour ago. I reluctantly pack up my things and return to my empty apartment. As I reach my apartment, I forcefully jab my keys into the keyhole and unlock my door. The cold air make shudders trickle down my back. I switch on the light without knowing and walk towards the bathroom, entering a trance of thoughts. I am swept away as I enter the bathroom as I encounter all her girly things, realizing how much I miss her. _It's only a day_ I think. _24 hours_.

Then it comes to me.

It doesn't have to be 24 hours.

I quickly head down to dinner, running out of my apartment down towards the cafeteria and I am met by the gang. They don't make conversation with me knowing I am in 'Four mode' when my other half is not here. They don't bother me and I sit there scarfing down my burger faster than the speed of light, basically inhaling my drink because I have this sudden urge to get back to my room. I swing my masculine leg over the bench say goodbye to my friends and sprint back to my room. Before I get 50 meters from my table, I hear a distant whisper from Zeke as I walk-jog away from them.

'I know Tris is in Abnegation, but don't you think Four is acting odd?' I keep walking but slower my pace, curiosity -that I thought I never had- taking over.

'No, he misses her greatly we should just accept that,' Shauna says. I smile but don't look back instead a keep walking until I am out of ear shot.

Darkness falls around me as I step outside to the train tracks. Overthinking if I should really do what my heart is telling me to do. Somehow from walking out of the cafeteria my feet have brought me to the train tracks. The wind blows my short hair to the side; I hear the distant train quickly approaching as I inhale the fine air.

_Now or never_ I think.

I glaze towards Abnegation in the far distance, only seeing the outline of some buildings. Without knowing about it, my feet and heart push me towards the train and with adenine pumping through my veins and around my body, I jump up onto the moving train with ease. With wind swaying through my hair coldness surrounds me in the empty lifeless dark train. I sit down and drift off into pleasant sleep, my eyes closing tightly. As I fall asleep I picture Tris, her vibrant face, her soft beautiful body laying adjacent to mine, our bodies fitting perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. I can't resist the urge to being with her.

As my eyes reopen I come to the realisation that if I don't jump now I will miss the stop to Abnegation. I bounce up startlingly and jump off the train landing perfectly on my feet. I sprint down the hillside and head for the familiar street I know so well. Darkness surrounds me, not a single light excepts a dark dim streetlight allows me to see where I am going. Turning left and walking into a deserted street I shoot past my old house not taking a single glance. To my astonishment I look up, breathing a little heavier from my sprint and find her magnificent silhouette showing in the shadows from a petite light in her room. I stand there for a minute or two, admiring her beauty, then I realise someone might see me. Unnoticeably and silently I climb my way up towards her window with ease using my physical strength.

Once at the top, I observe the convenient slightly ajar window and I stand there crouching down one foot of one ledge the other on a tree, peering into her window. Now that I think of it, If I wasn't her boyfriend I would be a complete creep. She sits on her bed, taking off her shoes and earrings; she looks deep in thought as she turns around not facing me and begins to take her top off. I smirk to myself and enter the open window.

'Need some help with that?' I whisper in a deep voice, gesturing to her top off. She gasps in shock and excitement and runs into my arms. I lift her up and she wraps her strong legs around my waist. While doing so, I press my lips to hers, kissing her deeply, affectionately, longingly. She breaks from the kiss and leans her head towards mine, my hands securing her legs around my waist.

'What are you doing here!' she gasps, excitement coursing through both of us.

'I needed to see you; I tried to ignore it, but the whole day I had this urge just to be with you.' She smiles that gorgeous smile I love and embraces me in a hug; she reaches out for my hand and entwines our hands together.

'I missed you,' she whispers softly against my ear. Her hot breath against my ear makes me shiver. I press my lips to hers once more.

'I missed you more,' I say smiling profoundly.

'I doubt that,' she says chuckling. We laugh and I embrace her into a hug, squeezing her tightly and playfully. Thrillness overloads both of us, as she disappointingly slides down from me, only did I realize now how seductive it is when she slides down from me. As soon as she slides down I pull her into me immediately, placing my head over hers. She looks up and kisses my neck and then snuggles into my neck. I pick her up once more and sit on her bed while she straddles me. My hand laces up her thighs tickling her and she lets out a small laugh.

'Tobias!' She whispers loudly

'Mmmmm?' I respond looking playfully into her eyes.

'Stop tickling me!' She whispers loudly in my ear again and I let out a small chuckle.

'Only if you say you love me,' I whisper back still tickling her with my thumbs.

'I love you Tobias, every part of you: your sexy handsome body, your laugh, your humour, your past, your kindness, your strength, your sexy body.'

I'm speechless, she is mad! I chuckle again.

'You know you said sexy body twice right?' I say.

'Yes I know,' she replies winking, she removes the collar of my shirt ever so slightly and starts kissing there.

You would think we would be immune to door knocks since we are always interrupted but sadly, we are not.

The person knocks again and realisation hits me, it's not Zeke, Uriah, Will or Christina people who would laugh their ass off if they saw me making out with Tris, instead it is someone who would be furious, redder than a beetroot if they see us.

'Beatrice?' a masculine voice calls out. Mr Prior.

'Just changing, one second!' Tris shouts to her dad.

'Crap!' She whispers to me and takes my hand and leads me into her closet. I express a mock pout when I realise I have to stand in the little closet. She gives me a quick peck on the lips and whispers:

'Be quiet,' I nod and close the closet door. I hear her open bedroom door and gesture her father in.

I peer curiously through the small crack in the wardrobe that allows in just enough light for me to see Tris' bedroom. Luckily, the crack isn't noticeable from the outside, although I see Tris staring at me so I slower my breathing, trying to be silent. They sit on her single grey bed.

'Are you okay? I thought you were talking to someone. How is life in Dauntless?' Mr Prior asks

'I'm fine dad, I was just singing I suppose.' She pauses smiling and inhaling at the same time. 'Life in Dauntless is amazing, I ranked first in my initiation and I chose to become an Ambassador. I have made great friends, they mean a lot to me.' The curiosity of the idea if she will mention me pops into my head, but then I quickly dismiss it as from seeing Caleb reaction I don't believe they would like me.

'That is fantastic!' Mr Prior exclaims. He pauses and they share moments of silence together smiling. 'Look I know this is bad timing with mum being sick but,' he pauses. 'You are nearly 17, you have chosen Dauntless and are happy there as far as I can tell. Your mother and I are very proud of you, but we are no longer responsible of you.' I had no idea where this is going. Tris remains mute.

'When you fall in love with someone, you must be careful and safe. I don't want your heartbroken or anything else,' he says not making eye contact. I am suddenly slightly hurt that he would think I would break Tris' heart-but where is this going too?

'What are you purposing?' Tris finally builds the courage to speak up.

'I am purposing that whoever this Four guy is, be careful with him and make sure he doesn't break your heart.' I am in shock. How did that come out? Did Tris say something?

'I will be, Dad there is no way on earth he would hurt me,' I blush and smile to myself, it's true.

'Well I am glad off that, one day I would like to meet him.' Now I am pass feeling shock. _What?!_

I should just burst out of the room saying 'hey I'm Four, good to see yah!' I obviously don't, but I can feel that embarrassment and surprise linger in the room. Tris's father walks out of the room after kissing her goodnight on her cheek. As soon as I can hear the door handle close I rush out of the closet silently and walk straight into Tris arms. She stands there frozen a little then wraps her arms around me.

'When did you tell your dad about me?' I whisper into her ear.

'I came into the Kitchen today and Caleb said he was surprise you weren't here, and then my dad got all curious.' She pauses 'Come on let's go to bed I'm really tired.'

She kisses me lightly holding my hand, and then pulls me into bed. I take off my shirt and trousers and lie in bed in my boxers. She turns around so that her back is facing me as she slips on her normal night wear- some shorts and my old baggy tee shirt. As she switches from trousers to shorts I can't help but stare at her beauty, she notices and smirks as I did make my staring obvious by accident. I cuddle up to her laying in each other's arms for a long time with only the moon for light. Since the bed is a single we lay closer than ever and I sure as hell don't mind it, I am a teenage boy after all.

My desire grew and I leap onto her-making the bed creak- putting my legs between hers. She kisses me lightly and I delicately put my hand on her face, playing with her hair.

'Tobias…the bed…' She whispers. 'It's creaking.'

With her comment, I roll off her to her side, making the bed creak louder, our bodies adjacent to each other. We both chuckle quietly. She rests her back against my chest and my hand slips around her waist slipping under her shirt, touching her warm sensitive radiating stomach. Butterflies flutter through my stomach. She tangles her legs with mine and I ran my hand slowly, seductively from her knees past her beautiful butt and upwards towards her stomach, stopping there even though I wanted to go further. It sends shivers down her body. I love the effect I have on her, I smirk a little. Her hands reach for mine and I intertwine our hands, playing with them. I smile to myself and kiss her shoulder but slowly then all at once we fall asleep. We listen to each other's gentle and steady breathing, wrapped in each other's arms, closer than we have ever been before.

**A/N A day late I'm sorry! But hey this chapter has: 3,938 words! Review if you like long chapters like this, only if you want to! :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Tobias POV**

Waking up to the irritating sound of beeping from the world's most annoying alarm clock every single morning; makes you immune to waking up at 7:00 am. My eyes flicker open as I take in my surroundings. Blond streaks of hair spread across the bed as I come to the realisation of the event of last night.

_Abnegation._

I move my hand securely over Tris' stomach, pulling her in, protectively. She lies asleep peacefully, breathing rhythmically. I lie in bed for a while, relaxing until I hear Tris wake up. Running a hand down her hair, she looks at me and I smile.

'Morning sweetheart,' I say

'Sweetheart? Where did that come from?' She asks curiously, chuckling quietly while raising her eyebrows.

'Well you are extremely sweet and you are always in my heart'

She chuckles, 'I never thought strong intimidating Tobias could say anything _that_ cheesy'

'Tobias can, Four sadly cannot,' I reply

'Well I certainly like Tobias better,' she whispers in my ear slowly and starts kissing me. I smile in between the kiss. I sit up, letting the duvet expose my chest. I place a hand behind my head. Noticing Tris glance at my chest, I smirk.

She intertwines our fingers, brushing her narrow fingers down my palm. She runs her hands up my expose back up towards my hair sending chills down my body. She gasps for air as we kiss and she smirks. Seductively, she climbs out of bed, removing the covers slowly exposing her bare legs. She rushes out of the bed and I jump off, chasing her.

She runs for her ensuite bathroom, instead fails as I chase her and engulf her in a tight hug, wrapping my arms around her waist, her back presses up against my chest.

'What do you think you're doing missy,' I whisper playfully into her ear, my hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

'Going to the bathroom,' she says innocently with a smirk on her face.

'I don't think so,' I say seductively. 'Come back to bed with me' I continue, kissing her neck.

'If only we weren't in Abnegation,' she replies in-between gasping for air. _She loves to torture me_

'You love to make me suffer don't you?' I express in a soft voice, switching to the other side of her neck, leaving a hot trail of kisses. She grazes her hands up towards my neck and hair.

'You're extremely funny, and not to mention cute when you are suffering' she whispers smirking. In one swift motion, I twist her around so that she faces me, our bodies pressing together. I kiss her longingly, affectionately. Butterflies still fluttering in my stomach as our swollen lips collide.

She pulls away breathless and to my disappointment walks towards her bathroom, swaying her hips as she goes, hypnotizing me.

I stand in a trance, mesmerized by her beauty.

I walk back to the bed and hear the delicately sound of the water running from the shower. I smirk to myself; I arise from my hypnotic state as I detect a perceiving sound. I hear a bombarding rhythm of footprints quickly approaching towards the door then voice.

'Tris!' Caleb voice echoes through the door, he knocks once then starts slowly turning the door handle.

I react to my first instinct.

I sprint for the bathroom.

I sprint like death was chasing me, turning the handle which is luckily unlocked and closing it silently on the other side. Letting out a gasp a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, I turn to see a look of horror on Tris' face.

Then it all comes back to me, Tris is in the shower.

Shock is written on her face as she covers herself with the opaque shower curtain and peers out of the shower, giving me a death stare.

'What the hell are you doing?!' she loudly whispers, knowing it's her parents' house. Before I can respond Caleb's voice fills the bedroom and bathroom, evaporating through the walls.

'Tris! Is my shampoo in your bathroom?' Caleb shouts

'Caleb! I am in the shower!' Tris shouts, annoyance erupting in her voice.

'I'm going to come in and get it okay?!' Caleb roars back.

'No! Caleb don't!' Tris screeches like burning rubber tyres. _Too late. _

I hear another wave of bombarding rhythm of footsteps coming to the door and realise I only have one option.

I go with my instincts, again.

I quickly, silently step into the shower with Tris. As soon as I step in she turns around, her back facing me and gasps, covering herself. I whisper for her to be silent and whisper an apology as Caleb comes bursting through the door. He scans the small basic mirror-less grey room, his Erudite qualities showing, for a few moments he stands there, before finding the shampoo. I bit my lip, trying thoroughly-although failing to be silent. My breathing is rapidly quickening. The thought of Caleb pulling back the curtain and seeing me in only my boxers and Tris completely naked terrifies me. I quickly shake the feeling off, and place a hand on Tris' shoulder, steadying her. She seems more nervous than me.

'Thanks Tris' Caleb says pleasantly as if he walking into her bathroom while she is in the shower is normal when they haven't seen each other for months.

'You're welcome' she speaks in a small unsteady voice, her nerves taking over. Caleb turns the handle and walks out of the bathroom and then bedroom. I linger in the shower for a second, staring at her mesmerizing beauty, although I can only see her back not her front.

'I'm so sorry' I apologise gently, my heart beat slowing down.

'It's okay, at least he didn't find out' She whispers unsteadily, I realize that I am the one that is making her nervous.

'Sorry I'll get out' I say gently

'Thank you' she barely whispers.

I climb out of the shower, her eyes peering at me. Her nervousness is intoxicating in this tiny room. I walk back out and start dressing. I see her beautiful silhouette in the shower every time I close my eyes. She is breath-taking. I think I am even more in a trance now than before.

Once I slip on my shirt and jeans I had on last night I lie on her bed, gazing around her room, it is simply one boring room, exactly like my old one, that I try and forget every single time. Unfortunately, every time I close my eyes I can see his, _his_ whip slashing across my back and my younger self screaming, agonizingly in pain. Tris reappears in the room, wearing her clothes she brought in before. She looks like she is over-thinking, almost like her mind is going to explode, I rush over to her, with a look of worry crossing my face.

'What is the matter?' I ask her worryingly, my face lining hers.

'Tobias, I wasn't…. I wasn't ready' She cries out quietly, I notice a tear drop down her cheek and I automatically wipe away the tear with my thumb. She buries her face in my chest and I wrap my arms around her.

'Ready for what?' I ask her, my voice full of concern.

'For you to see that much of me' she cries out quietly, her voice muffled by my shirt, which is now slightly damp from her tears. She cries more which makes my heart break, and I am the reason why she is crying.

'Tris,' I whisper, 'I am so truly sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy, it's entirely my fault.' I pause, 'Hey look at me' I pick her chin up so that she is facing me and wipe away her tears. 'I love you Tris, every part of you, I am sorry' I bend down slightly and kiss her gently.

'It's not your fault, Tobias. It's Caleb' she says smiling slightly, wiping away her tears.

'You're so strong Tris' I squeeze her tightly in a hug and she buries her face in my chest. We stand there for a few moments, enjoying each other's company silently.

'Tris' I whisper into her ear, 'I should go back now, your parents will want you for breakfast and you have a meeting'

'Why!' She screams quietly, frustrated a little. I chuckle quietly. She plays with my hand, her hands fit perfectly in mine like it was made just for her. It is made just for her. It's impossible for little things like her hand fitting perfectly in mine, to be erased from my mind. I pull her in for one gentle, loving kiss, my heart still skipping a beat from her touch.

I reluctantly walk towards her window I climbed out yesterday, breaking our embrace sadly. Tris follows me to the window.

'I love you' she whispers to me holding my hand. She pulls me in for another fierce, passionate kiss.

'I love you too' I whisper back to her. I close my eyes, leaning my forehead against her.

'See you in a couple of hours' she speaks softly, her lips grazing my ear.

'Keep safe' I whisper softly to her, she smiles.

'You too' she replies and with that I depart after one longing kiss. I pull the window up and climb out, my strong build putting pressure on the window and tree. Looking around cautiously, to see if there is anyone around, I slide down using some of my physical endurance and soon reach the pavement with ease. Thankfully her window isn't very high up; it would have been unfortunate if my fear had kicked in. I search around once more and gaze up towards the window to be met to the most mesmerizing beautiful eyes; she smiles and blows me a kiss. I blow her one back and scatter off the road, trying to make sure I am unnoticeable. She keeps her eyes on me until she can no longer see me; I can only see her faint silhouette in the distant. I turn towards a different street, taking a backstreet so no one can see me.

My faint footprints smack on the floor, making the sound vibrate and echo. Ignoring the sound, I enter a trance of thoughts of Tris and smile to myself continuing to fast walk down this backstreet where the sunlight refuses to shine down this specific street and houses surround me. It might be morning and the red fiery orb is up, but the coldness from this street sends shivers down my spine. I continue to walk, suddenly coming to the realisation that this street is eerily quiet. I walk with my head down, that is until I see a dark shadow, a person walking towards me. From his build I can see he is a man, although he lingers in the dark, I can't see any other detail.

'Never thought I would see you again Tobias' his loud voice booms through the thin street. My breathing quickens, rapidly as I realize who the familiar voice belongs too. My mind goes slack; I stand there with my mouth wide open and hatred in my eyes.

Marcus.

'I could say the same to you' I spit out. 'I was hoping for it in fact, what do you want?' I spit out the words like venom.

'She lovely girl, that Beatrice' he spits out, horrifically. 'I wonder if her parents know that you were with her last night. I wonder how they would react if they knew you were in her bedroom. I have eyes you know'

'You wouldn't,' I snap out, gritting my teeth, hate circulating in my voice.

'Oh you know I would, you know I might even go now,' He steps closer to me and my hearts spins out of place. I cower, fear taking over. He punches me and my vision goes back to his whipping all those years ago. Then it returns to the present.

'This is for your own good,' he shouts laughing uncontrollably at my weakness, 'you weak little boy!' He punches me again and blood rises to my face. His hideous gruesome laugh makes my ear split. He gives me a sharp powerful punch to the jaw, knocking me to the ground. Standing proudly in front of me, Marcus kicks at my ribs, laughing continuously.

'How on earth does that stupid little girl like you?! You weak little coward!' He screams an ear-splitting sound.

At the mention of Tris, my eyes rage with anger as I realize he is insulting her. I come out of my horrific trance and stand up strong and gather my courage.

'You are the one who is a coward!' I scream, swallowing hard. His eyes scream hatred. His facial expression shows shock. He grits his teeth. I pull myself together and race towards him. Quickly, I reach out and give him a powerful strong roundhouse kicks to his ribs, blocking the wind out of him. He lets out a gasp of shock. For a spilt second he looks dumbfounded, bewilderment spreading across his face, I use his bewilderment for my advantage. For that spilt second he is not defending himself, I act rapidly and give him a power punch to the head as hard as I can, his nose coming in contact with my knuckles. He screams in agonising pain. He stares at the crimson river of blood dripping down his nose that is definitely broken then he looks up to my face; he is met with a satisfactory look. Rapidly, I quickly go in for another punch to knock him out completely when he whispers something that interests me.

'Stop, if you do this, I will hurt your stupid little girl,' he whispers looking into my eyes.

'You coward! You will not get anywhere near her!' I shout furiously.

'Really? I am the one with contacts; I can hurt her if I want too.' He pauses and smirks horrifically, 'Tell me Tobias, didn't she get attacked quite recently? Why do you think she won't get hurt again?'

I stand there mute, anger on my face. 'How do you know that?' I spit out.

'I said I have contacts' he speaks slowly, making me furious. 'Come to the Prior's house with me and we will forget everything, I will not lay a finger on your stupid girl'

'No! I will not go with you, you filthy coward!' I scream, expressing outrage.

'If you don't' he whispers in a cold voice 'I will make sure that you're stupid, pathetic, week, little girl ends up back in the hospital' he pauses 'or worst.'

'Don't you dare threaten her like that! She is not pathetic or stupid or week or even little, she is the strongest, bravest, intelligent woman I have ever met! You are a coward Marcus!' I scream

'Aww you're in love with her' he shouts in mocking tone.

'You're a coward!' I screech again, ignoring his previous comment. I try resisting the urge of punching him, but it's getting harder by the second.

'If you do, then I will never set eyes on you or hurt either of you. It's a simple choice' he says greeting his teeth.

His words echo in my mind, I know it's a simple choice, it's the only choice. I would give my life for Tris' life to continue. I would take a bullet through my heart, for hers to stay untouched. Marcus doesn't touch me, and I don't lay my hands on him either until we reach Tris parent's house. He grips my collar and I unnoticeably grit my teeth. He knocks on the door, impatiently. I hear rushing footprints and the door handle turning. As the door swings open, a bubble of wind escapes through the door, engulfing me in the smell of simple Abnegation breakfast. My stomach flips when I see Mr Prior staring widely at me and Marcus.

'What do I owe the pleasure Marcus?' Mr Prior says calmly, gesturing us inside.

'I would like to have a word with you' Marcus replies somewhat nicely. Vomit rises in my throat as I see his fake smile. We walk towards the kitchen, the smell engulfing us.

Then I see her. I see, Tris' beautiful body coming down the stairs. Shock etches on her face as she gives me a: 'what are you doing here?!' look. I look towards Marcus and she gasps.

'May you introduce us, Marcus' Mr Prior says kindly, gesturing towards me.

'Andrew this is my son Tobias Eaton' he nods at me, I nod back.

'Nice to meet you, have you met my daughter, Tris?'

Marcus interrupts us at the mention of Tris. 'Actually Tris is the reason we are here' Marcus announces. Tris' father cocks his eyebrow in curiosity. We stand in the lonely doorway; I stare horrified at Tris, she stares back terrified.

What are we going to do?

'It seems that early this morning, Tobias sneaked out of Tris' bedroom after spending a whole night in the same room together'

A gasp escapes Tris' father's mouth and then a look of rage.

A look of rage is an understatement.

His blood boils to the surface of his face.

**A/N New chapter in a couple of days! Thank you so much for the reviews! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Tobias POV**

'_It seems that early this morning, Tobias sneaked out of Tris' bedroom after spending a whole night in the same room together.'_

_A gasp escapes Tris' father's mouth and then a look of rage. _

_A look of rage is an understatement. _

_His blood boils to the surface of his face. _

My ears burn from his ear splitting sound.

'WHAT! BEATRICE PRIOR IS THIS TRUE?! DID HE SNEAK OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS MORNING?! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT ACCEPTABLE!' Mr Prior shrieks in rage.

Silence erupts around us, I stare at Tris intensely, she beams at me, the whole situation terrifies her, its clearing shown on her face. Her breaths quicken. Guilt slashes through the pit of my stomach. Mr Prior gawks at me, as if his eyes were dangerous weapons, the penetrating look in his eyes could do some serious devastating destruction. Mr Prior storms his way towards me, demolishing anything in his path. He abruptly stops and meet my eyes with a deathly stare. I quickly eye Marcus, he looks quite utterly satisfied. Disappointment crosses Marcus' face when he sees Mr Prior doesn't punch me. Mr Prior inhales heavily.

'Tris,' Mr Prior says calmly keeping eye contact with me while speaking to Tris. Nevertheless if his eyes could kill, I would be certainly dead by now. 'Who is this man?' Mr Prior continues scanning my entire body from head to toe, making me extremely nervous.

Tris finally speaks up and in a unsteady voice she mumbles something, then clears her throat.

'This man is the love of my life,' she speaks proudly. A smile creeps on my face. She walks closer to us. 'Dad I would like you to meet Four, otherwise known as Tobias. Tobias, this is my father Andrew'

'It's nice to meet you Mr Prior,' I pause 'even under these circumstances,' I mention.

'Yes I have heard quite a lot about you,' Mr Prior states while cautiously eyeing at Marcus. Marcus, who has remained quite the whole time, now looks away, frustration crossing his face.

'None of which are true!' Tris shouts strongly, desperation in her voice. I stay silent while Tris continues to speak. 'All lies! Everything you heard dad is lies.' Mr Prior eyes me suspiciously and looks towards Marcus and then back to Tris. Processing, and thinking things over, concentration takes him to a different universe.

'Marcus,' Mr Prior glares at Marcus, moving slowly his eye contact from me to Marcus. I refuse to call him my father. 'Whatever diabolical reason you are here for, whatever vicious reason that will explain why you sold out your son, I will not accept. You are no longer welcome in my house. Please leave now.'

Astonishment overwhelms me at the change of the situation. Tris steps forward.

'And if you don't, I will _gladly_ make my knuckles make contact with your already dishevelled face.' Tris expresses in a powerful, intimidating voice. Once again, a smile etches on my face. I think I love her more than ever.

Marcus stands there stunned at the turn of events- who could blame him?

He scoffs at Tris' comment, 'Do you really think I'm going to be intimidated by a pathetic, weak, little girl?' He expresses in a half mortified, half trying- to- be- brave voice while gritting his ugly teeth.

Tris shows a blank expression and looks him straight in the face. Emotionless, she says in an intimidating voice, the same voice as before, 'you will regret that.' With that, she turns around and moves towards the kitchen, everyone even me stares at her, temporarily unable to react. Marcus huffs, admitting silently defeat and walks out the door slamming it shut. The sound explodes in my ear drums.

Then it's only us two; Mr Prior and I. However awkwardness doesn't surround us.

He slowly stretches his neck so he can see into the kitchen, Tris is there busying herself. Slowly, Mr Prior turns his neck back to me and lines his face with mine.

'A word please?' he announces in an intimidating soft calm voice. I gulp unnoticeably and nod sheepishly. He gestures me into a small room I have never been in, the room is like the rest of the house: grey boring and lifeless. Examining the room, I can see two chairs with a desk in between; he sits down in one then gesture for me to sit in the other. My nerves are intoxicating me.

He keeps his eyes on me, reading me almost like an Erudite-maybe he was an erudite? He sits in an upright position, his back straight with a look of authority in his eyes.

'I sent Marcus away because I trust Tris, not you. Trust needs to be earned.' Mr Prior reveals in a calm voice, authority creeping through.

'I understand completely,' I declare smiling.

'Good,' he pauses 'look I don't want to threaten you,' he pauses again 'but if you hurt in any way possible my daughter I swear that will be the last thing you do. You will pay for anything you do to Tris. If you run or be a coward I will make sure I am the one who finds you.' Mr Prior doesn't raise his voice nor does he smile, he just stares at me.

'Mr Prior, I love Tris with all my heart, and I will still love Tris until I die. If anything happened to her, I would be mortified, I wouldn't be able to live to see another day. I would never hurt Tris, I would die for her, I would take a bullet for her. She makes me a better person; I would be nothing without your daughter. Trust me when I say this sir, I am the most protective person over Tris.'

Mr Prior remains silent throughout, processing. I sit up straighter now.

'You're young Tobias! What do you know about love?' Mr Prior responds

'You're wrong sir, one day I would like to marry Tris, not now because we are too young, but one day when the time is right.'

I can't believe I just admitted that, I didn't even know myself that I did want to marry Tris. I mean, I have considered it but I have never admitted it out loud. Would she want to? And now I have just told her father I want to marry her, he is probably going to tell Tris and that might scare Tris and then she will leave. I silently curse to myself. Mr Prior breaks me out of my trance of thoughts with a small cough however remains silent for a few moments.

'Well I am grateful for your honesty,' he pauses sighing 'Tell me Tobias, does Tris know a lot about your past?'

'Every single last detail,' I respond

'Would you mind telling me?' Mr Prior pauses, thinking, 'There have been stories, but not ones that are 100% true.'

'Why don't we join Tris? It's a very long story I would prefer to be with her.'

'Indeed, okay,' He responds and we proceed out of the door and into the kitchen.

'Where have you been?' Tris says worryingly.

'We were just having a little chat,' Mr Prior says before I can respond. I smile.

'Seriously though, what were you talking about?' Tris whispers in my ear, I kiss her cheek

'Let's just say you don't know how protective your dad is over you,' I whisper back, she stares at me while her eyes wide, horrific ideas popping into her mind. I smile and she looks away.

'Tris is here now, shall we proceed?' Mr Prior asks

'Proceed in what?' Tris asks curiously.

'In telling him about my disgusting father' I reveal. She looks at me, giving me a _are you sure_ look. I nod and sit down, Tris sits down next to me and we hold hands under the table. Mr Prior sits opposite us, completely oblivious of me holding hands with Tris. Tris gives me strength, and with that strength I explain in excruciating detail about what my father did those few years ago.

**Tris POV**

An hour later, as Tobias comes to the conclusion of telling my dad about his past, I hear a noise and look up but nothing is there so my concentration goes back to the conversation.

'And now I live in Dauntless, ranked first in my initiation, I work in the control room and live in the same apartment with Tris,' Tobias calmly announces.

'You live in the same apartment?!' my dad screams quietly at us, staring intensely like it was the only thing he heard.

'Yes,' I mumble

He inhales and then exhales, 'well alas, I cannot stop you; you are doing well Tobias and you Tris. Marcus had everyone fooled that Tobias was a betrayer. Now I can see he was wrong. You are a good man Tobias, I am lucky that you and Tris found each other,' my dad smiles.

'And so am I,' a familiar voice announces, coming down the stairs. My sick mother.

'Mum!' I rush to her, helping her down the last step, both my dad and Tobias stand up and make their way to us. 'What are you doing up! You are sick you are not supposed to be walking!' I plead.

'Nonsense, I will not stay in that depressing room anymore,' she says strongly, she turns her attention to Tobias. 'It's nice to see you again, Tobias.' Tobias looks taken back, my dad just looks stunned.

'You know each other?' my father blurts out.

'It's nice to see you too, Mrs Prior' Tobias says regaining his words.

'Please call me Natalie,' my mum says gently. 'Yes I met him Andrew when I saw Tris in Dauntless.'

'But how did you recognize me? I told you my name is Four.' Tobias asks curiously.

'A person can change but their eyes will always stay the same,' my mum responds pleasantly. Tobias smiles weekly and grabs my hand.

'Don't you have that meeting Tris?' Tobias asks me.

'Oh my god! I completely forgot!'I panic, my eyes widening 'I think I missed it! What time is it?' I rush over to try and find a clock of some sort, no success. I feel Tobias arms wrap around my waist.

'Hey,' he says in a soft voice. He lets go over me, knowing my parents are a few meters away. I walk back towards my parents confusion spreads across my face.

'Tris, we have the same meeting, luckily for us it was cancelled,' my dad tells me, I let out a sigh of relief.

'Thank god!' I mutter. Tobias intertwines our hands.

'Thank you for allowing us to be here, but I think Tris and I really should be heading back to Dauntless,' Tobias declares. I agree, all I want to do is be with Tobias, I'm so selfish.

'Nonsense! Not without lunch! I shall cook,' my mum demands, always so selfless.

'No, you will not cook, I will!' my dad blurts out demandingly before Tobias or I can say anything. Selflessly, Tobias and I agree and my dad starts busying himself in the kitchen.

'You two, go relax in the living room,' my mum suggests kindly. I nod and gently pull Tobias into the living room.

We walk into the living room and Tobias pulls me close, sliding his hand around my waist.

'I'm so sorry Tris,' Tobias whispers in my ear, his mouth touches the side of my ear.

'About what?' I ask.

'About everything, I shouldn't have come to Abnegation, it was a stupid idea.'

'It wasn't a stupid idea, I'm glad you did it' I respond smiling. I pull him into a long, loving, passionate kiss, which expresses all my love for him. We kiss for several long moments, only breaking apart for necessary breathing. We stand there for a long time, kissing, the whole universe disappearing, until I hear my mum tell us lunch is ready.

Hand in hand, smiling profoundly Tobias and I walk towards the kitchen. As soon as we walk into the basic kitchen, the smell of frying batter engulfs my nostrils. My father stands at the cooker, flipping the last batch of pancakes as I turn around and meet delicious fluffy warm goodness. I sit down eagerly and my mother laughs.

'We thought you would want a late breakfast treat,' my mouther says while chuckling.

'Mhmm,' I say as I grab a piece of delicious heaven and sprinkle eagerly liquid sugar, syrup. I lift the steaming hot, mouth-watering treat to my mouth as I see Tobias laughing at me.

'What?' I snap at him, taking a mouthful of the pancake, the flavour unfolding in my mouth, first the sweet taste of the syrup then the fluffy mouth-watering buttery flavour.

'Just didn't know you liked pancakes that much,' he says while putting a piece of the pancake in his mouth. His eyes grow wide. 'I can see why! Mr Prior this is amazing!' Tobias blurts out excitedly. I chuckle and take a minute from eating my heaven to observe the table. My mum and dad are eating tasteless cereal. They smile at us, we smile back.

'Thank you for everything, Mr and Mrs Prior, I'm sorry about before,' Tobias says smiling and shaking my mum and dads hand as we walk out the door.

'It's our pleasure, please come and visit us again if you can. Don't worry Tobias,' my mother says while smiling. I hug my mother and father, both look a bit taken back at first but then they hug back.

'Good bye!' I shout over the deafening wind as I walk away from my old house with Tobias.

'Goodbye!' I hear in the distance from my parents, their small figures start to disintegrate the further I walk away from them, soon they are little dots. Then they are gone.

I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder as we walk towards the train; the wind blows my hair in my face. He pulls me close to him and with adrenaline pumping like it always does when we jump, we plunge into the deep dark unknown, otherwise known as the lifeless, nerve-wrecking train.

'Alone at last,' I whisper in his ear, he chuckles.

'Finally,' he whispers back softly, his mouth brushing over my ear.

His touch is spine-tingling.

**Next Chapter in a couple of days! Truth or dare is coming up! Y'all should be as excited as Uriah! Haha **


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13- Tris POV**_

'_Alone at last,' I whisper in his ear, he chuckles. _

'_Finally,' he whispers back softly, his mouth brushing over my ear. _

_His touch is spine-tingling._

'Tris!'a glass shattering sound approaches me: Uriah.

'Uriah!' I shout back just as enthusiastically, Tobias winces at the loudness in my voice. I bounce off the fast moving Dauntless train, landing perfectly on my heels, just like Tobias, and I run straight into the friendly arms of Uriah. I slept most of the way back from Abnegation. Uriah notices Tobias walking closer to us and an even larger smile grows.

'Four!' Uriah shouts jumping up and wrapping his legs around Tobias' waist, hugging him. Tobias in one simple word looks utterly mortified. I burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter when I see Tobias look of outrage, he screams with his eyes: _help me! _I fail to hold in my laughter when Tobias has to hold Uriah's lower back, Tobias abruptly drops Uriah, which as a result makes Uriah pout mockingly, placing a hand over his heart.

'How dare you Four! I thought you loved me!' Uriah proclaims mockingly, overdramatically he places his hand over his heart and pretends to wipe away his not-real-tears.

'I'm sorry; I just can't cheat on Tris anymore!' Tobias cries out mockingly, laughing his head off. I don't think I have laughed this hard for a while; I'm bent over my hand on my stomach, which is howling from all my laughter. I wipe away my tears of laughter which are forming in my eyes.

'I have missed you, Uriah!' I shout to Uriah.

'I have missed you more!' Uriah shouts back. 'Hey, wasn't it supposed to be just Tris going to Abnegation? No wonder we couldn't find you Four, we were looking everywhere!' Uriah announces, suddenly becoming serious-well, Uriah can never be fully serious.

'It's a long story,' I state simply.

'Well glad we found you! You guys ready for the Truth or Dare party?' Uriah says enthusiastically, his pearly white teeth showing.

'Not right now Uriah, I'm extremely tired, it was a long trip,' I state trying to smile but my exhaustion is kicking in, even after my peaceful sleep.

'Okay, I will tell everyone you are back and tomorrow evening okay for Truth or Dare?'

'Yes, tomorrow will be great,' I say.

'Okay, bye Tris; bye Four!' he shouts as he retreats back to wherever he came from.

I sigh and lean my head on Tobias' shoulder. 'You know we need to continue our jobs today right?' He pauses. 'At least we don't have to tomorrow and the day after tomorrow,' Tobias declares, I sigh heavily again.

'I really don't have the energy, but we have to do it,' I respond.

'You slept the whole way back!' He proclaims laughing, I chuckle.

'For what I remember you did too!' I declare back. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arm around my shoulder. We share moments of silence together walking until we reach the Dauntless entrance.

Reluctantly, my feet drag me towards the dining room cafeteria with Tobias since it's around midday and everyone is at lunch, including my friends. I walk in and the first thing I spot is Christina sprinting towards me.

'Tris!' she shouts as she engulfs me in a hug. 'I have missed you! How was abnegation? Where have you been Four? Did he go with you?' My mind goes slack when I hear so many questions, so I just chuckle.

'Too many questions Christina, it was a long trip I will explain later, I have missed you too!'

She squeaks again and pulls me into a hug. Zeke walks up to Tobias and they start talking intensely.

'Tris! We are going to go shopping tomorrow! I have to catch up with you!' Christina declares.

'No, Christina we really _really _don't have to,' I say, and Tobias' eyes me, chuckling.

Christina turns to Four, 'Oh ... and Four you will be thrilled once you see what I am going to get Tris to buy,' I blush, looking mortified, Four just laughs.

'Can't wait,' he responds and I playfully punch him, which he overdramatically covers the spot where I punched him and takes a few steps back, as if he almost fell. I laugh while a smirk appears on my face.

I slip out of the boiling shower after a relaxing night's sleep; thankfully, no one disturbed us last night. Yesterday after lunch I reluctantly finished my job for that day and returned to Tobias' apartment.

Once I step out of the boiling shower, I shiver from the sudden temperature drop and I quickly wrap myself in the towel shielding away from the sudden cold. Walking out silently, I notice Tobias is still asleep so turn to my part of the wardrobe, my back facing the bed. I let my towel drop and slide on some underwear, I am about to clip my bra when I hear a discreet noise.

'I know your staring, so you might as well help me,' I say, to a waking Tobias, gesturing to my bra strap. I face the wardrobe. At the realization of my words, he bounces off the bed and rushes towards me.

'A little too eager aren't you?' I say smirking while he clips on my bra. He smirks.

'No ... I would much prefer to unclip your bra,' he whispers, a smirk forming on his face. I roll my eyes. He kisses my neck, leaving butterflies in my stomach. I lean back to him and run my hands up his neck and hair. He flips me around and kisses me, pressing our almost naked bodies together.

'Tobias,' I say into the kiss, 'go shower, you stink!' He huffs and pecks me on the lips one last time.

'You will pay for that,' he whispers. I turn around, satisfactory striking through me. I chuck on a shirt. Right now, I am trying desperately to ignore the urge of walking into the bathroom and showering with him. My thoughts wonder off.

_Am I still afraid of intimacy?_

_I don't know. _

I am snap out of my thoughts when I hear my name. Christina's voice echoes throughout the apartment. I walk towards the front door and turn the handle, there stands Christina, excitement circulates through her.

'It's time for our shopping!' She screeches excitedly, bouncing up and down, clapping her hands. I wince from her glass shattering screech. I huff noticeably. 'Hey! It will be fun, I promise!' she screeches again.

'Fine, let me just say goodbye to Tobias,' I reply. I keep the door open, while I walk back into the bedroom. Tobias comes out of the bathroom as soon as I walk in. I admire his glistening wet hair and perfect shaped abs. He walks towards me, one hand holding his towel up which is around his waist.

'I know your staring, so you might as well help me,' Tobias mimics me from before, I laugh.

'And what exactly should I help you with?' I utter teasing him, my eye brows rising up as I slowly walk to him. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him, my hands lingering around his waist. I play with his towel, tickling him. He chuckles into the kiss and kisses me harder. I see a camera flash in my peripheral vision and I hear a camera click, I pull away from Tobias and see Christina grinning profoundly.

'Awe, you guys are adorable!' Christina squeaks yet again.

'Uh ... Christina ... what are you uh doing here?' Tobias stutters while hiding himself behind me. Idiot. He is like a foot taller than me.

'Sorry Four, I forgot to tell you, Christina is taking me shopping,' I apologize, 'annoyingly,' I whisper quietly to Tobias. He chuckles and kisses my cheek.

'I will probably see Zeke, you too have fun,' he snickers. Walking towards the door, I give him a death glare.

Christina and I make small talk while we hike through the narrow paths with no railings towards the large underground cavern with uneven rock walls we call the Pit.

'So how did you even get the camera?' I ask.

'Oh, I borrowed it,' she chuckles mischievously.

'Borrowed it?' I chuckle.

'Yeh, well it's mine now! I'm thinking I should keep that picture and show everyone.'

'Don't you dare!' I bark.

'Oh come on, you too look adorable, especially since Four was in a towel! Oh my god, he has such a good body!'

'Christina!' I caution.

'What? Oh come on, it's not like you think otherwise!' We enter the first shop, reluctantly my feet take me towards the clothes rack and my hands start looking through the tight dark clothing. As much as I think this is irritating I do need some new clothes, I have grown, to my delight. My mind wanders off to thoughts like, _will I look nice in this? Is this too expensive? Am I too small for this?_ All questions like that always wonder my mind If I go shopping at any sort. Christina- who has 10 items of clothes in her hand while I have none-looks at me suspiciously through the clothes rack as I admire a sleeveless black leather peplum top.

'Just try it on Tris! You would look amazing!' Christina nags, I sigh and decide to try it on later and I continue my search. I endlessly glaze around the shop trying to find something worthwhile. Something flowing in the back from an open window catches my eye. I walk towards this mysterious item, shock strikes through me, it is beautiful. I receive the mesmerizing dress of the rack, drape it around me and walk towards the changing room; I promptly walk out -after changing into the dress- towards the changing room mirror. I let out a gasp; the simple, gorgeous, sleeveless, high- low dress with a faux leather belt makes me look older, prettier. The high-low element makes me taller and the round neckline and panelled bodice makes my bust look bigger. The dress shows off all I want to show, it is modest since it has a lining but has a sexy element as well. Christina meets my gaze and walks towards me, smiling proudly.

'It's so beautiful!' I gasp excitedly.

'Tris, you look like a goddess! I'm annoyed I didn't find it for you!' Christina shouts jokingly. 'You have to wear that tonight!' she continues.

'We are only playing truth or dare! And besides don't we need to wear layers?'

'When the Pedrad brothers plan a truth or dare, it's a party! You can just wear extra clothes under that,' Christina explains

'Okay, okay,' I admit defeatedly, although excitement courses through me since I am going to be wearing this dress this evening. I turn back to the mirror and I find myself smiling like a child that found out they were going to _Charlie and the Chocolate factory_.

**{PAGEBREAK}**

After hours, my feet ache and my arms are about to collapse, but I still have enough energy to complain bitterly to Christina. Somehow even though there are only five clothes shops here, we have spent at least 5 hours shopping in at least 3 of them. The shopping bags that surround me consist of multiple pieces of mostly dark tight clothes; two dresses, six shirts, four trousers, two skirts and three blouses. Christina has triple of what I have, how she can afford it blows my mind.

'Come on Christina, there is only five clothes shops here! We should be done by now,'

'Yes, now we only have shoes and one other shop,' she says while grinning at me mysteriously, I really do not want to know why she is grinning at me like that. Dreadingly, my feet drag me into the shoe shop; my eyes adjust slowly to the bright lights shining beautifully down on all of these shoes. In the corner, surrounding a small dim light is a pair of beautiful combat boots. I run -with energy I didn't think I have- to them. The ankle high, black tie up combat books with dark blue stripped flannel around the edge mesmerize me, I quickly grab my size, try them on and pay for them eagerly.

'Seriously? Combat boots? Couldn't you be ... oh ... I don't know a little girly?' Christina moans.

'No, they are amazing, but I will buy some more shoes,' I reply. She hands me a pair of uncomfortably looking, black leather studded at the ankle platform high heels pumps. I moan and try them on; they fit perfectly although they are uncomfortable to walk it, but they make me the same height as Christina in flats. I try to walk in them and nearly trip, but I know Christina will demand me to get them.

'Fine, I'll get them, but nothing else,' I sigh. We walk out of the shop after paying for Christina's four high heels and my one pair. I stop dead in my tracks when I see the shop Christina is pulling me into next.

The lingerie shop.

**If you would like too, please leave a review! Every single one of you make my day, so thank you :) **


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14- Truth or Dare: Part Two of Four. **_

_I stop dead in my tracks when I see the shop Christina is pulling me into next._

_The lingerie shop._

**Tobias POV**

Mysteriously, the hours of the day start slowly slipping away, Christina is still dragging Tris around all the shops. Having the personality Tris has, she is probably complaining bitterly. Boredom overloads me as I sit in my apartment twiddling my thumbs. Thinking I should do something at least somewhat productive, since I have already trained, I decide to head to Zeke's. Dragging myself from the extremely comfortable couch, I walk out, locking my door. Luckily, Zeke's apartment is quite close to mine. My knuckles reach up for his door and simultaneously knock. Listening inside, I hear Zeke walk towards the door immediately.

'Hey Four, what's up?' Zeke asks.

'Hey Zeke, I thought we could catch up. Do you want to walk?'

'Yeah sure mate, one second,' he shuffles around to find his apartment keys and walks out the door, locks it, and then turns back to me.

'So, you went to Abnegation?' Zeke asks, his eyebrows rising up.

'I wanted to surprise Tris, I felt lonely without her. I knew you would think I was mad, so I didn't tell you.'

Zeke laughs, 'Well everyone was looking for you, then I thought you might have gone to Abnegation, so I got Uriah to check the trains.'

'Well I had planned to return earlier, but unfortunately I ran into uh… someone I never want to see again and it didn't go very well,' I respond.

'What happened?' Zeke asks worriedness circulating his face.

'It's a long story bro, I would prefer to leave my past behind me,' I reply, he nods.

'Well like I say, what happens in the past stays in the past,' he chuckles.

I let out a forceful nervous laugh, 'hopefully my past won't come to my present.'

'It won't,' Zeke assures me. As my feet draw me towards the Pit with Zeke, I notice all the shops dazzlingly of the dark cavern. My gaze towards the shop takes my eyes towards the jewellery shop near the tattoo parlour, quite far from the clothes shop. Without knowing it, my feet drag me to the jewellery shop and I admire a petite simple silver ring with a small diamond in the shops' window, it would fit perfectly on Tris hand.

'Bro, that's an engagement ring!' Zeke exclaims.

'What?' I am brought out of my daze, I forgot Zeke was here.

'Are you thinking about marrying Tris?' Zeke asks seriously, his voice low.

'No, not yet, I was just admiring it. I... we are too young.' I reply causally.

'Not yet?' Zeke grins, his eyebrows rising up. 'So you do want to marry her.'

'Maybe,' I reply not able to remove my smile of my face.

'Aw, you too are the most adorable couple!' He claps, jumping up and down squeaking, imitating Christina.

'Stop it Christina,' I say with a straight face.

Zeke chuckles, 'Anyway, on the subject of Tris, have you guys, you know ... done it yet?' He teases.

'She is only sixteen!' I respond choking, my eyes wide.

'And you're eighteen! Good to know we know your ages,' he chuckles.

'I want it to be special,' I pause, 'In Dauntless we are always interrupted by cough, you and cough, everyone else,' I pause, 'and what about you and Shauna?' I continue grinning while raising an eyebrow. They have been going out for nearly a year now, I am happy for them. 'How many times?' I ask.

'Um,' Zeke stutters, 'four times.'

'FOUR TIMES!' I yell.

'Well,' he pauses and grins, 'let's just say we can't keep are hands off each other,' he smirks. I look at him amusement circulating through me.

'Hey look over there!' he whispers to me, pointing towards the shops. I stare intensely over to where he pointing and I notice Tris, stopping as she realizes what shop Christina is dragging her into.

The lingerie shop.

Zeke starts laughing quietly as he notices how Tris is really fighting because she doesn't want to go in. I think Christina and Tris are talking but I can't make out what they are talking about. I don't know how to feel.

'Well maybe someone is getting lucky tonight,' Zeke whispers laughing.

'She will never wear them,' I argue, nerves brewing up in me.

'And how do you know that?'

'She already has a pair, but she won't wear them, ever,' I reply. Zeke is still laughing and I quickly shut him up. My thoughts wonder off.

_How should I feel? Nervous? Excited? Amused?_

_I really don't know. _

_I just feel guilty for seeing her there. _

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV<strong>**  
><strong>

I slam on my heels. I refuse to go in the nerve-wrecking, embarrassing lingerie shop. My cheeks slowly turn the colour of crimson, embarrassment creeps up on me. Forcefully, I grasp Christina's wrist so that she faces me. I look her straight in the eye; her face dramatically changes, from happy to serious in an instant.

'Christina! What are you thinking? I can't go in there! What if anyone sees?' I whisper, unable to steady my breaths. _This damn fear! _

'Tris, it's just another shop, all it sells is underwear! Which is perfectly normal!'

'Christina, you know how I feel about anything like this!' I whisper yell. Frustration captures Christina's dark brown face and sinks into her dark naturally striking eyes. Christina exhales slowly, forcefully and smiles reassuringly. We stand there silent, for what feels like forever. I feel like people are watching us.

'I'm sorry Tris, I should of remembered, give me your size and I shall buy you what you need.'

'I don't trust you,' I reply eying her cautiously, letting go of her wrist. She chuckles.

'Well do you want to be seen in this shop or not?' She smirks.

'Please be modest Christina!' I say. Quietly, I give her my size and I proceed walking towards the bench very far away from the shop which gives me shivers. My eyes slowly drift close.

'Hey,' a familiar deep voice startles me.

My eyes open immediately while I jump.

'Four!' I yell, 'you scared me to death!' He sits next to me and Zeke on the other side. Tobias kisses my cheek.

'Sorry,' he says.

'Where is Christina?' Zeke asks. Embarrassment overloads me; once again my cheeks turn the colour of a deep burgundy rose. Tobias gives him a deathly glare for some reason.

'Just in a shop, I just wanted a rest, she pulls me around everywhere!' I say trying to convince them. My nerves are overwhelming me that as a result my fingers start shaking and I have to place them under my thighs.

'Damn Tris! How many clothes do you need?' Zeke yells, noticing all my bags.

'Christina,' I answer bluntly. We share moments of non-awkward silence together, until Tobias whispers to me.

'You okay Tris?' Tobias says, draping his arm around my shoulders. _What am I going to do when Christina comes out of that shop?_

'Yeah, fine,' I say with a force smile. 'What have you guys been doing?' I ask, trying to change the subject.

'Just talking,' Tobias responds.

'About you,' Zeke utters audibly.

'What about me?' I ask nervously, Tobias gives him a deathly glare.

'All good things Trissy!'

'Don't call me that!' I exclaim. They both laugh, I have a feeling Tobias can tell I am nervous. In a way, he can always tell what I am feeling. I swing my legs back and forth while we sit in silence; I hesitatingly look towards the shop I hate and then back down to my feet.

Wanting to take my mind off things I say to the boys, 'I hope you are going to dress nicely tonight!'

'Don't I always?' Tobias says, putting a hand over his heart playfully, like I offended him.

'I was aiming that at Zeke more,' I reply.

'Hey! You're hurting my feelings Trissy!' I laugh, my nerves temporary evaporating from me. I turn to Tobias and kiss him on the lips passionately, even when I know Zeke is watching. 'Guys! Keep it PG please! For the sake of Dauntless!' Zeke says. Both Tobias and I laugh and break from the kiss while Zeke pretends to vomit. For a moment I forget everything and I just enjoy their company. That only lasts a split second when the realisation of why I am here comes back to me.

'Sorry Zeke, Four I have to go,' I say, picking up my bags and getting up from the bench rock. I kiss Tobias rapidly.

'Hey, I don't get one?' Zeke says grinning like a child, I chuckle and kiss him on the cheek. I notice Four stiffen a little. Picking up all my bags into a more comfortable position, I walk away from the boys, my hands trembling a little. _Why am I so nervous?_

Before walking straight into the nerve-wrecking shop I call hell, I quickly turn right, down a dark corridor. I have a feeling Tobias' and Zeke's eyes are peering into the back of my head, making holes. As I wait there, calming down my breaths, I see a small thin figure walk past me. Not a hundred percent sure if it is Christina, I hesitantly shout her name, she stops abruptly and turns towards the corridor I am in, where the rocks are almost suffocating me and the only light is from the Pit. She walks towards me, confusion spread across her face.

'Tris,' she starts, I interrupt. 'Zeke and Four are over there,' I say pointing towards the left. She walks towards the edge of the corridor and quickly leans out, her hands on the wall. Rapidly, she rushes back to me.

'They are gone.'

'Thank god,' I mumble. 'Are we done?'

'We most certainly are, here,' she hands me a bag full of lingerie. 'See you later,' she winks and slowly walks out of the corridor, seeing if the coast is clear. After turning back to me and smiling she disappears and I depart, taking treacherous walk back to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias POV<strong>

The music explodes in my ears; the thunderous sound of pop music erupts in Zeke's apartment. Christina is right; the Pedrad brothers know how to throw a good party. The bright lights light up the room and eliminate the feeling off night time outside. Immediately after I step in, I search for Tris, my feet aimlessly make me walk around the apartment. With not a single trace of success of finding Tris, I grab a beer from Zeke's mini-fridge and flop down on a couch. Since seeing Tris on the bench, I have barely seen nor talked to her. Tris' mind when I sat with her was in another place, she seemed so nervous. Once Tris got home, Christina reappeared soon after and took Tris to her apartment. Needless to say, when Tris is trapped with Christina and makeup and hair and all that girly stuff is involved, she won't be done for hours. I sigh, and sip my cold, tasty bear, the strong liquid sliding down my throat soothingly.

I turn my head and scan the room, strong Dauntless men with rippling muscles are in a corner, playing some sort of ping pong beer game, while some people- mostly girls- are dancing, swaying their hands up in the air simultaneously and spinning around, laughing hysterically. My eyes stop searching as I see a mysterious silhouette standing in the doorway. Zeke, Christina and Uriah are standing with her, but she doesn't look like anyone I know from here. From behind she looks around the height of Christina. I glance at her, there something about her that seems familiar. Trying to satisfy my curiosity I walk towards the mysterious silhouette that I don't recognise.

Three meters behind her, I realise who the mysterious stunning woman is: Tris. In the faint breeze, her sleeveless black low dress flows. As she turns slightly from laughter, she catches my eye and immediately stops laughing and walks towards me. The biggest smile emerges on her face, more beautiful than ever. I stand there, awestricken not able to move. As she gracefully moves towards me, her dress shows of her perfect legs and makes her look perfectly proportion. Her hair cascades half down her back, half in a bun in her hair. Her striking face is enlightened with a trace of mascara, eyeliner, light brown eye shadow and plum colour lipstick. With uncomfortably looking high heels on she is a lot taller. She approaches me and kisses me lovingly on the lips.

'You look,' I pause unable to discover the right word.

'Beautiful,' Christina interjects.

'No, there isn't enough words in the dictionary to describe how mesmerizingly beautiful you look,' I smile. Slowly, a rosy scarlet colour appears on her pale cheeks.

'Thank you,' she whispers. I engulf her into an embrace, inhaling her naturally sweet- smelling scent.

'Dance with me,' I whisper, pulling out my hand. She gladly accepts and we gracefully move towards the dance floor. Perfectly, as if on cue, the pop song finishes and _"I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz_ starts playing. I bow and she curtsies, not a normal traditional in Dauntless but I couldn't resist, she smiles profoundly. I step closer to her and pull her close; I slide my hand around her delicate waist, while she snakes hers around my neck. As her stunning dress sways with us, she nuzzles her head on my chest; I bring my lips close to her ear and start quietly singing to her:

_When I look into your eyes,_

_It's like watching the night sky,_

_Or a beautiful sunrise,_

_Well, there's so much they hold,_

_And just like them old stars,_

_I see that you've come so far,_

_To be right where you are,_

_How old is your soul?_

She takes her head off my chest as we sway around slow dancing and she lifts her mesmerizing eyes to mine. I kiss her passionately, she smiles into the kiss. When we break apart I continue to sing quietly-only audible for her- she shivers from my warm mouth touching her ear.

_Well, I won't give up on us,_

_Even if the skies get rough,_

_I'm giving you all my love,_

_I'm still looking up._

The song continues and I twirl her, making her dress spin breathtakingly. I twirl her back in, crossing our arms so her back faces me, leaning into me, our lips millimetres apart. Swaying left and right and occasionally spins we smile. _Slow dancing. It's almost forgotten .Our society is slowly, brick by brick crumbling. _Calmly, we dance leisurely, ignoring the outside world, ignoring everything that comes from the outside world, for what seems years. Momentarily enjoying each other's company.

Several long hours of socializing, dancing, drinking, fuelling our stomach with crap and everything else a party consist of, Zeke comes to the conclusion that he is going to bring the party to an end. A little unsteadily, although he is not intoxicated, he stands up on a table. After a few minutes of playing with the microphone, he switches the music off and his loud voice booms everyone in the party silent.

'Everyone who is not Four, Uriah, Christina, Tris, Shauna, Marlene, Lyn and Will, get out! This party is over! Thanks for coming!' The room explodes into moans and huffs and eventually everyone starts leaving. 'Let the games begin,' Zeke smirks. 'And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour,' he continues, quoting one of our favourite books in Dauntless, making everyone chuckle. We all gather into a small circle, sitting on the hard, stone floor, all of our minds, preoccupied with one thought: _Tonight, the secrets will leak out of the shadows._

_That, my dear friend, is what happens when you play the deathly game of Truth or Dare otherwise more formally known as Candor or Dauntless. _

**A/N Sorry this is a little late, I wanted to make the chapter longer! I just bought 'Four' by Veronica Roth, plus the Divergent movie. Words cannot describe how excited I am! If you have any suggestions you would like for my story, please ask I would more than happy to include your suggestions. Moreover, this does not suggest that I am running out of ideas for my story, far from it! This story is only just getting started!**

**Please leave a review! **

_**I do not own Divergent, or any reference to any other book or song. This applies to all chapters. **_


	16. Chapter 15 Truth or Dare

_**Chapter 15- Truth or Dare: Part Three of Four.**_

**Tobias POV **

_We all gather into a small circle, sitting on the hard, stone floor, all of our minds, preoccupied with one thought: Tonight, the secrets will leak out of the shadows. _

_That, my dear friend, is what happens when you play the deathly game of Candor or Dauntless. _

Fear and excitement bubble around me, it hangs deathly loose in the atmosphere of Zeke's apartment. Purposefully, I snuggle up closer to Tris while we sit down, reaching out for her hand, she intertwines our fingers gently. The room goes deadly silent, everyone eyeing each other speciously. Zeke breaks the deathly silence in the room by shouting loudly- making everyone wince.

'Now,' he looks around the room, 'for those who were stiffs and don't know,' he eyes Tris and laughs, making my blood boil. 'If you don't accept the dare or answer the questions then you have to take a piece of clothing off, shoes and socks don't count.'

'I knew Zeke is thirsty for the skin,' Uriah chuffs, 'and I'm not talking about the girls,' Uriah smirks. We all burst into a fit of laughter while Zeke cheeks turn bright red, anger building up in him.

'I shall go first!' Zeke exclaims, ignoring his brother's comment. Slowly and steadily, his eyes scan the room, gazing at every person; his piercing glance brings shivers down everyone's backs, except mine. When Tris realizes that Zeke is intensely glaring at her, her eyes widen. Nerves surround her as she notices Zeke has his trademark mischievous smirk on his face. Once again he gazes around the room, thinking thoroughly, instead of letting go of his glance at Tris he stares at her, making rage strike through me.

_This is not going to be good._

'Tris, Truth or dare?' Zeke smirks, obviously noticing Tris' widen eyes.

'Truth,' she stutters, momentarily thinking.

'Uriah, if you dare say Pansycake, I will punch you,' I threatened, sinisterly. Uriah's dark face slower becomes noticeably paler.

'Pansycake?' Tris asks in confusion, looking up into my eyes.

'Dauntless slang,' I smirk. 'It's supposed to be a huge insult, but no one uses it anymore,' I sigh. 'It isn't coming back.'

'It will!' Uriah pleads.

'Anyway Tris,' Zeke says bringing the attention back to the game. 'What's the most outrageous thing you have done with Four?' he winks and leaves Tris with an outrageous horrific expression on her face. 'If you know what I mean.'

'Uh, um,' she stutters once again. 'We made out with half of our breakfast down us during a food fight, I suppose.' A smile appears on Tris' face; as she gently lifts her head to look at me. Slowly a smile etches on my face too.

'Come on kids! Nothing else? Don't you have anything a little bit over PG 13?' Zeke exclaims wiggling his eyebrows.

'No,' I reply back, glaring deathly at him. He knows exactly if Tris and I have slept together and now he is just embarrassing us.

'Will, truth or dare?' Tris asks nervously, trying to change the subject.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to exchange all of your clothes with Christina and wear them for 10 minutes!'

'But she is wearing a dress!' he complains.

'And?' Tris asks, laughing.

'Ew, no! I refuse to wear his clothes,' Christina huffs.

'You refuse to do a dare then, Will?' Tris asks, raising her eyebrows.

'Ugh, come on Christina!' Will grabs his girlfriend's hand and takes them into the bedroom. Over the course of 5 minutes, we hear a lot of moans and huffs from the bedroom. Will is screaming at the top of his lungs 'it doesn't fit!' and Christina is shouting 'I hate you Tris!' while we are all laughing. Finally, miserable looking Will comes out wearing Christina's tight black dress, which accentuates his muscles quite pleasantly, and black fish net stockings while Christina comes out wearing a baggy black shirt and trousers. Both Christina and Will look like they are going to murder someone, but everyone else is laughing their asses off. Will makes his way towards us with Christina and we all notice the zip isn't fully zipped up exposing his manly back, this makes everyone laugh harder that we are holding our stomachs. I can feel Tris' body shaking from laughter, her body heat radiating off her onto me.

'You will pay for this Tris!' Christina spits at Tris, friendly while laughing as well. Awkwardly, Will tries and fails to sit down and find a comfortable position on the floor. After shuffling around for several minutes he huffs and sits like a girl, crossing his hairy muscular legs on the floor. Momentarily, all of us are distracting ourselves from the game, because of Will we all burst into a bigger amount of laughter at Will's uncomfortableness. Once he settles, he gazes the room and his eyes land on Uriah.

'Uriah, truth or dare?' Will shouts over the laughter.

'Dare! I'm Dauntless!' Uriah shouts back eagerly.

'I dare you to kiss the girl you like,' Will smirks. Uriah's eyes widen and he gulps noticeably. With hesitation, he slowly stands up, processing and deciding what to do, not doubt hundreds of thoughts are rushing into his head at the moment.

If my calculations are correct, he likes Marlene but if he doesn't then by the end of the night he is going to leave his brothers apartment with a black eye from one of the boys. Deciding what to do, Uriah gazes in my direction and walks towards me and Tris. What! Uriah likes Tris! Tris' eyes are widening as I grip tighter to Tris protectively. Uriah smiles at me, which makes confusion evident on my face and then he abruptly stops in front of Tris and turns to the left, to Marlene. Everybody lets out a breath they didn't know they were holding including me and Tris. We all relax as Uriah bends down nervously and quickly pecks Marlene on the lips, all the girls squeak. Uriah grins massively while Marlene's face turns the colour of a rose. Trying to forget the fact that Uriah had just kissed Marlene in front of everyone, Uriah sits down, and refocuses everyone back to the game. Noticeable nerves brewing up in him, he glances at Marlene who secretly glances back, smiling.

'Four, truth or dare?' Uriah asks, trying to change the subject.

'Dare,' I say casually.

He lifts his head, a smirk forming on his face, 'I dare you to kiss the person you think is the most attractive in this room,' I am inching closer to Tris, 'BUT, it can't be Tris,' he continues, I huff.

'I have to kiss the person I think is the most attractive in this room but it can't be my girlfriend? Don't you think that sounds crazy?' I repeat he shrugs.

'No, it sounds like Uriah,' Zeke says.

'Hurtful!' Uriah screeches high pitched, overdramatically placing a hand over his heart. I gaze at Tris, asking silently if it is okay, she shrugs.

I stand up, a smirk forming on my face, I walk towards Shauna and Zeke, Shauna has gone the colour of a sheet and I eye Zeke. He eyes me back curiously, trying to plan out my next move. I get extremely close to both Shauna and Zeke, Zeke looks murderous because he thinks I am going to kiss his girlfriend, so does Tris. I let out a laugh and reluctantly kiss Zeke on the lips. I break from the kiss quickly, to Zeke pretending to be sick and everyone staring at us wide eyed in pure shock.

'Flattered,' Zeke says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his mouth turned down horrified. 'But disgusting,' he continues. I let out a laugh, I agree.

'Wasn't the first time _Ezekiel,_' I chuckle and everyone stares at us in disbelief.

'Don't call me that!' Zeke exclaims while I walk back and take my seat on the floor next to Tris.

'You two have kissed before!' Christina shouts.

'When was the first time you guys kissed?' Tris exclaims laughing.

'Yes, I believe every wants to know thatEzekiel,' Uriah chuckles his eyebrows rising.

'Oh come on, it was some man on man action in a previous truth or dare game!' Zeke bursts out.

'I don't remember that Ezekiel!' Uriah screeches, teasing.

'You weren't there! And stop calling me that!' Zeke replies.

'Ezekiel?' Tris asks, clutching her stomach from laughter.

'His real name,' I inform her, she smiles even wider, her smile is contagious. Uriah retreats to his normal hyper demeanour. 'Four it's your turn,' Zeke continues.

'Shauna, you know the question.'

'Dare,' she quickly responds.

'I dare you to walk outside and tell the first person you see you want to have babies with them, make it believable!' I dare her. Shauna laughs and be the daring Dauntless she is, walks outside. Everyone stands up and peers their heads outside the door.

Shauna looks back one more time at the door, seeing us all laughing our heads off already. She walks forward and is seen by none other than Eric. We hear her conversation with him distinctly.

'Eric,' Shauna starts, 'I need to tell you something,'

'Yeh?' he asks boringly.

'Ever since I first met you, I knew I was falling in love. I want you to know that I know that this,' she gestures towards him and herself, 'will never work, but I just wanted to say that one day I want your babies,' Shauna somehow keeps a straight face the entire time. Eric eyes widen.

'What?!' He yells.

Shauna burst into a massive giggle. 'You fell for my trap!' she screams. Eric looks horrified when he sees the rest of us rolling of the floor laughing. Shauna quickly emerges back to us, with a satisfactory look on her face.

'Zeke,' I whisper, 'What happened to all the stripping and kissing?' I whisper into his ear laughing.

'All to come bro, all to come' Zeke whispers back smirking.

We re-enter the room and sit in our normal places again, this time Shauna attacks Tris.

'Tris, truth or dare?'

'Dare,' Tris says firmly. Shauna purses her lips.

'I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four,' Shauna smirks, this is music to my ears. Tris holds out a hand and walks me towards the bedroom.

'Use protection!' Zeke shouts, turning Tris' cheeks bright red.

We walk into the closet and start attacking each other, my hands slide to her waist and hers wrap around my neck. Once again, we forget about the outside world and concentrate only each other. I seductively wrap her around me, letting her legs dangle around my waist. By now her hair is complete mess and we both have swollen lips. I pull her lips to mine and kiss her aggressively. She lets out a soft moan when I nibble at her sensitive spot on her neck. Eagerly, I keep kissing her, her lips, her jaw, and her neck until all off our friends burst into the room laughing.

Embarrassingly, Tris and I walk back into room and everyone reforms the circle, staring at us.

'Marlene, truth or dare?' Tris asks.

'Truth,'

'Who do you like?'

Marlene mumbles something under her breath which no one can make out.

'What was that?' Tris asks, leaning forward and raising her eyebrows.

'Uriah!' Marlene exclaims blushing which as a result makes Uriah start smiling like an idiot.

'Christina, Truth or dare?' Marlene asks, ignoring everyone staring at her.

'Dare!'

'I dare you to slap the next person, who speaks after you,'

'Okay,' she smirks and leans closer to Will, 'I love you Will,' Will smiles idiotically, and all the girls aww.

'I love you too,' Will says grinning. _Clever Christina._ Well at least we know that they have declared their love before unlike a week ago. Christina smirks and slaps Will's head.

'What was that for?' Wills shouts in outrage, rubbing the back off his head, momentarily forgetting Christina's dare.

'Just fulfilling my dare Will,' She smirks and leans in to kiss him. 'Sorry,' she whispers.

'Lynn, Truth or dare?' Lynn thinks about this for a while.

'Dare,' she responds, eyeing Christina.

'I dare you too go out there, and kiss the first person you see,' Lynn huffs but agrees to the dare. She walks out and quickly looks out the door to see if anybody is there, and steps out. As I peer out the door with everyone else I can see a guy walking down.

'Hey!' Lynn shouts. The man with dark brown hair turns around instantly and Lynn runs to him and wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him full on, on the lips. Shock strikes through him as she breaks from the kiss. The guy- Jack, his eyes are twinkling and as I see Lynn, hers are too. They stand there in an embrace before both of them awkwardly lets go.

'Um,' Lyn stutters, 'I'm Lynn,' she says nervously, shaking his hand.

'Jack,' he smiles.

'That was a dare before, I'm sorry!' Lynn exclaims and points towards us. I notice that something catches his eye, but I don't pay attention to it.

'No need to be sorry.' He replies and looks our way again and then back at Lynn, a smile forming on his face. Lyn rushes her way back to us, a smile etching onto her face.

'Who was that?' Uriah asks smirking.

'This guy Jack,' Lynn answers surprisingly blushing. I gaze towards Tris and notice she is slightly paler and in a daze. I squeeze her hand.

'You okay?' I whisper into her ear.

'Yes, I am okay,' she smiles nervously. I know something is up; I will have to ask her about it later. All of us re-enter the room and with adrenaline running through our veins, we start to continue with the game.

* * *

><p>Two, fast, daring, action-filled hours have passed since we first starting the deathly humorous game of Candor or Dauntless and now everyone sits shivering slightly from the crisp cold air without most of their clothes. Zeke lies near me shirtless because he refused to tell everyone one of his darkest, greatest fears, Shauna lost her dress because she didn't want to tell anyone how many times she and Zeke had slept together, luckily she wears a dark black tank top underneath with small shorts, quite like the rest of the girls. I lost my shirt because I refused to tell everyone which faction I transferred from and Tris lost hers because she didn't want to run around the pit half naked screaming something ridiculous Uriah made up. Christina and Will have swapped back into their original clothes however Will doesn't have his shirt and Christina sits snuggling up towards Will, trying to hide herself since she is sitting there without her dress or tank top, only her black lacy bra and shorts. Will seems to be having the time of his life. Will isn't the only one, Tris is currently sitting in my lap from a dare and I am overwhelmed with how much pleasure it brings to me.<p>

'Tris,' Zeke says 'you know the question.'

'Dare,' she responds.

'I dare you too go to the Lingerie shop and buy a sexy outfit and wear it for us,' Zeke exclaims smirking. I meet Zeke eyes with a death glare as we both know we both saw her struggling out of Christina grasp to get away from that shop. Tris mind must be racing a mile a minute while her beautiful cheeks start to turn a crimson colour.

'No,' she says calmly as she reaches for the hem of her tight top. In one swift motion she takes her top off revealing a black lace push up bra and I can't help but glaze my eyes over her astonishing chest. I quickly look away so no one notices but I would happily take her home right now. She blushes a deeper red now as most of the guys start staring at her, I give them all death stares with my intimidating Four mask on. Quickly, they abruptly turn their eyes away in search to gaze for something else.

I move my mouth slowly closer to her ear. 'You look so sexy right now,' I whisper. Her breath hitches. She blushes deeper and she stares longingly at me, both our eyes filled with desire. She kisses me longingly on the lips, and quickly breaks apart too soon for my liking before it can become anything more, since we are in a room full of wide staring spectators.

'Uriah,' Tris says, glancing at me. 'Truth or Dare,'

'Dare,'

'I dare you to go play 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene.' Uriah stares at Tris in disbelief, secretly thanking her and then gazes towards Marlene. He walks in front of her, bows and then takes her hand like a gentleman. I wish I could play that right now with Tris. I gently move my hand to her lower back and softly stroke her, making shivers transmit from her cold back and my warm hands. I don't remove my hand from her back. Marlene and Uriah suddenly come out of the bedroom. Uriah walks out in a daze while Marlene looks completely flushed with her hair all in a mess. Needless to say, happiness strikes through both of them, straight to their core.

'Four, truth or dare?' Uriah asks.

'Dare,'

'I dare you to throw knives at Tris' head again in the training room.' I let out a smooth laugh while Tris eyes me.

'Not tonight, Uri. I don't want to be doing that again ever,' I respond calmly, even though my interior is exploding with rage as I remember how Eric forced me to do that the first time. Consequently, this also means another thing: the trousers are going to have to come off. Tris realises this also so she gets off of me, trembling a little. I stand up and unzip my trousers and then quickly slide them off. After I have taken them off, I sit back down and Tris repositions herself in my lap comfortably and I wrap my arms around her waist. Uriah tells a quick joke while I am gazing at Tris and her body shakes with laughter. I really didn't realise how much this turns me on. I have to control myself. I can't scare her away as a result I remove my hands from her waist.

Tris turns her head and faces me and pouts, confusion spreading through her. Once again, I realise how much I miss her radiating body in my arms, so I loosely wrap my arms around her waist and she leans back on me. _This is really not going to be good._ Control, _Tobias control!_ I think. I suddenly aware that is my turn to ask.

'Shauna, truth or dare?'

'Dare,' she replies.

'I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance.' I reply smirking while Shauna's eyes widen in outrage. It's either she takes her shorts off or gives Zeke a lap dance. Considering her options, she goes quiet for a moment then to Zeke's delight, she asks for some music.

The smooth sensual music blares in our ears and we all turn towards Zeke and Shauna, she doesn't even look nervous. Shauna hair cascades down her back while she walks towards Zeke who is now sitting in a chair. She is wearing a black tight tank top and shorts which barely cover her ass and stockings with 3 inch black high heels. All the attention is on her. She walks seductively towards Zeke, swaying her hips to the sensual music as she goes, entering a trance. She starts by trailing her hands down his thighs slowly, while bending down, making her cleavage show. She starts circling her hips, closer to him, leaning in to kiss him, but just before she reaches his mouth, she pulls away. Running her fingers slowly down his thighs, she lowers herself, and starts swaying between his legs, grinding her body into his crotch.

'Does that turn you on?' Tris whispers nervously into my ear, her breath hitching. She captures my attention immediately and I drag my eyes away from Shauna and Zeke and stare at her. Shock strikes through my core and is noticeable on my face; she turns away embarrassment creeping up on her. I take her face in my hands and whisper into her ear.

'If you did it on me,' I whisper, 'then yes, undoubtedly, you turn me on just by sitting in my lap.' She stares at me in disbelief at first, then her cheeks start to become to colour of a deep rose and she looks away. I really shouldn't have told her that. To my delight she turns her head again, momentarily thinking and kisses me desirably. I pull away quickly so it doesn't turn into something more heated, she pouts and I chuckle.

Zeke looks awestricken as Shauna wiggles out of Zeke's grasp and walks towards the floor with us when the song comes to an end. We are all startled by Shauna's creativeness and flexibility. She smirks while Zeke slowly gets out of the chair embarrassed, since that really did turn him on and her result is quite noticeable in between his thighs. Once again, we all burst into a fit of laughter, I feel Tris' body rise up and down as she laughs adorably and I wrap my hands around her tighter, taking in her natural body scent. She stops laughing and gazes into each other's eyes. I get lost in her deep mesmerizing grey/blue eyes. Momentarily we forget the outside world, because for me the only world that I want to be in right now is hers.

We are brought out of our daze and into the real world by a loud vomiting sound. Both Tris and I peer around and see that everyone is staring at us, pretending to be sick

'Just kiss already!' Christina shouts.

'You guys are so lovey dovey! You make me sick,' Lynn complains, frowning.

'Less than a minute ago, Shauna gave Zeke a lap dance and now all the attention is on _us_?' Tris says fiercely, gesturing towards me and her. Everyone shakes their heads nodding, while Tris and I scoff. Shauna returns everyone's very easily distracted attention back to the game.

'Four, truth or dare?'

'Why am I always picked?' I ask frustratingly. Everyone looks sheepish for some reason. 'Dare,' I continue.

'I dare you to sneak into the control room and steal the emergency phone, come back here and call Erudite Headquarters.' Shauna replies after Zeke whispers something into her ear.

'May I ask what delusional reason this is for?' I ask.

Shauna and Zeke glance at each other smirking. Their eyes tell all. This is not going to be good.

'Because I dare you to call Erudite Headquarters, ask for Caleb Prior and tell him that you got Tris pregnant.'

My eyes widen further than they have ever gone before.

Oh what great friends I have.

**A/N I would just like to say thank you too Fantasty8 for being my personal editor! Final part to Truth or Dare will be out in a couple of days! Thank you all for reading, please leave a review! You are the ones who make me update faster :D **


	17. Chapter 16 Truth or Dare

_**Chapter 16- Truth or Dare: Part Four of Four. **_

**Tobias POV**

'_Because I dare you to call Erudite Headquarters, ask for Caleb Prior and tell him that you got Tris pregnant.'_

_My eyes widen further than they have ever gone before. _

_Oh what great friends I have._

I consider my options. One option is that I sneak into the control room and call Tris' brother and tell him that I got her pregnant and then for him to scream at me undoubtedly. Or the other option is I take off my boxers and strip naked and expose myself to everyone.

So honestly I only really have one option. I do want to go home tonight with at least _some_ dignity. Tris stares at me, begging with her eyes to tell me what I am thinking. I can't tell her because I don't want her to know how I honestly feel. How do I feel you might ask?

_I'm petrified. _

The room's is eerily quiet now; it seems everyone has also evaluated my options. Sorry I should rephrase that: _my option._ Even Zeke's mischievous demeanour has evaporated, replaced by a slight look of regret. He knows he is going to be repaid later, one way or another.

'Fine,' I say, regaining my voice. 'But I am putting my clothes on and only Tris is coming with me to the control room.'

Shauna nods as I am greeted with Tris' eyes, expressing many emotions, including worry.

Her eyes show everything I need to know: she is as petrified as me. She pulls herself off me and rapidly puts her close back on, her tank top and her dress. I quickly chuck my shirt on and pull up my trousers and hook the button in place and zip up the zip. Once we are both dressed, I take her hand and we slowly glide out of the room.

I'm clutching Tris' hands as I leave Zeke's apartment, my hands are tingling with nerves to the point they are almost numb. I slide along the walls of the pit forgetting how high up I am since I have Tris distracting me and slowly stride up the stairs to the Pire, Tris short legs rapidly trying to catch up with mine. The walk consists of silence so far.

'You shouldn't have to do this, Tobias,' she whispers breaking the eerily silence on the staircase. 'You know how my brother would react,' she continues, we stop at the landing.

'I wasn't going to take my boxers off Tris!' I say too coldly than I want. Her eyes widen and she gulps.

'I know that,' she whispers quickly almost too quiet to hear. 'But it's a stupid game,' she continues. I can barely see the side of her face in the dark but I know she is as scared as I. 'We could just ditch.'

'I would like to do nothing more, but they will come and find us and then we will forever have a reputation saying we ditched a game.' She slowly nods her head, but doesn't reply. I squeeze her hand. When she doesn't squeeze back I pull her in my direction and engulf her in a hug, noticing her body trembling a little.

'Hey, look at me,' I whisper bringing her chin up with my finger. 'I love you,' I whisper lovingly gazing into her eyes. Her mind is in a distant land.

'I just don't want to see you get hurt Tobias, Caleb can't hurt you physically but he will mentally,' she whispers.

'Don't worry about me, Tris,' I reply. Before she can respond, I pull her gently into a kiss. As she stands on her tiptoes, her hands graze down my face slowly until they reach my neck and stay there. My hands graze down her cheek then all the way to her waist where I pull her closer. Since we are not exhibitionists we pull back breathless before anything more heated happens.

'Let's go,' she smiles.

We intervene are hands once again. We walk closer than before so our arms are brushing. We take long strides towards the elevator and once inside I press the fourth floor. Tris squeezes my hand, momentarily making me forget my fear of confinement. When the elevator announces it is on the fourth floor with a _ding_ Tris and I rapidly step out.

We follow more signs to the control room, even though I know the path of by heart. We come to the end of the short corridor and around the bend I open the door to the control room and switch on the light. The room is lifeless. Tris scans the room since she has never been in here before. A wall of black blank screens that usually show different parts of footage of the city: The Amity field, the streets around the Hub, the Dauntless compound and 'Merciless Market' salutes us. Left, right and centre are more screens with desk, chairs and headphones neatly tucked away. I walk past my desk on the right near Zeke's and walk towards the back. I stop in front of a small door there. I turn the handle, Tris on my heels. Inside is once again very dark so I turn on the light and search for the emergency mobile phone, there is only a few, maximum 10 phones. They are mostly for the leaders. Tris and I both look for a couple of minutes until I find a black box. Enclosed is a small phone with big numbers and smaller letters underneath on the buttons. The brand of the phone is 'Nokia' although I have never heard of it.

I shift towards Tris and she glimpses at the phone a trace of regret of finding the phones in her eyes. We parade out of the Control room, switching off all the lights and return back to the dimly lit elevator. The elevator announces once again with a _ding _that we are on the right floor and we slowly walk out, holding hands.

We retrace our steps until we are back in front of Zeke's apartment door. I inhale a deep breath and slowly exhale and unhurriedly, hesitantly turn the door handle.

Time to face my doom.

I step inside the apartment.

Everyone's heads turn straight to the door when they hear us walking in, wondering what the sudden noise is. As Tris and I peregrinate into the apartment, we are met by a different change of ambiance. Everyone is now fully dressed, they must have been cold. The room is deadly quite again everyone surveying our eyes expectantly; it seems they must have been whispering before we came back. I accumulate my hands so that they indicate that the phone is in the small dark box. Everyone gasps or hurries as a result.

I move towards the circle that our gang has reformed and sit beside Tris. She places her hand on my arm, showing me support. I run my hands over the black box and I find the side bit and quickly open it so I can slip out the phone and the protective cover. I quickly unwrap the plastic protective cover, careful not to cause any destruction since I have to put the phone in its normal position in the Control room. All eyes are peering at me in silence as I pull out the sleek half an inch wide black phone with a 'Nokia' name at the top of the phone in the centre. Near the bottom and in the middle is numbers 0-9 while there are smaller letters underneath the numbers to text. The screen is small but practical and the button in the middle makes it easy to navigate. To the left is a green button and to the right is a red. From my knowledge from computers, I know that in order to turn on a phone you need to hold down the red button. I do so. Soon the phone makes a little sound and there is two hands connecting while the background is white with the company's name. Afterwards, I am met with a home screen that has a green blank picture on it and a few icons. I gaze upon the contacts. I press the button for Erudite Headquarters number and soon find it listed after 'E'. I press the green button, assuming that is how to call and place the phone more firmly in my hand. The phone makes a little dialling sound and I quickly press a button to put it on loud speaker. The phone- more like the deathly weapon of communication- begins ringing.

_Beep. _

My heart is racing.

_Beep. _

My stomach is churning.

_Beep. _

My head is fuzzy.

'Hello,' a gentle female voice says. 'This is Erudite Headquarters front desk, how may I help you?'

My voice catches for a moment and I let out a gasping like sound, before I am able to speak. Everyone looks up at me, forcefully telling me to speak. I clear my throat, my Four mask and intimidating voice on.

'Hello,' I begin. 'I would like to be put through to Caleb Prior immediately please.'

'Sir,' the gentle voice responds. 'Have you taken into consideration that it is quite late in the night? Maybe this could wait until tomorrow?' She suggests.

'I am sorry, it is extremely urgent.' I reply intimidatingly. Everyone is still looking at me encouragingly.

'Very well then sir, your name please?' I hesitate to answer at first, knowing Erudite would think it is suspicious that I would want to speak to Caleb Prior. I glance at Tris and keep my eyes on her.

'I am speaking on behalf of Tris Prior,' I respond.

'A few minutes sir, he will be coming shortly.'

There is silence for a short amount of time and I swear Zeke whispers underneath his breath that he can't believe I am still doing this. No one speaks. No one dares to speak. We just stare at each other. All attention on me.

Promptly, there a small muffled sound of someone moving the portable phone and Caleb's voice bounces out of the phone.

'Beatrice?' Caleb asks worryingly. 'What's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you phoning me?' I gaze at Tris once again and she beams back then I attempt in a strong voice to respond.

'Caleb, this is Four. Tris' boyfriend,' I say slightly steadily. Everyone, even Lynn is consumed into the phone call.

'Four?' he says raising his voice a little in suspicion. 'What are you doing? Where is Beatrice? Is she okay? Why are you calling me?'

'Nosey isn't he?' Zeke chuckles slightly, still everyone is so consumed with the phone call they don't register his comment.

'Tris is fine,' I assure him. I look at Tris once again and then glumly look back down at the phone. 'We have something important to announce.'

'What's that?' he replies instantly. I take a deep breath before answering. My head is fuzzy and I feel dizzy. On the outside though, I look calm as ever. Tris squeezes my arm and brings me back to reality: to my deathly dare.

'Tris is pregnant,' I announce, showing no emotion in my voice or face.

The line is dead for a couple of milliseconds before a massive explosion of outrage, pounds in everyone's ears.

'WHAT?!' Caleb shouts. 'Are you telling me that my sixteen year old baby sister is carrying a developing offspring within herself BECAUSE OF YOU?!' He roars furiously. 'In nine short months or less depending on when she last had her time of the month she is going to become a mother BECAUSE OF YOU!' Caleb shouts furiously.

His last words sting worse than Marcus' whip slashing against my bear back.

What if this was real and not a dare? I am unable to accumulate any words so he carries on savagely.

Awkward tension has risen in the air with our friends sitting next to each other.

'I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! I AM TELLING MOTHER AND FATHER! FOUR YOU WILL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY SISTER! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER AT ALL! STUPID DAUNTLESS FOR ALLOWING THIS TO HAPPEN, IT IS AN STUPID FACTION!'

I am holding back my fury that is rising to the surface of me. As I quickly look around a lot more of our friends are angry now because our faction just got insulted.

I let him continue.

'YOU ARE AN ARROGANT BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO HER, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!' Caleb screeches. Everyone in the room looks a little paler their eyes still piercing at us. I gulp, unable to comprehend any words together.

'CALEB!' Tris screams in outrage. 'How dare you say that to Four! Apologise now!'

'I will not apologise for that filthy bastard that got your pregnant!' He screams. Out of anger, Tris snatches the phone out of my hand and turns the loud speaker off, not able to look me in the eye.

'For goodness sake Caleb! I am NOT pregnant! It was a dare! We are playing a stupid idiotic Truth or Dare game and Four was dared to tell you I was pregnant!' Tris stands up and walks away her back towards us.

I can't hear what Caleb or Tris is saying so I gaze around at our friends. They are sitting there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. They don't speak a word and neither do I. I am embarrassed to say the least and from the look of Tris she is too. She quickly ends call we Caleb and turns back to us. Her eyes look puffy like she was holding back tears.

'Right, Tobias and I are going home now.' Tris says roughly breaking the tension. 'It was fun up to now, but it's already late. See you all soon.' She takes my hand and I get up, no one speaks they just nod and we rapidly dispatch from the door. Tris and I don't talk towards our way to our apartment and we don't even hold hands to my surprise.

I fumble around in my pocket from my key, quickly finding the valuable important object and unlock the door. Tris walks straight in without a word and walks towards the bedroom and slumps herself on our bed, looking miserable. I grab two water bottles from the fridge and make my way to the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, I find Tris silently crying into her hands on the edge of the bed. Her elbows rests on her knees as she cries into her hands, I immediately run straight to her.

'Tris,' I start, bending down so I am face to face with her. Her eyes are puffy and red. I sit on my knees on the floor while I wipe away the tear on her cheek and pull her into me.

'He called me things,' Tris interrupts. 'Horrible things, no brother should ever say,' she mumbles into my shirt. I wrap her tighter in my arms, comforting her. Her tears still freely escape from her eyes and the moisture is soaked up in my shirt making it wet, but I couldn't care less.

'Tris, my sweetheart, whatever your pathetic brother said is false, you shouldn't be upset with anything he said Tris. It is my fault.'

'I'm embarrassed Tobias,' she looks up at me 'I'm embarrassed that all our friends heard Caleb's horrific reaction. Oh Tobias,' more tears swell up into her eyes. 'Everything he said about you,' she cries freely now and I wipe away her tears with my thumb. 'None of that is true Tobias, I hope you know that.'

'Tris I will never be good enough for you,' I whisper.

'Tobias don't you dare say that!' Tris barks. 'If anything I am not good enough for you,' she admits placing her head back on my slightly damp shirt.

'That is not true,' I claim. We hold each other for a long time, not speaking. We lay on the floor on our knees, clinging to each other. Her head rests on my chest and her arms are securely around my back while mine are around her waist bringing her closer. Not an inch of sound erupts around us, it's pleasant. After what seems like years she tilts her head and looks up at me. I kiss her longingly. We slowly untangle ourselves from each other and get ready for bed; it's been a long night.

Tris grabs a plastic bag and walks into the bathroom. I advance to my side of the closet and pull out my long sleeping pants that go down to my ankles and slip them on while I chuck my shirt in the washing bin leaving me shirtless. After a few minutes Tris walks out of the bathroom and what I see stops me in my path.

Tris stands in front of me looking slightly nervous in a beige silk lace nightgown knee length with a peculiar design in black lace around the chest area. Around her is also a tightly secured robe that is also beige with black detail around the wrists.

'That's new,' I manage to say steadily, gazing up and down. 'You look amazing.' Red rises to her cheeks.

'Thank you, I thought I should wear something that isn't your shirt,' Tris responds.

'I liked you wearing my shirt,' I say, 'but I love you wearing that,' I point towards her nightgown and she blushes again. I walk towards her and kiss her quickly. Once our lips part I walk into the bathroom and rush to the sink. My arm moves in a quick circular motion as I clean my teeth and tongue and then I rinse with mouthwash. After I feel fresh I take a small white face towel and wash my face. Minutes later I return to the bedroom. Tris is lounging in bed, resting her head on the headboard and sitting upright, the cover wraps around her. Her robe is thrown around her tightly. She smiles at me once I walk towards the bed. I climb in the bed making the covers make a soft _swoosh _noise. I pull her hand up to my lips and kiss her hand.

'What are you thinking about?' I ask. She doesn't look at me, all she does it stare at the wall in front of her, in some sort of trance.

'What if it was real Tobias? What if I was actually pregnant at the age of sixteen, my family would despise me.' She replies slowing turn her head towards me.

'They could never despise you Tris.'

'It just scares me.'

'Come here,' I say. She doesn't break down into tears but she comes closer towards me and I wrap my arms around her. 'It scares me too, Tris,' I whisper into my ear. It does scare me; I don't think I could be a good enough dad after having Marcus as a father. She turns her head more and kisses me. It's not a goodnight kiss because this kiss is full of passion and intensive love. She sits in a more comfortable position and kisses me harder more fiercely. I kiss her back just as fiercely. Somewhere in the middle of our conversation, desire filled both of our eyes. We break apart breathless and I leave a line of kisses from her jawline to her neck, slowly removing the robe but putting it back in place afterwards. A soft barely noticeable moan escapes her lips and she blushes, embarrassment overwhelming her. This turns me on even more. I raise my head back to hers so I can kiss her again while her hands drape over my hard chest. She runs her delicate fingers down my front. Her touch is spine-tingling. I open her mouth with mine and my tongue runs around the edge, asking for entrance. She accepts and soon a full on battle of dominance in our mouths erupts. I smile into the kiss when I win. She breaks apart and starts to kiss my neck, I can see while she moaned. This feels amazing. My hands run underneath her silky robe around her shoulders. The small thin silky fabric of a robe is getting looser by the minute. My hands slowly dip down towards the bow around her waist that ties the robe together. I look into her eyes for a few seconds and slowly untie the bow and slip off the robe. The unwanted robe slides to the floor.

My hand caresses her face as I kiss her for a long passionate kiss. It isn't heated but it shows us both everything we need to know: our love for each other is so full and indescribable. I don't press any further. Once we break from the kiss breathless, I move back a little and snuggle into bed. Tris gets the message and snuggles up to me, resting her head over my heart which is still beating.

'Goodnight Tris, I love you,' I whisper kissing her forehead.

'Goodnight Tobias,' she whispers back.

We drift off into much needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you all so much for reviewing! Your reviews are hilarious and so meaningful. They make my day! I screamed when I had 100 let alone 111 and 90 followers! It has also had over 20,000 views which is crazy! Thank you! **

**Just a heads up school is starting in less than 4 days so I will only be able to update once a week. I always thought this story would just be a summer hobby but now I have come to the decision it is so much more than that! I am now planning that this story may have 30-40 chapters because in all honestly I love writing it and I hope you like reading it. Also I haven't gotten to the main plot-line yet! I really hope you all continue reading, please leave a review and enjoy the end of summer!**

**Hope you all have a fantastic start to the new academic/work year.**

**-UKDauntlessGirl.**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17- The noise in the night. **_

**Tris POV**

It has been exactly 48 hours since our ghastly humiliating game of Candor or Dauntless. Over the past two days, Tobias and I have tried numerous times to escape from our friends. We aren't trying to ignore them but we are still embarrassed and whenever we are around them, awkward tension is suffocating all of us tremendously. Currently I am sitting in my apartment with Tobias, watching a romantic drama series that years ago Erudite made. Despite my slight hatred towards Erudite I must say it is quite good. My hand glides over the fluffy warm blanket, pulling the thick material around Tobias and me closer. Tobias' hands lay around my shoulders making me snuggle into his side closer. Tobias hand reaches out to grab the popcorn bowl and we place it carefully in between us so we don't have to hold it. I dig into the popcorn every once in a while eating absentmindedly almost like it's going to be the last meal I have.

The show carries on for a few hours, time slips away as the speakers softly blare out the sound engulfing our ears and the colours bedazzle us on the TV. The bright colour from the TV ignites up the dimly lit room. Soon, my eyes drift close and I remain snuggled up in Tobias arms until I feel him pick me up gently and place me on a soft mattress- assumably my bed. Absentmindedly I toss and turn in the bed my eyes closed shut until I feel Tobias strong arm wrapping around me, securing me.

The thunderous, deafening, rapid knocks on the door in the middle of the night wakes me.

I am up, alert before any senses come to me. So is Tobias. My brain is fuzzy for jolting up so quickly. Tobias and I both stare at each other intensely until we both on an unspoken agreement decide to get dress and sprint towards our door where the knocking came from. Appropriate clothing on, Tobias rushes towards the door. The door swings open revealing a frustrated looking Zeke with sweat dripping down his forehead.

'What's happened?' Tobias asks his 'Four mask' on.

'A girl... she has been attacked.' Zeke replies concern thick in his voice. Tobias quickly grabs his shoes and so do I. We sprint outside and investigate. The cold wind from running down the dark corridor makes a shiver go down my spine.

'Who is she? How did it happen? How do you know?' Tobias asks.

'I am not sure, a girl in her twenties, I didn't see it but I heard her high pitched scream since I was walking back from the control room.'

'This late in the night?' I ask.

'Yeah, I had a lot on my mind,' Zeke replies somewhat casually. Tobias and I exchange a glance. 'I have a feeling this attack is connected to Max's death,' Zeke says. My mind is racing a mile a minute, wondering who on earth screamed. My mind involuntarily wonders back towards when Max was shot, my heart beat was racing then and it is still now. The colour drains from my face. I glance down at my watch, it reads: 1:34 am. Tobias, Zeke and I sprint towards the Pit where we think Zeke heard the glass shattering scream. Soon, members of Dauntless of all ages are rushing to the Pit.

Just like last time.

Last time a leader was killed.

That was only a week ago.

Tobias, Zeke and I walk closer towards the Pit where most people are heading. What I see in my path makes me gasp.

A skinny, pale, small framed girl in her twenties lies now in an ambulance stretcher. Her shirt ripped and full of blood dangles around her telling me this was no accident. Her most likely beautiful young face had scratches and is covered in blood and her neck has deep knife cuts, her dark blond hair is fuzzy and out of place. Her eyes are bloodshot and rolled out of place. She seems in a sort of trance. Tobias and I take a step back while everyone closely observantly stares as she is taking away to the infirmary.

She is alive, and that's the good thing. A week ago in the morning Max was shot. Today exactly a week later, a small pale girl is attacked in the hours of the early morning. There must be a reason for both the attacks. And I am going to be the one who finds out.

Fatigue sweeps over me as I realize I haven't had much sleep.

* * *

><p>It is currently 1:30 pm in the afternoon on Monday. 12 hours has passed since the small girl was attack. Now the girl-Jane- is lying in a hospital bed resting. Her injuries are not too severe which means she will survive. Much of the Dauntless council board have been looking into her attack including me.<p>

'Do you have Jane's profile, Louise?' I ask in the best strong voice I can muster to my boss, Louise. Every Dauntless member even switched ones have a profile. Although only a certain amount of people are a loud to wonder through them. It is strictly forbidden to rummage through your own profile without a reason. Louise's dark black hair is tucked away in a ponytail, showing a few bright blue strands. Louise's olive skin colour makes her bright green eyes shine. There are many piercings on her ears but none evident on her face. Her clothes are tight and black like any Dauntless and her tattoos creep out of her top.

'Yes,' Louise replies. She hands me a rather thin file in a plastic cover while I leave her office to go to my much smaller one. My eyes aimlessly wonder through the few pages before I sit down in a leather chair in my office. My office is rather dark and it is not personalized. Overall, the room is much smaller than Louise' office since I am a new Ambassador as well as very young.

I skim through the pages thoroughly reading through every line twice so I can understand and investigate fully. Her name is Jane Jackson. Age 25 and shop keeper at the Boutique. Jane's previous occupation was a Tattoo Artist where she worked with Tori Wu. The reason why she left her job as a Tattoo Artist was for some reason. Jane had stated that she thought she wasn't good enough to be an artist. Jane Jackson's partner is Matthew Jackson and they have been married for five years with a four year old son. She sounds…. _Normal._ My eyes continue to read through every word twice, taking information for example: her faction of origin is Dauntless and her transferred faction is off course Dauntless. I can't help but think Jeanine Matthews has something to do with this, but then again why would you hurt someone so_ innocent_ looking?

One thing is for certain, I am going to find out who my attacker, Max's attacker and Jane Jackson's attacker is.

No matter how long it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I apologise in advance for how short this chapter is. However, I have recently rewritten Chapter One of this story because in all honestly it was terrible! Please, please, please, reread it, it's much better than the original. I will most likely rewrite the first couple of chapters soon.**

**I really do not know if this story is becoming boring and I have a feeling it is, please if you have any suggestions, advice or anything please PM or review! Do you all like how it is detailed, or is it getting uninteresting? Thank you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Tris POV**

_One thing is for certain, I am going to find out who my attacker, Max's attacker and Jane Jackson's attacker is. _

_No matter how long it takes._

I toss and turn the thick blanket around me, in the bed in the early hours of the morning. I feel Tobias hands graze over my back but I don't open my eyes. The stress of investigating Jane's assault has been making me sick to the mouth. My head, pounding a little, rests on something soft yet hard, I imagine it's a pillow but I don't open my eyes to investigate. I sleep on my side and nuzzle my head into this 'pillow' softly and raise my hands near my face. I move my head into the hard pillow a few more times and move my hands around to get comfortable.

Eventually, after what seems like years my eyes flutter regretfully open and are blurry for a few seconds. I rub them a couple of times and what I see in my not-so - blurry vision startles me, I gasp. My head lays on Tobias lower shirtless stomach and in front of me are his legs; my hands are on his hips. I am snuggled up into a ball, lying sideways on the bed. Suddenly, I push myself up off him quickly, my cheeks flushing red with embarrassment and turn away from an already awoken Tobias.

'I'm so sorry,' I hardly whisper, hiding my face and going back to my side of the bed. He chuckles a deep laugh and gazes at me with sexy smirk. I stare at him and a smirk etches onto my face too. He reaches over and pulls me back towards him. I have no clue how I even slept in that position. I pull my lace nightgown that I have been wearing to bed every night more securely around me and snuggle up towards Tobias, this time my head lies on his chest.

'You couldn't get comfortable and when you finally fell asleep you were lying on my stomach,' Tobias answers my question I have been thinking.

'Oh,' I respond awkwardly. 'Sorry,' I trail off. He kisses my forehead and I move my head so I am looking at him. I trail my fingers in circles down his chest slowly.

'Big, uh day,' he loses his concentration, 'today,' he finishes.

'Yes unfortunately,' I respond gazing at my fingers that are dancing around his chest.

'I want to sleep all day,' he says tiredly, his eyes full of sleep. He closes his eyes and I nudge him gently for him to wake up. His eyes stay close. Suddenly, an idea springs to me.

I move slightly and straddle his hips and bring my mouth to his neck. His eyes are shut. Slowly I make a trail of kisses down to his chest, right from his jaw to his lower stomach. A smirk etches onto his face but his eyes stay close tightly. I kiss him harder on the lips but frustratingly his eyes do not open.

I lean my lips down to his ear and whisper: 'I'm going to take my nightgown off now.' I take my lips of his ear and sit up straight, moving my hands to the hem of my dress, pretending to take off my nightgown. His eyes fling open instantly. Laughter escapes my lips and I get off of him.

'Wow, that was the best wake up I have ever gotten,' he smirks. 'The worst was when Zeke splashed ice cold water all over my head.' I laugh again and begin to get off the bed. Unfortunately, like a prisoner he doesn't let me go very far. I am at the edge of the bed when his defined arms find my waist and pins me down suddenly on my back on the bed, knocking the breath out of me for a few seconds. His entire body leans over me.

'Where do you think you're going missy?' he jokes playfully searching my face. An innocent smile emerges on may face.

'Nowhere,' I say in a high-pitched girly voice dragging out the letters.

'You're trapped,' he whispers, lowering his face to mine. His arms, both sides of me, prop himself up so that his weight doesn't crush me.

'Indeed I am,' I reply smirking. I crash my lips towards his. Fire, passion, love; that's all I feel. His tongue slips inside my mouth and dances with mine. My hands move across his back, touching every tattoo I know so well and then my hands slowly trail all the way down to his butt and I squeeze it playfully, over his boxers. This surprises him.

'Tobias,' I moan when he starts to kiss my neck, 'we really have to get ready.'

'Dammit Tris,' he laughs 'stop ruining the moment.' He pulls himself off me, pulling me into one last kiss and walks into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Although it's only been a little more than a day since Jane's assault, I am now able to question her in the Infirmary since the doctors have allowed it. I walk towards her private room in the infirmary and peak my head through the door. The bright white lights I unfortunately know too well shine down on Jane's body half submerged in a hospital gown and blankets from the bed. Her eyes are open and she smiles a week smile at me. The reason why I am here is because Louise my superior boss asked me to ask Jane a few questions. I build up my courage as I walk in, remembering how it felt when I was laying in the bed.<p>

'Hello,' I say with a pleasant smile.

'Hi,' she responds quietly. I pull up a chair from the corner of the medium size room and place it next to her bed, she watches me as I do it.

'How are you feeling?' I ask, looking over her face. Her whole face is a canvas of dark colours.

'As good as I'll ever be from just being attacked.' She laughs slightly then winces from the pain. My eyes fall to the ground. 'What are your questions?' She continues. I exhale smoothly and begin.

'I would like to know why you were in the Pit at exactly 1:34 am.' She looks intensely at my face for a few minutes and then lets out a loud sigh.

'I had just come back from the bar because I was having a girls night out when I went to my apartment around 1. I saw a note from my husband Matthew asking to meet him in the Pit, he had been out too. My 4 year old son was at a friend's apartment. Around 1:15 I went down to the pit,' she pauses, water entering her eyes. 'Only it wasn't Matthew, I was too drunk to recognize his handwriting and when I went near the chasm, looking for him,' the tears flow freely from her, 'two big men in dauntless clothes hit me multiple times and I screamed and then everything went black.'

I jot down everything she says to me on a small notepad.

'Do you know what the men looked like Jane?'

'No, they had masks,' she responds.

_Typical. _

'Thank you Jane, you have been very helpful,' I say.

'You're welcome,' she replies clearing her throat.

I smile and get up off my chair and place it back where I found it. I walk outside, notepad in hand.

_I'm one step closer._

* * *

><p>My short legs glide me towards the cafeteria. I walk over to grab some food for lunch and I begin pouring some stereotypical Dauntless food on my tray. My eyes roam the cafeteria as I see Will and Christina and some other friends sitting on a table. More importantly, I notice a very handsome smiling Tobias walking up to me, stopping quickly to grab a tray. He walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek.<p>

'How was your interview with Jane?' Tobias' asks.

'Productive, I found out a lot of clues. I would prefer to discuss it with you behind closed doors though.'

He nods while pouring some sauce onto his food. 'I searched through some of the camera footage in the control room today, secretly,' he whispers.

'Any success?' I ask while picking up a piece of Dauntless Cake and sliding my tray along. He picks up a piece of cake too.

'No, nothing. This person must know where the cameras are,' he responds sighing. 'You look hot today by the way,' he mentions smirking. I didn't even bother to look nice today. I am wearing a simple black leather top and tight black skinny jeans with my combat boots.

'I don't, but thank you,' I smile at him. His arm wraps around my waist securely and then slowly falls down until one of his hands are in my back pocket, squeezing my ass. I contain my gasp. I look at him with questioning eyes. This makes him chuckle more.

Thankfully, we are facing the cafeteria so until we walk no one can see our backs. Or, should I mention that fact that no one can see he is cupping my ass in public. He looks at me quickly, smirking. His other hand is full with a tray and he slowly removes his hand out of my back pocket.

'Just trying it out,' he smirks. Somehow, even with a little bit of blush on my cheeks I manage to let a grin emerge on my lips.

While eating my chocolate cake, my mind ponders to a different universe. I don't know exactly what I am thinking about, but I am not intensely listening to everyone's conversations. Tobias is sitting next to me on the cafeteria bench making small talk to our group of friends. I listen but I don't make a conversation. Tobias squeezes my hand almost to bring me back to reality, I notice I have been playing with my cake, moving my fork back and forward but never attempting to lift the fork to my mouth. This is odd. I _never _do that. I chuckle to myself and shove a small amount of cake into my mouth. Making me make a soft _mmm_ noise once i taste the mouthwatering cake. My mind still wonders aimlessly around though. I can't stop it. My eyes roam around our smiling friends and land on Lynn. She isn't smiling. If anything she looks pale.

'Are you okay Lynn?' I ask her. She looks up startled, as if no one would notice her. I study her more now. Her eyes are a bit puffy and dark from lack of sleep. Why is she not sleeping? Her food is barely touched and she has remained quiet the whole time.

'Yeh,' she says quickly. 'I'm fine.' She begins to chuck down the rest of her food almost at an alarming rate. For now, maybe she is just acting weird since she is tired but if this continues I am going to have to investigate. By now, Christina has noticed Lynn's and I exchanged and is glances at us.

'Tris,' Christina says eyeing me and Lynn, 'you looking forward to the Night of the Fearless Stars?'

'The what?' I ask, generally confused.

'Oh my god!' she squeals making all our friends look at her, 'how could you forget! It's Dauntless Ball, it is in a couple of days!'

After all the stress with Jane's assault I have utterly forgotten about the ball. I haven't even got anything to wear.

'Chris, I'm not going, I don't have anything to wear and I am busy,' at this Tobias looks at me and I wonder if he actually _wants _to go. I mean he strongly dislikes dancing and social events in general. Why would he look at me almost as if he is pleading? He quickly turns his head.

'Of course you are going Tris! I already have a surprise for you!' she winks at me. I am now utterly scared.

'What surprise?' I ask, curiosity dripping in my voice. 'I don't like surprises.' She glances quickly at Tobias and then back at me. In that second if I wasn't studying her like an Erudite I wouldn't of notice her exchanged with Tobias but I did.

'Well Tris,' Christina starts while Tobias grins, 'the thing is about surprises is that they are supposed to be a surprise. But you will be going to the dance. And that is final.'

'Yes mother!' I shout playfully. She laughs, hair falling over her eyes as Tobias grins. He is trying to be discreet but I can still see his sides of his mouth twitching up. His mouth. I long to kiss him and to trail a line of kisses all the way down his neck right now; I sigh discreetly, if only we weren't in public.

As soon as I finish up my cake, I chat for a while until most of Dauntless have left the cafeteria to begin the rest of their work. Tobias and I hold hands as we walk away from the cafeteria, away from our friends.

We share long moments of silence as we walk towards the Pit, our arms brushing. Once we get to the point where he has to stop for the control room I grab him and turn him around so he is facing me.

And I kiss him.

Long, hard but sweet.

All the bad things in life slowly slip away.

* * *

><p>I hear a distant noise in the doorway off my office and I lean my head out to see if I can see anyone. No one is there. I continue to look through my folder filled with Jane's investigation as I take a glimpse out of the small window in my office that lets in light. It's almost dark outside, I should probably go home.<p>

I get up off my desk and tuck away my chair. I turn my back to the door and place the folder back inside a draw that hides folders then I lock it shut with a key. I hear a noise again and I quickly turn around, startled. Only to be met by the most mesmerizing blue eyes.

'Hey,' I say softly.

'Hey,' Tobias grins, standing in the doorway. 'Want to get out of here? You almost done?'

'Yeh,' I reply. 'I was just putting my things away, where do you want to go? Home?' His smile broadens, making me intrigued.

'No, not home,' he smirks. 'Somewhere outside.'

'Outside?' I question. He holds out his hand and without even thinking about it, I take his palm into mine. We walk outside into the mysterious spine tingling evening.

* * *

><p>I am still clasping Tobias' hand while I jump off the train. I realize now where we are. This is the place where we first declared our love for each other. I smile appears on my delicate red lips.<p>

The cliff, which I never notice was there before, is growing with unattended natural bushes. Above, the sun hangs low on the horizon, much like a canvas; an array of colours of scarlet, crimson, yellow, deep magenta and sapphire explodes on the sky. Surrounding me is a mass of sedimentary rocks, forming a much needed barrier towards the edge of the cliff. Below, a long line of deep sapphire-coloured ocean runs below the cliff, in the near distance the waves dance in an imaginative way, like a ballerina. Twisting and turning mesmerizingly, flowing with energy and bouncing off the rocks that they come in contact with. One quick glance immediately captures your attention. It's as if the waves have their own minds. Beyond the deep sapphire coloured ocean is the unknown; there is something about that uncertainty that pulls me towards this spot. I turn my head to the left and notice the big green oak tree which is where Tobias and I sat before. Now, I can't even hide my excitement. Tobias pulls me over to the tree once again and we sit near each other, gazing at the horizon.

'I love this spot, it's beautiful,' I whisper.

'Me too,' he turns his head slightly to face me, 'I agree.' I turn my head so I am facing him and chuckle, he wasn't agreeing to this place being beautiful but me being beautiful. Our backs are pressed up on the tree while the time passes on. Now, darkness has emerged.

My eyes have finally adjusted to the dark when I look up at Tobias, he stares back at me.

'I love you,' he whispers. His words make my heart melt.

'I love you too,' I reply. I bring my lips to his, my fingers brush along his arm as I sit up straighter to kiss him. Our kiss deepens and deepens, filled with lust, love and passion. My hand moves down from his cheek to his shoulder while his hands linger at the hem of my shirt. I move and straddle his hips carefully. He smirks into the kiss and places his hands on my thighs so I don't move. I pull back breathless and start kissing his neck. His breaths are in short pants. As I get to the collar of his shirt I notice it's a button up shirt and I decide I'm going to have a little fun. While smirking, I slowly undo the first button near his throat and place a small kiss on the skin which has just been exposed. In another slow motion I undo the second button and again place a kiss there. I keep doing this all the way until his shirt no longer has any buttons and his chest is exposed to me. I lower myself and give him a kiss on the lips.

The howl of a small animal nearby makes us laugh. The noises in the darkness outside are quite alluring. My heart is still racing. Tobias rips my shirt off and chucks It to the side. His hands roam around my back, getting caught on my bra strap. He breaks from the kiss and looks at me.

'Can I?' he asks nervously. I know exactly what he wants- to take my bra off- but I decide to tease him.

'Can you what?' I ask teasingly.

'Can I… um take your um yeh off?'

'My um yeh?'

'Yeh…' he trails off.

A small laugh escapes my lips as I place his hands near my strap.

We don't make love to each other, but we play around like any two teenagers in love.

Because that's exactly what we are, two teenagers acting like adults deeply in love with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello everyone! Sorry I dropped off the face of the earth for a little bit, but school started and this year is a very important year for me. I have lots of studying! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**

**Veronica Roth owns all the characters. **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello my dear readers! Words cannot describe how bad I feel for not updating in a very long time! Thank you all for your continued support. Anyway, I am sure you have probably forgot a little of the plot, because in all honestly I would of. So here is a quick reminder: (please skip if you don't need to be reminded)**

**(2 days after the Candor or Dauntless game Tris and Tobias are awoken in the middle of the night by Zeke, who informs them a petite member of Dauntless called Jane was attacked. Tris has been rapidly trying to find out who attacked her because Jane attacker is also the person who killed Max (Chapter 5) and who attacked Tris. We know this person is a female and knows about the cameras. Jane has stated that two large men attacked her in the middle of the night; beforehand she got a note from her husband saying to meet him in the Pit. However she was too drunk to realise it wasn't his handwriting. Lynn has been acting down over the past couple of days. Oh and last night (previous chapter) Tris and Tobias did some semi-naughty things on a date.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias POV<strong>

Her hands roam the cold, metal, gun. Her silky fingertips wrap tightly around the deathly structure. Her arm, stretched in front of her to the maximum length, is aiming at his heart. One small, abrupt movement and the man in white smart trousers, dark purple shirt and grey blazer before us will be dead. Tris has always had a good aim. Outside, through the small window beside Tris and me, I vaguely notice the skyline: bright blue with not a cloud in sight. The unfamiliar metal and glass skyscraper I am standing in tower the other buildings surrounding it. This is definitely nothing like Dauntless at all.

'Tell me where he is!' Tris roars out. She stomps her foot on the ground, while she shakily holds out her gun. 'Tell me!' She screams once again her voice stable, her shrieks echo around the room, bouncing off the white painted concrete walls.

'I do not know!' The man replies, 'please put down the gun, I will find him for you! I promise!'

In a swift movement, I stride towards him. Tris is still pointing her gun to the man's heart as I tower over his entire body easily. Intimidatingly, I place my face extremely close to his, as an instructor I have always thought that instead of shouting, leaning over someone, face to face and speaking in a soft voice always makes that person a lot more uncomfortable, it's the best tactic. My voice is calm, smooth but intimidating. It gets the job done.

'You better find him Mayor, or the smooth bullet, placed in Tris' gun will be going through right here,' I poke his heart with extreme force, 'if you don't'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 days before<em>**

'I think Lynn has been acting strange don't you?' Tris asks me. I explore my brain at first, in search for whether or not I have seen Lynn acting strangely.

'I haven't really noticed to be honest,' I reply. She looks at me for a second, studying me and then lets out a sigh.

'Sorry, I suppose I am just so worked up on Max's murder. I'm sorry I have been so distant lately, I had a really good time last night though, thank you for taking me outside.'

I chuckle and a smirk etches onto my face of the memories of last night, 'you don't need to apologize, and you haven't been distant. Last night was fun.' I pull her into my lap since she is in our apartment and rub her feet. 'Your stressed, you need to relax, you're going to the spa soon right with the girls?' I ask.

'Yes, we are going to have an early spa session since the _night of the fearless stars ball,' _she says dramatically, 'is coming up in a couple of days,' she over emphasises her whole sentence, while rolling her eyes. I laugh and kiss her cheek.

'I am so lucky to have a girlfriend who prefers training and going to the gym than spas and dresses.' She laughs.

'And I am so lucky to have such a handsome boyfriend,' she smirks. My lips find hers instantaneously. We kiss for a few minutes while my warm hand slides over her back and up her shirt, touching her bare skin. I envy the feeling of last night, the way our bodies were pressed so close together. The way we meant so much to each other.

'I love you,' I say in between kisses.

'I love you too,' she smiles. We continue our make out session for a while; nothing heated just enjoying each other company.

'Tobias,' she whispers in between kissing and breathing.

'Mhmm?' I moan.

'I need go now,' she kisses the side of my lips, 'to the spa,' she continues. I grunt and apprehensively let her go after a few more minutes of kissing. We stand up off the couch now and make our way to the door.

'Go have fun. I'll see you in a couple of hours,' I kiss her cheek and she breaks away from our embrace pouting.

'Prepare for ultimate complaining!' She jokes, although I know she is a hundred percent serious. I let out a deep laugh while she slips out of our apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV <strong>

The morning has already slipped by, replaced by the late afternoon when I make my way out of Tobias apartment and down to the boutique and spa. I didn't have much of a productive work session today.

'Hey Chris,' I smile as I meet my vibrant, excited as always best friend.

'Hello!' She replies, a wide grin on her face. 'Let's get our spa day started! The rest of the girls are already here.'

And she is right as I enter the purposefully dimly lit room with relaxing waterfall music blaring softly around the room, which is painted with all different relaxing colours that sooth the mind; Shauna, Marlene and Lynn are already sitting in dark blue spa dressing gowns on comfortable leather chairs. One of the assistants in the spa helps me into a dressing gown and I begin my relaxing and soothing hours of pampering and of course gossiping with the girls.

The masseuse's hands drape along my back, relishing all my tension. It's wonderful. I realise now how amazing it would be if Tobias hands were massaging me instead of the professional lady. I know he would never let anyone massage his back since it has so many scars and tattoos on it, but he is certainly missing out- not that I would ever let another woman run her hands along his back even if it's strictly for a massage. My eyes are shut, but I know Christina is next to me, she to, is getting a massage.

'Christina,' I start.

'Yeah?' she replies.

'Something is on my mind about one of the girls.' I continue. She opens her eyes the same time as me and I turn my head to her. None of the other girls are in our room they are waxing which is what Christina and I did before the massage.

'Who? Lynn?' Christina whispers.

'How did you know?' I ask.

'Well, I'm not sure,' she pauses, 'she seems very down.'

'I agree she has been acting like that all week. I will pull her aside and ask her.'

'Yes, maybe you should, but after the spa okay!' Christina replies.

I laugh, 'of course.'

We continue our hours of relaxing pampering: getting manicures and pedicures, waxing, eyebrow threading, getting haircuts and many more soothing things. The soft sound of a piano coming from a radio plays around the room, leaping off the smooth walls delicately and into my ears. The music comes from Erudite and it is the most beautiful music I have ever heard. The woman who did my massage is now painting my nails a soft dark blue colour with a hint of silver that sparkle in the dark. Once I have finished under the nail heater I spot Lynn finishing up on her hair as well. The rest of the girls are talking and getting their eyebrows done.

_Now or never_

I gather my courage and walk towards my distant friend. I smile at her and she looks up to me. There is a glimpse of horror in her eyes.

'Hey Lynn, how are you?'

'I'm fine,' she snaps. _So much for making small talk._

'Are you enjoying this?' I ask, gesturing with my hands so she knows I'm talking about the spa.

'Not really.' She replies grimly. I stare at her with an eyebrow raised. Her strong fearless demeanour has gone, replaced by a week sensation. I grab her arm, not forcefully but enough to make her follow me. I walk a few meters and enter a small room that consist of body products. I lock the door and spin around to her to be met by anger.

'What are you doing!' she screams.

'Lynn,' I start. 'I am sorry, but I have to know. What is going on with you? You seem so down. Please Lynn I know we are not best friends but you can confine in me, you can trust me.'

I stare into her fierce golden brown eyes and notice a change.

Fear is homed in her eyes.

'I can't take it anymore,' her usually sharp demanding voice cracks. 'The guilt,' she beams at me 'I can't take it!' she shouts.

'Lynn, what are you talking about?' I question, curiously killing me inside, my eyebrows rise upwards as I search her face for answers.

'I'm sorry Tris,' her burst of cries shatters my eyes.

'Lynn! Answer me, why are you sorry? Lynn!' I shake her shoulders back and forth.

'The guilt,' she sobs, 'I have tried to run, I have tried to turn my back on it, but I can't run anymore and I can't hide it, the guilt sneaks up behind me and eats me alive,' her eyes puffy now.

'The guilt of what Lynn? Please tell me,'

'Tris,' she starts. Her head hangs low, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 'I know who attacked you,' she pauses, drawing in one last breath.

My heart begins to race.

'Because I helped her,' Lynn whispers, almost too inaudible to hear.

My mind races a mile a minute.

* * *

><p>I am running. Far away. My destination in not yet planed, but my feet take me away from her. The sudden sprint is making a sharp sting in my legs. My mind isn't functioning properly. The world is fuzzy.<p>

What is happening to me?

Lynn's betraying words is something I thought I would never hear from her. Hate bubbles up inside of me. She wasn't a close friend but I always considered her to be at least a _friend_. Why would she do this? There must be a reason. Unfortunately once her disloyal words left her quivering mouth she fled out of the spa. Leaving me shocked.

My legs choose my destination for me: my apartment. I slam the door open, making the door lock rattle while I rip off my spa gown and fling it to the side.

'Tobias!' I shout the sound hurts my ears and courses through me. 'Tobias!' I scream again and sprint into the living room. Tobias jumps off the sofa, alarmed and rushes towards me.

'Tris! What's the matter?' He shouts, worry thick in his voice.

'Tobias,' I pant between my loud breaths. 'Lynn,' I bend over, placing my hands on my knees as I begin to slow my heart rate down, he places his hand on my shoulder.

'What about her Tris? Are you okay?'

'She-,' tears threaten to spill and I let them.

'Tris, calm down, everything is okay!' Tobias suggest calmly.

'No! Tobias it's not!' I shout, my built up anger caused by Lynn exploding out on him. 'Lynn is the one who helped attack me and Jane and who killed Max! Tobias nothing is alright! She is our friend and she betrayed us!'

Minute slips by of silence.

'Tris,' he tries to embrace me, 'did she explain why? Was she blackmailed? There must be a reason,' he whispers.

I move away from him, 'don't you understand! SHE BETRAYED US, THERE ISN'T A REASON. TOBIAS! DON'T DEFEND HER!' I scream, furry thick in my voice. My arms pound into his firm chest. My mind is still so fuzzy.

'I'm not defending her Tris! How dare you think that!' His deep booming voice fills the room; he grabs my wrist tightly so that I stop slamming my fists into his chest.

'YES YOU ARE! YOU ALWAYS FIND THE BRIGHT SIDE OF PEOPLE TOBIAS!' my tears are dripping down my face so fast now. His fingers absentmindedly tighten around my wrist and I cringe in pain. He doesn't notice my pain.

'Maybe I do Tris,' his voice is deadly quite now. 'Maybe that's a good thing.'

'Maybe it isn't,' I whisper, staring intensely at my feet. He doesn't reply instead looks to the left; his face is inches away from me. 'You're hurting me,' I whisper, my breaths rapidly increasing, struggling to move my hands from his tight grip. His eyes fill with panic. Instantaneously, he removes his hands from my fragile wrists. His hands drop to his sides and his face fills with dread.

'I'm sorry,' he murmurs, taking a step back and staring at me. Our eyes do not meet. I cannot look at him.

'No you're not,' I hiss. I back away from him even further.

* * *

><p>I am running. Again. My ears are engulfed by the sound of my apartment door slamming behind me. I don't look back. I wouldn't dare. I sprint away from my apartment, I can't face Tobias now.<p>

This time as I am running, my brain functions and shows my legs were to go. Right now though, I feel like someone has drugged me. I am not thinking straight. The wind rushes past me, despite being inside, and my hair blows behind me. My ears don't register a sound as I run further and further towards the Pit.

Abruptly, I hear the rapidly rushing water of the chasm, bouncing off the walls and splattering the rocks close by. My tears blur my vision as I come closer to the familiar rock I shared my first kiss with Tobias. Oh Tobias, I shouted at him, dread fills my core. I wasn't angry at him but I took it out ON him! I should of taking it all out on Lynn.

What is happening to me?

I'm not a runner, I am a fighter. I don't run when things get tough, I stick behind and deal with it. It makes me stronger, it is who I am. I furiously wipe away my tears and calm myself. It takes a few minutes before my heart rate returns to normal. I inhale and exhale one last time and get up from the hard rock I am sitting on. My knees wobble a small amount as I stretch upwards; I turn and trail the small path I have been on so many times before.

A distinct movement to my left startles me. I jump and gasp for air as I am met by puffy golden brown eyes.

'Lynn!' I gasp, 'what are you doing here?' I roar.

'Sorry,' she mumbles, 'I didn't know you were there.' I begin to stride away from her when she turns me around. 'Wait!' she exclaims, 'Tris, I need to tell you something.'

'Can't be anything worst then what you already did so I guess you could tell me,' I scold, venom entering my mouth.

'Look you know I am sorry,' she shouts, her fierce side finally showing. 'I was blackmailed, I had to help Max's murderer, I was the one who wrote the note to Jane,' she continues.

'You said you know who killed Max? Who did?' I ask, somewhat civilly.

'She wanted revenge, she needed it!' She stutters; sweat beginning to immerge on her forehead.

'God, Lynn tell me who!' I plead.

'She wanted revenge for George and Amar.'

Amar, the name is familiar but distant, he was Tobias mentor. George? Who is George?

Then it strikes me.

George Wu: a dark haired Divergent, supposedly committed suicide during his initiation.

_Tori's brother. _

Tori has always tried to pursue her domestic revenge and I guess now she has finally found the right moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading! Please review! Sorry for any mistakes! Next update should be in a week or so. **

**Goal: 132 reviews and 1 or 2 Favourites/Followers. **


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20. _

**_A/N _I am sorry for how long this took me to update! I hope you like the chapter and bear with me, updates will be coming sooner!**

_Tori's brother _

_Tori has always tried to pursue her domestic revenge and I guess now she has finally found the right moment. _

I feel a cold breeze pass me. The icy slither rushes down my spine. My vision is blurry but I snap myself out of my daze. Lynn has vanished, just leaving her shocking news imprinted in my mind. Suddenly, I feel like I can't breathe. My hands roam my throat persuading me to do the process that keeps me alive.

Shortly after, I am running again. I quickly make my way up to my apartment, drifting past the harsh sound of the chasm then the Pit. I open the door, not rapidly but not gently either.

The sight that I vision before me makes my heart break into a million pieces. Tobias is slumping on the couch, his face in his rough, callous palms.

'Oh my,' his heads jerks up. He didn't notice my entrance. I quickly rush to his side. 'Tobias, I am so sorry,' I whisper as I crouch down on my knees in front of him. 'Tobias, I didn't mean to snap at you, I was angry at Lynn. She was my friend and she betrayed us.' He stares at me for a while and he opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. I take his hand in mine. 'Tobias, when I ran out of the apartment I went to our spot near the chasm and I saw Lynn, she told me something, something dreadful.'

'What did she say?' he asks, finally speaking. I spend the next few minutes explaining that Tori killed Max. Even thinking the words makes me feel sick.

He inhales and exhales deeply for a second. 'I'm sorry too, Tris. I hurt you. I didn't mean to.'

I let out a faint laugh but it sounds strained. 'Don't worry about me Tobias.'

He laughs. 'That's my girl, tough as nails,' he smiles. I smile back while my eyes roam the ground.

'I love you,' I smile, looking up into his eyes.

'I love you too,' he says looking into my eyes, He breaks the gaze, looking to his left. 'I just can't believe that Tori would murder Max, she is just so ... innocent.'

'I know how you feel, I felt like she was one of the only people I could trust,' I respond. 'Where is she anyway?'

'I saw her couple of days ago down at the tattoo parler,' he responds.

'You got a new tattoo?' I ask, knowing he hasn't got a new tattoo in a very long time.

'No, I was just browsing. Zeke was with me, he was looking for a tattoo.' he replies, somewhat nervously.

'Oh ... Okay,' I reply.

He brings my chin up so my eyes look into his. He gazes into my eyes for a while, every so often looking from my eyes to my lips then back to my eyes. Temptation takes over and I reach up for his face and kiss him.

* * *

><p>The metal lock of the gate slams shut in front of me. Conveniently, I am on the other side of being encaged. The eerily creaking rattles of the ancient, metal cells shakes nearby, making my senses come back into focus. <em>This is real<em>, I tell myself. Tori and Lynn are behind bars in Dauntless waiting for further commands, my further commands.

Can I really put this behind me?

* * *

><p>The light outside is beginning to lift as the sun slides down and the streaks climb over the unstoppable buildings and up, towards the shining glass. The office I am sitting in is brilliant with light.<p>

I feel as if I'm touching the tip of the iceberg. I feel as if my whole world is on the edge of turning into something bucolic and full of love, but I am faced with the fact that I have no evidence beside Lynns word that Tori killed Max. But we need concrete evidence.

'Surely, Lynn's word is enough evidence to support that Tori murdered Max,' I demand gently, my fingertips grazing the round glass desk in front of me.

'That might be so. However her word is not strongly stable information. For all we know, she could be lying.' Louise, my boss and council member and a woman of high natural authority in Dauntless, states from the opposite side of the glass in the conference room. Tobias is to my left and another man, Carson. He is a dark skinned man with piercings all over his ears and tattoos covering his muscular shoulders and arms. He's another council member.

'Why don't we put her through the truth serum? That way we tell instantly whether she is lying or not,' Tobias suggests.

'Could we do that?' I ask, shining at the little glimpse of hope that this may all be over soon.

'It's a good suggestion Four; I'm ashamed I didn't think of that myself! It could be possible,' she paused. 'As long as the Candor are okay with it.' Louise continues sharply, maintaining her powerful nature.

'We could convince them. I have sources in Candor who will be able to help,' Carson mentions, taking a sip of water from his cup.

'Then it's a plan,' I suggest hopefully but professionally with a straight face.

'Indeed,' Louise says her hands outstretched together on the table, 'I will contact Candor. I'll arrange a session. One can hope that they will agree quickly so we will be able to put this mess behind us.'

'Thank you for your help, Louise,' I say, pleasantly.

'Well,' Louise starts. 'If it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't be finding a solution, so thank you, Tris.'

I smile and nod my head as all four of us start to get out of our comfortable, black, leather chairs and move towards the door. We shake hands, first Louise and I, then Carson and I.

'I will call Candor headquarters immediately,' Louise sighs, almost repeating to make sure she remembers as we exit her conference room. She vaguely sees us nod as we walk out becoming a spectrum dot of light.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria is buzzing with life. Sound from numerous conversations from Dauntless men and women simultaneously bounce of the walls and rattle gently in my ears. The noise seemingly almost feels comfortable. I slip onto the bench filled with our friends and Tobias files down next to me with a small thump. Stomachs beginning to growl from hungry, we dig into our hot roast dinner enjoying the light humming of chatter flowing on our vanished wooden cafeteria tables surrounded by our closest friends. My mind flows back to the conference room meeting and it's not until a faint tap on my shoulder brings me back to reality.<p>

'Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you Tris,' a unfamiliar young boy says to me, sounding slightly nervous. 'This is a note from Louise. For you,' he hands me a folded, piece of white paper and retreating back to wherever he came from. He left too quickly for me to thank him. I unravel the paper, Tobias looking over my shoulder.

_Dear Tris,_

_I have spoken to Jack Kang, representative of Candor, and we have arranged a formal, all-factions council meeting along with Tori and Lynn being tested under the truth serum. He recognized this as an important matter to take into consideration since the leader was the victim. The meeting will take place in Candor headquarters at 12 pm tomorrow. Yours and Four's presence is requested. _

_Best regards, _

_Louise. _

I read through the note a couple of times thoroughly, before settling that I am done reading and pass the note to Tobias.

'That was organized quickly,' I say seemingly, stating the obvious.

'Indeed,' Tobias responds, solemnly not moving a muscle.

'I don't see the point of having all the factions representatives there,' my thoughts wondering.

'Yes,' Tobias croaks, 'neither do I.'

Then I realize that there might be an opportunity that he might see his father. His face washes a little whiter. I wrap one arm around his shoulders, draping them along his back. I look at him and he faintly looks back, but I see something I have never seen in his eyes before: _murder._ His severe hatred must be building up in him so much right now. Especially after what happened when he last saw Marcus: their inconsiderable fight.

* * *

><p>The day is going fast now. In the distance, the sun sets behind me, making Tobias sit in a wash of orange light. We walk, my legs stretching further than when I usually walk. Tobias and his height! We are walking towards the entrance of Dauntless, returning back to reality and enjoying the last few minutes of fresh air. By now, Tobias has directed us out of the labyrinth called Dauntless and towards Zeke's apartment.<p>

'What are we doing here?' I ask before we knock on Zeke's door.

'We need a little fun time with just our friends, Tris,' he responds. Zeke swings open the door and invites us in. I scan the room and immediately spot Christina.

'Hey Chris!' I say as I pull my best friend into a massive hug. 'Feels like ages since we last saw each other.'

'I agree,' Christina says. 'So all of us are here, what do you want to do?' And she is right, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Tobias and I are here.

'How about just enjoying our time together?' I suggest. And so we do.

The hours slip by, of gossiping, drinking, talking and playing dirty games. It's in this moment when I know I am safe, surrounded by Tobias, surrounded by my closest friends. Who knows what our future will bring.

* * *

><p>Tobias and I lay in bed. I pull the warm blanket, that protects us swiftly from the dangers, momentarily anyway, around us more and cuddle into his side. The silence absent-mindedly evaporating from us is tranquil and reassuring. While I turn to Tobias, my silky robe touching his bare skin, I notice something different about him, he looks stronger, not in a physically aspect but mentally. His eyebrows are creased in a line as he stares in front of us as if he is hypnotised by dancing flames in a non-existent fire.<p>

As the hot humid summer nights drift to cool September I have always wondered what it would be like to have a fire in my room. A pointless possibility I suppose but everyone can dream.

Tobias hands move to my hair and once again, absent-mindedly he glides his hands over every strand. I dislike breaking his train of thought but I feel that I must.

'Tobias,' I whisper my voice a little muffled from speaking into his side.

'Tris,' he speaks his voice louder than a whisper but quieter than normal conversation. ' I need you to know that us being together, happy, is the most important thing I could want.' He pauses, kisses the top of my forehead before continuing. 'Please don't ever scare me again; I hated it when you walked out after our fight.'

On spur of the moment, I have a sudden desire to start kissing him everywhere. My arms wrap around his neck and I slowly lift my lips up to his. I rise up on my knees so I have easier access to him. My mouth drapes down across his cheek, occasionally a tickling feeling from his stubble occurs but the feeling makes me feel warm and safe. 'I promise you.' I whisper into his ear, knowing now I can't make any more mistakes. There is a slight sting to my stomach but it goes away in an instant, everyone is prone to make a few mistakes in their lifetime right?

Caught up in all the worry I realise now that Tobias is kissing me. His hands move swiftly towards my left shoulder and slip off part of my silk dressing gown, making space for his hot mouth to explore my shoulder. My breaths become rapidly quicker as his hands move down to my waist, tugging softly on the bow that ties my dressing gown together. A quick shiver escapes my body as the dressing gown is completely pulled off me leaving me in my petite lingerie. My hands graze along his tattooed shirtless back, and down along the hem of his boxers and then up his muscular strong chest, rubbing his nipples, electing a moan from him. He smiles once again as our open-mouthed lips crash into each other, our tongues fighting for dominance. A tingling bundle of nerves strikes my stomach, as he untangles my bra, throws it on the floor and starts to slowly make his way down my chest, but the nerves are enjoyable and full of desire. He works his way down, slowly, sweetly torturing me, until he reaches my navel. Every time he touches I feel like he is setting me on fire. He gazes up at me, pleading but not saying a statement, waiting for my word.

In this moment, we have no interruptions, no friends knocking on our door; we are in our own bubble of joy. My heart is throbbing in my chest. My body is on fire. I want this.

But then my fear kicks in.

'Tobias wait,' I pant. 'I can't….' I drift off. Tobias leans his face near mine once again, embracing my cheek with his hand.

'It's okay Tris,' he whispers, kissing the side of my hair.

'It's my fear Tobias! I just can't get over it, I want too, I need too, and just, I feel you're going to be disappointed. Look at me! I'm built like a 12 year old not a nearly 17 year old. I feel so stupid.' I rant, covering my face with my hands, shielding away from him in embarrassment.

'Tris, don't you ever say that! You are beautiful, exactly the way you are. You are the most stunning, sexy, smart, kind, selfless, brave woman I have ever met. We can take our time Tris, I don't want to rush you at all. And I'm sorry if I did.'

'I'm sorry.' I reply. 'Tobias, can I ask you something?'

'Yes,' he answers.

'Do you have protection?'

He looks to the side for a moment, but then responds with a small and almost shy yes. After his answer I lay quite for a while, deciphering what to say.

'Maybe I should go on the pill,' I whisper unexpectedly, surprising myself, he must think I am a complete lunatic now. He cocks his head to me, questioning if he heard me correctly.

'Is that want you want?' He asks

'Is that what you want?' I say.

'I want to make you happy.'

'You make me happy Tobias, as much as it scares me, I want to be with you… all of you,' I shyly look down.

'We will wait, at least until you go on the pill.'

We don't say nothing more, we don't need to. For the words that matter have been spoken. I lay down on my side, my chest still naked and I cuddle up into Tobias, his chest pressed against my back, his large muscular hand wrapped protectively around my waist.

'Tobias?' I whisper, my eyes drifting close.

'Mmm?'

'Take me somewhere safe.'

I may be delusional, but I swear he whispers:

'Is there such a thing?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review! Thank you fantastya8 for being my editor!**


	22. Chapter 21

The next day I wake with a jolt. Startled, I look to the left and then to the right and realize my alarm clock is vibrating, creating a rapid buzzing sound. I turn it off and my head touches the pillow again, dreading the moment when I have to get up. Confusion wipes through me, but only for a second as I recall what I am going to do today: travel to Candor.

Hours, minutes, seconds pass and I attentively, with a slow motion try to re-open my eyes. Immediately, my eyes squint (still in denial to wake up) when they notice the striking artificial light in my room, and I turn to see what time it is. Two minutes have slipped by. Despite my brain not functioning right at this godly hour, I twist myself on my side, wondering if Tobias is awake. His handsome features are calm; the darkness highlighting his cheekbones and the edges of his smooth lips. His eyes are shut tightly.

'Tobias?' I whisper, groggily.

'Yeah?' He responds. His voice is raspy and deep, sleepiness evident. I twist back towards the alarm clock to loom at the time again. The big red light depicts: 7:05 a.m.

My eyes forcefully open, slightly wider than before. My arms move up in front of me to stretch, forming a shadow.

'It's time to wake up.' I yawn.

'Let's stay in a little longer,' Tobias lazily states, grabbing my middle half gently to pull my back close to his front in a warm cuddle.

'We can't Tobias,' I say, absent-mindedly, drawing with my fingers on his hand around my waist.

'Do you remember how you woke me up a couple of days ago? I think you should rein act it for me.' I can't see his face in the darkness but I can almost feel his smirk. So I decide to play.

'Oh, I think I do remember. Did it involve ice cold water and a bucket dripping over your head?' I tease, 'I can easily do that again if you would like.'

He laughs, a deep rumble in his throat. I can feel his eyes on me.

'You know that's not what I meant,' he responds, whispering in my ear, his mouth gently grazing my ear, 'I can show you how you woke me up.'

'You can, can you?' I whisper, grinning and turning my head so that my eyes are looking into his desired filled mesmerizing, blue eyes.

'It went something like this,' he whispers in a sexy voice he only gets when he wakes up. He places a kiss on my neck, embracing a hot spark of nerves to formulate there. His nose gently tickles my side of my neck as he places yet another hot opened -mouth kiss. He moves his finger up gently, along the curves of my body, kissing his way down from my neck. As he passes my hair, he softly swipes to the other side and continues to kiss until he reaches my chest- which is aching for him now.

'Tobias! We have to get up now!' My breathless voice echoes around the room. At my words, he looks up with such a desirable face it makes me explode.

'You really want me to stop?' he whispers smirking, pulling his mouth back up to my neck then my mouth. Luring me into a deeper state of affection.

'You're being very cocky,' I laugh.

'Cocky?' he replies half-heatedly. He busies himself with my neck.

'Yes,' he kisses my neck again. 'You think you're that good;' his warm luring mouth is making me forget my speech. 'That I would undoubtedly,' he kisses the knack where my jaw and ear meets, 'want you not' he kisses my jaw, 'to stop.'

'Is that so?' he laughs still manoeuvring me with his lips.

'Yes,' I crock out, unable to stop the moan forming.

'Should I stop now?' He whispers.

My mouth becomes dry and I want to say we should stop. I almost do. The words are on the tip of my tongue.

'No,' I demand, pulling his mouth fiercely against mine.

* * *

><p>The shining whiteness in Candor Headquarters reflects into my eyes so forcefully, I feel as if I am being stabbed by daggers. Deathly stares peer at me from black and white dressed Candor, as I walk, fully dressed in Dauntless black clothing and my hand in Tobias' hand. Striding confidently, Tobias and I slide straight to the auditorium where the conference will take place. A rather well built man, dressed in black, his back towards us, stands the distance of the room away from us, talking to another Candor. From his slick black hair I can instantaneously tell the man is Jack Kang. We wait until he has finished his conversations, and then we drift over to him.<p>

'Good morning Jack, it is good to see you.' Tobias' 'Four' mask is on as he speaks.

'Same to you Four,' he firmly shakes Tobias' hand. 'And you Tris,' he shakes mine. 'The interrogation will happen at any minute as soon as all the representatives are here. Please take a seat.'

We do as he enquires and take a seat near the front of the auditorium near the entrance. There is a slight, calm, monotone murmuring present in the room; it's pleasant in a way. My eyes graze the floor, studying the squeaky clean, symmetrical, white and black square tiles when I feel a dark shadow form on the floor in front of me. My head rises automatically, expecting someone fierce, instead and to my delight, I see the two people I have been longing to see the most.

'Mother!' I exclaim happily, rushing to her and wrapping my arms around her slim body. 'It's so good to see you too, Beatrice,' I can hear a smile in her voice. She squeezes me tightly; surprisingly. Over her shoulder I look up to see my father, smiling profoundly. She lets go of me and goes to shake Tobias' hand. 'Hello Four, how are you?'

'I'm fine, thank you Natalie,' he responds. His Four demeanour portrays him to be calm but I know deep inside that he is very tense at seeing his father at any minute. I receive an awkward but pleasant hug from my father.

The buzzing sound of Jack Kang announcing the interrogation is about to start, pulsates everyone's eardrums and quickly there is a hazardous silence in the room. The sunlight dims through the glass windows, creating a similar atmosphere to a film starting. A thin, wide-eyed Tori and Lynn step through the metal door. The dramatic tension in the room rises faster than heat circulating in the room.

We begin the interrogation.

Jack Kang's voice is so luring but dangerous, I'm surprised I haven't heard it more often. Every single word echoes in the silent walls on the interrogation room where faction representatives sit, deeply focused on what is going on. Lynn sits, slumped in the metal chair, her back towards us.

'Lynn, what was your involvement with Max's murderer?' Jack questions.

Her body jolts a little bit, I can't see her face but I can tell she is in pain. 'I...' she stammers. 'I didn't kill Max,' she exclaims, breathless. 'I just I wrote the note to that Jane woman and I told Tori where the cameras where because I overheard Four and Zeke talking about it. I didn't know what she wanted to do, I was blackmailed!'

'What were you blackmailed with?'

'I-' she starts. 'She knows something about me,' Lynn cringes in pain from the serum, 'I don't know how she knows, its something embarrassing,' she trails off, her fingers twirl into a fist as she screams out in pain.

'What did she blackmail you with?' Jack repeats.

'She knows that I-,' Lynn screams, the effect of the truth serum is making her body slash in pain. She must answer immediately or more harm will come to her.

'Stop!' An old Candor man demands. 'We do not need to know what she was blackmailed with. Continue the interrogation.' Jack Kang raises his head a little, challenging the old man, but then abruptly drops his head and continues. Relief floods Lynn's body, it so visible. Her muscles untense a little, as if she dropped a couple of invisible tons.

'To clear things up: you helped Tori because she was blackmailing you. Why did Tori do this?'

'To get revenge,' Lynn spits out. My head snaps to Tori, her arms tied back with chains. She's slumping in a chair near Lynn, there are black bags under her eyes, and she looks ashamed. She will be undertaking her truth serum interrogation in a mere few minutes.

'I don't know! For her brother! She's right there, go on and ask her!' Lynn screams, her fierce nature imbued in her voice. Jack is silent for a mere few seconds.

'Last question for you Lynn is a question we ask everyone, what is your deepest regret?'

'Not telling Tris I knew, sooner,' she spits out.

'Thank you for your honesty.' The murmurs in the room quickly grow from tranquil to fairly loud. 'Quiet!' Jack Kang orders, his voices echoing in the spacious.

Lynn's numb, weak, lethargic body is dragged out quickly by the guards. Lynn's place is soon replaced with Tori. An assistant of Jacks inserts a needle in Tori's tattoo covered arm. A liquid is pushed into her arm and the questions begin.

'What is your full name?'

'Tori Wu.'

'What is your faction of origin and the faction you chose?'

'I was born in Erudite. Transferred to Dauntless.'

'Do you have any siblings?'

'I have one brother, George Wu.'

'Did you murder Max, former leader of Dauntless?' Jack demands

'Yes,' she replies smoothly, emotionless without hesitation. From the angle I can see her, a coil smirk etches onto her face and in an instant it's gone. Her body lies perfectly still without an ounce of pain inflicted. My mind begins to race as soon as I hear her response. I realise why she replied so smoothly. She's Divergent. If my thoughts are correct, then why on earth would she reply with a yes? Thoughts race through my head drowning me. A sinister feeling creeps over me; I remember her second-lasting smirk. She is planning something.

'Yes I killed Max,' she states again calmly. Her dark, long straight black hair, ruffled from being in cell dangles along the back of her chair. Outside, I hear the faint chipping of birds singing.

'Why did you do this?'

Faint, but unmistakable laughter escapes her body. The noise makes a shiver go down my spine.

'Why?' She demands. 'I'll tell you why! He allied with Jeanine Matthews and killed my brother! That's damn why!' Tori cringes in pain for a few seconds before her side of her face from which I can see returns to an unreadable expression.

'How did you kill him?'

'Well quite simply really. I shot him.' She spits out with a horrendous tone, her knuckles turning white from being implicated with sudden pain.

'Explain how you did this.'

'Oh, I'm sorry you should have been a little bit more specific!' As her high pitched screaming voice bounces along the room, she clings onto the metal chair for dear life. Her attitude is surprising along most of the Candor. She is definitely divergent. 'Max and I argued before I killed him, he was nervous, apprehensive. He knew I was coming. He had been warned. Max said it was a 'mistake' being involved. I didn't comprehend or even bother to listen to what he was saying until his last line,' she takes a deep breath and is abruptly hit with an ounce of pain. 'Max said that George was still alive,' she takes another breath, 'outside the fence. I didn't think about it at all for ages. I knew Max was lying. But I know now he isn't. And I had made it my plan to go out the fence and find him but Max's followers stop me.'

'But why did you attack Tris Prior and Jane Jackson?'

'I attacked Tris because she was getting on my nerves,' all eyes penetrate to me 'and because she was getting in the way. I attacked Jane because she had said that she knew George was alive. I had hope then and I didn't like it, not when it was false hope. '

What's bothering me the most is why is she letting out all this information when she is Divergent? Surely she could lie? Outsmart the system? I feel Tobias wrap his strong arms around me in a protecting gesture. I look at his sharp features and recognize the same confusion that lies on my face.

It seems that even Jack Kang is lost for words. The implications of what Tori is suggesting silences the entire auditorium. Jack's stinging black eyes rises up towards the old man that had spoken before, and then they glance up around to Tobias and I. We know what this means. There is nothing left to say. The interrogation may be over but so many ideas bounce in my head, dizziness starts to become apparent.

The light outside is penetrating through the windows less evenly now. The pool of amber and orange outside makes the conference room a swirl of light orange.

The Candor conference room oddly looks similar to the one in Dauntless, full of glass, clean. But somehow it feels so unfamiliar. The room holds 20 odd people now; the buzz of the talking has been electrified ever since Lynn's and Tori's interrogation. It is Louise sharp voices that bring me out of my daze- like it so often does.

'But Jack, with all due respect, tell me this: why on earth should ten or so of our bravest Dauntless members risk their lives to go outside the fence, outside to the unknown just because one hysterical member killed our leader because she thought he killed a person who is now apparently living outside the fence! It makes no sense, and he could be dead for all we know!'

'I understand what you mean Louise, I truly do,' I middle age female from Erudite argues, 'but we need to experiment, we have a vague understand of what is outside the fence and it only makes sense if someone from Dauntless goes as they are the most strongest. Whoever you want to choose for the task is up to you.'

'It's Erudite that wants the information! They should send the troops in!' A senior Dauntless member Carson rages.

'It is the Dauntless that is the most prepared.' The Erudite calmly informs.

'Who will go then? Surly no one would want to volunteer!'

My mind is buzzing now; the words are on the tip of my tongue. I scan over to Tobias, his face is white, he knows what I am about to do.

'I volunteer myself.' All eyes suddenly sprint to me as the words leave my mouth. Tobias looks painful and my parents just looked shocked.

'No Tris, you can't do that.' My mother argues gently. 'It is too risky.'

'I will do it.' I'm stubborn. I know that. My mum and dad look speechless but I can also see the hint of pride in their eyes.

'And I will join her,' Tobias states without an expression. I look over at him, trying to decipher what he really feels about this.

I smile develops on the most of the faction representatives. 'Then it is settled.' Jack starts 'Tris and Four plus whoever they want to bring will go outside the fence in hope that they find George.'

'This is absurd.' Louise huffs. 'Tori KILLED MAX! And we are repaying her by giving her brother back!'

'We may not even find her brother. But inevitably it is important that we know what is outside the fence. Tris and Four will report back to us.'

'And when will they return?' An Erudite lady asks.

'If they return,' I hear Louise whisper.

3 words.

That's all it takes to silent a room full of perceiving faction representatives. As if my bubble has been popped slowly, her words fully penetrate into my mind:

Is this really that dangerous? Could I really die for just going outside the fence?

Of course it is.

'Until the time is right for them to return,' Jack explains.

The debate is now closed.

* * *

><p>My hair blows in the soft wind around me. Outside of the Candor headquarters, exposed to the striking sun, I stand with my parents, Caleb and Tobias. My arms swing around Tobias's and the wind makes my clothes to flap against me. The few birds from before are singing around me again.<p>

'You are so brave, so selfless, you know that?' My mother asks, a gentle tear sliding down her cheek.

'I'm hardly selfless mum, if anything I am the opposite,' I reply, embracing her.

'I agree with your mother, Beatrice. You are so selfless and brave, I am so proud to call you my daughter,' my dad says pulling me into an unusual hug. 'I'm going to miss you so much,' my dad whispers, kissing the top of my head, very non-abnegation like.

'Four,' my mother says addressing Tobias, 'take care of her please.'

'I will Mrs Prior, even if my life depends on it.'

'Please call me Natalie,' my mother pulls Tobias into a hug and he stands awkwardly for a little while but then I smile at him and he melts into the embrace of my mother. 'You are like family Tobias.'

My mother illuminates us, in the theme that her confidence and love is resembled through her voice and actions.

His head tilts to my mother's level and through the sparkle of the sun I can faintly see a swell of emotion in his mesmerizing blue eyes.

'Thank you Natalie, you don't know how much that means to me.'

My dear mother doesn't speak another word after that; instead she pulls Tobias more forcefully into a hug. She whispers something in his ear that I can't comprehend and Tobias' nods then smiles.

Although the sun is slowly dipping below the horizon, the path along our line of vision is brilliant with brightness. Tobias and I sprint to aboard the rustic train, bidding farewell to my parents and with ease we pull ourselves in. Our surroundings are empty, beside the faint dust in the train.

'What a turn of events,' I start the conversation, looking at Tobias.

'Hmm,' he responds. 'I don't understand why Tori wouldn't lie under the truth serum, she is definitely Divergent right?'

'Yes she is! I don't understand it either.' Then it hits me. 'Tobias,' I whisper, fear escaping in my voice, 'what if she did this to purposefully make us get her brother back?'

His eyes lock to mine for a mere second. 'That,' he appears stunned 'could be possible.' 'Let's just forget everything and enjoy our last days in Dauntless okay?'

'Okay,' I smile. I lift my chin up after licking my lips and reach up and kiss him. He kisses me fiercely, gentle gliding his tongue along my lips for entrance. I smile into the kiss and my hands rise to cup his face. His hands roam down to my waist.

'I love you,' I say, pulling back just enough to speak.

'I love you too,' he replies, desire filled in his eyes.

His gentle mouth meets mine again. I kiss him for as long as I want. Longer than I should.

The blur of the Chicago buildings wipes past us in the distance, the colours are mashed up forming the works of an abominable painting. Faintly, I can still hear an echo of vibrations from the birds singing. The commotion of the train vibrating lures me into sleep and I welcome it, my head laid against Tobias' chest.

Tomorrow we adventure into the unknown. But for the rest of today, it's just us two, together and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all! Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you would like and tell me your thoughts! <strong>

**Have you all watched Mockingjay? How did you find it? **

**See you soon! **


	23. Chapter 22-Goodbye Safe Haven

**A/N Dear readers, I suggest rereading the rewritten version of Chapter One if you have not already read it since this may not make any sense to you. Chapter One up to this chapter is essentially an analepsis (flashback). I have also rewritten Chapter Two and Three but it is not essential for you to reread it. Italics means it was in Chapter One, except the line just below. Please review, I enjoy hearing what you say!**

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow we adventure into the unknown. But for the rest of today, it's just us two, together and that's all matters.<em>

**Chapter 22-Goodbye Safe Haven**

What is the worst thing I could have imagined? That the dull faction system we call our city is the only thing here? That outside is worst?

The ride to the gate had been silent and uneventful. The buzz of the truck travelling along the dirt track roads had awoken my senses and made me feel alert despite the early hour. It was a fairly dusty and old truck, considering Erudite new vehicles. But, for the most part it took Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, Will and me out of Dauntless and towards the gate. Now here we are.

The early hour of the morning-not too early to be ungodly, but enough to make a few yawns escape me, makes our mostly very sociable group fairly quiet, with the occasional chatter or small talk. I clasp Tobias hand and offer him a faint smile as I climb out of the rustic pick-up truck. We said our goodbyes to those that we knew in Dauntless a few hours ago before we set off, achieving a few good lucks on the way. A sombre experience, not knowing whether to say a final bye or to say 'I'll see you in a few months' bye, inevitably, saying goodbye is always going to be a sombre experience.

My nerves are tingling now, as if my body is only now registering that I am leaving my safe haven. Though my emotional tears are on the verge of breaking through, I strut through to the front with Tobias, my back facing the near and distant buildings of the factions. I can only imagine my mother. Sitting, on her old by Dauntless standards but not Abnegations, chair starring into the dancing flames of the fire, her grey shapeless clothes on and a stern but pleasant look on her face, wondering about my whereabouts, if I will be safe, if I will die. Life is unpredictable. I will never know, nor will she.

Tobias pulls my hand, and my thoughts resurface to the present. His beige and black shorts and white t-shirt makes him look like a Candor but I remember from school that white reflects the heat so it should keep him cooler. I advised everyone to wear something similar so I am wearing essentially the same as Tobias. Every one of us has a large backpack with a sleeping bag tied around them. We have packed essentials and food and water of course, but also some other things as we have only a minor clue as to what we are going to experience. Before the squad got into the truck, Tobias and I had a quick discussion with Louise, she said to be careful and also try and find out as much information as possible. She gave us a mobile phone, the same one Tobias used in the Candor or Dauntless game to phone Caleb and said to give her updates.

The sun is shining, not so hot that it's scorching, but if enough time is spent exposed to it, a tan is certain. The sky around us is bright and cloudless, to our sides the few trees sway discretely. As we glide further from the truck towards the towering metal fence, armed of course, Dauntless soldiers will always be armed, we are greeted by the main fence guard. An old man, despite his high stamina and muscle jogs towards us, he must be in his 50s, practically ancient in Dauntless.

'Good morning,' he says.

'Good morning,' Tobias replies, his Four mask on.

'I have been instructed to open the fence gate for you,' Tobias nods, the rest of our squad scramble around us. 'Your requested vehicle is just outside.'

'Thank you.' As Tobias words leave his lips, the rough, iron metal towering gates open with a slight creak from never been opened a lot previously. This is it.

I inhale deeply, letting the nerves evaporate from my body, the smell of uncut grass developing through the air. Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, William, Marlene, Shauna, Christina and I walk slowly forward, Tobias and me in head and Uriah and Marlene in the back and the rest in the middle. We hike over the fence line and continue straight in a line towards our silver much bigger and newer 4x4 8-seater Range Rover. Surrounding us is countless amounts of fields, filled with uncut grass and weeds and natural crops, spreading out from what looks like beyond our horizon. Thousands and thousands of kilometres lies in front of us.

Tobias squeezes my hand for support then gentle kisses my cheek.

'It's okay, we're together.' He whispers.

And so we begin, into the unknown. We dump our bags into the boot of the car. Tobias, always the leader, sits in the driver seat of the sleek car and I sit in the passenger seat while the rest file in the back. Inside the Range Rover are beautiful black and white leather seats, cup holders, radio-although I don't know how to use it, and more new and expensive gadgets. I wonder how Erudite could afford all this and not share it with the rest of the factions. Tobias switches the car keys in place and the engine roars with life. He then plays around with the steering wheel and chair, inclining it to his preferred position and adjusting the AC controls as a car full of 8 people, albeit seated comfortably can get quite hot. Out of us eight, Tobias, Zeke and Shauna know the most about driving although they have never driven in their life. Thankfully, Tobias took an interest in cars when he saw this booklet about them a year ago. Tobias relaxes himself and I whisper to him quietly.

'Nervous?'

'Of crashing? Yes. Of going outside the fence? No. I have you.'

'You will do fine, you need to tell us when you are tired.' I reply. I turn to the back and notice everyone is talking to each other so I quickly unbuckle my seatbelt and kiss him chastely on the lips.

'You better put that seatbelt back on,' he smiles after we break from the kiss. I obey and put it back on. Tobias looks in the central mirror, an odd thing I thought to have on a car but then I comprehended they weren't for looking at yourself.

'Everyone put your seatbelt on!' Tobias barks. 'And enjoy the ride,' He smirks as nervous looks cross our friends' face.

He takes the hand break off, gently pushes his foot down on the accelerating paddle and the vehicle explodes with life. And soon we are setting off, cruising through the plain fields. No clear dirt road but something similar lies in front of us and we follow it. Tobias increases speed, the sound of engine accelerating simultaneously coming after and my heart begins to hammer but then I realize I don't need to worry. This is Tobias. The man I love.

* * *

><p>Five mostly silent despite the roar of the engine, hours later the sun has begun to slowly move down towards the horizon, taking with it its heat. With only a few hours left of sunlight until remote darkness, we decide that we need to make camp. The faint breeze twirls my hair slightly as I open the heavy but defined metal door of the expensive vehicle. Everyone except Tobias and I falls out of the car, but Tobias and I stay behind a few seconds, the car engine still on. Although my door is open, I turn so that my legs are dangling out of the side but I can still see him. He hasn't opened the door yet; he places his rough hands onto the car keys and switches the engine off. All of sudden, complete silence forms around us. To replace the now silent car engine, I speak to him.<p>

'How are you feeling?'

He lifts his head and smiles towards me, 'well I didn't crash, and so it's all good.'

I laugh. 'We should get out; everyone is going to be worried about us.'

He places the keys in his pocket and then opens the door the same time I get out, I wait for him, and then hand in hand we walk to our friends.

'Nice to see that you have stopped having your make out session!' Zeke exclaims.

'We weren't making out!' Tobias replies to his best friend. His mouth comes in contact with my ear and he whispers, 'although we could if you-' I playfully slap him on the shoulder as a blush comes over my cheeks.

Now huddled together with our friends, a few meters from the car, I examine our space. Around us, like there has been for the last five hours is an extreme amount of plain fields and a few trees. Where Tobias has parked luckily, the place is more secluded, although we stand in a field, the grass only reaches just below my ankles which are covered from my boots. Forming some sort of secluded semi-circle, is a line of olive trees, not towering in height but enough to provide shade. 15 meters to my right is a faint stream, filled with pebbles and running water.

'I say we set up camp here, we can use the small stream if needed and the trees provide us with a little bit of privacy.' Tobias advises.

'But what about all the animals and insects?' Christina nervously asks, twitching away her hand a little from the invisible insects.

'And don't forget the moths!' Will shouts, earning laughs from the rest of us but a slap from Christina.

'This is the nature Christina; we can hardly sleep in the car so we will have to make do.' I answer. Christina huffs.

'What about showers?' Marlene asks.

'Oh, don't worry about that I packed a portable shower in my bag!' Zeke announces.

'Really?' Marlene squeals.

'No you idiot!' Zeke laughs. 'Like Tris said we are going to have to make do. And besides, we have the stream if need be!' He wiggles his eyebrows and laughs.

'No skinny dipping!' Shauna replies laughing like the rest of us, 'Besides, that stream doesn't even look like it would come up to our knees.'

'Way to kill the fun Shauna!' Uriah complains. 'I was all up for skinny dipping! I mean If Marlene was up for it, then…'

Marlene steps on Uriah toe. Uriah cries out, holding his toe while everyone else cries from laughter.

'So what's the plan?' I ask, after the laughter has died down.

'I think we should set up camp, then 4 of us should stay here and get the fire going while the other 4 should expand outwards and see what is around us on foot.' Tobias commands.

We all murmur an agreement and we go and get our bags from the car.

'We have four tents, so I'm sure you will all be fine if we just pair up with your boyfriends/girlfriends.' Tobias says.

'I will be fine with that,' Uriah smirks.

Tobias and I set up our tent around the olive tree, near the central fire but a little bit far away that we have a space to ourselves. It takes approximately half an hour to set up our tent, considering we have never set up one before and then Tobias and I grab our bags and enter our makeshift bedroom for the night. Or for many nights, who knows.

We unroll our warm, black sleeping bag and place them next to each other, the end of them near the entrance of the tent and then we lie down. Above me, is the black almost navy blue tent roof a fine but strong material laced over metal rods.

Tobias sits up and faces me, his legs crossed and I mirror him.

'How are you feeling sweetheart?' he whispers.

'Nervous, excited, I'm not sure. How about you?' I ask.

'I'm not sure either; relieved I suppose that we made it the first 6 hours.' I laugh. His arms wraps around my waist.

'It feels like more than 6 hours.' I say. 'What if we don't ever go back Tobias,' I whisper, 'what if I never see my parents again, or my brother?'

'I made a promise with your parents Tris, the last time we saw them, to keep you alive, even if it means risking my life, and to keep you safe and make sure we return. I intend to keep my promises.'

'You always keep your promises, I know that.' I smile and pull him close to me. Before his lips meet mine, I whisper: 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He responds and pulls his lips to mine.

We kiss for eternity. My hand wraps around his neck and his hand moves more tightly around my waist and another one slowly moves down my exposed thigh. My hand moves down his neck, towards his back and I trace all his tattoos with his shirt on.

'Come on lovebirds, we are going to go explore!' Zeke screams from outside our tent.

I jump from Tobias and bite my lip unconsciously. He pulls me into one quick kiss grinning, before we both get out of our tent.

I smooth down my hair and clothes unconsciously after I walk out of the tent and Zeke who is standing just outside my tent, laughs at my embarrassment.

'Shauna, me, Four and you are going to go explore while the rest stays here.' Zeke informs us.

Four gives a deathly glare to Zeke, presumably because he interrupted us. Then we take one bag with a few things in but not our big bags and head in the direction of north.

* * *

><p>Our walk seemed to last for years but nothing was actually accomplished. An hour has passed since we departed our 'camp' and since then we have drifted past dozen of trees and fields adjacent to the stream and yet we have found nothing but nothingness.<p>

An intermittent ache in my entire leg has gradually formed in my calves and my breathing has become significantly heavier. During our hike, we picked some olives from the olive trees around us as well as some edible blackberries. Although we have got enough food, tins, energy bars etc. we do need to make do with what the wild will bring us as well.

After a non-verbal discussion we decide to turn around and head back to the camp before the darkness fall around us.

_My hair blows in the deafening wind; I clutch Tobias' arm tight thinking if I don't: the warm humid wind will pin me down and pull me away._

_'Are you okay sweetheart?' Tobias whispers into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver. I chuckle at my nickname he loves to call me so much._

_'Yes, it may be warm, but I wish this hike will be finished soon.'_

_'I agree, I don't think my legs can take my body weight anymore, we are going to go back to camp now thankfully,' he replies softly. I snuggle up to him as much as possible. He drapes his defined arms around my shoulders._

_'We are nearly there!' Zeke screams pointing, while holding Shauna's hand. His excited demeanour suffocates us. Happiness flushes over me as I realize we will soon be sitting down. It's been a long day._

* * *

><p>Back at the camp we unravel to the others what we found out during our hour long hike. Now, with the burning flames in front of us and matt black darkness around us we sit in a circle preparing for dinner.<p>

Christina and Marlene with the smallest amount of help from Uriah and Will has made dinner: Campfire chili, cooked in a large saucepan over the fire. We each grab a red bowl and serve ourselves, enough to not suffer from undernourishment but not a greedy amount. We must reserve our resources.

Gathering around the fire, Uriah and Marlene share a joke while they eat and Marlene laughs. Shauna and Zeke talk to Tobias, pondering on light subjects and laughing occasionally. Will and Christina are in their own bubble sharing a light kiss.

I smile to myself. I'm so glad I can share this adventure with my closest friends. As I focus on the dancing flames, my limbs barely pick up the silver metal fork and eat the quite delicious chili.

Tobias turns to me a smile on his face.

'You're very quiet,' he says.

'I don't mean to be,' I smile. I lift the last spoonful of my delicious chili to my mouth and devour it. Today's journey has made me work up an appetite. When I look up, I see Tobias still staring at me.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' I ask, blushing.

'Because you're beautiful, and I love you.' Tobias whispers, bringing his lips to mine. I grin into the kiss, my hand in his hair and his hand around my waist. When we break from the kiss breathless, I kiss the crook of his neck.

'I love you too,' I mumble.

Once I reluctantly take my hands of him, and I pull back, I turn around to the whole squad staring at us in complete silence.

'Oh my god!' I scream in embarrassment and hide behind Tobias as I see their laughing faces. Tobias looks straight at them.

'Seriously? You guys are all together and yet you always interrupt us?' Tobias asks, his Four mask on giving the guys a stern look.

'You guys can't keep your hands off each other!' Zeke bursts out. 'And besides we wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice us starring at you.'

Tobias laughs. 'We can keep our hands off each other!' I exclaim, coming out from behind Tobias. Embarrassment is still written on my face.

'Oh really?' Zeke challenges, 'okay then, I bet you can't go without touching each other for the whole night!'

'We can!' I reply, laughing as well.

'Fine then, we will see who wins.' Zeke smirks.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion sweeping over us, Tobias and I walk back towards our tent, bending over the few trees that are in our way and watching our step as the floor is covered with not just grass but rocks and sticks. Two hours or perhaps three have passed since we last kissed each other, let alone touched. Even after all these loathsome hours, we are still wound up around Zeke's dare since we can't touch each other until we reach our tents. I am craving his contact. Despite the endless amount of times where I had to fight against every single urging in my body, and I'm sure Tobias experienced the same thing; we managed to win the dare. I have to admit, I'm completely blown away about how we did it and I'm sure the rest of the squad is too.<p>

As I unzip our tent and climb in, the dare vanishing off us, now with darkness except a small torch and no interruptions from anyone I tackle Tobias into a gigantic hug.

'Don't ever make me do a dare like that again!' He moans once my lips break from his.

'I agree, that was punishment,' I huff.

His hands move down my sides, tracing a line through my curves and down to my thigh. I kiss him with extreme force that I almost tumble over. My hands go to the bottom of his back and I push his shirt over his head. I trace over his tattoos and I place a delicate kiss on his neck. Moving my way down to his heart, I keep placing kisses.

His hands move to my waist and with my help lift my t-shirt up. A slight breeze drifts through the tent and makes me shiver as my lips continue to kiss his. His hands once again move to my bra and quickly tug it off. Now I feel exposed, but once I feel his defined body inches from my mostly naked body I cherish the feeling. With increasing breath, I kiss him and my hands move down to his trousers where I start to unbuckle his belt.

'Tris,' Tobias breathlessly moans. 'Wait, I want to do it right, not like this, not in a tent, not with our friends meters away.'

I sigh as I open and close my eyes, 'you're right Tobias.' I whisper in his ear. His hot body still lies close to mine. 'I am on pill just so you know.'

'Are you trying to encourage me?' he hastily deeply says, chuckling a little.

I laugh. 'Not entirely.'

'Come on let's get some sleep, another big day tomorrow.'

'Okay, cuddle me Tobias.'

I quickly slip a top on and Tobias lies behind me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist but not his second half. He waits a few minutes, for reason beyond me, and then slips off his trousers, leaving him in his boxers.

'Are you trying to encourage me?' I mimic him, wiggling my eyebrows at his boxers, once he switches off the torch. He laughs gently.

'Not entirely.' He replies. His eyes shut close the same time as mine do and we fall asleep, welcoming the beauty and the evil darkness that sleeping with holds.


	24. Chapter 23-Civilization?

**Chapter 23- Civilization? **

**A/N Please be aware that there is some M rated scenes in this chapter, but nothing explicit.**

_His eyes shut close the same time as mine do and we fall asleep, welcoming the beauty and the evil darkness that sleeping with holds._

**Tobias POV**

A snowflake- a feathery ice crystal with delicate petite symmetry elegantly lands on an old tree next to me. The pure beauty of the simple design and thin figure reminds me of Tris. _Tris. _Her eyes land on mine once she finishes gazing upon the massive crowd. Her face lights up like lights on a Christmas tree and she rushes towards me. I welcome her gladly and envelope her into a hug, lifting her up into the air. Forcefully, she pushes her mouth to mine, passion streaming through.

Tris's hand glides into mine as we break from the kiss, breathless.

'Come on, let's get out of here.'

Her strong arm tugs me along and soon we are running down the street. Once behind a building in a dark alleyway she turns to me, and forcefully starts unbuckling my trousers and then my shirt.

'Tris wait, I thought,' she kisses me, 'we would wait.'

She pulls away from me. 'Do you not want me?' She screams. Before I can answer she begins screaming at me more and I try to embrace her and calm her down but she pushes me away.

'Get away from me!' She screams and with that I watch her retreating figure sprint down the end of the street. A dark cloud has form from above, the rain lightly dribbles then suddenly pours down endlessly and I watch until I can no longer see Tris' figure. My legs are involuntarily stationary, to the point of no return.

And all I can think about is her scream full of hurt and betray. The scream I created.

* * *

><p>I wake with cold sweat on my face. My body abruptly jolts upwards and my head slams into tent roof and I moan. Then I realize it was all a dream. In fact, Tris is staring at me, her face gleaming with concern, curled up in blankets next to me.<p>

'Are you okay Tobias?' she whispers gently.

'I'm sorry I just had a nightmare, I'm fine.'

She sits up now, one arm in front of her to make sure the blanket covers her body.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she whispers kissing my cheek.

'It was just about losing you Tris.'

Her face turns stern. 'Tobias,' she says louder and with more certainty, 'you will never lose me. We have each other. Always.' She grabs my hand and laces her fingers with mine.

'I love you.' She whispers kissing my hand.

'I love you too,' I reply gently kissing her on her forehead. We fall back into gentle sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dawn.<em>

Although there is a hazy buzz of light from the previous night's fire, around the camp lays haze and mist. The sun has decided to not brighten our day with its light yet. I lean against a weathered rock that is ends around my hips, near the grey charcoal flames of last night's fire. I whip my head around to see the view before me. The trees' around me barely move from the lack of wind and in the distant I can hear a faint sound of running water of the stream, sliding through rocks and pebbles a long way before it finds the mouth of the river. Over time, the small stream with create V shaped valleys from vertical erosion. Yesterday we rode in the car for a couple of hours but after seemingly nothingness we decided to retreat back to camp, today, though we are packing up the camp and leaving to explore more terrain. I turn so my front is facing the rock and pull out a battered map that if I expand it out fully is 2 meters wide. It is a map that Erudite gave me. I smooth the crinkles down on the rock. There isn't much on it, the way to the fence and the factions so we know our way back but they decided to leave the rest to me. I grab a pencil out of my pocket and begin to draw a line from the bottom of the page where it says 'Fence' then to the middle of the part I have folded and annotate it with 'direction we drove' I then shade in the two rectangles opposite of the line and name it 'only land' and then I quickly draw our secluded area near the stream where we camped, rightly naming it 'Camp Site One.' Finally, I place a line in the direction we are going to today.

Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will are all asleep. I will wake them up soon, since it's better to get packed up as soon as possible. As I am folding up the map and placing it back into my jacket pocket, when I feel some petite hands around my waist.

'I thought you weren't up Zeke, no need to be affectionate.' I laugh.

'Good to know that I look like Zeke!' Tris laughs quietly so to not wake the others.

I turn around and lean back against the rock and kiss Tris on the lips. My hands wrap around her elbows then slowly drift to her waist. Since I'm in a sitting up/standing position, I pull Tris close to me, pressing her body up against mine while she places her legs on either side of mine.

'Morning,' she whispers.

'Morning,' I smile. 'How did you sleep?'

'I slept fine thank you, although I must say the ground isn't particular comfortable.' She starts rubbing her back as she speaks but I beat her to it. She smiles in response.

'And how about you? I got awfully worried about your dream.' She asks as I rub her back gently.

'It was just a dream, you're here that's all that matters.' I whisper as I pull her lips to mine.

'Always,' she mumbles as she kisses the crook of my neck.

'I'm dying for a shower, I smell awful.' She says.

'No you don't, but I get what you mean,' I look around quickly, 'do you want to follow that stream for a little bit? See if we find a deeper part that we could wash in? I'm sure no one will be up for hours.'

'Why not? That would be good.' She responds. 'We should leave a note just in case everyone else wakes up and realize we are not here.' I nod and kiss her cheek.

'You go get towels and stuff, I'll write the note.' She nods.

She meanders towards the tent while I pick up my pencil and tear off a bit of the maps paper. In mostly neat handwriting I write:

_Guys, _

_Gone with Tris to find deeper water to see if we can wash. Don't worry about us._

_-Four. _

Tris climbs out of the tent with a bag which presumably has towels and soap in.

'I wrote the note.' I say as I clasp her hand and grab her bag so I can hold it, she is about to protest but I beat her to it.

'I'm fine with holding it.' I say. She smiles and we start walking towards the stream and then we follow it down river. Our feet brush past the grass and occasional weeds, while we duck under some trees around us.

Still following the stream which has now turned into a small river, our camp is becoming a blur and I notice now that the water is considerably deeper, not by a lot, it still only reaches Tris's knee.

* * *

><p>Time is slowly dripping by. Zooming past the few trees around us, we come to a much bigger terrain of trees. Tris and I investigate, following the river, towards this explosion of green. What I see shocks me. The woodland is breath-taking. As I lead the way closer to the river, which we can now hear crashing against some bigger boulders, I step on a few leaves and a twig, bending down so I don't knock my head on a tree and it cracks in half with a loud <em>snap! <em> There are thousands of fallen wet leaves, mostly turned brown on the floor and to my sides are hundreds of years old trees. The height is insurmountable, they almost reach the sky, well from my point of view it looks like they do. On the dark brown bark of the trees are lichens of yellow and green, and below are symmetrical ferns and shrubs. We walk forward, careful where we step and bending over a few trees that have slanted naturally and almost tripping over roots that stick out of the ground. When we reach a clearing, small pebbles are below our feet, no doubt from attrition, and a form of river erosion. I realize it is a small meander bend. We must be in the middle course of the river now as it is deeper as a result of being joined by a number of tributaries. Across from us is a deeper section of the river and over hangs a small river cliff and on the cliff grows trees and shrubs that dangle over the side.

As if reading each other's mind we place the things we are holding down on the ground. Tris looks around.

'Are you sure no one will see us?'

'Out here? Positive.' I reply.

'Should we go in with our underwear?' She asks quietly, putting her hair behind her ears.

'Unless you want to skinny dip,' I smirk.

She blushes immensely. 'I…' she stutters.

'I was kidding,' I laugh. She laughs as well although it's not a very convincing chuckle. She starts to undress, undoing her buttons of her shirt. Being the gentleman I am, I turn around and get out soap which won't harm the organisms in the river. I also place our towels on top of the bag so they don't get dirty. Then I lift up my shirt and unbuckle my jeans, leaving me in my tight black boxers. Which maybe isn't quite a good idea, considering Tris is going to be half naked. Wouldn't want to explain _that_ reaction.

I turn around after I am undressed and when I see Tris, my heart skips a beat. She is wearing a black lace bra and boy shorts. I smile and try not to stare at her amazing figure, even without me saying anything she blushes.

'Ready?' I ask. She nods.

I take her hand and lace it with mine, grabbing the soap, as we walk into the water. At first the water wraps around my toes and the temperature feels okay, not freezing but not hot either, lukewarm. Soon, we move in deeper, feeling the smooth pebbles on our feet, our movement makes the river dance. Using my advantage of the current, I use my hand forcefully to splash Tris right in the face. She laughs then grins mysteriously as she splashes me back twice the force, soaking my completely. The water is now up to her waist. The velocity of the river isn't very fast, luckily, so I make sure I have Tris' hand firmly in mine, to make sure she doesn't slip and we bounce closer towards the outside of the meander bend as it is deeper because this is where the greatest erosion takes places. The erosion has formed a small river cliff above our heads. There are trees and all sorts of rock debris around us.

The river cliff has made the water seem more secluded and I pull Tris towards me gently and place my lips on hers. We are now completely submerged in the clear water; it runs to Tris' shoulders and my belly button. Her whole body is pressed up against me and I love the feeling. The way her half naked body touches mine makes my body jolt with electricity.

'Let me wash you,' I whisper seductively, twisting her body so her back is firmly pressed upon my chest and my lips are pressed against her ear. She grins and gives me the biodegradable soap bar. I clutch it in my large hand and I begin by sliding up her arm slowly, and even with that contact she closes her eyes in paradise. I switch the soap bar in my other hand and let my hand without soap, draped down her arm, water seeping through. I do the same to her other arm. Her back is still pressed up towards my chest and as I switch arms, I place my face on the other side of her neck and kiss it. Now she opens up her arms and I put the soap in my right hand and slide it under water to reach her knee, and ever so painstakingly slowly I raise my arm, it grazes the side of her pants and then I leisurely rise towards her belly button then up past her bra where I slow down even more. My lips are still a centimetre from her neck. Then I raise the bar past the bulge of her breast, grazing her breast, I can hear her hold in a breath. I glide the soap up towards her neck where I massage her shoulders gently. Her hands are up in her hair, giving me all access to her neck.

When I am done, she brings her hair down then from behind wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses me passionately, desire seeking through.

I didn't realize how much this is turning me on. I really should pull my body away from her or she will notice _that_ and become nervous. But she doesn't let me.

'Time to return the favour Tobias,' she whispers seductively. She licks her lips without knowing and I smash my lips to hers. She is making me crazy. She turns around now so that she is facing me.

Her small hands softly grab the soap bar and paint a masterpiece on my chest. She starts by slowly moving her hands along my bare muscular chest while the water drips down my chest. And then she moves down towards the hem of my boxers. She switches the soap so it's in her left hand and to my surprise she does something I never thought she would do. She places her right hand down the back of my boxers and squeezes my gluteus maximus through the water. She clutches it and my eyes go wide. I'm so turned on right now that I am sure she has noticed it. She kisses me, her hand still placed on my butt. She smirks slightly as I look at her with wide eyes and then she releases her hand from my back side, but through the water she quickly moves her hand to my front and purposefully glazes over my manhood and it twitches.

She quickly retreats back to my chest and places her lips firmly on mine, slightly blushing, but still pressing her body to mine. My hands wrap around her waist.

'I love you,' she whispers.

'You know you are making me crazy right?' I joke.

She blushes and tilts her head down.

'I want to make love to you,' I whisper boldly, extremely quiet against her ear _so badly I think,_ she holds in her breath, 'but I want it to be right, I want to have a comfortable bed and candles.' I say.

She smiles and looks up at me. 'Who knew you could be so romantic?' she asks grinning.

'I'm an incredibly romantic guy!' I exclaim, she scoffs, 'just don't tell the others.' She chuckles.

'We better clear up and get going, I think we have been out for two hours,' I say.

She nods and cleans her hair fairly quickly, pulling away from me, while I do mine and put my face in the water. The water is so fresh on my face. I could stay in this forever.

Breaking my thoughts, Tris calls out my name and places her hand in mine as we walk back out of the deeper end of the water, towards the flatter surface. Soon the only water is on us. I grab our towels and place one around her as there is a fairly chilly wind since we just got out of the water.

'You know what would have been easier?' Tris says, pulling some jeans on.

'What?'

'Wearing our swimming costumes,' I mentally face palm, why didn't I think of that? She laughs. 'But they were packed in the car; I wasn't expecting to need them. But I was certainly wrong,' she grins.

'Yeah, you were.' I grin as well, while slipping on my t-shirt and zipping up my trousers. Drying my hair with my towel quickly, I gather the soap and plop it into the bag. I begin to roll up my now wet towel and pushing it in the bag as well. Tris hands me hers and I roll it up quickly and put it in the bag and sling it over my shoulder. Now fully dressed, and leaving behind nothing except the memories of that spot, we hike past the old trees with lichens, ferns and shrubs and back towards the smaller stream and our camp which now should be buzzing with life.

* * *

><p>Once back at the camp, we are greeted with smiles and intriguing faces. Everyone is up now since its 8 o clock. We have been gone for 3 hours.<p>

'Both of your hair is wet! Oh my gosh! You got to wash! Can we go?' Christina asks hurriedly.

'The deeper river is an hour away Christina,' Tris explains, 'we don't have time for all of us to go. I'm sorry.'

Christina pouts. I notice the rest of the squad feels a bit down.

'I'm sorry guys, but I assure you will be able to shower later on today.' I say. Christina's eyes light up.

'So you were there for a whole hour? That's a long time to wash.' She smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. Tris and I both blush. _Damn Abnegation side!_

'We were enjoying the view of the scenery.' I say emotionless.

'Or the view of each other,' Zeke mumbles.

'Ha!' Uriah exclaims, 'did you skinny dip?' he asks with a smirk. 'Did you christen that spot?'

'No!' Tris and I shout at the same time, her blushing red and my Four mask coming on.

'Leave them alone Uri,' Marlene says. _Thank you Marlene!_ After a few moments, the situation dies down.

'Anyway, guys. Today's plan, everyone grab a seat.' I instruct.

They all sit on a rock of some sort around the dead fire and all turn their heads towards me.

'Okay, in at most an hour, after breakfast or so we are going to set off from this camp. It's time we explore more of the ground and set up camp elsewhere, further onwards. I have a map so I will drive again. What we need to do, is work together and pack up all tents. Zeke, Shauna can you look after the fire.'

Everyone nods.

The girls except Tris pour out bowls and add some ingredients to it and then hand them around to everyone with equal portions. When I receive mine I realize it cereal without milk since it would go off. It's sugary and feels a bit odd and it doesn't fill me up but it will suffice. I shove mine down like I haven't eaten in a week. After I finish I notice Tris is staring at me with an amusing face.

'Hungry?' she asks.

'Well,' I lean closer to her so only she can hear, 'after this morning's activities.' I whisper. She blushes and continues to stare at me. We are lost in a staring contest and I am taken back to the first time those strong eyes looked in mine during the first day I met her, in the cafeteria.

Suddenly, I get hit in the head by a piece of cereal. And the thrower? None other than Zeke.

'Stop staring at each other, it's scary.' Zeke complains smirking.

'Oh yeah?' I question laughing. 'At least I am looking at Tris' eyes Zeke, unlike you who looks at Shauna's _other _things.' I laugh and so does the others while both Zeke and Shauna blush.

'Alright, alright.' Zeke mumbles and I laugh.

'You know,' Uriah says breaking the tension, 'you just wasted a perfect good piece of food brother.' Every laughs at him and soon I'm grinning.

* * *

><p>Camp Site One is no longer Came Site one. The green and orange tents are packed. The fire is no longer in use, the kitchen utilities are packed away in the boot of the Range Rover. All we need now is the passengers in the car. Camp Site One now looks exactly how it did a couple of days ago.<p>

Everyone files into the expensive car. Tris and I are in the front, Zeke and Shauna are in the front middle section while Christina and Will are in the back middle section and then Uriah and Marlene are in the fold up seats in the back near the boot of the car. The luxurious spacious car is ideal for what we need. I look towards the fuel indicator and notice we are 3/4 full; however I do not panic as we have brought extra fuel with us, along with rope and some other things.

I turn the engine on and the car roars with life. The beautiful tires begin to turn and soon we are speeding down the empty fields of short grass towards the horizon.

* * *

><p>At exactly midday, four hours after our departure, I begin to slow down as we hit a problem. Instead of flat land below the tires now we are faced with one small slim deserted path, etching with green shrubs all around and large boulders that stick out of the ground. To cause even more havoc to the problem, to my left and right are deep mangroves areas filled with water that run for miles. My face drops as I notice the only way through is forward. As if a spark of hope has come to enlighten us during our problem, Tris notices something.<p>

'Look!' She shouts pointing. I follow her finger, and so do the rest of the passengers. A large amount of gasps follows.

I might be dreaming. But surely if Tris can see it, it must be real. In the faint horizon, is an outline of a small village.

Is that really civilization?

And then all too fast, I feel the car start to shift and sink.

And panic starting to let loose in the car.


	25. Chapter 24- 'The World Awaits'

Chapter 24- 'The World awaits'

**Tobias POV **

_Is that really civilization? _

_And then all too fast, I feel the car start to shift and sink._

_And panic starting to let loose in the car._

On lonely cold days in Dauntless when I feel the tingling urge to enter my fear landscape, the first thing I remind myself is to be brave. Face your fear straight on. It's only Marcus. One day you will face things much worst.

And sure enough that day has come.

Without question, I slam my foot on the accelerator and the engine roars while the tires begin to spin. Zeke slides down his window and pokes his head out.

'Crap! We are stuck!' he shouts.

The tires are spinning but the thick black rubber wheels are incapable are moving. Quickly, the tires are beginning to squirt out dirty thick mud around the car. I unravel the window and I am immediately engulfed with the acrid smell of burning rubber. I press the window up again but not before a spot of mud hits me on my cheek.

I mumble a profanity under my breath.

My heart is racing as I feel the roar of the engine and the car turning from side to side ever so slowly. I turn around and everyone is staring with wide eyes and shocked expressions.

'Everyone, listen. We need to remain calm.' I exclaim.

'What do we do?' Zeke interrupts.

My mind thinks about this as I glance out of the window again. 'We need to get out. The only way we will be able to do this is by pulling the car forward with a rope near the rocks. With all of us we should be capable of doing it. Then we need to drive as fast as we can to get through this water. It doesn't look too deep.'

Everyone exclaims some sort of agreement.

We open our doors and Zeke grabs the rope from the back of the car. He throws it over to me and I place a satisfying double knot loop around the metal rod on front of the car, my fingers trembling, and without trying to get my boots stuck in mud and water. Everyone else gathers behind me on the harder surface of the path.

I chuck the rope and Uriah catches it at the back.

'Tris!' I command, 'I need you to steer the wheel. Sit in the car and press the accelerator. It's to the right of the brake pedal!'

Tris quickly jumps into the car and obeys while everyone else grabs onto the rope, equally spread. I am at the front, Uriah is at the back, Zeke in the middle, and the girls and Will are placed equally.

'On my count! One two three, PULL!' I exclaim.

We all pull, followed by sounds of disarray and gritted teeth. Our muscles flexing and our brains in focus, the car is slowly pulling forward.

'Again! One two three PULL!' We all pull again once more and despite my hands getting rough cuts from the rope, the car is moving forward with Tris' help behind the wheel.

With a couple more enormous pulls and grunts, the car is pulled out of the mud onto the harder rock form we are standing on.

I wipe off sweat that is forming on my face and yell, 'everyone get in, and we have to be as quick as possible!'

I rapidly swing open the driver's door, and Tris has already moved to the passenger's seat, seatbelt on. Everyone else flings themselves in the car as I hurriedly lock the seat belt in place.

Once again, and this might become a recurring motif, I slam on the accelerator and the engine roars and the wheels thrust forward. I forget about the small pebbles that might wear down the tires and just focus on the straight line ahead that happens to have an increasing level of dangerous shimmering water.

As I approach what looks like a fairly deep pool of water, I don't slow down instead I increase my speed. The car bounces up and down and a lot of people in the back are holding onto each other for dear life. A rock hits the side of the car and I instantaneously know it has made a dent.

Increasing speed, my fingers curl round the wheel tightly, making my knuckles turn white. I dash through the pool of muddy water, the car jumping up and down, and in a second it's gone. I continue my heart pounding, nerve racking speed, the area around us flashing by, until I'm just about to close my eyes to forget the danger. My life flashes before my eyes. I see Tris, then Marcus beating me and I see Dauntless. And that's when I realize that I have to finish the road of hell. I continue but immediately stop when I see a change in atmosphere.

Instead of rocks and water, I am greeted with smooth desert roads. I sigh with relief. I turn left, steering us towards the small village and as soon as I am sure the land around me won't sink I park the car and turn of the engine. Silence appears in the car.

I take my hands off the steering wheel and trace them through my hair and leave them there, bending my back slightly and closing my eyes. I still feel the ghost print of the steering wheel on my hands.

I feel a small hand gently cress my shoulder.

'You did it,' Tris whispers.

I smile weakly, my face pale, in response.

When I finally tumble out of the car, I notice, my eyes slightly cringing from the striking sun, the damages of the vehicle. The side of the passenger seat has a massive dent in it. At the front one of the lights, closest to the floor is smashed. And don't even get me started about the damage underneath the car.

'Don't worry about the damage,' a deep voice calls. 'We will fix that up in no time.'

I spin around at the sound of his voice. He is a tall man, dark black hair with brown eyes and tanned skin. He is wearing some sort of uniform, black and white. Maybe here has its own Candor?

Bewildered, I stand there in shock. He walks towards me. ' I'm truly amazed how you got past the water. Astonished even. We have seen no one come from that way before. Who are you? Where have you all come from?' He asks. His voice is tinged with an accent but I can understand him well. His friendly attitude reminds me of Uriah.

'I'm Four. We have come from…' I pause; the question is where have we come from? ' Chicago.' I say.

'Chicago?' he asks, his eyes widening. 'No, you can't be. No one has ever come from there.'

'Well we have been sent out from there to discover more.'

'But no one has ever crossed the gates before. They are not allowed.'

'The gates?' I ask. 'How do you know about us?' My eyebrows are raised.

'Well,' he scratches his ear, 'Chicago is the test city. Everyone in the US knows that.'

'The test city?' Tris interrupts.

'U.S?' I question.

'United States of America, and' he turns his attention to Tris, 'what's your name Miss?'

'Tris,' she replies.

'Well Tris, I think it would be better if the leader of our village explains that to you.'

His voice is firm, but he looks apprehensive. He motions to another man.

'Richard, go get the truck. We are going to take them to Collins.'

He turns back to us. 'I'm Daniel,' he stretches out his hand. With slight hesitation, I shake his hand. He turns to Tris then Zeke and shakes their hand too.

A buzz of an engine starts to become apparent and Daniel turns around. In front of him is a large truck.

'Follow me,' he states.

We walk with him, deciding to trust him and seat ourselves into the truck. I for one am thankful I don't need to drive anymore.

I gaze out of the window as we drive in the truck. Outside is filled with a small village. It's not exactly what I suspected. But what did I imagine? A whole city buzzing with life?

I shake my head thinking those thoughts would evaporate off me.

'This is the village outlying our city,' Daniel states from the front seat as if reading my mind.

'You mean there is more?' Tris asks.

'More! Of course there is more, this is the United States of America.' He exclaims with dignity.

'Don't forget Daniel they have never been here before.' Richard argues calmly.

Daniel mumbles something incomprehensive.

Richard goes on, driving as he speaks. 'This is the little village where very few people live because there aren't many jobs. Many retired people live here. They say they like the view. We guard the city.' He turns left, 'after the village is the main city which is where the heart of the city is. Our leaders is Lewin Nicholas-Collins. Further onwards, you will find many other states with different leaders.'

'And beyond the states?' Zeke asks, curiosity dripping from his voice.

'Well, you see my friend. Beyond the states is thousands and thousands of miles of oceans. And then? Land. More land. Africa, Europe, Asia, all these wonderful continents. Then countries, then cities. It's beautiful really; all these countries have different languages and culture.'

'I don't understand, we were told there was nothing out there.' I say. Richard takes a right turn and then reaches a red light when peculiarly, he stops.

'Ah,' he pauses, the light turns green and he continues driving, gently pushing on the accelerator, 'that my friend is why your city is called the test city. And why no one has ever approached your city. You see, like a great woman once said, 'what's past is prologue my dear, the world awaits.'

Silent falls.

And remains there for a very long time.


	26. Chapter 25-Sun-kissed shore

**A/N I apologize for the lack of updates, I have had an extremely busy month! I hope this is worth the wait and Happy Valentines Day!**

**Chapter 25: Sun-kissed shore**

_'You see, like a great woman once said, 'what's past is prologue my dear, the world awaits.'_

_Silent falls._

_And remains there for a very long time._

**Tris POV**

I ponder in the reflection of the mirrored glass of the skyscraper. My face is fresh yet my eyes scream tiredness, and my body shouts for rest. Despite this, I forcefully glaze upwards, tilting my aching neck towards the building. It's a line of pure shimmering glass. The sun shines above us, making the clean windows glisten even more.

I see the reflection of my boots on the white marbled tiled floor first, then, the opened space area. The white light flows through the transparent glass windows straight through the circular space that is filled with blue sofas and creative furniture. Splashing across the walls are beautiful modern art that I have never seen before in my life. The security guards, Richard and Daniel look at home here, walking in front of us and leading the way. Our squad follows with wide eyes.

We reach a large brass elevator with an ancient feel to it, with an arrow at the top that indicator the floors; an odd contrast to the rest of the building. The elevator dings and the doors slide open and even though I don't see Tobias reaction, I can feel it. The elevator is circular, with a black marble floor and in front is a large elegant circular glass panel, bottom to top with the view of the opened space area we have just walked past that is quickly becoming smaller by the second as the elevator increases upwards. I turn my back to it. It goes without saying that Tobias quickly detaches his eyes away way before my mind even registered the glass.

The elevator dings again at the designated floor and we walk with the demeanour of robots. Richard and Daniel knock on a white door twice then enter the room, leaving us to stand outside. On the front of expensive white oak door, in polished metal it says _Leader Lewin Nicholas-Collins._

* * *

><p>Her voice is smooth. Yet demanding and instructive at the same time. Her tone is pleasant yet seeking information. 'So, how long are you planning on staying here?' Leader Lewin Nicholas-Collins asks, her blues eyes shining and her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She wears an expensive navy suit that shows off her grand authority. Her office is neat, bright and tidy.<p>

'We are not sure.' Tobias replies. 'We have been sent by our government to find someone. His name is George. George Wu.'

'There are many George's here.' She sternly looks towards me then back to a young man who leans on the edge of the window, arms crossed. The colours of his clothes intrigue me. His sharply tailored trousers and waistcoat is beige while he wears a light blue shirt underneath with his sleeves rolled up and a plain navy blue tie. His dark brown hair is neatly groomed and he looks young. He must be in his 20s. His appearance is casual yet formal. My thoughts are cut off by leader Nicholas-Collins voice.

'Very well. You may stay here for as long as you may like. We will arrange a hotel for you as I'm sure you are terribly tired.'

'That would be much appreciated,' I reply. 'Thank you.'

'You two men,' leader Nicholas-Collins points towards the two security guards.

'Daniel and Richard ma'am.'

She nods. 'You two are to escort Tris and Four and their friends to the Grand Tower Hotel.'

'Yes Ma'am,'

'Four, we shall contact our agents to try and find this George Wu, but we can't promise anything.'

'Yes I understand. Thank you.'

The man wearing the beige waistcoat and trousers catches my eye, a smile on his face, but Tobias stiffens, walking closer towards me and placing a hand firmly on my back, as we walked out of the office. It's something about his appearance that makes me intrigued. My thoughts linger on him and Leader Lewin Nicholas-Collins all the way until my feet reach the cool pavements outside.

* * *

><p>Tobias opens the door to our hotel room, slipping in and out a plastic room key to grant us entrance. Outside the room, the freshly painted modern hotel corridor is long and narrow. To the far left is a dark wooden table with a blue and white vase on top of it. The door clicks and Tobias and I make our way inside. I gasp when I see it.<p>

As if everything else is a blur, I spot the long line of pure shimmering blue first, then the spectacular hotel suite. The long double-glazed glass panels open up onto a large balcony portraying a view of the mesmerizing, light blue in some places then a darker blue the further along you go, ocean. It's breath-taking and something I have never seen before.

I feel a little tug on my hand from Tobias and I realize I am still standing at the door, my mouth hanging open. He smiles and so do I. My eyes linger to the rest of the room, and my mouth reopens, gobsmacked. I come out of my trance when I hear the room door shut.

The floor is of bright white marble that sparkles against the light and is cool against my hot feet. Still standing by the door, I notice there is a small corridor where to my left and right the walls are grazed with a closet to hand coats and sparkly clean mirrors. I pull my jacket off and place it in the small built in wardrobe along with my shoes. Tobias does the same. With my feet ever so carefully touching the floor, I move closer towards the suite. The suite is an L shape.

A beautifully carved yet modern square of dark wooden desk stands in front of me with a bright white oversized lampshade on it, and neatly tucked away, beside it, is a comfortable looking white chair. However it does not stop there, the long and large grey sofa which is in the centre of the room with its back facing the wall, is shaped in a semi-circle where the left side of it is attached to the modern desk. There is an oval shaped white coffee table in the middle and another white chair with a footstall near the window. Long beige curtains frame the clean glass that leads onto a balcony. In front of the sofa lies a large slab of marble wall with an integrate design on it that looks like branches of trees that reflect from the light, it reaches the ceiling and the floor however there is a gap between the other wall, leaving an open spaced area where you can walk through to the next room . Hanging on that wall is a giant 80 inch TV. The other walls are grazed with beautiful pieces of art.

Tobias and I walk pass the wall that contains the TV and towards the dining area. On the opposite wall of the TV lies a sleek modern black cooker and a couple of black and white granite counters. In the middle of the divided room is a black and white island with barstools and a fresh Lilly's sitting on top in a glass vase. To the left of the flowers is a wine-rack with a bottle of red and white. Surrounding us is kitchen appliances and a fridge. To the left of the island is a small neat dining table that seats four.

'How did we get so lucky?' I ask Tobias as he leans against the counter of the kitchen.

'I have no idea, this place is amazing!' He tugs on my arm and pulls me close.

He kisses my forehead. 'I can't believe we find out about this now.' I sigh.

'Me too, come on the grand tour is not finished!' I say causing a chuckle from him.

We walk pass the dining table and we open a door to the bedroom. Another gasps escapes my lips.

A huge king sized bed, propped up by what looks like millions of mattresses and duvets lines the back of the room in the purposefully romantic dimly lit room. The floor has changed and is now a darker marble. The massive bed is filled with a luxurious white duvet and black cushions. The headboard of the bed is hanged on the wall and is black cushion. To the sides are bedside tables with large oversized black and shiny metal lamps. The rest of the room is quite simple and I glaze over to the opposite side of the room and I notice a large wall with frosty opaque glass from top to floor, with a door next to it. I practically run to the door and open it to find a beautiful expensive looking bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath and a walk in shower with a square head. Two beautiful sinks next to each other and luxurious towels and soaps and a toilet.

I run back to Tobias who is slowly taking everything in like I am. 'Oh my gosh!' I scream. I jump into his arms and he holds me by my thighs. 'This place is so beautiful! Have you seen the bathroom?' I exclaim.

He laughs. 'Yeah, it's really nice.' I roll my eyes at his use of vocabulary. I kiss him quickly but then my eyes zoom to my left and I get a better idea.

I sprint for the bed and jump on it and land with a small _poof. _I then proceed to turn around so my back is on the duvet. Tobias laughs and joins me, plummeting onto the bed.

'I'm so thankful we can just relax!' I say, my hands moving across the duvet.

'This is so soft. I thought our bed was nice. This is just… wow.' Tobias exclaims.

'I never want to leave!'

'Me too,' he chuckles. He turns to face me and I turn on my side so that I am facing him, with my feet dangling off the side and my head resting on my palm. 'Not so bad after all?' I smirk. He nods.

My eyes gaze to his then his collarbone; where I boldly place my hand along his shoulder and trace a line gently along his arm.

'Come here.' He tugs me quickly and pulls me close to him, my face inches from his.

'I love you,' I whisper, brushing my nose along his.

'I love you more.' He replies.

He closes the gap between us quickly. My hands trail up into his hair while his wrap sideways around my hips. I spring up and pull my leg over his waist to get better access as his lips gently mould into mine. We continue like this for a few more minutes, enjoying the company of one another. I pull away from his face.

'I'm going to go in the shower and get change.' I state.

'Okay, I'll unpack our bags.' He replies, smiling. My hands are still placed both sides of his shoulders and I'm still straddling his waist. I can't seem to drag myself away from him. We are in a different world together.

I finally break free from my trance and with a smirk on my face I pull away from him, moving my backside along his crouch to make his eyes go wide. I then tiptoe away from him. I can feel his piercing eyes stare into my back as I walk closer and closer towards the luxurious bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias POV<strong>

What a place. As I sit, my back firmly pressed into the soft mattress, I watch bewildered as Tris walks away from me towards the bathroom. I'm still staring even once she has entered the bathroom. The light switches on inside and my eyes go wide when I see what happens next.

A shadow forms from the frosty glass and I see Tris. I see her figure bend down to take her trousers off and come back up. I see her walk forward, presumably towards the sink. When she returns and I hear the shower get turned on I see her shadow take off all her clothes. From where I sit I can only see her sideways, but I can still see the outline of her defined figure. Much to my disappointment, she then proceeds to walk towards the steamy hot dripping water and soon the shadow runs away.

Her figure is still imprinted in my mind. I know I should have looked away but I couldn't, it was if my eyes were glued. I hear a vague sound but I ignore it, still in a trance.

'Tobias!' Tris exclaims. My head looks up to hers and notice she is standing in a towel, her body dripping from water.

'Yeah?' I ask still dazed.

'I have been trying to get your attention for ages! The shower is free.'

'Well if you wanted to get my attention, all you needed to do was slip off that towel.' I smirk.

'Wow, you're hilarious.' She says sarcastically, 'now go!'

'Yes ma'am!' I say and she pushes me towards the bathroom.

I enter the bathroom, my mind still hypnotised. Knowing that if I stand under a certain light I will form a shadow, I stay clear from it. I then proceed to let the hot water drain away my worries.

* * *

><p>I find Tris relaxing on the balcony. She is wearing a mid-thigh length beige shorts and a plain black top, her knees are bent as she stands, resting against the glass. Her arms are hanging over the balcony. She is gazing off in the distance, towards the deep blue ocean and swimming pool beneath. Our balcony is very large, with two doubled sized sunbed chairs and an outside table as well as a small gate that when opened continues towards a larger platform where a shared Jacuzzi is.<p>

I open the transparent glass door and walk towards Tris, she turns her head slightly at me, her hair blowing from the slight wind, and then returns her gaze back to the sea. She looks deep in thought. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her back close towards me front, nuzzling my chin in my chest.

'What are you thinking about?' I whisper in her ear and kiss the side of her neck.

She smiles as I continue to kiss up long her neck, but when I see that she doesn't respond I break away. I stand beside her, my eyes drifting to the sea and back at her.

'This place.' She says after a while although it comes as a whisper. 'This is what I am thinking about. And how all this was here, all these resources yet no one helped us, when Chicago was at war, or had food shortages. And what are we supposed to say when we go back? Isn't this supposed to be a secret? How can we not tell everyone this? I just don't understand.'

'I wish I could answer those questions.' I reply. She nods slowly. 'But for now why don't we make the most of it?'

'I guess you're right.' She smiles, a seductive look in her eye. She wraps her arm around my neck and brings her lips up to mine slowly, teasing me. I push down harder and my hands wrap around her hair then neck. I grab hold of her smooth thighs and wrap her legs around my waist, not letting go of our kiss. She smiles into the kiss and holds onto me tighter as I lean down and place her on the double sunbed. We continue to make out, my hands roaming her body until I hear a booming sound.

'Hey hey hey! Break it up, no PDA outside!' Zeke shouts. Oh Zeke, how I could kill you right now.

Tris quickly pulls away from me and straightens her hair and top while Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will and Shauna come round the corner of the shared platform outside and nearer to our gate.

'Hey guys,' Tris waves her hand.

'Wow Tris, loving the make out hair!' Christina laughs. As a result Tris blushes and straightens her hair more.

I unlock the gate to let them all into our balcony.

'We have been round each other rooms but we haven't checked out yours yet!' Christina squeals.

'Be my guest-' Tris starts but it subsequently cut off from Christina already entering the room.

That's when I hear a very high pitched scream.

None other than Christina.

Everyone runs for the door and Tris is the first through the door and to ask what is the matter.

'What's wrong?' Tris exclaims.

'Oh,' Christina inhales, 'my god!' She shouts. Your room is so much nicer than ours!' That's when the rest of the squad tumble into our room and gawk at the interior. All of them have their mouths wide open.

'How come you get the nicest room?' Uriah whines, wondering around the living area.

'They are the leaders of this mission; they should be able to have the nicest room Uri.' Marlene replies.

Tris walks over to Marlene, Shauna Christina and Uriah in the kitchen while I stay where I am in front of the TV.

'Bloody hell, that's a nice TV. Our TV is slightly smaller I think 65 inch but still massive compared to the screens in Dauntless. Have you seen the definition?' Zeke asks.

'No, I haven't turned it on yet.' I fiddle around with the TV on the marble wall but find no way of turning it on. 'Where is the controller thing?' I ask.

'Oh, it's called a remote.' Zeke wonders over towards the white oval coffee table and proceeds to pick up a long black remote control with fancy buttons on it.

'What do they all do?' I ask about the remote completely uneducated about this whole thing.

'Oh, you press this button.' He takes the remote from me and presses a red button that says 'on/off.'

Simultaneously, the previously black screen comes to life. The quality is unbelievable, I feel like I am actually in the screen. The contents of the TV baffles me, it's some sort of game with helmets and padding- definitely not Dauntless like, and a ball over a large field. On the side of the screen it says: 'American football.'

'American football,' I hear Zeke say under his breath. Us lads except Uriah who is still talking to the girls but is quickly approaching us at the sound of the TV jump onto the couch.

'What are you watching?' Christina asks sitting down next to Will who is leaning forward studying the game.

'American football,' I say, my eyes glued to the screen.

'And that is?' Christina questions.

'It's some sort of sport,' Will says, his eyes still attached to the TV.

The girls begin to watch but I don't believe they are interested as much as we are, so I notice out of the corner of my eye Tris, Christina and Marlene leave to the bedroom. Shauna she seems to like it so she stays.

About 40 minutes later at the end of this 'American Football' game which we have quickly learnt the rules of, the girls walk back into the living room.

'Why don't we go for a walk? Go along the beach and get something to eat?' Tris suggests trying to get us boys' attention.

I drag my eyes away from the screen and I feel as if I have been slapped in the face. Tris stands there in a long black beach dress with a slip up one leg and zigzag straps at the back, leaving her shoulders bare. She has placed a bit of makeup to define her face but nothing extreme. She looks stunning. Then I realize I am staring at her and she is staring, wide eyed back at me, gesturing I should do something.

I jump up from my seat. 'Oh yeah,' I scratch the back of my neck. 'We should go get something to eat.'

'And walk along the beach.' Tris reinstates her eyes on me.

'Okay guys, you should go back to your rooms and change, meet for dinner in half an hour in the reception?'

Everyone agrees and starts piling out of our room, the boys still watching the TV. After Christina who is the last to leave goes through the glass door to the balcony, Tris walks towards the glass and draws the curtains closed, making sure no one can see in.

She turns back to me, hands on hips. 'Where were we?' she asks, a sparkle in her eyes.

'Oh, I think I know.' I lean in closer to her, grinning and wrap my hands around her waist and pull her towards me into a delicate yet forceful emotion fuelled kiss.

'You look beautiful,' I whisper into her ear as I trace a line from her knee to her waist with my hand.

'Thank you.' She breathlessly says back as I continue to kiss her. Then she does something indescribable.

She pulls back, still enough that we are still touching, and grabs my hand. A shy smile placed on her face she runs across the living room, dragging me along and passes the kitchen and reaches the bedroom door. Tris turns her back so she is facing me and not the door and she grins.

'What are you doing?' I ask, a grin forming on my lips as well. She turns her wrists so she is still facing me but is unlocking the door.

The door clicks and it swings open and she begins to pull me inside. My heart is pumping all over the place and my stomach is fluttering with nerves.

'This feels more private.' She whispers as she replaces her hands beside my head and kisses me near the entrance of the door. This makes my smile wider even more. I twist her so that her back is facing the door and with a slight force, I push her up against it. Both my palms are pushed flat on the cool metal door beside her head, trapping her.

I lean back slightly. 'Why all of a sudden?'

Her sexy grin fades a little bit. 'New city and all,' she trails off. 'I mean I didn't want to go anywhere. But if you don't want to continue then-'

'Are you kidding?' I ask, searching her face as she looks down. My hands are still leaning against the door. I tilt her chin with my finger.

'Did you just ask me if I wanted to stop making out with the sexiest, most beautiful women I have ever met?'

She blushes, biting her lips.

'I love it when you blush,' I whisper as I kiss her cheek. She blushes redder, 'and when you bite your lips.' I kiss the other cheek.

I kiss her slowly for a few minutes until I hear a soft vibrating sound in my pocket. It's my phone.

'Hello. Who is this?' I ask pulling out my phone and answering.

'Hey man its Zeke. We will be down in 5 to go out and eat.'

'Yeah okay. We will be ready.' I reply and hang up.

'Are you ready to go?' I ask Tris. She nods.

'Let me just get my bag.'

She grabs her purse, coat and fixes her hair while I get my wallet, phone and key card and then I grab hold of her hand and walk out of our dream hotel apartment and down towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>It is a late summer evening, aligned with warm air and a faint buzz of chattering and music in the distance. The squad and I sit at beautifully decorated, cosy and delicious-food smelling restaurant just to the left of the beach. The walls are made of carved wood, layered to make it look old. The lights hang above as if they are a part of a cabin yet they shine bright on our table that is pleasantly presented with plates and cutlery for eight. There is a murmur of conversation around the table.<p>

'How are you feeling?' I ask Tris. She looks away from staring at the table and brings her eyes up to mine.

'I'm fine thank you. Hungry.' She laughs.

'Me too,' I smile, 'I'm looking forward to this.' I nod towards the table.

She smiles and places her hand in mine under the table. It is then we are interrupted by the waiter. Before I see the food I notice Uriah's face light up then I smell the mouth-watering sizzling food.

I feel like I haven't eaten in days. And in a way I haven't-not properly.

Quickly, the sizzling steaks we ordered are quickly demolished and we continue to talk lightly. After several rounds of non-alcoholic drinks the waiter comes back and says the food is on the hotel we are staying at and we are extremely grateful considering we don't have any money on us- they call it 'dollars' here. We decide to walk along the beach.

* * *

><p>The wind blows Tris' black beach dress slightly; there is a split in the leg that shows of her thighs, as we walk in a group down the beach. Tris and I are a little bit further than the rest who keep stopping to admire the shells or something.<p>

The sound of the tranquil waves kissing the shoreline lulls me into a trance. The usually red and orange sun is slowly leaving the horizon, leaving a long line of deep pinks and purples. I take Tris' hand and slowly bring her down to sit on the sand filled berm near the sea, in a secluded area away from everyone else. I move my head as I stretch my feet deeper into the wet sand.

'Tell me what you are thinking,' I ask.

'How are we supposed to stay here Tobias?' she whispers. 'How are we supposed to consider this normal? How are we going to get through this?'

'We will,' I whisper, taking both her hands and kissing them. 'Together.'

It is then when I stopped to think of the realities of life: the beauties and the tragedies. The way the beach tide kisses the shore only to recede back and crash mere seconds later.


	27. Chapter 26- In Light and Darkness

**Chapter 26- In Light and Darkness**

_It is then when I stopped to think of the realities of life: the beauties and the tragedies. The way the beach tide kisses the shore only to recede back and crash seconds later. _

**Tris POV**

The sun has slowly dipped below the surface, leaving a trace of light that is not yet darkness. Tobias and I are still sitting on the sand on the beach, cuddling, enjoying the sound of the waves. I can't believe we have never seen any of this before. I swing my head left and notice how the beach slowly curves. There are rocks there to support it.

'It's called a spit.' A male voice calls from behind. I sharply turn my head and see the same guy from the leaders' office. I look at him bewildered. 'Where you were looking over there,' he points to the piece of land that sticks out of the sea.

'You see,' he continues walking closer towards Tobias and me but looking towards the piece of land. 'It's remarkable really, a process of longshore drift, which is movement of material along the beach by action of the waves moving up and down: swash and backwash, moves sand,' he crouches down and picks up a handful of sand, 'and other sediments along the coast. A change in direction of the coastline means the material is deposited in the deeper waters. This process repeats and eventually builds up a ridge above the level of the sea which prevents further growth. Which is what you see now,' he points to the spit. 'At the tip, you see that curve?' I nod, 'well the change in dominant wind direction can cause the spit to become curved.'

We sit there in silence. 'That's fascinating.' I eventually speak up.

'I study geography.' He replies casually.

'And yet you work at the Leader's office?' Tobias ask, voice stern.

'Yes.' He simply states, still looking at the piece of land called a spit. He is wearing pink-orange shorts now with a brown belt and light blue shirt that is again rolled up. He turns towards us. He is a good-looking man, not as good-looking as Tobias but still very attractive. His hair is messier now than it was at the office. His clothes still intrigue me.

'I'm Edward Brown.' He stretches his hand and shakes Tobias' hand then mine.

'It's nice to meet you Edward,' I reply. 'I'm Tris Prior. And this is Four.' I eye Tobias who looks like he is about to break something right now.

'Like the number?' Edward smiles, 'Oh and call me Eddie.'

'Yes exactly like the number Edward, have you got a problem?' Tobias speaks sharply.

'Four!' I exclaim.

Eddie continues to smile, Tobias' words not impacting him.

'It's a peculiar name, but then so is Tris.' He looks towards Tobias, 'does it stand for something?' he moves his gaze towards me.

'Beatrice. But I don't like that name.' I say.

He nods. 'Well I came to say that if you would like I could show you around the city. This strip is lovely but there is much more to see.'

'Did your leader put you up to this? To spy on-' I interrupt Tobias.

'That would be lovely, thank you.' I eye Tobias again, he sighs.

'I'd love for you to meet my girlfriend as well.' He says. I can feel Tobias mentally relax.

'I would too,' I reply politely. 'And so would Four.'

'Yeah,' Tobias says.

'There is a camping trip in two days, would you and your friends like to come?'

'That would be nice,' I smile.

'Then I will bring by my car at your hotel.' He rises from his crouch position. 'Have a lovely evening.'

'You too Eddie,' I say. He walks away into the darkness. Once he is completely out of sight I turn towards Tobias.

I punch his side. 'Ow! What was that for?'

'What is up with you? You were being so grumpy! So Four-like.'

'Well guess what princess, I am Four!' he shouts too harshly for my liking and I lean away from him. 'Sorry,' he sighs, 'I didn't mean to shout, I just thought he was flirting with you.'

I sigh. 'Oh Tobias, it takes two to flirt and you know that my eyes are only on you.' He hangs his head low.

'I know. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, do you want to go back to the hotel now?'

'Yeah. Let's go.' He takes my hand and we walk in silence back up towards the hotel which is now shining with lights.

* * *

><p>Tobias and I sit in the living room of our hotel apartment. The TV is on buzzing in the background as I look through the hotel magazine my head in Tobias' lap with only a robe on. He sits upright with sweatpants on but no shirt. The only light on is the floor lampshade that makes the room feel very romantic. I scroll through the glossy magazine.<p>

'What's a WIFI code?' I ask.

'I have no idea.'

'It says _unlimited internet access. _What does that even mean?'

He laughs. 'I don't know.'

I scroll through the pages more but then a particular one catches my attention, 'Tobias! They have a gym here!' I exclaim, holding out the glossy image of a beautiful large gym. He drags his eyes away from the screen and looks towards where I am pointing.

'Oh that's great.'

'Do you want to go?' I ask.

'Tomorrow, I'm too tired tonight.'

'Okay,' I reply.

Tobias gently strokes my hair as he continues to watch TV. I am finished with my magazine so I throw it on the ground and instead I draw gentle patterns on Tobias' jaw. He looks down at me, pure admiration in his eyes.

'I love you,' he smiles.

'I love you more,' I reply.

He leans down and places a long soothing kiss on my lips, his hand moves to my side where my robe had fallen a little showing the left side of my bra, but I don't cover it. Suddenly, with a grin on his handsome face, he begins to tickle me and I screech in laughter.

'Stop!' I scream, playfully battling his hands away from me. He doesn't stop. I wiggle underneath him laughing but he doesn't let me go. I am trapped. He grabs my hands and pulls them above my head. In an abrupt movement, he flips us over so that my back is pressed against the sofa with my hands above my head and he leans over me. I stop laughing. My robe has fallen completely and is showing my complete body, I wear a black lace bra and black boy shorts. His eyes glaze over with wanting and lust and he himself has stopped laughing. He lovingly gazes at me then down my body. Once he lets go of my hands, I slide them down his chiseled abs and around his back. His skin is warm.

I press my hand into his back so that he comes closer. He lowers his stomach on mine, careful not to hurt me and kisses me slowly. My chest aches for him to become even closer. Deciding to be brave, I arch my back from the sofa slightly as Tobias watches me, not saying a word. I reach for my bra and unclip the clasp and slowly, teasingly pull it away from me, my eyes keep to his. His eyes dilate and fill with lust as he observes down my body. I feel so electrified under his gaze. I gasp when his mouth finds my breast and his tongue laps over it while he works his way down to my belly button.

'Touch me,' I whisper in his ear, my breath hitching. His eyes roam mine to make sure I am certain. His look brings me over the edge.

And obediently, he does exactly what I ask for.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up with a grin plastered on my face. Last night, we cuddled for a while afterwards but then I felt my eyes dropping and I sensed Tobias wrap an arm around me and the swaying motion I felt must have meant he was carrying me towards the bedroom. I gladly fell asleep in his strong secure arms just before my head touched the pillow.<p>

Today however, I am refreshed- an abnormal these days. I turn to the side and decide to wake up Tobias in a different way than I usual do. I press my lips to his head; but his sleeping form does not stir. I shake my head and continue to kiss him. He doesn't wake up. I laugh and pull away the duvet and notice he is only wearing his boxers. Feeling braver by the minute, I straddle his lap and that's when I realize I am only wearing my boy shorts with no other top covering my chest. I lay myself down on top of him so that my face is close to his and my body is firmly pressed to his and kiss down his chest.

'Good morning,' I say when I see one of his eyes open.

'It is a good morning,' he says, grinning from what I am wearing, or not wearing to be exact.

I blush and jump off him when I feel a bulge in his pants.

'Come on, let's go to the gym.' I laugh.

He groans when I roll off him and slide off the bed which makes me chuckle. I turn around to face him and pull the duvet off the bed, that he was clutching to cover his area.

I wrap the duvet around my mostly naked body and it trails alongside me on the floor. He watches me, his hand holding up his head, annoyed that I took away the warm duvet but smiling as well. I twirl around in front of the bed and the duvet whips around me. I turn my back to him when I reach the bathroom door and let the duvet fall, it forms a pool around me. I slip off my boy shorts and let them land at my feet. I gather the duvet and my underwear up again, smirking, and chuck it at Tobias. He laughs and quickly grabs my black boy shorts and wraps the duvet around him while I walk naked inside the bathroom.

'The things you do to me,' he groans, falling back on to the bed, shaking his head while smiling.

* * *

><p>When I walk back into the bedroom from having showered, I notice Tobias isn't in there and I hear movement from the kitchen so I quickly get dressed. I pull on black gym shorts and a dark red sports bra and walk towards the kitchen.<p>

'Hey,' I smile when Tobias hands me a cup of hot coffee. His hand grazes my hand when he gives me the cup. He wears sweatpants and no shirt.

'Hey,' he says. I lean in to kiss his cheek but he steps back. I frown at him.

'I'm not going to let you tease me,' he grins, folding his arms in front of his chest. His muscles are bulging and when he folds his arms he emphasizes all his abs and biceps. It makes my mouth dry.

'So punish me,' I smirk, trying to sound as if my mouth isn't dry because of his muscles. He steps toward me and bends down toward my ear.

'Oh, I plan to,' he whispers. He walks past me without seeing my reaction and my eyes stay glue to his retreating figure. He looks over his shoulder at last minute, before he reaches the bedroom door, 'Oh and Tris?' he smirks, 'Your boy shorts are mine now.' The look he gives me tightens my stomach.

* * *

><p>We take a lengthy time in the gym. Unfortunately they don't have knife or gun practices but that was expected. Tobias has been teasing me all day, kissing my cheek when I want him to kiss my aching lips or my aching body or leaving me alone to work out when I want him to train me.<p>

We return back to our hotel apartment around midday. Thoroughly sweating, I enter the bedroom and strip off my whole attire. I make sure Tobias is paying full attention. He goes to the other the side of the bed.

We both remain silent as I undress, staring at each other. A smirk appears on his easing face and I wonder what he is up too when he walks toward the bathroom and switches on the main light. I am confused at first but then he holds the door open for me and I walk past him. His eyes trained on my eyes. Why switch on the light when there is natural light coming from the bathroom?

While Tobias is just finishing up in the shower, the phone rings loudly and I jump up from the bed to answer it. The receptionist informs me that Eddie is downstairs to pick us up. We are meeting the Mayor of Security today. At the same time, Tobias comes out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist, his abs shimmering with water; I have to force my eyes away from him.

'Yes,' I reply on the phone to the receptionist after I listen to what she says. 'We will be right down.'

I end the call and turn back around to Tobias who now has jeans on. 'Eddie is downstairs, we need to go down.'

He nods and quickly dries his hair with a towel and chucks a navy shirt on. Even when he gets ready in less than 5 minutes he looks so handsome. Before we exit the bedroom, Tobias pulls me to the safe in the desk in the bedroom.

'We are visiting the Mayor of Security today.' He says. 'I want you to be armed, they will be. It's just a precaution.'

I nod and he proceeds to unlock the safe and pull out two guns. He gives me one, it feels cold in my palm and just the feel of it relaxes me. I place it in my boot while he does up the safe and he conceals his gun in his belt. Tobias closes the desk and I step closer toward him and move so I am in front of him. I lean against the desk.

'Enough teasing.' I state, leaning my lips up to his mouth.

'I was rather enjoying it,' he chuckles. While he speaks his mouth touches mine. I inch my lips closer. 'Really?' I reply, 'okay then I won't kiss you right now,' my lips continue to touch his as I speak, 'and I'll never have sex with you.' I blush at my boldness, 'because that's okay you were enjoying the teasing.' I laugh and pull away from him. Just as I am about to walk away, he grabs my hands and aggressively, passionately kisses my lips and lifts my up on the desk. My legs wrap around his waist. I smile as his hands move down my sides while mine wrap into his hair. I knew he wouldn't turn down making love. This past week has shown that I can't seem to get rid of the deep spark just below my naval I get every time I am in close proximity with him like this. He drives me crazy, and the teasing he did today has proved that. He has always made me have butterflies, but this is something incredible different. And I like the feeling. Am I really ready for the next step? Is my fear of intimacy truly forgotten?

I pull away from him breathless.

'We should get going.'

He groans but nods and places one smaller chase kiss on my lips. I extend my hand and he follows me from behind, out of the bedroom then hotel apartment then elevator and down toward the reception.

The elevator dings once we arrive at the correct floor and Tobias and I walk out. Our eyes search the brightly lit reception first, and then land on Eddie. He is talking to a young woman, sitting down on one of the comfortable red sofas. He spots us quickly and beckons for us to join him. We do so.

Eddie's hair is neatly groomed and he wears a tight polo black t-shirt and beige trousers. The beautiful blonde young women standing next to him wears an orange and red floral skirt and a white blouse that is tucked in at the waist and that doesn't covers her arms. Her blonde hair is in a high ponytail and she wears nude high heels. She looks breathtaking. I am nothing compared to her.

I shamefully flick my eyes to Tobias and notice his eyes quickly go from the women to Eddie. He doesn't look extremely interested which makes me let out a relieved breath.

'It's nice to see you again, Tris and Four.' He extends his arm to shake our hands.

'You too Eddie,' I reply.

Eddie's arm is wrapped around the woman's waist as we talk. 'This is Serena, my girlfriend.'

We exchange pleasantries and get to know each other for a few minutes in the grand hotel's lobby. We are going out alone today so none of the rest of the squad is coming with us.

'Should we get going?' Eddie asks.

'Yes,' I smile, 'we don't want to be late.' And with that we trail pass the white marble reception desk that homes a lot of clocks on the wall that confuses me and pass through the front glass doors into outside towards Eddie's sleek black sports car.

* * *

><p>I will never get use to the silent buzz and then the sudden roar of acceleration of a motorcar. I will never get use to this completely different world I stand in. What will happen when I go back? My thoughts wonder as I stare out of the window at the passing skyscrapers of Eddies' car as Tobias, Serena and Eddie continue to talk. There is only the four of us in Eddie's black sports car.<p>

'Edward, why do you wear such vast and different colors in your clothes?' I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me. My Abnegation side is cringing right now.

'What do you mean?' he asks as he turns left on the motorway junction. I don't know where we are going, all I know is that we are going to the 'square' and there are a lot of skyscrapers around me with touches of grass here and there.

'Well in Chicago, we have our five factions you see. Four and I are Dauntless so we could only wear black. Our clothes represent our factions and yet you wear all different colors.'

'Ah,' he says. He increases acceleration as the road is fairly empty. I notice Tobias studying the way he drives- a very Erudite thing to do. 'Here we don't have factions,' Eddie says, 'our society is extremely different from yours we have a leader, you know that and then we have a Mayor of Security who we are about to meet. Because we don't have factions we are free and we are allowed to wear whatever clothing is respectable for the occasion.'

Everything is so simple here. Their influence could change the perspective of our factions. Can you imagine that? A world where we lived as one?

It is a pleasant thought.

* * *

><p>An hour slips by as I continue to stare out of the window, listening to the roar of the engine when the car accelerates. My eyes become unfocused of my surroundings of skyscrapers out of the window that are being quickly replaced by smaller buildings. Tobias' hand is placed on my knee, slowly tracing patterns down my leg, soothing me. There are more and more trees coming into view now as Eddie takes a final left and we arrive in a beautiful square area full of older looking buildings made of brick and beautiful greenery.<p>

Could this place get any more beautiful?

The square is a façade of fiery red and beautiful greens with rich architecture and big sculptures, a big contrast from the sleek blues and blacks of the skyscrapers. Restaurants and cafes fill the sides of the streets and along the middle of the roads are trees and tables and chairs with customers eating food on them. The street is paved and has streetlights encircling the square that is not yet on. We pull up in front of a grand yet tall building made of partially stone yet mostly glass and other materials that home most skyscrapers here. Unusual columns frame the entrance of the building. A man in a nicely trimmed suit opens my door.

I gracefully slide out of the car and the man offers me his hand and I accept it. I let my eyes wonder and I notice carved so carefully in the stone above: _Mayor of Security offices. _

It's time to get some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Tobias POV<strong>

My strong callous hand is pressed firmly on Tris' back as we walk inside the unusual looking building of security. The inside is as expected, the large area is white and modern with security guards dressed in black uniform dotted aimlessly around the place. Panic thoughts run through my head as I see the metal detector in front of us, knowing full well that both Tris and I have guns. Of course outside I am as cool as ever. I let out a short unnoticeable breath when I see that we don't need to go through the detectors instead Eddie and Serena offer a large smile and shake hands with the guards that let us through a gate. The guards lead us down a hall that looks over the main lobby and we follow, me sticking close to Tris' side.

There is an eerie light trickling out of the small window in the corridor once we take a left so we don't continue to see the lobby, it is a large contrast from the rest of the building. Everyone is silent. The silence is in fact so overwhelming I feel as if my heart is beating out of my chest. I squeeze Tris' numb hand. Even from the slightest of gestures I can always feel calm in her presences. Abruptly, we come to a halt in front of an office door. I sigh and press my palm up towards the wood, this feels all too familiar.

A stern placid expression is plastered on my face as I stand in the Mayor's office, contemplating whether to like this man or not. He is of an unusual character, he seems friendly and obviously has high status being a Mayor but that doesn't mean I need or want to trust him. I feel so uncomfortable in this city I have only spent a couple of days in; I feel so out of control. I remember Tris reminding me when she feels out of control she uses her gun. I wonder what is going through her head right this moment.

'Look,' I sigh, rubbing my forehead in annoyance, 'we aren't here for leisure. We are here to get answers. Do you know who George Wu is?'

'No,' he replies to quickly, my head shoots up to his and I take a step forward.

A small hand stops me. Her eyes lock to mine, forcing me to let her do this. I let her. Tris walks painstakingly slow around the desk and as I watch her, I can't stop but notice how sexy she is when she walks so gracefully like that. She stops less than a metre away from the cold looking man and bends down so their faces are leveled as he is sitting. I can't seem to get rid of the stab to my heart of jealously when I look at their proximity but I know Tris is doing what she has to do.

'How do you know Chicago?' she asks, a simple question, too simple in fact- where is she going with this? My feet remain glued to the ground.

'I know,' he gulps, but then I notice his eyes sickly slide down her chest and he smirks. My knuckles turn white from the pressure of my hands being in a fist, ready to attack. 'Chicago,' his eyes return to her face, 'because it is the test city, of course most people regard it as non-existent. This is,' he pauses, his eyes traveling to her lips and chest making me want to scream at him, 'however the first time we have ever experienced a large group of people from the area.'

His eyes lazily flip over to mine and I know mine show a look of pure hatred. A smirk takes over his unattractive face, 'and as for George,' he slowly breathes out, 'I know we did him a favour.' He laughs a deeply unattractive completely mad laugh. 'And maybe,' he continues, returning his attention to Tris and bringing his hand up to hover over her tattoos on her collarbone, 'we can do you a favour Tris.' He smirks and places a thick hand along her raven tattoos. Her face lights up in disgust and hatred.

That's what breaks her over the edge.

A quick movement is followed by a sudden flash of reflected light as I see the object that makes her feel in control.

_**(Flash-forward continuation from chapter 18)**_

_Her hands roam the cold, metal gun. Her silky fingertips wrap tightly around the deathly structure. Her arm, stretched in front of her to the maximum length, is aiming at his heart. One small, abrupt movement and the man in white smart trousers, dark purple shirt and grey blazer before us will be dead. Tris has always had a good aim. Outside, through the small window beside Tris and me, I vaguely notice the skyline: bright blue with not a cloud in sight. The unfamiliar metal and glass skyscraper I am standing in tower the other buildings surrounding it. This is definitely nothing like Dauntless at all._

_'Tell me where he is!' Tris roars out. She stomps her foot on the ground, while she shakily holds out her gun. 'Tell me!' She screams once again her voice stable, her shrieks echo around the room, bouncing off the white painted concrete walls._

_'I do not know!' The man replies, 'please put down the gun, I will find him for you! I promise!'_

The Mayor's smirk has disappeared completely now, instead replaced by a look of complete terror. They must not be used to threats here then. I smirk when I see a line of sweet building on the edge of his hairline as Tris presses the gun deeper into his chest, her fingers wrap around the trigger, but I know she won't pull it-not yet anyway.

_In a swift movement, I stride towards him. Tris is still pointing her gun to the man's heart as I tower over his entire body easily. Intimidatingly, I place my face extremely close to his, as an instructor I have always thought that instead of shouting, leaning over someone, face to face and speaking in a soft voice always makes that person a lot more uncomfortable, it's the best tactic. My voice is calm, smooth but intimidating. It gets the job done._

_'You better find him Mayor, or the smooth bullet, placed in Tris' gun will be going through right here,' I poke his heart with extreme force, 'if you don't'._

He nods sheepishly, once again far too quickly than a reasonable person. 'I will,' he stutters, but there is something fake to his façade, 'make sure my best men find him. I promise.'

The gun is still pressed closely to his heart but I gradually notice Tris loosen her pressure on it. I slowly pull my gun out of my belt from behind just to be sure, keeping my eyes strictly on the mayor. His eyes seem worried yet his mouth has turned into a smirk. His hands slowly move along the side of his desk that I can't see.

Everything slows as bright white light flashes into the room and burns my eyes. Gunshots cackle along the walls of the room as powerful as a hurricane. My eyes search for Tris but it is too late, blood trickles down my leg and I hear Tris scream, I fire into nothingness and soon nothingness becomes of me.

The Mayor's deep voice rings through my ears as I feel multiple hands on my back and a pounding explosive feeling everywhere across my body. 'I am Mayor of Security for a reason,' he laughs, a menacing laugh. His retreating feet are the last blurred vision I see.

Everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading and following/reviewing! I love hearing from you guys. I will try and update as soon as I can. Who is excited for Insurgent next week?! **

**Also, thank you to the guest who told me of the geographical aspects around Chicago. I am aware there is no ocean as I have been there before but for my story I purposefully do want a beach there, especially in this chapter. I should have mentioned this before but the city they have entered does not exist in real life, I have made it up. However, thank you for taking time out of your day to tell me, it really means a lot to me. **

**Please review!**


	28. Chapter 27-In Love and War

**Chapter 27- In Love and War**

'_I am Mayor of Security for a reason,__' __he laughs, a menacing laugh. His retreating feet are the last blurred vision I see. _

_Everything goes black._

**Tris POV**

There is a special procedure to be followed whenever a fatal accident occurs: a sudden rush of people swarming in to saves lives, people crying over their loved ones, a doctor and possible a nurse huddled together over a patient. By definition an accident is an 'event that is without apparent or deliberate cause.'

That isn't what happened here.

Something wakes me. A whisper possibly, a murmur of conversation, something mumbled yet unusually aggressive. The sound is shut away after a few mere seconds.

My eyes open slowly, and my neck screams out in pain as I turn the position of my body to see my surroundings, I move my hand to pull myself up, fully expecting to see Tobias and his beautiful eyes and chiseled jaw, but then I feel a cold metal slashing around my wrist painfully and the sound rattles in my ears.

White cold tiles and metal bars surround me. I am in a holding cell. I gasp and suddenly look around, the events of how long ago comes flooding back to me and I scream.

'Four!' I exclaim, banging my wrist that is attached to a metal chain in hope of being free, as I try to bang on the bars of the cell at the front.

'Four!' I call again, my eyes flooding with tears yet I won't let them drop. They couldn't have done anything with him. Please God, take me and not him.

Tobias doesn't respond from the cell and I don't see him, therefore he must be somewhere else. A pain stabs my heart that I have never experienced before and I clutch my stomach before falling to the ground in sorrow.

My breathing increases as I wrap my hands along my knees and hug them. I sob quietly.

As early as the day we arrived here, I began to suspect that the end was approaching. If he dies, this will be the end.

I promise you that.

I must have dozen off because the next time I am awoken by a small sound of the cell gate opening. My eyes spring open at the sound, followed by my feet springing to action so that i stand up. The abrupt movement makes my shoulder sore.

'What do you want?' I spit at a guard. He doesn't seem fazed by my tone, instead he looks ahead but if I looked at me through his eyes then I would want to laugh too. I am a child. I am not brave. I am not selfless.

I realize that now more than ever.

He places a tray of grim looking food on the cement bench where I slept on and retreats back to lock the cell again. Before he reaches the door I grab his shoulder and pull him down with my weak body.

Bad move.

He slides out a gun and jabs it into my side and I scream out in pain from the force. Something about the gas they chucked in the Mayor's office makes my body feel every single movement, every single ounce of pain, a thousand time more painful. I grimace. What have they inserted within me?

I manage to temporarily dismiss the rising vomit in my throat and shakily spit out: 'Tell me where Four is.'

He laughs, it isn't a cruel laugh or a menacing one, but it is one that is largely associated with psychopathic things.

'He's dead. Had the his execution this morning.' He states calmly, a wicked smirk rising on his face that I want to smack off.

'You're lying.' I say, 'he's not dead.'

He laughs again and straightens his form. 'What a child you are.'

He abruptly turns around and strides out of the cell. Everything happens at once as my mind goes fuzzy: the slow sound of the lock twisting in place, the harsh metal crashing into each other, and the slow horrible creak of the gate. It all pounds in my ears, harder than an experience boxer, as I collapse to the ground.

_He__'__s dead._

* * *

><p>There is a tingling feeling in my toes, instructing me to bounce on my feet. The wind flows past me somewhat beautifully, somewhat encased aggressively like a wild beast tangled in a net. I ascend my buoyant arm, rising it up in the air, as graceful as a ballerina.<p>

The air is still, but I feel every waking moment of it in the centre of my body. I rock my head around my neck, feeling the sensation of the bone cracking and muscles expanding.

I bounce and tip toe on my feet again. My body shifts back and forwards slightly as I fight against the wind. It is a long drop down off the cliff. The beautiful view of greenery spreads out along the horizon, forcefully dragging from the inside of my stomach like a wounded bear dragging his heavy self along, tearing my inside apart. An explosive feeling like a sinuous flame scarcely striking a naked flame invades my stomach, as I slam my eyes open.

My body is stationary, yet my pounding head is spinning so violently that I feel as if I have just been hit by a fast moving car. My heavy tired eyes roll upwards around the cell. In a sitting position on the floor in the dark corner of the cell, I deeply inhale and exhale: trying to reframe from gasping for air every other second.

The rumble of steps slamming on stone floors and deep murmurs of men talking makes me fling up to the cell gate where two security guards are walking, armed, towards my gate. I let out a breath when I realize its Daniel and Richard, the first people I ever met during this mission.

'Miss Prior, it seems there has been a big miscommunication. You are free to leave from the cell and will be escorted to the Mayor.' Daniel states.

'No! I will not speak to the Mayor!' I scream, 'not after what he did to… to…' I can't seem to finish the sentence. My eyes begin to water but I don't let them fall.

_'_Tris,' someone whispers, a female voice.

'Tris,' she repeats, gently moving into the cell, as if I am a frightened animal, she is trying to make sure I don't sprint away.

And God, I feel like running away from it all.

Then I remember her sweet soothing voice, her graceful appearance. It's Serena: Eddie's girlfriend.

I let my hands fall to my sides and I walk towards her, she throws me into a hug.

'Oh Serena.' My voice sounds weak. 'What has happened?' I croak.

She smiles and pulls back from the hug; she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. 'I'll tell you when we get out of here and meet up with the Mayor.'

My head remains pounding as I speak, I raise my hand to support it, 'please tell me where Four is. They said… they said he was dead.' I whisper. A tear drips heavily down my cheek.

I freely let my feet drag me to my next destination, with not a care in the world. 'Tris,' Serena says as we walk out of the metal cell and down towards the elevators, 'he isn't dead.'

Her beautiful grin shatters, and almost as without warning as an exploding bomb, she grimaces and in a low heart beating tone she sneers 'they have sick ways of treating people here.' It's then that I notice her black and tired eyes.

We walk along through the dark cells and out of the stone, cold looking floor in silence.

* * *

><p>My tired, shaking legs embrace the white marbled floor of one of the main centre rooms I have never been in. It is a large, lean room with glass lining the great walls. How come something this beautiful can be seen here yet a couple metres down people are screaming in cells? Our factions have holding cells but nothing like this.<p>

As if tracing with my finger along the great room, my eyes linger on certain objects before lingering to the back of the room. It's then when my blurry vision evaporates and I see him.

Tobias' sculptured back faces me as I gasp and springing my legs into motion so that I am sprinting towards him. Even from a twenty metre distances, I can still notice his muscles contract in his back and his tattoos twisting around his neck.

'Four!' I exclaim. He sharply turns around at my shout and he doesn't have enough time to react before I fling my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

'You're here,' I mumble into the crook of his neck, my voice drained by my head being in his shoulder as he wraps his arms stronger around my waist. My lips meet his in an aggressive kiss. 'I thought I lost you,' I cry. 'They said, they said...' My voice croaks as I begin to sob into his shoulder.

'Shh, don't cry,' he whispers stroking my hair like a mother would to a child, 'I'm here. I'll always be here.' He whispers, taking my head between his hands and lowering so that we have the same eye line. He moves his mouth and kisses down my cheek, kissing each tear until I have none left.

'They said you were dead too,' he mumbles and I lean back. I realize now how his eyes are puffy and they look like they have been full of tears.

'Sorry to cut the reunion short,' a loathsome voice sneers, 'but we have work to do.'

Tobias pulls back from my embrace and stares towards the Mayor, in full Four mode. A loud crack comes from the door and I swing my eyes over there only to be met by a very tired looking Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Will and Christina. _Bit late guys I think._

'Finally!' A frustrated Zeke exclaims, 'you're bloody security wouldn't let us in. What is going on?'

He meets my eye and rushes towards us.

'What the hell happened earlier?!' Tobias exclaims, striding towards the Mayor who is now sitting down on the large conference room desk. I finally understand the statement if looks could kill. 'How dare you...' Tobias continues. The rest of our squad finds a chair as do I and we sit around the conference room, our eyes shoot daggers.

'Enough.' The Mayor cuts him off, shaking his hand as if turning away some dessert. 'I did what I had to do.'

'You did what you had to do?' Tobias sneers, 'you think gassing people and locking them up is a normal thing? Are you all crazy around here?' He stares around the room. I take a seat next to Tobias.

'The gas was not permanent, no harm was caused. You are both alive.' The Mayor replies calmly.

'You said to both of us that the other one was dead!' I exclaim.

'Yes, well,' a smirk appears on his face that I want to slap off his face, 'I had to get you to shut up one way or another.'

'You did that to shut them up?' Eddie shouts outraged. I didn't even realize he was in the room. He, Serena, Daniel and Richard and a couple of other security guards are also in the large conference room along with the rest of our squad. 'Leader Nicholas-Collins would not be happy, you treating our guests like that. And,' he pauses, 'you know I am responsible for our guests and that I am our Leader's assistant.'

The Mayor slowly rolls his head to the side to fully address Edward. 'Do you think I care about our leader? These two threatened us with guns; our partnership with the government clearly states that any threat while armed, we can dispose of any way possible. We have every right.'

'You think they knew that?' Eddie demands.

The black level office chair I am seated in is the cage that prevents the rush of wanting to leave.

Tobias sighs, 'look we are here to find one person, and all we are asking for is for your help. Then we will be out of here, fully out of this place and we will never return.'

'Fine. Once this person is found you will leave and no other punishments will be enforced.'

His hate-fuelled eyes linger on me. 'You're a pretty one,' he addresses me, 'it would be a waste to see you dead, but maybe we could find some other type of punishment.' He winks. Tobias's grip on his chair tightens as he forms a fist.

'How dare you!' I state, disgusted.

'You are a sick man.' Tobias spits out, 'But you have yourself a deal,' Tobias extends his hand. A curl of a smirk lands on the Mayor's face.

'Guards,' the Mayor calls, slamming his hand to Tobias in agreement, 'escort our _guests_ out.'

Slowly, the sound of the Mayor's menacing voice and open glassed rooms eases and dies away. As I walk away, I feel the dust settle between our two governments. Silence returns.

Then comes the moment when I see the horizon, pale but flourishing colorful at each growing moment, the first birds start to sing and the contours of the green terrain begin to emerge indistinctly in the milky-grey morning light.

The air is laden with a piano tune; or rather my head is churning so much I am imagining it. As we accelerate in the car, the distant city lays in a soft luminous glow from its countless almost invisible reflections of the sun and glass. The tune carries on, as continuous as a soft low heartbeat.

I lay my head on the glass window of the car, glad to follow the sun through its journey, moving slowly up into the atmosphere and to feel the coldness of the glass pressed upon my forehead.

A blur of grey, Abnegation grey maybe? –a figure of a man appears in the long grass of fields near the road. However just as quickly as it appeared, it is gone, like a switch of a light. Something about the figure bothers me: its familiarity. But all I saw was a blur. How can that feel familiar?

On the surface, it is all so improbable seeing that figure as familiar, but as I fight the sudden dryness in my mouth, I concentrate on the what lies in front of me as we continue to speed back to the main centre of town.

* * *

><p>Today's events have triggered something within me. The thought occurs that I am so afraid of losing Tobias, of seeing him been snatched away from me, when I haven't shown him physically how much I love him.<p>

Tobias flicks open the hotel apartment and the locking sound clicks into my ear, reminding me of the jail cell and I grimace.

Zeke told me what happened to the rest of the squad. After the attack, the Mayor left and the security guards brought our unconscious bodies down to the cells where we stayed overnight. Eddie and Serena were not informed about our whereabouts until hours after we were dragged downstairs, ever since they found out they begged and argued with the Mayor for hours. He dismissed them as if they were servants. Zeke was informed and then proceeded to inform the others, and they were on their way to find us that evening, however Eddie said it would be pointless. We weren't in real harm so it would have to wait until the morning. This leads us up to present day.

I flop onto the couch, exhausted from what has happened over the past 24 hours and Tobias comes and moves my legs so they are sitting on his lap.

'How could they tell me you were dead?' I whisper, my voice breaking.

'Please,' he begs, massaging my legs and giving me a stern look. His eyes still look puffy. 'Let's not speak about it.'

'I'm sorry.' I apologize.

'Don't you be sorry about anything those bastards did.' He spits. 'Now come here.' He tugs at my bare legs and I giggle as I slide closer towards him. He places his hands on waist.

'I love you.' He gazes into my eyes and then my lips. He places a gentle kiss on my lips.

I pull back, 'And I love you. I'm so glad we are doing this together.'

He smiles, cupping my cheek with his hand. 'We are a team, and as long as you let me, we will always be one.'

'I'd like that,' I smile and he grins.

There is a spark in his eyes that demands closer inspection so I slip, very elegantly, my hand around his neck and gentle pull my body so I am sitting in his lap. I wiggle my bum in his lap teasingly and he abruptly places his hands around my arms to stop me. I laugh.

'Don't like that?' I raise an eyebrow flirtatiously.

'Teaser.' He responds, kissing my neck.

I laugh once more. 'Not this again. Where is my underwear by the way?'

He wiggles his eyebrows, 'they have been kept safe.'

I shake my head giggling and press my lips firmly to his.

'I'm going to go in the shower,' I kiss his lips, 'and change into something that doesn't smell. ' I say.

'Need any help?' He raises an eyebrow.

I laugh, 'And then maybe, we can continue this in the bedroom.' I wink, whispering in his ear.

'I'd like that,' he grins.

I giggle again while swirling out of his lap and his strong embrace. I walk away from him as he places his jacket on his lap, his cheeks red. I smirk to myself.

Once I enter my bedroom, I run to my closet and rummage through my underwear draw; I quickly find the unopened bag of undergarments that I proudly bought myself a week ago and run straight to the bathroom.

I strip off the clothes I am already wearing and thoroughly brush my teeth, and then use my mouthwash. I walk into the shower and quickly lather my body of herbal soap and shampoo and conditioner. After 10 minutes I feel refreshed, and I step out of the steaming shower. I use some deodorant and add a small line of eyeliner on my top lid and some mascara on my eyelashes.

I dry myself and towel-dry my hair. I open the bag and slip on a black lace almost translucent matching undergarments. At the top the push up bra accentuates my chest. I flick my eyes towards the mirror and I am shock with what I see.

I am no longer Tris Prior the innocent.

I stand on the other side of the door. 'Tobias? Are you in there?' I ask through the bathroom door.

'Yeah,' he replies back.

'Can you go out for a second?'

He laughs. 'I have seen you naked before.'

'Please.'

'Alright, fine. I'll go shower in the other room.' I hear the door close.

I walk into the bedroom and grab my robe from the floor. I then proceed to walk towards my closet to find my black stilettos with spikes. I wore them to a party in Dauntless a long time ago.

I straighten the room up and lite dozens of candles around the room, creating a beautiful romantic ambiance. I dim the lights as well.

I catch myself in the mirror_. I can do this_ I think. I wrap the robe belt around me but you are still able to see my undergarments slightly.

_Less is more, _I remember my mother telling me. I laugh at the irony.

'Tris?' Tobias knocks on the door, making me jump. 'Can I come in?' he asks.

I look straight into the mirror before answering him. 'I can do this,' I whisper to myself.

It's about time something happened. My heart is beating painfully in my chest as everything slows in time.

He knocks again. 'Tris?' I inhale. 'Are you okay?' I exhale.

'Yes of course. Come in.' I reply, sitting down in the desk chair. My back is straight and my legs are crossed showing my silky waxed legs and heels.

My skin glows with luminous nerves as I focus on the turning metal door knob.

I flutter my eyes close for a few mere seconds waiting upon Tobias' arrival.


	29. Chapter 28- The Sun Drifts Into Oblivion

**Chapter 28- Into the night **

**Tris POV**

_My skin glows with luminous nerves as I focus on the turning metal door knob. _

_I flutter my eyes close for a few mere seconds waiting upon Tobias' arrival_.

'That shower isn't as good as our-'Tobias abruptly stops, his eyes spinning out of his head as he sees me and the romantic ambiance in the room.

'Wow,' he mutters, seemingly speechless. I see his already dark eyes dilating as his eyes pound into mine.

He still stands half in the doorway, half in the room, his eyes sneaking glances at me from head to toe making my cheeks redden.

He blinks once. And then twice, as if to make sure he isn't dreaming and begins to walk towards me.

'Hey,' I say, nerves sparking in my stomach and my heart pounding, as he buries his hand into my hair, caressing my cheek.

'Wow,' he repeats, glancing down at my body and wrapping a hand around my lower back. The movement makes my breath hitch as I feel his entire hand through the thin material.

The kiss begins much the same as usual- passionate, slow, almost teasing and my heart begins to beat furiously like it always does when I was wrapped in his arms. And then something happened. Suddenly, his lips became much more urgent and one of his hands twist around my front and into my hair, pulling me closer towards him, and mine too went up into the back of his neck, gently tugging his hair.

We break away breathless and he leans his forehead against mine. 'What are you thinking about?' He wonders in a whisper. I hesitate for a second before I muster up the courage to speak. 'Well, I was thinking that I would like to finish up with what we started half an hour ago.' I answer quickly, hoping that my nerves and beating heart within me can't be seen nor heard.

A chill tingles down my spine as he looks back at me.

'You're greedy tonight,' he grins, sheepish.

'Yes I am,' I chuckle, 'but please don't do anything you don't want to do.' I add.

'God forbid, with you in this-,' he laughs, 'I don't believe I would have enough self-control to stop myself even if I wanted to.'

I chuckle too, my nerves momentarily evaporating off of me. He places his hand under my chin and kisses me softly. I take my lips off his and place a kiss on his jaw, feeling a slight but attractive stubble on his chin.

'I love you,' I say, knowing they are true in every way.

'I love you too. Truly I do.'

My heart inflates at his words and his kisses, as if it is going to crack through my ribs.

He really does want me the same way I want him-forever. I realize now that as my fear of intimacy washes slowly out of me, compared to the fear of loosing him, almost like I did today, my intimacy fear seems insignificant.

I watch as his desired filled eyes drift down to my lips then collarbone then return back to my eyes. Still staring into my eyes, he gently tugs on my robe and grazes the top of my bosom with a kiss.

And then the urgency returns. His lips smash into my blood red lips and he roughly lifts me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. My robe falls to my sides as he walks us to the bed.

He pulls his face away from me slightly as we near the bed and I pout which he grins at. 'Are you sure?' He asks.

'Yes.'

What I see in his expression is enough to tell me that he is feeling exactly the same way, and he gently throws me on the soft bed.

Tobias kisses me with everything he has, everything he wants to be, burying his hand in my hair. I let out a small murmur of contentment as he places his body closer towards me, hovering over me as I lay on my back and he opens his mouth and teases me with his tongue. He kisses my cheek, my neck, nibbling softly as his hand travels up my body, and then back to kiss my lips again. All at once, I know that he is right for me and I am right for him as we fit perfectly together.

Whispering his love for me in my ear, he starts to undress me. I felt my body quiver with pleasure as my bare body touches his.

We took our time making love.

* * *

><p>As morning drew near, I wake with my bare body pressed against Tobias chest, his arms wrapped around me. A smile flutters onto my face as I gaze at his sleeping form. Tobias always looks younger in his sleep.<p>

'It's rude to stare you know,' he whispers.

I laugh. He traces a line with his fingers along my arm.

'Thank you for last night. I couldn't lose you like I almost did yesterday and not show you how much I love you... Physically.' I add.

'And now we can call you Six.' He winks.

'Four and Six.'

Curled beneath his strong arms, we talked, laughed and nuzzled until making love for the second time. Afterwards, we cuddled in contentment, enjoying the way our bodies molded into each other.

* * *

><p>'Beatrice Prior! You are glowing!' Christina squeals, grinning wickedly, as she punches me in the arm, instead of the bag in front of her. We have spent a lengthy time in the gym over the past couple of days, pushing ourselves to the limits.<p>

'No I'm not,' I sneer, trying to hide my upcoming blush.

'You're blushing…' Christina trails off, turning to fully look at me as she grabs hold of the punching bag to stop it swinging. I, on the other hand, continue to look straight ahead, punching the bag with ever growing force.

'Tris, love.' Tobias grins, wrapping his arms around my waist as I lean back against his chest.

'Hey,' I grin, relieved Christina has stopped talking. Tobias kisses my cheek and then looks up to Christina.

'Hello Christina.'

'Hi Four, we were kind of in a middle of a conversation.' Christina rolls her eyes as his arms are still around my waist

'Ah yes, sorry about that,' he laughs, 'I can tell you were because Tris is blushing. You weren't by any chance talking about me were you?' he smirks.

'Why would you think that?' I ask raising an eyebrow.

'Because I'm so hot obviously,' he wiggles his eyebrows. 'And,' Tobias lowers his lips to my ear, 'whenever I come up in a subject, you always blush.'

'Out!' I demand playfully, pushing his chest away.

His eyes scream mischief and love as he unwraps himself from me. 'I came over here by the way, to tell you that Eddie has postponed the camping trip and it's going to be in a couple of days. And Serena wants to talk to you, she's running.'

'The trip should be fun! Now get away from me, you smell!'

He chuckles again, 'love yah!' He shouts before disappearing further into the gym. I decide to catch up with my close becoming good friend: Serena before finishing up for today.

* * *

><p>The next time I see Serena is at lunch. Greeting me with her ever present smile, she walks towards me wearing blue jeans, black knee-high leather boots, a white business shirt as the sun fountains down its heat around us.<p>

'Hello,' she kisses the side of my cheek confidently. 'How are you?'

'I'm good thank you, and you?' I reply politely, it is odd being with her alone like this.

'I'm good,' she pauses, 'this place is new, I have been meaning to try it,' she smiles widely as she tilts her narrow neck up to get a better look at the outside entrance of restaurant.

Inside, the far wall to the left of the entrance is covered in large red brick, creating an ambiance of contrast with modern and old. Placed along black metal racks that curl at the end are ancient looking wine bottles. Above, modern silver lights hang from the white ceiling above, from one side of the restaurant to the other, illuminating it. Laughter and talking sweeps into my ears as our waitress guides us to a table along the back wall. The dark mauve-color booth I sit in is a splash of colour against the mostly black and white tables, fully dressed with glasses and cutlery in the middle of the room.

To my far left a door opens and a waiter comes out holding a tray of delicious smelling, sizzling food. He walks past me and settles the tray down at the next booth.

'So,' Serena starts, 'everything looks so good here,' she continues looking down at the beautifully presented menu. I still haven't even bothered to look at since I'm still gob smacked about seeing this place.

'Yeah it does,' I reply.

After a few minutes, a waitress walks over with a tablet in hand and sets some bread with oil down for us.

'I would like the Gnocchi di ricotta, dressed in butter and sage please' Serena orders.

'I'll have the same,' I reply simply when Serena looks at me.

'Yes, and we will have a bottle of champagne with two glasses please.' Serena smiles.

'I don't drink.'

'Well,' she smirks as the waiter disappears, 'we will be changing that.'

Serena doesn't say anything for a while. Then, all of a sudden, and much to my dismay she squeaks: 'I think we should go shopping.'

I don't reply, instead I just stare at her as her face starts to light up. 'We have many shops here and it will be really nice seeing you out of black-'

'I always wear black, it's my faction.' I interrupt. I don't need to tell her about Abnegation grey, she will probably insist for me to go shopping more. 'But you should ask my friend Christina, she loves shopping.'

'Then she should come too. Come on Tris, you have every girls dream, endless amount of money because you will just charge it to the Leader. It will be fun. Plus, I need to get some things for camping and obviously you do to. And, you can buy some presents to give to your family.'

And just like that, just as my eyes drift to our food quickly approaching us, that just freshly came out of the kitchen, I know there is no way I am going to get out of it.

* * *

><p>I clasp hold of Tobias' hand roughly, playfully putting my weight into his hand so that he drags me. Turning his head around, he flashes me a smile. Instantly, I remember one of the reasons why I fell in love with him, the way that if he is truly happy, his eyes smile first then his mouth. I reciprocate the expression and let go of his hand and keep climbing- or rather struggle to keep climbing- up the rocky dangerous footpath on the side of the cliff. This path reminds me of the glass trail to the fear landscape rooms in Dauntless and I try to remain calm and keep my breathing steady. It's not the height that scares me, in fact the height feeds my adrenaline but rather it's how far we have been hiking for and I am exhausted. I should be used to this. I am Dauntless. As we inch closer to the peak, I start to feel nauseous and dizzy and now I grab onto Tobias' hand for real support; he wraps his fingers around my hand and helps me climb. He's exhausted too. He always acts fearless and selfless so he walks on the opposite side to me; the side which is closer to the edge of the cliff, ignoring his fear of heights, he wraps an arm around me.<p>

'Hey, guys, come on! We're almost there!' Eddie shouts encouragingly. In another life, I can easily see Eddie being Erudite and Dauntless at the same time.

While I do climb with ease, chatting and giggling in our squad, nausea is still twisting in my stomach. It must be what they injected me with during my time with the Mayor of Security.

'Are you okay?' Tobias asks.

'Yeah,' I gulp, my eyes trained to the floor. Forcing a smile which still comes out weak, I carry on.

Slowly, as the ground evens out, stretching across the peak on the mountain, the nausea peels away from my gut and my eyes search over the sight. Like a hit to the stomach, the sudden beautiful view made me gasp. I stare, observing the unraveling scenery lying out before me: the early morning birds soaring swiftly through the sky. How the recently awoken sun's rays, peeks through the vastly scattered clouds and the lake reflects the beautiful diversity of yellows given out by the sunrise. Wanting to freeze the moment, because just like any good things in life, they are so beautiful but they happen all too quickly.

'This is so breath-taking,' whispers Christina, who now stands beside me. Smiling, I take in the sides around me as the sun continues to rise. The tree tops for off in the distances are arranged in a random order of trunks and colours, yet exactly that makes them so appealing to look at, reveling nature's true beauty.

'Come on,' Christina nudges me with her elbow. 'Let's go back and help set up with the boys.' It's when she hooks her arm through mine and drags me around, my back towards the sunrise, that I notice the boys are setting up the tents.

'Hey,' I smile, placing my hands in my back pockets of my shorts as I greet Tobias, who is bending down on one knee, hands slung over his knee, studying the tent.

'Hey,' he replies looking up. I slip around him and sit on his bent knee and place my arms around his neck and he abruptly moves his arms to support my back.

'This is a nice greeting,' he chuckles against my lips.

'Shut up and kiss me,' I command, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer towards me. There is something about showing your love to someone physically that makes me able to touch him more, especially in public.

'Ahem,' a high pitched voice says. 'Can you stop making out for once?' Christina laughs. I pull away from Tobias and notice the whole squad gathered around us. A blush creeps over my face, and I bury my head in Tobias' shoulder.

'Did you propose or something Four?' Zeke snickers, motioning towards the bending down on one knee position Tobias is in. I blush deeper as I pull my head back at Zeke's comment and I get off of Tobias' knee. He stands beside me.

'No, of course not,' Tobias laughs lightly, but I still feel a small ache to my chest when he says it.

'Anyway,' Eddie drags out the letters awkwardly, 'why don't we set up the fire here? Then we can spread out the tents around here.'

We get a mumble of agreements.

* * *

><p>The sun begins to drift down into oblivion, as my eyes slowly gaze from the warm flames of the fire to Tobias' strong chin and flexing muscles next to me as he talks to the Eddie on his left. It is too soon to fall asleep, so here we are, gathered in a circle enjoying our first night of camping with Eddie and Serena and the squad. But as Tobias snakes his arm around me I feel my innocent thoughts disappear and I have to take a deep breath and hope I can make it through the night without my sexual instinct clouding my thoughts.<p>

**A/N I'm really sorry this took me ages to update! I have had half of this written for a month now and yet I wanted to write more but I had to do it justice! My exams are next week so I am going to put this on hold for a little bit. 4 weeks at the most. **

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review! **


	30. Chapter 29- The Great Secret and Ring

**A/N Some scenes here are borderline M rated, but they are not explicit. This chapter is dedicate to my editor/ friend for being awesome! **

Chapter 29- The Great Secret and Ring.

_But as Tobias snakes his arm around me I feel my innocent thoughts disappear and I have to take a deep breath and hope I can make it through the night without my sexual instinct clouding my thoughts._

**Tris POV **

There is a soft chill in the air. The morning's mist has turned into a gentle wind that nips on my bare skin. The sun peaks its rays through the tent's thin layer of material as I snuggle closer to Tobias' chest. A smile forms on his sleeping face as he pulls me closer with his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. I bury my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his masculine scent, as both our eyes flutter open and close, not entirely wanting to open.

'Good morning,' he groggily says, rubbing his chin.

'Morning,' I moan, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over my head. 'Five more minutes, please,' I drag on the letters to which he chuckles.

'You know everyone will be up soon, it's past nine.'

When I don't respond, he laughs again and slowly peels away the blanket at the top of my head and leans his head near mine.

'Come on, sleepyhead,' he whispers, giving a chase kiss to my neck.

'Noooo,' I respond, closing my eyes shut tight and turning away from him to my side. I feel Tobias quickly turn to his side, so that my back is pressed against his front. He runs a hand along the curve of my body. Through my closed eyes, I feel his large hand move to my stomach, leaving behind a trail of electrical shocks, where he lifts my shirt ever so slightly. I feel his stare burn into my head as he moves his hand further and cups my breasts. I moan at the feel of his lips on neck and his hands buzzing everywhere, leaving my body alert and quivering. My eyes flutter and my breathing comes in rapid breaths as his hands move south down to my core. His hand moves over my hip. His lips kiss my shoulder blade. His hands move further down. His lips nibble on my collar bone and my whole, trembling, body is thrown into a trance as his plump lips move further and further down.

And then in an instant his lips, his hands and his body, vanish into thin air as he abruptly pulls away and stands up.

'Time to get up!' he states, smirking.

'TOBIAS EATON!' I exclaim, propping myself up on my elbows when I am abruptly brought out of my bubble. 'THAT IS THE MOST SINGLE-HANDEDLY EVIL THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE TO ME.' I scream, not angrily of course, just annoyed at his teasing.

'What?' He asks innocently, raising his right eyebrow. 'That was just waking you up, darling.'

I raise my eyebrows at him.

'I just had too.' he winks at me, his handsome smirk still resting on his face.

I roll my eyes.'The way you put your hands over me,' I shiver at the memory, 'albeit amazing,' I sigh as he chuckles.

'It was very…' I cross my hands over my chest, 'inconsiderate of you.'I say, dramatically turning my head to face him as I flutter my eyelashes at him.

The smirk still riddled across his face lays there as he steps a foot closer to me.

'I'm sorry,' he leans his mouth to my ear. 'Did you want me to continue?' he whispers seductively and my head betrays my brain by nodding.'Did you want me to touch you?'

I feel his hot ragged breath first; then the flick of my blonde hair as he moves it away from my most sensitive spot of my neck. As he lowers his lips and begins to suck, my eyes roll and my fingers clasp the closest material around me which happens to be his boxers. Breathing rapidly, it takes all my might to break away from him.

Stepping a metre back, I whisper a calm 'No.'

For a second hurt flashes between his eyes and then is quickly replaced by cockiness as he smirks at me.

He takes a step forward again.

I take a step back.

I put my hands up in front of me. 'No, no more kissing. And certainly no more teasing.' Inhaling a breath, I take a final step back, but to my utter disappointment and dismay, I reach the tent wall and the flimsy material stops me from going anywhere else.

Smirking, Tobias takes the final step and lifts his arms by the side of my head and I feel my heart racing once more at our close proximity. Quickly, before I can really think or be trapped, I bend under Tobias' arm and snatch his jeans and shoes and race out of tent.

Why on earth would I take his clothes?

Payback is a bitch.

Sprinting down the wet grass hill with no shoes and the wind ruffling through my hair, wiping it behind me, I feel incredibly naughty and incredibly free from his intoxicating body. With Tobias straight on my heals, screaming my name and his clothes still in my arm, I continue running straight ahead until the land flattens out and I see the fireplace where we set up the centre of our camp.

Completely out of breath, and laughing like a barking mad nutter I finally slow down, and glance behind me as I see Tobias launch himself at me. He crashes into me and pulls me down with him, we tumble and tumble down the rest of the slightly flattened hill, laughing and giggling with clothes flying everywhere.

We land roughly with a large puff; luckily it seems Tobias took most of the impact as he now lies on his back, completely shirtless and only in his boxers gazing up at me from where I hover over him with my legs on either side of him. For a mere two seconds, we stare at each other, stunned. Then, an explosion of laughter erupts from our mouths filling the damp air and spilling out into the early morning sunshine. I let my hand tuck away an unwanted strand of his hair and gaze into his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. I lean down to kiss him when someone coughs.

'Well. Way to make an entrance.' An extremely familiar, high-pitched voice cackles from behind.

Like popping a helium filled balloon with a sharp needle and letting it squeal, I burst out of my bubble and abruptly shoot upwards. My joints ache from getting up so fast, but the rising blood of embarrassment is far worse than the sudden pain as I realize Christina isn't the only one here, every single one of our friends are already down for breakfast, including Eddie and Serena.

Why didn't I see them before? Was I really too caught up in the moment? Was I really too caught up with the sight Tobias, the love of my life, that I didn't notice eight other people?

What is going on with me?!

'Really, Four, Tris, You outdid yourselves. No one can top that,' Uriah laughs, a wide smile stretching his face.

I feel Tobias' hand on my shoulder as he hovers behind me. Even without looking, I know that shyness and embarrassment has slivered across his body- as it has mine- as he stands there only wearing tight black boxers. To think that a couple of months ago, most of these people laughing before us were his initiates, now they just witness their instructor roll down a hill, barking with laughter and enjoyment and completely in love with only underwear on. His body is to die for but not completely appropriate to show off in front of the eyes of eight other people! Suddenly, it hits me, too. My eyes go wide when I realize I am wearing Tobias' long baggy black shirt and underwear with no shorts! I am so internally grateful that it's longer than my normal shirts. But still! We were in front of everyone, I'm sure everyone saw my black lacy thong considering I was hovering over Tobias with my butt in the air!

At the thought, more blood rushes to my cheeks and I start to feel light headed to the point where I think I might faint.

'Here,' Will chuckles, trying to be reserved but failing in doing so, 'here are your trousers, Four,' he throws them to Tobias, 'Although I'm not particular sure why Tris felt the need to come down here half naked herself and take your clothes with her.'

I glance at Tobias, tilting my head sideways and notice he is looking at the ground, furiously trying to get his trousers on as quickly as possible.

'Once a stiff, always a stiff.' Zeke snickers, laughing and I snap my head up at the same comment Peter made a couple of months ago. 'Care to expand on Will's question?'

Annoyed and bothered, I throw daggers with my eyes at Zeke while I hastily try to come up with an appropriate explanation, but Tobias beats me to it.

'Payback is a bitch isn't it?' he laughs, his cheeks still burning, mirroring mine.

This time even I try to laugh but my voice breaks, 'Why don't you all come and sit down, we are having breakfast,' Serena says, pleasantly.

Thank you Serena!

'Ah, sure … um, I'm just going to put a little bit more clothes on,' I say as I tug my shirt down, nervously.

'Why Trissy? It's not like we haven't seen anything like that before,' Zeke winks and I groan, slapping my hand to my forehead.

'Stop embarrassing my girlfriend,' Tobias sternly says to Zeke, while protectively holding me. Without even thinking about it I automatically lean against his chest, which is still radiating with heat.

Tobias puts his lips near my ear, 'Can you bring me down a shirt please? And as hot as I know I look right now, I would rather only you see me shirtless.'

I roll my eyes at his cockiness as he goes to sit down on a log, and start to walk back up the hill to our tent, but not before hearing:

'Nice ass, Tris! Really working that thong!' From Zeke and: 'Yeah, black is really your colour!' from Uriah.

Bunch of idiots.

Rolling my eyes once again, I hear a faint slap on the head from someone and another cry from Uriah saying: 'Hey! You are pretty, too, Four!'

Laughter escapes my lips as I hear the aftermath of another slap.

* * *

><p>The grass-covered ground, grows in tussocks and is flattened in waves with each gust of wind, only to spring up around a delicate flower and the miscellaneous rocks and puddles from the recently-fallen rain. The peaking sun slants through the parted clouds, laying bars of gold across the ground. The birds sing and chatter can be heard from the outlying woods, their songs so elegant in flow with the rest of the exhilarating chaos of the nature. Some birds whistle and others warble, while crickets chirp and pitter with the croaking frogs. The wind blows in my hair as we walk through the scattered forest.<p>

'Tris,' Tobias whispers, walking alongside me with the rest of the squad a few hundred metres in front.

'Yeah?'

'I want to show you something.'

'Okay.' I reply. 'Show me what?'

'Let's go, you'll see.' he whispers, glancing in front to make sure the squad isn't looking. He lends me his hand and we take off running to the left of our path, down the grass towards a section of trees.

Laughing while being dragged through a maze of trees, I ask: 'Why are we running?'

'Because I don't want anyone else to follow,' he winks.

The others seemed to be deep in conversation so they don't notice our sudden departure.

Tobias presumably satisfied with where we are, stops running bringing me to a halt with him.

I begin to question where we are when Tobias puts a finger to his lips, grinning and grasping my hand as we continue to walk around the maze of trees. I raise an eyebrow at his mysterious actions but continue to let him direct me.

Ducking under large trees and stepping over ferns on the leave stained forest ground we continue our path in comfortable silence, ever so often Tobias squeezes my hand. I'm entranced by the uniqueness of the trees surrounding me. The trunks are wide and stand strong on the ground, surrounded by mushrooms and moss-covered rocks. The branches spiral and loop around each other, arching a long passage way just above our heads, without a horizon to be seen. The light which slips through the wide, oddly-shaped, green and yellow leaves dimly illuminates the passage which we are now walking on.

It's not until another five minutes pass that the trees a head start to spread out and the light is able to sweep the floor once more. Taking one more step and one more leap over a big fern, I gasp when I see the picturesque scene before me.

The soft waves of the shimmering lake are gently crawling to the surrounding rocks as the explosion of green and dark browns of the forest reflects in the clear water.

'How did you find this place?'

'Serena told me about it. She felt sorry for us this morning. Come on, let's go and sit by the rocks.'

I linger behind as Tobias walks to the large rock, taking in the whole view of the breathtaking scenery.

Tobias' hand casually slung over his bent knee, rests calmly on the jagged rocks that lay in front of him, as he gazes at the shimmering lake. His relaxed body contrasts with his face that holds a stressed expression which wasn't there a moment ago.

I crouch down in front of Tobias, a frown forming on my face. 'What's the matter?'

He pops out of his trance. 'What? Nothing.' He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

'Something is wrong.'

He raises an eyebrow and sighs while pulling me from my crouching position into his embrace.

'I guess I was just thinking about our future.'

His eyes are firmly set on the lake as he says those words. They make my heart warm.

'What about it?' I ask, nervously. A stern expression is still spread across his face. 'You aren't breaking up with me are you?' I whisper, not being able to look him in the eyes. How can he break up with me in such a beautiful place?

'What?' he barks, his full attention on me now. 'No, of course not. That's outrageous. I love you.' He kisses the side of my forehead.

'Well _that's_ a relief.' I laugh, 'you really shouldn't frown like that when you are thinking about our future, and you'll get wrinkles.' I joke.

He gives me the goofiest smile I have ever seen: his nose scrunched up and his white teeth blaring. 'That better?' he asks through his teeth.

'No!' I laugh, playfully shoving him. 'You will give someone a heart attack!'

He huffs. 'And anyway,' I carry on. 'Are you going to tell me why we came out here? Or why you were thinking about our future?'

'You are very persistent, you know that?'

I grin, 'But you love me!' I give a slobbery wet kiss over his cheek.

'Not if you keep giving kisses like that,' he mumbles, quietly.

'What was that? I heard you!' I tease, grinning.

He laughs at that and gives me a shove. He turns to me and looks me in the eyes.

'The reason I made you come out here with me is that I really want to talk to you; without distraction and without our idiot friends. I wanted to tell you, even if this sounds incredible cheesy,' he looks straight into my eyes and takes both my hands, 'that I really enjoyed this morning, because I love the effect I have on you and I love how it affects me just as much as it affects you. Tumbling down the hill was fun, but I'm sure you poked me in the side with that big elbow of yours-'

I laugh, blood sweeping into my cheeks, 'Sorry!'

'And my back hurt like hell since you landed on me as well, but everything was okay once I saw the happiness in your eyes and your smile. And then, of course everything had to be ruined by everyone witnessing our moment. I could have done without that,' he laughs. 'That was embarrassing for you as it was for me, considering I was wearing short and _tight_ boxer briefs and I was sexually arou-_you know__…' _

'Oh my gosh!' I exclaim, my eyes widening, 'I didn't even realize. I'm so sorry!'

'That was why I was standing behind you,' he chuckles.

I look up at him, smiling and see his brilliant white teeth as he smiles back. Then I go into a fit of giggles.

'I'm really-' I hiccup, '-sorry-' more giggles, 'but that is so funny!'

'Are you finding my embarrassment amusing, little girl?' he lifts an eyebrow.

I gulp and rapidly shake my head no, but I know what is coming.

He lifts his hands to my sides and starts to rapidly tickle me until my breathing comes out in rapid breaths and more giggles evaporate into the air around us. I wiggle with all my might to get out of his tight grip but I fail and my arms are thrown back above my head as he lowers his head down to mine.

'There is no escaping,' he smirks. I pout and pucker my lips for a kiss because it feels like ages that I have felt his lips on mine instead of just on my skin.

'Nope! No kisses for you!'

I frown and pout my lips more. 'Fine then! You have to go a week without kissing me.'

His eyes go wide and he lets my arms go, 'What?!'

I burst out laughter and sit up as I place my hand on his chin, 'I was joking.' I slap his face playfully.

'Obviously you can't get enough of this hot body,' I gesture to myself using my hands.

'God,' he sighs, 'if only you could see you through my eyes.'

'Oh?' I raise an eyebrow, flirtatiously. 'Then Tobias Eaton, tell me how you see me,' I lean towards his ear.

Tobias grins and inhales a breath. 'You are the most stunning woman I have ever met, you have an amazing heart. You have a brave and selfless attitude. All I have to do is think about you and it turns me on, honestly, it's really embarrassing sometimes.' He laughs. 'You look extremely attractive right now by just laying back, relaxed, with your arms behind you and your beautifully tanned legs laying on this rock. I love how you don't know how beautiful you are and that for instance really now, you pale pink blouse looks astounding on you and the way it drapes down your front, anyone can tell you have the perfect figure with just the right amount of abs. I find it ten times more attractive when you don't wear any make up like right now, or when I wake up next to you. Although, I do like it when you wear eyeliner, it really brings out your eyes. I love your hair in a messy I-just-woke-up bun or I-just-had-sex bun because I think it brings out the playful side of you. I love when you wear my shirt to bed or my clothes because god, it just looks ten times better when you wear it, but I also like when you wear dresses and act all girly in front of me as well. And let's not get started with what your heals do to me. Hot damn!' He laughs and I feel my heart flutter.

'But the best thing about you? Besides the fact that you are amazing in bed, I love the way I can be myself around you. I can be Tobias not Four, I can be whoever I want to be and I feel confident and always loved, and I never feel judged and I will always know that when a push becomes a shove, you will always be with me until the end.'

'Tobias … I…'

'That's not even the best part of you,' he continues. 'That is the second best. The one thing I love most about you and I would be crushed if I could never see it every day for the rest of my life is your laugh and your smile. When you smile, it seems so genuinely beautiful with just the right touch of shyness and playfulness.' He places my hand on his heart, 'and it makes unexpected warmth rush through me, right here.' He pats my hand, which still rests on his muscular chest.

'And the reason why I was frowning before was that I don't know how to say this in any other way possible. Tris, I love you, I was going to leave Dauntless but you, a sunshine of happiness came into my life and turned my world upside down.'

I laugh at him gently. 'I'm so happy I joined Dauntless.'

'Trust me, I am too.'

His words stammer in my chest as he leans over to the side of the rock and picks a green leaf off of a plant. He picks off the leaves until the stem is left. He then wraps the stem around his finger and ties it to make a circle.

My eyes never leave the leaf as he turns back towards me. 'Tris, I know we haven't known each other long, and I know we are too young to get married. But this morning I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

He shuffles closer to me with his legs crossed and takes my right hand. I gasp as he circles my ring finger. 'Beatrice Prior, will you accept this … _leaf ring_,' he chuckles and I chuckle nervously, too. Butterflies dance around in my stomach and my heart beating fast in my ears. 'As a token of our forever and a promise of our marriage in the future,' he continues, smiling breathtakingly beautiful.

My heart swells at his words. 'Yes,' I say, my eyes tearing up a bit. 'I love you.' I tearfully laugh as he slides the leaf ring on my finger. His lips smash into mine, passionately. I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip and his hands cup my cheeks as my hands rake through his hair.

'Tobias,' I whisper into his ear when we break from the kiss, breathless. 'When I am with you I feel alive, I feel like I am free falling. I love you so much. I can promise you an eternity.'

His mouth twitches and I knew he was fighting back a smile. But when he finally did, it was like for a split second time had stopped, my rapid breaths stopped, the dripping sand of an hourglass stopped and his smile pierced through my heart and through all the bad things in my life and I knew then: that all was well again because he had the kind of smile that would stop you in your tracks.

* * *

><p>The fire gives off a warm glow of light that reflects off Tobias' face, who is standing, talking to Zeke as we sit on the logs, our last evening here at the campsite. The moon is full and bright providing just enough light to see everyone. It's been a fun few days but it's time to get back to reality- or at least somewhat reality. My finger still wrapped with Tobias' leaf ring, makes me grin every single time I glance at it.<p>

'Pretty impressive fire right, Marlene?' asks Uriah to the left of me, stepping aside to show the far-from perfectly aligned logs that are burning away.

'What fire?' Marlene replies, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

'Ah, damn!' He laughs; he walks over and takes her hand. 'I thought it would make me really manly if I could light a pretty impressive fire,' he sulks.

Marlene laughs and squeezes his hand. 'Don't worry Uri, you could never be a pansycake to me.'

Uriah swings his head up and grins placing a light kiss on her cheek. I take my eyes off of them so I don't ruin their special moment. Watching them is so adorable; it reminds me of when Tobias and I first started dating. We weren't so comfortable with each other then, but I think, looking back at it now, from a distance it looked something like this.

'Come on, love birds.' Shauna says, mocking them, but taking Zeke's hand at the same time. We all sit around the fire and Tobias drops down next to me. 'Marshmallow?' he asks. I smile and take one, putting it on a wooden stick and extending my hand towards the weak but warm fire.

'So who wants to hear a story about-' Uriah starts.

'Oh no.' Zeke interrupts his brother, causing everyone to laugh. Uriah looks at Zeke directly in the eyes.

'As I was saying, who wants to hear a scary story?' he grins, scanning his eyes over the crowd.

'About a Candor girl and an Abnegation girl,' he lingers on me, 'who sees something slivering and moving in the moonlight in a forest full of nocturnal creatures and werewolves?'

Christina squints her eyes at him. 'I hope this isn't about me and Tris,' she huffs.

'And so,' he pauses, dramatically, ignoring Christina. 'One of them was murdered one night, teared to pieces because she couldn't stop talking.' His eyes stay on Christina as he grins.

'Alright, alright. Let's hear a story from somebody else.' I laugh, breaking up the tension between the two.

'I've got one,' Eddie says and we turn our attention over to him as he starts to speak, his eyes focused on the orange fire.

'It all began on a cold winter's night...'

The journey back to the hotel and the city took less time than expected. That night was peaceful as Tobias and I drown ourselves in the smell of clean laundry and the feel of hot showers and comfortable beds. The next morning was an uneventful one. We had ordered breakfast, watched TV, which I soon learned had many channels and then, we had gone to the gym.

Now, Tobias and I relax alone in the romantic Jacuzzi that is on our balcony. The view of the horizon and buildings is spectacular and the sun hops around the skyscrapers to say a quick hello. My thoughts drift back to Dauntless and how we would have never of witnessed this beautiful sunset had we still been there. Zeke and Shauna were sitting with us a few moments ago but since, they had gone inside and now I imagine are canoodling. It's a shame they missed such a beautiful sunset.

'It's almost as beautiful as you.' Tobias whispers, kissing the side of my head as I lean back against his chest. He picks up my right hand. 'It's starting to grow brown your leaf ring.' He laughs. 'I'll have to get a compromise.'

'I'd hope so,' I chuckle, ' I have been getting some odd looks when I wear it.'

He thinks about this for a moment. 'How about I get you a forever necklace?' he massages my neck. 'And when the time is right I can propose.'

'I thought you already did.' I laugh.

'No,' he smiles, 'I want to propose with a beautiful ring that matches the beauty of you, but that might be hard to find. I also want to pour my undeniable love for you while doing it, with some cheesy romantic song playing in the background.'

I laugh. 'Sounds like a plan.'

'Do you want to go inside?' he winks. 'Maybe put on some on those new additions you brought at the lingerie shop a couple of days ago?'

'Why would I do that when I could be fully naked?' I raise an eyebrow, flirtatiously.

He laughs and helps me out of the hot tub while I wrap a towel around my body. We fast walk back to our hotel apartment balcony door.

Once inside, he quickly closes the door and curtains and we run straight to the bedroom, laughing and giggling.

Tobias locks the door and walks towards the bed backwards while looking at me with desire-filled eyes. He dries himself off. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I reach behind me and pull my bikini strap off and I feel it loosen and fall to the floor. I then strip off my bikini bottoms. With only my towel wrapped around me, I walk towards Tobias and smirk at his reaction while I let my towel drop.

The next few moments happen in a quick blur and soon I am thrown on the bed, giggling.

'Oh, I love you.' Tobias says.

'I love you, too,' I reply as he brings his lips down to mine. His hands move up and down my quivering body.

The doorbell going off brings me out of my high. 'What was that?' I ask, breathless.

'Nothing,' he replies breathing heavily. 'Maybe if we don't respond it will go away.' He whispers, burying his head in my neck. I tangle my hands in his hair and moan his name when I hear the doorbell go off again, people knocking frantically.

'Looks like someone really needs us.' I pout.

Tobias sighs heavily and gets dressed quickly while I do the same, checking my hair.

Tobias is the first to answer the door. 'Yes?' he asks, irritated.

'Sorry to disturb you, Sir,' an unfamiliar voice says as I come round the corner. Two buff bodyguards stand in the doorway. 'But we have some news.'

'What's that?' I ask, encouragingly. They turn to each other as if preparing for the answer and as they face us once again they say in an instructive voice:

'We found George.'


	31. Chapter 30-Little Things of the Past

**Chapter 30- The Scintillating Moon Washes Over The Unspoken Truth: Little Things of the Past **

'_We found George.'_

A horde of people are swarming the bright foyer of a unfamiliar building, their polished black shoes repeatedly clacking against the bright marble floor. The skyscraper we are in today is - as always- as beautiful as ever. Though the building almost looks the same as our hotel and passing ones, it was built clearly for a different purpose. The tower portrays an epitome of all things good. But I can see through that, I know behind the wall: one beautifully carved marble hallway leads to another which leads to another. It seems the further you go, the darker it gets. The foyer is a metaphor of hope and that once you leap beyond the walls you would drown in the darkness and there would be no escape. No one has to sugarcoat the idea, I have proof. People slamming the door close after seeing that I was sneaking glances, is my evidence that the government here is keeping a secret. A big secret. A secret I cannot uncover nor get in the way of. I am powerless against them. That is the way things have always been and the way they have to stay.

Still, it is a flurry of activity, buzzing with heightened emotions of worry and excitement. Although, it isn't the swarm of informative yet formal conversations that fall over the room that make me nervous; it is the thought that in just a few mere minutes I am going to see a young man that up until a month ago, I thought was dead. What would I say to him? Would any of us really know what to say to him? I never thought we would get this far.

Time over the fence was different than we all expected.

I feel the air thicken as tension builds up in the crowded area. The front doors open and Leader Nicholas-Collins advances in, her head held high and her eyes focused. Her thin blonde hair is tied back into a slick ponytail. Her sharply tailored suit is her armour. The black material roars power and control in the same way it is almost screaming mystery, lies and endless secrets. She was once beautiful – I can see that in her posture- and everything, absolutely everything, reminded me of Jeanine Matthews, yet she was not evil. Strict? Yes. Imitating? Extremely. But, evil? No. The woman helped us. Hidden behind the Leader frontier was a woman who had once been heartbroken. I admire the way she still holds her head high and radiates confidence. She is leading a city, after all.

Once Leader Nicholas-Collins had given her instructions to her men, she searches the room until she meets my eyes. I must have been mistaken but I swear I saw relief maybe even, hope in her eyes as she looked at me, but as quickly as the look appeared, it vanished.

When she approaches, Tobias stretches his hand out to shakes her hand first.

'Leader,' he nods. 'Good afternoon.'

'Four, I'm sorry to cut your day short.' She purses her lips as she speaks, creating faint lines around her mouth.

'No worries. I'm glad we can get this over with. We owe you a lot.'

'Yes,' I say, feeling the need to speak for the first time. 'If it wasn't for your good security and your wonderful hostess skills we wouldn't be where we are right now.'

She smiles. The way she did, it lit up her face, and as she did it looked odd- as if she hadn't done it for so long. 'You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need. Let's just say a long time ago someone did a favour, and now I get to repay it.' Her hand brushes my shoulder nonchalantly, as a friendly gesture. I realise immediately that her comment is gestured towards me. The shock of her words and of her being so … _friendly_ make my lips immobile for a second and I struggle to come up with something to say. Didn't this same woman dislike me a couple of days ago? And what did she mean by _repaying a favour? _

But Tobias -as he so often does- rushes in to save me. 'I believe we are ready to begin.'

* * *

><p>If I thought that the foyer beforehand was a room buzzing with nerves then the next room we are sent into is a cage the size of the globe that has been bottled up with so much raw emotions it is raging to be released. I take a deep breath as I search the dimly lit room while sitting on the cold metal chair right next to Tobias.<p>

Why are so many people so on-edge? There must be 35 people in the room. Ten of us consist of being part of our squad but the rest are officials, Leader Nicholas and security guards. I would have thought that interrogating George would have been a small event, but I guess when random people from the so called 'test city' show up on your doorstep demanding to see this specific person, I would be interested, too. But one thought still lingers in my brain: why are all these people so anxious?

Panic streams through my system in an instant because I am about to meet Tori's brother for the first time. _Tori. _The name, up until a month ago was a name of a person I could rely on. I could trust. But now that trust is shattered into a million sharp little pieces, pieces of a puzzle which can never, ever be put back together again. How could someone so good be capable of something so bad?

Too engrossed with my own thoughts, I don't realise until he is seated that the guards have brought George in. A gasp escapes my lips when I see him. The similarity between him and his sister is shocking. His dark shaggy hair is all over the place and I can see he is from Asian descent, much like his sister. Though I'm not sitting close enough to see the colour of his eyes, I imagine they are similar to Tori's. He doesn't look like he had been treated badly, not like when Tobias and I had been locked up, but I couldn't know with this city. His hands are tied to the back of his chair. The whole concept reminds me of the truth serum investigations and it makes me involuntary shiver.

A light switches on. Simultaneously, blinding George's eyes. By some unspoken agreement Tobias stands up, his Four face firmly in place. I am surprised and glad at the same time that he is going to speak.

'George.' Four states, as if he is testing out the word on his tongue. George's eyes are trained to the ground. 'George Wu. You are not in any trouble that we know of. We just want to speak to you.' George's eyes slowly rise and widen when he sees Four, followed by the rest of the squad.

'Four?' He croaks out and I can almost feel the dryness in his throat. 'What are you doing here?'

'We could ask you the same thing.' Tobias hisses. His tone is like a slap to the face.

George mumbles something incoherent under his breath and looks down. A second slivers past. Two. Six.

George looks up. I can see how he is swimming in unforgotten waves of pain. His eyes look painful, sorrowful and confused all at the same time but what shocks me the most is the lack of remorse in his eyes.

'How is Tori?' The sentence is little more than a ragged, broken breath as it escapes George's lips.

Tobias barks out a laugh, shaking his head. 'You have no idea why we are here do you? How did you get out?'

'Please don't take me back.' He mutters. 'Please. Is Tori okay?'

'Answer my question!'

Silence. I hear my own heart beat bounce around the room.

He doesn't speak for a while. And so silence pursues.

Suddenly, George lifts his chin. He speaks with authority. With experience. 'You live in a world where you have to hide if you're different, out of the ordinary. You have to live in the shadows, hiding in a blanket of fear. While being normal,' he chuckles humourlessly. 'Being something someone else can overrule, easily control,' he grits his teeth, spitting out the words. 'It's practiced and encouraged endlessly on the brightest of days by everyone. There's no escape. That's why I left. So I can live in a world of freedom and where being normal is an insult.' A pause. 'I have made a life here and I _do not _intend to move.'

A thousand eyes snap up in his direction. Mine included. Tobias' eyes drift up to mine at the same time I run to his.

'What do you mean?' The leader addresses him for the first time, her eyebrows furred together.

Confusion sweeps most of the room and Leader Nicholas-Collins might have to ask him to explain but I know exactly what he is talking about.

George inhales while scanning the room. His eyes wonder to mine and soon break the glance.

'I'm Divergent.' He exhales.

I hear large gasps everywhere from my squad but I don't register it because my mind is still on how George's eyes lingered on mine for a lot longer than everyone else's. How does he know? I have never met him! How could he?

I shake my head, dismissing the thoughts. He does not know I am Divergent.

While the room quiets down, Tobias continues. 'How did you escape? Everyone thinks you are dead. How could you leave Tori?'

'Amar helped me. He is still helping me.' He smiles, blissfully.

'He is still? As in present tense? Amar as in the one from Chicago?' I have never seen Tobias asks so many questions, so frantically. 'He's dead.'

'No,' George whispers, the kind of whisper that would sound like an evil threat from a man who knew more than he showed. 'He's alive. We escaped together. Hiked for miles and miles until we finally found this place. I have made a life here. A new life. More desirable life.'

I see a surge of emotions swarm Tobias' eyes as I study him. It's then that something shifts in the back of the room, protected by the darkness, which catches my line of vision. Everything hits me so suddenly and I feel as if I have been slapped in the face. Now, I understand why everyone was so anxious.

'Amar is dead.' Tobias repeats, emotionlessly, his back towards the figure in the darkness of which I am terrified to tell him about.

Amar takes one step closer and soon the lights wash over him, peeling back the layer of mystery to the rough skin of the truth.

'No, Four. I am not,' Amar says, a smirk could be heard in his voice. Immediately, Tobias spins around.

_**Tobias' face is tight with fear. I don't blame him. It's not every day you see someone**__**you care about come back from the dead**_. Never mind two.

I almost always wish I could know what goes on inside Tobias' head.

A thousand emotions trip over Tobias' face. They vanish in an instant as he gets a grip on the sudden turn of events. He steps back. Opens his mouth. Closes. I feel the emotion seep up and out of his limbs. I see his Four face returning. I swallow the thought that I was the only one that could see his pain underneath his mask. His voice freezes a river. He glares at the leader.

'Leader, you had_ valuable_ information that there were two escapees from Chicago, yet you refrained from telling us so.'

The Leaders voice is stern as she replies. 'You simply did not ask.'

Tobias' forms a fist only I can see. Withholding the anger building up inside of him, he bites his lip, remaining calm for the rest of the world to see.

'I simply did not ask,' Tobias shakes his head in mockery.

The air stays still as it lingers above us. 'Surely this would have helped find George.' Tobias spits.

'Well of course, which is why we asked Amar on George's whereabouts.'

'You asked … him…?' he trails off, his face blank. A pause. 'How can you trust him?' Tobias shouts, accusingly.

Forcing me to move on instant, blood rushes to my legs and I jerk upwards. I walk to Tobias' side. Facing the leader, facing Amar. The audience looks stunned.

I inhale. Stand a little taller. Straighten my posture. 'I think we ought to continue our investigations with _George._' I say, hoping my beating heart and trembling nerves don't give me away. Tobias floats back down to reality. We lock eyes for a second as if we have made a secret agreement.

I turn around to face George who now holds a bewildered expression. Amar's eyes pierce my back.

'George, I'm Tris Prior.' _Eaton soon. I think. I hope._

Silence.

I lean a little closer, my voice quieter but still audible. 'If you are so close to Amar and to the leader I assume you know why we are here?' I say, feeling the anger, Tobias once felt, rise up my throat.

George mumbles something under his breath. I take a step forward. My knee touches his chair.

'What was that?' I demand. My eyebrow rises.

'No!' George shouts. I laugh, barely releasing anything but air. He is uncomfortable now.

'Well it's got to do with your _beloved _sister, Tori.' I snicker.

'Don't say her name in vain!'

I stare at him. 'You left her, heartbroken. _You_,' I point accusingly, 'can't actually care now?'

'I still love her.' He whispers, so quietly if I had not been standing so close to him I wouldn't have heard him. Now, there is remorse in his eyes.

I stand even straighter. Inhale, once again. Let the emotions sliver through me to the dark floor.

'Our Leader of Dauntless, Max, is dead.' I hear distant whispers from the officials. 'Tori shot him out of revenge. Out of cruelty. When you are living proof that Max did nothing wrong.' I pause. 'She attacked an innocent girl and _me,' _I use quotation marks with my hands, 'because she thought '_I was getting in the way.'' _I shrug as if she killed a fly. 'It is now known that Max presented Tori with a theory that you were alive. Out of outrage and utter dismay, she thought he was lying. You had- to her knowledge and everyone else's knowledge- taken your life in the chasm.'

I breathe. The room is silent. 'I trusted Tori. She was the one who helped me when I first came to Dauntless.' I felt Tobias staring at me. I never told him this. 'I would have felt sorry for her, had she not killed an innocent man. She as well as Eric and Jeanine Matthews and some others are now locked up and waiting for further trial.' I walk closer to him now.

'She was a part of a conspiracy. In some sort of turn of events, she betrayed all of us and was working alongside these cruel people. The people you described. There is proof that Max was innocent and that despite being bribed, he stayed true to Dauntless.'

A tear drops down his face. I almost felt sorry for him but I reminded myself who I am talking to.

'Because of her love for you.' I whisper, breathing out the words which linger around him for a few seconds.

The silence in the room is not stiff. It is unbroken.

I have forgotten how to speak.

Tobias shifts to the side of me. Stands up. He walks across the floor.

'I think we can bring this investigation to a conclusion. Anymore questions?'

Silence.

'Very well then,' Tobias continues, turning back to George. 'I think we are done here. We now know George is alive. Amar as well, now it shall seem…'

The leader nods as she clears her throat and stands up. 'Yes, guards please untie him. You are free to go.'

'I would like to arrange a meeting in the next couple of days, George.' Tobias says.

George meekly nods. 'Of course. We'll get in touch.'

I hear the screeches of chairs being pulled back and officials getting up from their seats.

'Leader, I have one question.' I say, walking towards her.

'Yes, Tris?'

'Did you not know of George and Amar's arrival? Surely, you would have. Considering you are the leader.'

'I knew of two men coming from a different city. I merely thought they were migrants. They changed their name and identity, you see. Amar, or Adam as he is called here, works in my building now. He has worked hard to become an official. Alas, he has not brought any harm to the city and therefore, I trust him. Neither he nor George will be removed from the city.'

'You still trust him even after he lied about coming here?'

'I knew the truth about Amar. Not George. He found George easily and George came willingly.'

'George's sister killed our leader because she thought George was dead!' I shout. 'George is the reason why our leader is dead! He shouldn't have left!' I feel the anger bubble up like lava of a volcano on the verge of bursting, raging endlessly in my system.

'You can't erase events, Tris. If you were able to, we would save _a lot_ of time.' Her voice is smooth, silky yet strong. It irritates me; her calmness just increases my rage.

'So what? We are not going to do anything now?' I snap.

'We have given you what you have asked for. I can do no more.' She replies.

I huff. 'Tris,' Tobias eyes me. 'I think Leader Nicholas has done plenty for us. There is nothing more she can do.' I shoot him a look. 'Thank you for your time and men, Leader.' He shakes her hand politely.

I exhale softly, hoping it will drain my sudden anger away. Surprisingly, it does.

One hundred seconds walk out of the room before the Leader does.

'Well that was eventful.' Will says, clasping his hands together.

I jump. I had forgotten they were all there. Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Eddie and Serena have joined us now.

'Come on, let's get out of here.' Zeke says.

'Yeah, that was so stressful.' Christina adds.

'And frankly, I'm hungry.' Uriah complains.

'You are always hungry!' Marlene exclaims.

I laugh. I'm so glad I'm surrounded by my amazing friends.

* * *

><p>One hundred and twenty eight beats per minute.<p>

That's how much it takes for my body to start dancing.

The blaring bass of the DJ's music makes the nightclub we are in, shake and tumble. Multi-coloured lights flash and swing all over the high ceiling of the warehouse, illuminating the crowded floor and balcony full of booths above. Hundreds of sweaty bodies are pressed up against each other, swaying and grinding and for once I live for it.

Tobias hands me my shot and I toast, 'TO US!' I shout loudly over the pumping bass. We clink glasses and down the liquid and place the glasses on the side. The icy drink burns my throat. I feel his laughter vibrate through his chest as we sway with the music, his hand swung loosely on my hip and one of my hands wrapped around his neck as I use the other to dance.

All my friends surround me, equally the same state of mind. The music starts to get louder and louder. I place my hands in my hair and then up to the ceiling, swaying my hips as I go, feeling the music, the beats, the bass, course through my veins.

I feel so alive. So free.

And I'm not the only one.

I can feel the tension fly off of Tobias as he sways with me. I can't believe a couple of hours ago I was determined not to go to this nightclub when we were having dinner at a restaurant.

Now wearing a gold glitter skater skirt with a black lace crop top with straps and a silver statement necklace with nude 3 inch pumps that both Serena and Christina forced me to wear, I feel the stress unravel off of me. I feel as if I am slipping into a new skin.

I twirl around in Tobias' arms so that my back presses up against his front and we sway faster, the music and the alcohol in my system making me feel wide awake. I grab his hands and place them on my hips, dancing to the side and then down to the floor.

Maybe it's the unfamiliar music or the icy alcohol inside of me but somehow it brings out all my senses and can feel every single move of Tobias. His lips graze just below my ear and he makes his way up to my earlobe. 'You are so hot,' he breathes out breathlessly and then nips the bottom of my ear.

I let out a moan and my eyes roll as he continues.

I have forgotten how to breathe.

The music is as loud as ever. Tobias' hand travels up and down the length of my body as we continue to sway. I can't take it anymore.

I spin quickly in his arms. Sweat grazes his forehead. His arms. His hair. His muscles glimmer from the sweat. I still can't breathe. His eyes are laced with so much desire it strikes me at my core.

I attack him. My lips smash into his for an aggressive kiss and I breathe out a moan when his hands find my waist to bring me closer to his chest. It's like I'm water and he is dying from dehydration. My electrified hands twirl through his hair and I can feel his wanting pressing close to my navel.

So much desire. So much electricity. So much heat.

I could faint.

My hands travel underneath his shirt and I can feel his tense muscles as I hear him moan my name.

Giggles bursts my bubble and I gasp loudly, pulling away from Tobias.

We have stopped dancing. The music is still blaring. There are eyes everywhere, in every direction. Everyone can still see us. And I was ready to make love to him!

'Having fun there?' Christina giggles from the other side of me.

'Yeah, can you get a room, please?' Will laughs. 'At least some of us can control ourselves.' He mumbles under his breath and despite the loud music I can still hear him.

My skin is a thousand degrees.

'What about them?' I point over to Zeke and Shauna, grinding on each other.

'Ah, yes. But they weren't about to rip their clothes off.' Will winks.

Two thousand degrees.

'Let's go get a drink, Tris,' Tobias pulls me away towards the neon lit bar and booths. I sneak a look at him quickly as we walk and we catch each other's eyes.

We burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Zeke is the first to stumble forward and out of the marble elevator. Followed closely by Shauna. Zeke grabs the side of the wall. He clings there for a second, slumped over, his eyes barely keeping open before he shuffles a few steps closer to his hotel room door and inhales a large breath, as if all the air in the world wouldn't be enough. Even from this distance I can smell the beer on his breath.<p>

Zeke fumbles around in his pocket for his key. 'Well.' He starts, trying to concentrate by focusing his eyes. He attempts to lower his voice but fails. 'GOODNIGHT EVERYONE! SLEEP WELL!'

'Shh!' Shauna smacks his head.

'People are asleep.' Christina joins in, rubbing her eyes. I silently chuckle when I see her smudged eyeliner and how her hair is a mess. She can barely keep her eyes open.

'What time is it?' Will whispers.

Tobias pulls out his watch. 'Midnight.'

'Ah,' Will mumbles.

Zeke and Shauna disappear into their room while Will unlocks his and Christina's door, at the same time Christina mumbles something about wearing shorter heels while Marlene drags a past-out Uriah to their room.

Tobias and I aren't as drunk as they are, but as we walk down the hallway to our room, I feel the need to tightly grip Tobias' arm.

Out of my peripheral vision, I see something glimmer and reflect off the moonlight from the window above. Out of curiosity, I turn my head.

I gasp. Pulling to a stop and tugging on Tobias' arm.

'What?' he questions, turning towards me.

I simply point to the sign on the door behind him. I wonder why I have never noticed that sign before.

'Swimming Pool Access.' He reads.

Leaning in close, Tobias whips back around to me, a smirk planted on his handsome face.

'Up for a midnight swim?' He whispers.

'Right now,' I raise an eyebrow, flirtatiously. 'I'm up for anything.'

* * *

><p>Having gone to our hotel room to put on our swimming costumes and grab our towels, Tobias takes my hand and we sneak up to the door, barefoot. When we reach the top of the cold stone stairs I let out a quiet gasp.<p>

The walls surrounding the beautiful, large 50 metre pool are laced with small pieces of warm-coloured stone. Above, the ceiling is made of glass and the only light in the room is the moon which throws dim yet scintillating strips of light across the glass.

Tonight, a million stars perform for our entertainment in the night sky. There are ten columns adjacent to the pool, wrapped in beautiful dark wood that makes the pool look homely. Plants light up the corners of the room, green and dramatic. There are wooden sun beds lined up everywhere, but furthest away from the door, in the centre, is a giant, outdoor, romantic canopy bed under a built in wooden gazebo with white curtains loosely draping over it.

I tug Tobias by the tip of his short sleeve over to the gazebo, walking alongside of the pool and we place our towels there. The moon lights up the night sky and shines down on to the pool, making it glimmer. The pool lights are off, but I can still see that the tiles are a deep colour of blue. I dip my feet in to check the temperature. The results are pure bliss.

I feel Tobias near me and grab me by the shoulders, mockingly tilting my weight towards the pool, as if meaning to throw me in. 'Stop!' I scream, while still laughing and wriggling out of his grip.

He chuckles and lets me go, for now at least. He strips off his shirt and dives in.

His dive is so elegant it only makes a few splashes. Amazement rushes through me.

I feel my heart race again. We have all of this pool to ourselves.

I reach for the hem of my shirt and pull it up and over my head and then pull down my shorts, revealing my sky blue bikini. Tobias is watching me as I do it and he doesn't shy away as I raise my eyebrow at him to say that I have caught him staring.

I reach the side of the pool and lower myself onto the edge, placing my feet in the water. I feel nerves tingle through my blood. I don't know how to swim.

Tobias submerges himself in the water and swims a little closer towards me.

'Are you coming in?' He whispers.

I try to swallow my nerves. 'I don't know how to swim,' I mumble, ashamed and embarrassed. I never learnt in Abnegation nor have I ever seen a swimming pool.

He walks in the water to the side of the pool where I am sitting.

'I'll teach you.' he whispers, offering his hand. I hesitate.

'Do you trust me?' The words are little more than a whisper.

'Yes, of course.' I gulp, more nervous than I have ever been. I could drown! Why did I think this would be a good idea?

But then I remember Tobias would never let me drown and some of my worries calm, from story waves to gentle sea waves.

I take his hand and he wraps his other hand underneath my armpit, descending me into the water. I gasp when my entire body except my head is submerged in water. I try to kick my legs to find the floor but I can't. I begin to panic.

'It's okay, Tris,' Tobias whispers, soothingly. 'I have you.'

His words calm my mind once again, and I relax a little bit. He supports me with his muscular arms while standing on the pool floor.

He walks backwards, dragging me with him. 'Extend your body, Tris.'

I do as he says while he still has one arm wrapped around my stomach and the other holding onto my arms at my front.

'Now kick,' he whispers again. I obey. I feel myself move jaggedly through the water, but that might be because Tobias is still holding onto me, walking backwards. I'm not sure at this point.

I continue to kick until we reach the end of the pool. 'You can stand here, Tris.' His voice is so smooth and strong and gentle all at the same time.

I close my eyes quickly and release my legs from his grasp. I let my legs find the floor. When I do, I let out of breath of relief. The water is just underneath my breasts now, and his bellybutton.

I open my eyes and I find him staring at me, lovingly. His arm is still wrapped around my waist. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' I ask, bashfully.

'Because you are beautiful. And I have every right to stare at you.'

I chuckle, an immediate smile appears on my face. 'Unlike those other guys at the nightclub,' he continues. I pull back instantly.

'There were guys looking at me?' I ask, confused.

He laughs. 'Can you not see how sexy you are, Tris? So many guys were looking at you, I was ready to break their necks.'

I laugh again. 'So protective.' I whisper, resting my chin on his shoulder and trailing a line on his chest with my finger, 'Thank you.' We hug in silence for a while. He pulls me to a seat built into the pool and we lie close to each other. I feel his heartbeat in my ear as my head rests on his chest.

'When did you learn how to swim?' I ask.

'After my initiation, I found out there was a pool in Dauntless that not a lot of people use, so I asked Zeke and he helped me out a lot.' He responds, nonchalantly.

'I never knew there was a pool.'

'The initiates aren't taken there, and I haven't been there in a long time. So I forgot to show you.'

He sits up and leans against the wall of the pool, closing his eyes.

I'm fighting the urge to kiss him. But then again, we are alone; there are no cameras why can't I kiss him? I mean we did have a serious make out session in the nightclub a few hours ago, _in front of people_ why not now?

I'm having a battle inside my head. I decide to let my daring side win.

I lean a little closer towards him and lightly press my lips to his neck. His eyes fly open and I swing my leg round and straddle his hips.

'Well, hello there.' He grins, inching his head closer to mine.

Our lips touch slowly, building up the passion. His hand slides out of the pool, dripping warm droplets of water onto my back, making me shiver. His mouth kisses down to my neck and I grip his hair. He sucks just below my ear, the same place as our previous make out session and a soft moan breaks free from me.

There is no music this time, except our heart beats tangling together and performing their own unique melody.

He leaves yet another hot trail of kisses all the way from my shoulder to my neck to the bulge of my breast. Sliding my fingers through his wet hair, I pull his mouth back to mine, for a rough, breathless kiss.

I push him up against the side of the pool, roughly while biting his lip, playfully. His hands move from my thigh up past my hips and all the way up to my neck and back down again. I trace my own hands down his spine and towards the band of his swimming trunks. I tease him by grinding my hips into his.

In return, he grips my hair and pulls me closer. I pause to look at him, to study him. He is staring at me, too, so beautifully, so fragilely, as if I would break at any second.

He doesn't take his eyes off mine.

Tobias' hand trails up to my neck and wraps around my small strap, in an instant it slides out of its neat bow and falls down into the water. My breath hitches as he pulls me against him. I close my eyes and memorize the way his fingers trail down my spine in the water, how it makes me feel.

Slowly, he unties the other bow and the frail material falls apart. I feel so exposed in such a public place but so loved at the same time.

The slow torture of the way he runs his fingers down, the way my skin tingles when he touches me, is enough to make me go over the edge.

The new sensation of the water roaming around my chest overwhelms my other senses and I gasp and swing my eyes open when Tobias kisses me gently.

My arms tie around his neck and his hands explore me. He lifts me out of the pool and he walks down to where our towels are, me pressed against him and my bikini top in my hand.

He throws me onto the soft bed and after closing the curtains of the gazebo he hovers over me.

'Tobias,' I whisper, 'should we really be doing this here?'

'I don't think I can make it downstairs.' I am so shocked when I hear his deep, desiring voice that I gulp.

He takes my silence as an okay and kisses me.

My body is a furnace. My heart is racing.

I giggle as clothes get thrown everywhere and he wraps the blanket around us.

* * *

><p>Today's exhaustion finally catches up with me and I collapse into Tobias' arms. He wraps the blanket around us as I rest on his chest still in the sofa bed with the gazebo curtains hiding us away. I relish the feeling of lying on top of him naked and he wraps an arm around my waist.<p>

In the middle of the night we will go back down, but for now we will have a nice small sleep.

I take one more look at Tobias, one more look at the beautiful moonlight and twinkling night sky and commit to the darkness.

I really should learn how to swim more often.

**A/N Hello! I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter! I'm going to update every week now so look out for an update every Tuesday! Please review, it really motivates me! **


	32. Chapter 31: Love's a Gathered Storm

**Chapter 31- Love's a Gathered Storm. **

_I take one more look at Tobias, one more look at the beautiful moonlight and twinkling night sky and commit to the darkness. _

_I really should learn how to swim more often. _

Something feather-like softly whispers a trail down my spine. A touch: of some sort. I inhale, my eyes closed, my body still asleep.

Something hard yet surprisingly soft is underneath me. I don't ask questions. I don't open my eyes. I just try to capture as many more minutes of sleep I can muster.

I hear quiet shuffling around me: to my left and right. Followed by soft voices, whispering: _Quick!_

I continue not to acknowledge it.

It's then that I feel the sun's vibrant rays spray a gold sheen across the room and over my covered eyes. Since when do I have a window in my bedroom?

A million questions. A million answers.

And I really don't care about any of them.

A few seconds pass as I try to fall back into dreamy paradise, but my brain stops me. I do not have a window in my hotel room. I know for a fact that my mattress is extremely soft and not as hard as what I'm laying on.

It's then that absolutely everything floods back to me. Piece by piece, I answer the dozen questions inside my sleepy and confused head. Memories from last night begin to quickly resurrect once again, flooding back to my system. I squeeze my eyes open.

They meet a half-naked Tobias who is asleep. I'm lying on top of him, my breasts pressed against his chest, completely naked. Before I can admit that this is my new favourite position to sleep in, bitter, icy cold water is chucked over me and I gasp out an ear-piercing, deafening shriek.

Everything happens in a matter of seconds.

I swing back, screaming. Wrap my exposed chest abruptly with the blanket. Wake Tobias up in the process. My eyes instantly lock gazes with my pranksters.

Zeke and Uriah are standing in front of me. Laughing their asses off.

'WHAT THE HELL, DUDE?' Tobias shouts, enraged, shoving away water from his face which missed my spine. His muscles tense, he switches into protective mode in an instant.

Zeke wipes away his tears, bending over he says, 'Oh God!' He struggles to breath, chocking on his own laughter.

He high-fives Uriah.

'Your faces were,' breathes in humorously, 'priceless.' Breathes out.

'This is not funny!' I scream, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks and praying it isn't noticeable.

'Oh!' Uriah answers, 'this is extremely funny! I even got it on video!' he says, waving his phone in the air.

My eyes widen. Tobias looks like he is about to murder someone. 'Uriah, turn the video off now.'

'Why don't you come and get it?' he asks innocently, 'I mean you should have clothes on right now since you are in such a_ public_ place, so why don't you come and get it off of me?'

Mortification.

I'm drowned in it. Painted in it. Absorbed in it.

I don't respond.

Uriah shuts off the camera.

'Ha! That's because both of you are naked! Oh my God, Sex in the pool. Sex ON a sun bed. Now that's something I have never tried before.' Uriah grins.

'How did you know where we were?' I ask, trying to change the subject, knowing my face is as red as fire.

'Oh well we checked your apartment, sneaked in through your balcony door-you should lock that by the way.' Zeke says, ' I got the whole gang together and we were going to go… swimming surprisingly. But _obviously,_you thought of that first,' he grimaces, 'but now, I can't stand the thought of going swimming now that I_ know_ you guys had sex in the pool.'

'We didn't have sex in the pool!' I say, surprised by my voice, suddenly strong to my defense.

'Whatever you say princess, whatever you say…' Uriah mumbles.

'You really think we believe you since you are both naked?' Zeke grins.

'I never said we didn't have sex at all,' I mumble under my breath.

'What was that, Tris?' Uriah narrows his eyes, a Cheshire grin draped along his lips.

I'm scared that I'll never be able to live this down. I'm scared that I won't be able to fight back my blush every time mentions swimming.

'Both of you out! Now!' Tobias roars, the smallest amount of rose betraying his emotionless face.

Uriah and Zeke both jump at the sound of Tobias' voice and whip their hands above their heads, slowly backing away until they disappear behind the curtain and start walking off.

I let out a breath.

The stone walls around me mock my humiliation, at the same time I moan into my makeshift pillow, by refracting the sound of Uriah's and Zeke's howls of laughter around the room. The sound is distant as if it is floating away, but reminds me just as I think they disappear, how ever-present the laughter is, how it will always be. It is engraved in my brain now. Forever.

* * *

><p>Grey is an odd colour. Subdued. Reserved. Unemotional. The colour of indecision and compromise.<p>

Too much grey carries sadness. Borderlines with black.

Death. Mystery.

Too little grey welcomes livelihood. Borderlines with white.

Life.

Someone tried to hang the sun on the sky today.

They failed.

The sky is weeping in mourning from the absence of the sun, drizzling us with the faintest kiss of rain. The sky is grey.

So is the pavement.

It's spotless. Stripped of any kind of infraction. Neatly tiled, stretching across the length of the avenue Tobias and I are walking in. Stunningly carved, white-stone two storeys buildings are positioned too perfectly down the straight avenue laid out before us. Windows, dark brown that contrast the stone, are adjacent to each other. The light dazzling off all of them. Brown wood and black metal benches grace the sidewalk of the road with planted trees hugging the sides of them. The trees are greener then I have ever seen before. Others hurriedly carry on with their business, their heads down, not realising the beauty in front of them. The beauty you only get to see once in your life.

This is the centre of town. Centre of life.

My eyes are swinging from one merchandise shop to another. To the smell of freshly baked bread, to the loud shouting of shopkeepers advertising their products, to the earthly smell of freshly picked vegetables, to books and to TVs and all sort of other things I have only ever imagined. I make a mental note to stop by the farmers market while I am here.

Eddie is directing us through the crowd, as if he has memorised the entire place—which I wouldn't be surprised if he has. I'm starting to get use to his type of clothing now: denim jeans, blue polo shirt, a jacket. It's seems normal now. Seeing him in such freeing colours. Seeing everyone in colours like that.

Tobias and I trip over our own feet in astonishment as we shove past people to get through the thick crowd. Our eyes are wide, soaking up our surroundings as we walk through small roads and past dozens and dozens of shops.

We are meeting George here in the centre of town today, in a small coffee shop. It seems bizarre that we interrogated him only yesterday and yet now here we are: running, in a hurry to meet him at a coffee shop.

We reach the end of the avenue and take a sharp left.

My eyes float from left to right before landing on the coffee shop in front of me. Situated on the corner of the avenue and covered in black wooden frames and doors with glass windows so clean, so huge, I can see absolutely everything going on inside it, is the infamous coffee shop better known as: _Starbucks. _

There is an aroma of roasted coffee in the air that slaps me straight in the face as I walk in. People everywhere, with phones, laptops: chatting, laughing, and drinking. I follow Eddie to the counter where they are selling drinks and the barista asks me what I would like. Bewildered, I search through the menu, unsure. What on earth is a _triple, venti, soy, no foam latte?_ Is that even English?!

'Would you like something cold or hot?' Eddie asks me, sensing my confusion while trying to hold back a small smile from stretching across his face.

'Hot, please.'

Eddie thinks for a second. Then says: 'Two Cappuccinos then, please,' he address the barista, 'Four, do you want one?'

'Yeah, okay,' he responds. I'm still wondering what a Cappuccino is when Tobias looks over to me and squeezes my hand. It's random but a sweet gesture and as I raise my eyes, all of a sudden, I understand why he did it. The young, attractive female taking our order is looking at Tobias, fluttering her eye lashes so much I want to laugh at how stupid she looks.

'Make that three.'

The young female barista nods, turning her attention to Eddie as she writes something down.

'For here?'

'Yes,' Eddie replies.

The barista turns to Tobias. 'Your names?'

I frown. 'Excuse me?'

Why would they want our names? We are just ordering coffee.

Edward actually chuckles. 'It's just the Starbucks thing, Tris,' he turns towards the woman. 'Edward, Tris and Four.'

'Four? Like the number?'

'Exactly like the number.' I say irately and realise both Tobias and I said that at the exact same time. I turn my head to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, grinning.

'You guys are idiots,' Eddie laughs just as the coffee machine is turned on by someone behind, roaring to life with the sweet smell of roasted, dark coffee and the woman and several other people behind the bar, start to make our drinks. We stand to the side, waiting and the girl asks the next customers what they would like.

'What time is George coming?' I ask.

'Should be any time now.' Tobias replies.

We thank a different barista as we collect our drinks and walk to some comfortable-looking sofas. I take a sip of my drink and my eyes widen when the foam and strong coffee races down my throat. So delicious! Tobias has the same reaction. And Eddie? He just grins, shaking his head and taking another sip of his own coffee.

'You're really missing out if you don't have a good coffee shop in Chicago.' Eddie comments. I laugh. It's true.

I sit next to Tobias on a larger sofa as Eddie sits opposite me near the window but also near the door so we can see George enter.

My eyes linger to Tobias and I chuckle when I see a moustache of foam on his upper lip. Before I know what I am doing, I'm whispering come here and sliding closer so that our arms are touching and I wipe away the existing foam around his mouth with my fingers. As I do it, his eyes lock with mine and become darker and I almost forget how to breathe. God, I could take him here on this table. I begin to lean in to kiss him but am interrupted by Eddie, coughing.

A blush takes over my whole face. I had forgotten he was there. We move away several inches. 'George is here,' he says, nodding his head over to the door.

George strolls in, in casual attire, looking too much like Tori. The hair, the face, the height. He quickly orders a drink which looks like a cold one and we wave him over.

We all stand up to shake George's hand as he smiles at us. 'Please take a seat.' I say.

He seems entirely too upbeat considering yesterday we had him tied up. God, we sound like serial killers not normal young adults.

'How are you?' I start, willing a smile.

'I'm fine, thank you. You?'

'Yeah, I'm good.' I reply.

He takes a sip of his drink. Pauses for a few moments.

'So … what exactly did you want to talk about? Didn't you get all your answers yesterday?' George says,raising his eyebrows as he sets his ice-coffee on the table, droplets of condensation gliding down the drink, creating a puddle of water around it.

'Yes,' Tobias answers this time. 'Most of them.' Pauses. He looks as if he is about to say something but then closes his mouth.

'What's going to happen to Tori?' George asks, softly. 'I just can't believe she would do such a thing.'

'She wanted revenge George, she thought,' I inhale. 'She thought that they killed you.'

His muscles are tense, eyebrows furrowed, a slight frown plastered across his face, as if a transparent innocent cloud of guilt is lingering above him.

'I just-' he clears his throat. 'I thought that it would help her. That it would help me. She wouldn't have to worry about me and I couldn't tell her I was going to escape with Amar, because in case of the event that people interrogated her I wanted people to think she knew nothing.' He lets out a breath. 'It's all my fault.' The words are little more than a guilty whisper under his breath.

I'm about to tell him, it's not. Everything is okay. But that's not the truth. That's far, far from the truth and he knows it.

'How did you leave? You did it as if you killed a fly.' Tobias asks, arms positioned on his thighs, leaning forward.

'We left late at night. I still remember the air outside being so quiet and stiff. We ran forward in a straight line and we never looked back. We knocked out a few guards without injuring them, we didn't want to leave evidence by killing them and we just ran, on foot outside. And well, after about a week we found this place. We pretended we were immigrants and we got jobs. Trying to build up some money so we could buy an apartment.'

'You and Amar live together then?' I ask, leaning in on my elbows as I position them on my knees.

'Yeah, our first apartment was cheap but pretty shabby so after a year we moved out into a nicer one.'

'And Amar got a job with the government?' Eddie says, sounding more like a statement than a question.

'Yeah.'

'It seems odd to me,' Eddie replies, 'that a man with so many lies ended up with a governmental position.'

George laughs. A deep rumble. 'You think the government don't have secrets?'

Even I chuckle. I know for a fact they do.

'It just seems unlikely.' Eddie argues and sighs, furring his eyebrow in the process.

Soon, an hour slips by as we continue to talk. The shop looks as busier as ever as we say our final goodbyes to George and open the door to leave.

I feel the cold air fly over my shoulder, flipping my hair back as Tobias and I walk hand in hand with Eddie towards the square. I inhale the fresh air, loving the feeling of being outside. Feels a lot like freedom.

The cold air flies over my shoulder, flipping my hair back as Tobias and I walk hand in hand, following Eddie to the square. I inhale the fresh air, loving the feeling of being outside.

A city square, dazzling with life, is wrapped around a large central stone building. Just the sight of it makes me gasp. Small, petite, red coloured striped farmer's market tents line the centre of the large pebbled area, the shopkeepers shouting with delight about their products. Surrounding the edges are restaurants and more shops than I can ever imagine and a large fountain, displaying a large dance of water. There are trees and other sorts of greenery everywhere. I nudge Tobias over to the farmer's market there but something catches his eye instead.

'Hey, why don't you get Eddie to go with you? I'm just going to go over there.' Tobias says, looking distracted and pointing towards the general area of shops and restaurants.

'Um, okay?' I answer, walking in the general direction of the market as Tobias strides towards Eddie. I only catch a part of their conversation as I wonder off.

'Look after Tris, okay? I'm going to do that thing I talked to you about.'

'Yeah, sure mate. No problem.' Eddie answers directly.

I shrug off Tobias' mysterious nature and investigate the area, Eddie following closely behind.

I casually stroll over to the first stall, excitement building up within me. Everything is so extravagant! This person sells freshly made jams in glasses with all different types of fruit!

'How am I going to pay for any of this Eddie? I don't have any of those, uh, what do you call them here dollees?'

'Dollars,' Eddie chuckles. 'And don't worry about it Tris. Under strict instructions from the Leader Nicholas herself, I was told to pay everything for you and charge it to her card.'

'Oh,' I say, shocked. 'Wow, that's so kind of her.'

'Yeah,' he laughs, 'it helps being the Leader of the city. Oh Tris, before I forget, tomorrow evening there will be a gala held at a particular building. We would love for all of your squad to come, I'll send a car. Don't forget!'

I internally groan knowing Christina will want to go shopping.

'Hello!' The shopkeeper cheerfully greets us as I turn towards his stall, mesmerised. 'Are you looking for anything in particular?'

'Not really. What do you recommend?' I answer, smiling. The man must be in his late 50s, with dark hair, wrinkles slowly stretching across his complexion, signs of years of hard and tough work.

'Well, we have the classics,' he points to the jams in the front row. 'Strawberry, blueberry, apricot and so on.' He gestures to the second row. 'Then you have my favourites: raspberry and rhubarb, peach and amaretto, cranberry, pineapple and finally spiced pear jam.'

I have no clue what a pineapple is. Nor an amaretto.

My eyes are wide when he finishes and I end up buying four of the old man's favourites along with the apricot jam. The total is five dollars and Eddie hands it over.

The jam, oozing with colour, is contained in a cute glass jar with paper on top saying which flavour it is and a string around the lid.

Eddie and I walk over to all the next stalls, varying from jewellery, clothes, fruits and vegetables, books and electronics.

As time flies by, I purchase multiple books, scarfs, a few pieces of clothing for my mother and father, some souvenirs, jewellery and this peculiar _pineapple _from the fruits and vegetables table that looks freakishly weird! It has spikes and all! I have never seen anything like it.

I see Tobias across from the market, walking back with his hands … _empty. _Hmm, I expected him to buy at least, something? Well, I think it can be said that I did the shopping for him.

Eddie has disappeared. I think shopping may bore him, so he gave me 50 dollars and went off to some geeky, computer store nearby.

_Men. _

I purchase my last item and make a vow to get everyone to come here one more time before we leave and turn around to walk towards Tobias. Instead, I slam into a wall.

I mean a hard chest. Strong hands grab my arms to steady me as I tremble back a bit from the large impact.

Shock registers through me as a stranger catches me.

'Oh! I am so sorry!' I gasp, taking a step back as his hands fall to his sides and I start apologising to the young gentleman in front of me.

'Don't worry.' He smiles. A smile, I'm sure, a million of girls go weak for. He's very attractive. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Muscles. Not nearly attractive as Tobias, though.

'But you better watch where you are going next time; you never know who wants to see you fall intentionally.' he smiles, showing his straight, shiny, white teeth.

My breathing falters for a split second. Then I smile back at him.

The words are thrown into the air as if he says them every day as a greeting. As if there isn't a darker meaning towards it.

My eyes are torn downwards and I catch a glimpse of a small piece of black card, shimmering in the light, that I hadn't noticed before. There are many of them.

'What's that?' I ask, pointing towards his cards. Is that too personal? Is that rude? 'Sorry, I don't mean to intrude-'

He cuts me off. 'Oh! No, it's fine.' He lifts the cards so I can see them, grinning. 'I'm a therapist and so, sometimes, I like to brighten people's day with some random quotes, some are inspiring and others make you think about life in a different way. Here have some.'

He hands me two.

'Wow, uh, thank you! That's awesome! ' I say, smiling as I look down at the cards.

'Yeah, have a good day. Wait, I didn't catch your name?'

'Tris,' I reply.

'Have a good day, Tris,' he nods, his lips curling into a smile.

'You, too!' I shout as he walks away towards a different stall.

Standing still in the middle of the farmers market, I let my gaze fall down to the petite, thin black card with silver typed writing. My hand reaches over to flip the card over and I read it:

'_Your love'__s a gathered storm_

_I chased across the sky_

_A moment in your arms _

_became the reason why_

_You alone are my light_

_I would give anything to feel _

_you in my arms tonight._

_-Josef Thompson__' _

And suddenly, I'm grinning. Grinning, because the quote reminds me of Tobias and the love I feel for him. Grinning, because out of all the bad things that have happened over the past couple of months, we still have each other.

I feel a shadow over me.

'What are you looking at?' Tobias frowns and I jerk my head up, shocked at his sudden appearance.

'Oh, Tobias!' I fling my arms around his neck, hugging him.

'What's wrong? Who was that guy? Did he hurt you? What is that?' He exclaims frantically, getting into protective mode as he wraps his arms around my waist. His eyes glazing over mine with so much emotion pouring into them I smile at how protective he is.

'Oh, too many questions Tobias! I'm fine,' I sing, ecstatic. 'I just love you so much!' I bring my lips up to his and kiss him greedily.

'Woah, Tris,' he breaks apart, breathless. 'You know we are in the middle of a market right?'

I gasp. Tumbling down back into reality and pulling away from Tobias, who's laughing at my quickly arising blush. Damn it, cheeks. Giving away my emotions.

'Stop laughing!' I whisper, punching his shoulder and shyly looking down at the pavement, smiling because I'm too embarrassed to join in with his laughter.

He chuckles once more. 'I'm not, darling! I just love the way you blush.'

I roll my eyes.

He takes my waist after recovering from his laugh and pulls me in the direction of the shop Eddie is in.

I feel stares from the left of me shoot my back as I drift away from the centre. I tilt my head to the left, ever so subtlety, to get a closer look but I see nothing in the shadows other than a flash of grey clothing. A flash of grey clothing that was watching me.

This has happened twice now.

Once, on our way back from visiting the Mayor of Security and now: this.

Maybe it's nothing.

It could just be a coincidence.

Maybe I'm overreacting.

But grey is _such_ an odd colour.

* * *

><p>I wake to the sound of running water. I flutter my eyes open a few times and once they creep into a focus and I smile when I see Tobias in the bathroom, the door wide open. I pull the white sheet from the bed around my shoulders and chuckle when I see the pile of clothes from last night's lovemaking.<p>

I lean against the bathroom door-so quietly; he hasn't even noticed me yet. Tobias jaw flexes to the side as he smears white shaving foam around his chin and uses the cut throat razor to shave his stubble. His shoulder muscles move as the knife slides alongside his neck and I'm mesmerised by it. His jaw clenched. His muscles flexing. His towel hanging low on his hips.

My eyes travel to the reflection of the mirror caressing his abs. So God damn perfect. He leans in closer towards the mirror and lifts his head up to shave just underneath his jaw.

'Are you going to just watch me?' His smirk catches my words in my throat.

'Would you believe me if I told you that I find you incredibly sexy when I watch you shave?'

His laughter vibrates through me. He finishes off the last piece near his ear before running water over his chin and then the towel.

'Why do you use a knife and not a razor?' I whisper, walking closer towards him.

'I prefer it.' He shrugs, rubbing his now clean shaven face.

I'm standing in front of him now. 'I must say,' surprised that my voice is laced with lust, 'that there is something very masculine about it.'

'Is that so? You know I do it for this particular lady.'

'Oh?' his eyes are laced with mischief as I grin. 'Do I know this _lady?__' _

'I think you might do,' he whispers, softly. I feel his hands trace my bare arms, then drop down to my waist. I feel every movement of his hand, every touch through the thin veil of lining, barely trying to keep me decent. I'm leaning into him before I know it, feeling his skin against mine, inhaling his scent. His finger touches my bottom lip before his mouth does. So soft- as if he's not sure whether I will vanish into thin air at his touch. The way he looks at me takes my breath away, his eyes thick with desire and lust but also happiness. I feel his hands gently move inside of the white sheet loosely around me and I can't breathe.

I want to stay like this forever. I never want to let go.

Tobias leans in again, so tender, so perfectly. His lips, softer than I have ever known, kisses my neck and I feel his heavy breaths against my neck. He smells of mint, sandalwood and shaving cream. Who knew that would be a nice combination.

He's memorising the feel of my lips and the curves of my body and I'm forgetting how to breathe, forgetting how to clasp the sheet around me and it drapes to me before falling to the floor in a pool of linen.

'Oh God,' I hear Tobias moan as he pulls me flush against him, naked.

It all changes in a matter of seconds.

He kisses me stronger, desperately, urgently as if his life depends on it. Looking at me as if I make him feel alive, as if I have just woken him from a lifetime of sleep. His hands travel to the small of my back as I kiss his jaw, his throat, where only a minute ago a knife had been. I run my hands along his shoulders, his neck, his abs, his back and he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and I dip my fingertips into his back lightly as I conceal my moan.

When I pull back, his lips are on my neck and my jaw and my breasts and I gasp for air as he massages them. He mumbles something along the lines of 'you're so sexy,' and I feel his grin as I moan his name in his ear over and over and over.

With my lips aligned to his ear and his mouth on my jaw, I lick the bottom of his ear before whispering: ' I was wondering if you would help me shower?'

It's like someone flicked a switch and everything happens in speed-mode.

Tobias lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his hips and I feel his towel fall down. He walks towards the shower and turns it on. In a mere couple of seconds, the water is a good temperature and I'm drowned in it.

I'm against the wall.

I feel his unsteady rise and fall of his back as he breathes and he's running the cold shower gel around my bare thighs, up past my ribs, around my lower back, past my hip bone, up towards my neck. In a matter of seconds, he places the shampoo in my hair and slowly begins to massage it and I close my eyes, memorizing the way his hands move along my hair.

Once I rinse off the soap, I shift my hands up behind his neck, clinging to him, feeling a deep desire in my lower stomach ignite. I feel him against me and this time our lovemaking lasts for what feels like a few rough and heated moments.

* * *

><p>With two white towels around my head and body, I walk towards my dresser, retrieving my clothes. That was the best shower I have <em>ever <em>taken.

Tobias is in the kitchen now, cooking us breakfast using the ingredients I bought yesterday at the farmer's market, instead of ordering food.

I throw my underwear and shirt on quickly as I search for my trousers I wore yesterday. Once I look around the room I spot them draped over a chair. I go to retrieve them and pull them on.

After doing my little skinny jeans dance, I begin to walk towards the bedroom door when I feel a piece of card poking my thighs. Curious, I slip it out of my jean pocket and flip it over.

It's the second card I never got to read from the dark haired stranger I bumped into yesterday. A card to brighten my day. Supposedly.

It's black all over, the words sparkling in silver.

The same words that leave me breathless. Curious. Intrigued.

Words that go along the lines of this:

_The lion always chases the deer. _

_Because he can. _

_Because he is the master. _

_But the question is: are you the lion or the deer? _

_Only the south winds can tell what will dwell. _

_Only time will tell. _

_So, be careful my dear. _

_**A/N **_**Can I get a big hurray for updating on time (sort of?) Couple of hours late but it's here! **

**Thank you SO SO SO SO MUCH to my amazingly awesome editor/decision helper/motivator: Anastasia but thank you even more for staying up late with me to edit this! **

**Next chapter has a mass of suspense (what's with that quote?!) , action and romance so stay tune for the next update on Tuesday! **

**Please R&R! **

**I'm typing this with my eyes closed now. I'm exhausted. So goodnight! Or goodmorning, it's nearly 3 in the morning... **

**Peace out! **

**-UKDauntlessGirl. **


	33. Chapter 32What Dwells in the South Winds

**Chapter 32- What Dwells in the South Winds**

_The lion always chases the deer._

_Because he can._

_Because he is the master._

_But the question is: are you the lion or the deer?_

_Only the south winds can tell what will dwell._

_Only time will tell._

_So, be careful my dear._

* * *

><p>Seven hundred and twenty minutes seemed like a long enough time to me.<p>

Twelve hours.

Half a day.

But obviously, I was wrong.

It was eight in the morning and Christina had blatantly hammered on my hotel apartment door. If it hadn't been for that fact that she had aggressively woken me up- which consequently made me fling the door open violently- I was sure she would have knocked the damn door down.

'Tris, we only have twelve hours! Don't you understand?' Christina shouts exasperated as I return to the present.

Ignoring my protests about cantering into my apartment so early, Christina continues.

'We have to go buy the gowns for the Gala tonight and we have to do our hair and makeup! None of us girls have gowns and the guys don't own any black-tie formal wear either! We are going to have to go shopping!'

_The words I was dreading to hear…._

Moments later, Tobias with his dark hair disheveled from sleeping and his face a world of worries and concern, races out of the bedroom only wearing boxer briefs.

'I heard shouting what's go-' He stops, mid-sentence.

Gazes from me to Christina.

And turns, walking straight back to the bedroom.

A giggle escapes my lips when I see his exasperated face drift back to the bedroom. What can I say? He is a proud man who hates having his beauty sleep disturbed!

'Wow,' Christina laughs, 'I'll never get use to that yummy ass. Where can I get some?'

Grinning, I roll my eyes. 'Get your own!'

She howls, slapping her knee and bending over. A second slips past and I hear her mumble, 'Interesting tattoo,' under her breath. Tobias doesn't like to show off his tattoo. She's about to move her lips to speak when I say the only words I know will be able to dodge her inevitable question.

'So, when do we have to go?'

* * *

><p>Christina is freaking out.<p>

And it's not because my room is an explosion of pink mess. Or the fact that someone died in the world today. It's because we only have four hours left until the Gala.

Christina has set up makeshift vanity tables across the floor, eradicating the sofas to the corners of the room and covering all the tables with makeup, perfume, and nail vanish and God knows what else. Our gowns are zipped up in garment bags and are currently hanging in the wardrobe of my bedroom. We spent all morning and most of the afternoon in the shopping mall with Shauna and Marlene,rushing through various shops, choosing from gowns to shoes to makeup and lingerie.

My mind is still unable to unearth how Christina found the money to cover the cost of everything, all I've been told is that our gowns are rentals. Mostly because they're designer.

A couple of hours ago, the guys bought their tuxedos at the shopping centre but since then, they have disappeared and I'm sure they have emerged themselves with beers and a TV, making sure to leave a twenty metre radius between the frantic Christina and themselves.

A patient knock on my hotel apartment door hurls my train of thought to a sudden stop and I stand up to open it.

'You _dare_ to come within five metres of Christina?' I gasp, swinging open the door dramatically, to reveal a causal looking Tobias.

He chuckles, 'I'm willing, if I get to see my girl.'

I laugh, grinning and welcome him in. 'So you wearing that tonight?' he smirks, eyeing me from up and down.

I smack his shoulder. 'No, you idiot. I'm not wearing my silk dressing robe to the Gala.'

He's about to reply when a high pitched screech cuts us both off.

'Tris! There is no time for this! Four! No men allowed in here!' Christina says dramatically, flashing his arms above her head.

I roll my eyes. 'I'm only having a quick word Christina and plus, you finished my nails.'

Huffing she turns back to painting Shauna's nails while I tug Tobias by the arm into our bedroom.

Squeezing the door shut, I swing around and stroll towards Tobias who is near the dresser.

'Honestly, we have hours, that girl needs to _relax_.' Tobias huffs.

'Got to feel sorry for Will!' I laugh and he smiles.

'What did you want to speak to me about?' I ask, taking a step closer to him.

In response, he wraps his strong arms around my waist, pulling me into a tight hug and delicately kissing my shoulder.

'Do I have to have a reason to see my girl?' he whispers. I love the way he says 'my girl'.

I raise an eyebrow. 'Daring to face Christina? There must be a reason.'

He laughs once. 'I needed to get something from the room for tonight.'

'Oh and what's that?'

'I can't tell you.' He's grinning now, his whole face lit up.

'You can't tell me?'

'Nope! And even with you asking, I won't tell you!'

I pout like a six-year old who can't go to the candy store.

'But I will tell you that I love you, and stop it with the pouting you know I can't resist you when you do that.'

A satisfactory grin appears on my face. 'What are you going to be doing until 7:30?' I ask.

'Ah, watching TV probably. At 6 or something, I'll go in the shower and stuff. We don't have much to do, us men.' He pauses. 'The real question is: what are you, ladies going to be doing for four and a half hours?'

An idea brightens my face. 'Oh you know, getting our nails done, hair, makeup and getting a masseuse in to really loosen me up- I mean us up.'

I pull down my nude-colour robe to my shoulder, exposing my bare neck and I playfully tease him by eradicating the tension in my neck with my hand, my eyes fluttering open and close.

His eyes burn my skin. 'You feel tense?' He breathes, grazes my warm skin, his voice heightening on his last words, giving him away.

'Mhmm,' I nod, tilting my neck to the side.

He's inches from me now.

I open my eyes and place my hands on either sides of Tobias's face, my voice angelic. 'You okay, Tobias? You seem flustered.'

'I … ah … yeah.' He pauses, then rubs the side of his neck in frustration.

He looks at me. Studies me.

The glint in his eyes tells me to run.

So I do.

I sprint past the bathroom and then past the door to the living room, him on my tail.

Just as I take off to jump over the bed I feel a strong bicep against my stomach drag me down and we both descend upon the bed.

'Tobias!' I cry out as I land, shocked at how he's suddenly straddling me.

'Shhh!' He whispers, 'don't want your friends coming in.'

I giggle. 'My bet is that their listening in to our conversation right now on the opposite side of the door.'

Smirking, he replies: 'Well then will have to be quiet.'

I gasp at his innuendo.

Whatever I was about to say in response flies over my head as soon as his mouth falls onto my sensitive spot on my neck.

I try to suppress my moan.

Tobias gently presses his lips to mine, covering my moan with his mouth as he entwines a fallen piece of hair around his finger. Breathless, he leaves a hot trail of kisses from my throat to my collarbone. I'm gripping the sheets with one hand as I use the other to touch Tobias' hair, pulling him closer to me as I wrap my legs roughly around his waist, my robe untangling itself and falling to the side.

A shout from the door pulls me out of my fantasy bubble with Tobias and I sit up, almost bumping heads with Tobias. 'YOU GUYS BETTER BE DECENT BY THE TIME I COME IN.' Christina roars.

'FIVE.'

Tobias climbs off of me.

'FOUR.'

I jump off of the bed, wrapping my robe back around me, tightly. Tobias is on the opposite side of the bed.

'THREE … TWO, ONE.' She says all at once.

The door flings open by its hinges.

'We leave you two alone for two minutes and you guys are having sex!'

A blush of rose takes over my face. Tobias looks mortified as if he never knew girls talk about sex openly just as much as guys. Shauna and Marlene stand behind Christina, smirking.

I huff. 'We didn't! Leave us alone!'

'Sure, Tris. Of course, we believe you. What were those screams, anyway?' she grins.

Sighing and not caring to explain, I walk straight past her, pouncing back into the living room. The girls snicker as they follow and I plop back into my chair with a large exhale, waiting for Christina to do my makeup.

'Can't believe all of you were listening…' I mutter under my breath and Christina grins.

She begins to paint a masterpiece on my face. Picking a few brushes and foundation.

A few moments later Tobias comes out of the bedroom with a small black opaque bag in his hand. He snakes it around his back as he walks to me and is about to place a kiss me on my cheek when Christina snaps her fingers in front of him.

'No touching her face!' she screeches.

Grunting, Tobias gathers my beautifully painted, manicured hand and kisses it. 'I'll see you tonight,' he whispers, rubbing his thumb over my fingers.

_God! Can this man get any more perfect?_

'I can if you want me to be.'

My eyes widen when I realise I said that out loud. Laughing at my expression, he begins to walk away but is stopped by Shauna, who's sitting on a chair to the left of him.

'What's in the bag Four?' she asks curiously but smirking.

'Cufflinks,' Tobias answers immediately, emotionless.

'I had no idea they came so small…' Shauna drifts off, eyeing Tobias who is giving her a death glare. Something is going on….

Tobias walks out of the room.

'Why are you smirking?' It's Marlene who's the first to break the silence.

'Oh,' Shauna grins. Captures her eyes with mine as she speaks. 'Just because, something big is going to happen tonight.'

* * *

><p>The sleek, black limo arrives at half past seven in the evening. The girls and I are now in the reception of our hotel, our high heels clicking on the marble floor, to meet our knights and shining armour who are waiting outside by the limo.<p>

Shauna surrenders to the great darkness outside first. I hear her black six inches platform pumps kiss the ground first and then the sound of a faint gasp coming from outside from Zeke. Shauna is dressed in a stunning dark purple halter evening gown, trimmed with a deep V neck and accompanied with long sparkling silver earrings and dangling bracelets. Her blonde hair is in a fancy up-do, twirling and twisting around the nape of her neck. Shauna disappears around a corner.

Marlene is next. She gracefully walks down the stone steps in a gorgeous off-the –shoulder crystallised, snow-flake-like, light blue bodice that stops at the waist and then flows to the floor in a white, flow material. Her hair is in curls, draping down her strong chin and bold eyes.

Christina gives my hand a squeeze and a wink, whispering how we are getting lucky tonight- which consequently makes me blush-before daringly walking out in a bold, red, strapless, silhouette gown that hugs her body tightly and flows out at her knees. Her accessories are loud diamonds.

My breathing falters.

I'm next.

My stunning, sweetheart neckline with lace overlay, floor-length gown, gently caresses the floor as I walk down the steps, the soft and elegant layers of the dress ruffling against the soft wind. The winter beige, slightly tight-stitched waist forms a waterfall of sequins to fall down, scattering a snowflake of pink and silver sequins along the length of the skirt. The lace overlay, fluttering against my chest, shyly reveals my tattoos in a discreet manner. My blonde hair is curled into an elegant up do, with the gentle curl of hair framing my face. I'm wearing nude four inch platform pumps with a silver bangle on my arm and white crystal earrings shaping my face.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and my eyes fling upwards.

His look makes me stop in my tracks.

Tobias is gazing at me. His mouth open. Looking at me as if he has never seen me before. As if I'm am the key to a world of his paradise. He's staring at me like I'm the only girl in the world, with pure adoration, pure love glistening, radiating off of him. His look makes me slightly nervous as I take the last final steps towards him.

The world vanishes.

'I… you look… stunning.' Tobias stutters, gazing from my face to the end of my gown.

'Thank you.' I wrap my arms around his neck. 'And you look devastatingly handsome.'

And it's true. He's wearing a black tuxedo jacket with a satin peak lapel, a white dress shirt with silver cufflinks, a dark grey bowtie and black tuxedo pants with a satin stripe on the outer stream.

'Come on! Let's go!' Zeke shouts impatiently from inside the limo. I look around and realize they have all gotten in.

Without answering, Tobias and I slide into the plush, seek, black leather limo interior as we set off towards the hotel the gala is being held in, the loud popping and sudden fizzing of a champagne bottle Zeke is holding, making me laugh.

Filling our glasses and spilling a bit over the floor, Zeke shouts: 'TO US! For doing a mission that requires gowns, tuxes and champagnes rather than guns and camping!'

'TO US!' everyone roars, beaming.

I can't help but giggling as I touch glasses with my best friends.

This is going to be an eventful night.

* * *

><p>Two men, dressed in black tuxes and coats, swing open the doors leading into the stunning hotel, protecting us from the chilly autumn evening and welcoming us into the warm, bubbly atmosphere.<p>

Tobias extends an arm and I gracefully wrap my hand around his strong bicep as we are directed through the dazzling hotel towards the ballroom. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Christina and Will are following behind us.

Another set of wooden doors open, revealing an arched entrance followed by a grand open hall. The beautifully carved wooden floor spreads out, across the length of the entire area. The grand room is bubbling with chandeliers, rich colours and emotion.

As I crane my neck upwards, towards the grand chandelier of crystal in the middle - the biggest of them all- I am stunned speechless. My eyes widen as I immerse myself in the centuries-old, mythical paintings, whispering across the ceiling as their colours drip from one to another through the golden frames in collections of blues, reds and greens.

Beige, marble columns stand parallel to each other on the left and right side. In between, smaller chandeliers dangle, throwing a golden sheen across the stunning room. The chandeliers are all carefully shaped and elegantly curved with teardrop trimmings at just the right places, dipped in gold with streaks of reflecting silver running along the inside of the break.

As my eyes return to the floor, shock rushes through me at the sense of intimacy created through the chandeliers. The ballroom is buzzing with men and women, dressed at their finest, in ball gowns and tuxedos, holding arms as they talk to people they know.

Behind the columns are rows of tables with a large central vase of violets, contrasting the bright white linen table cloth and chairs. Soft music from the live band radiates through the ball room where a few people are slow dancing.

Across to the far end of the ballroom is a grand stage, draping with red curtains at the side and a large podium and microphone. On the white wall, clear even from this distance, is a holographic projection of a PowerPoint with the words: _Man of the Year Award: Edward Brown. _

* * *

><p>We all head to our designated table for a while and chat to each other. Soon, Tobias is pulling me with him for a dance and after a while, I reluctantly agree. I secretly hope I don't tremble in these shoes.<p>

Classical music, similar to Abnegation's music, begins to play from the band and Tobias takes my hand and leads me onto the wooden ballroom floor which is filled with people.

He snakes his hands around my waist and pulls me to him, slowly moving around as we dance. I'm gazing into his eyes as he looks at me with pure love and devotion.

'I might have said this before,' Tobias whispers into my ear, 'But, you look breathtakingly beautiful. You're the most stunning one here.'

I chuckle, blush creeping in on my cheeks as his words melt my heart. 'I'm not sure about the most stunning one here.'

He laughs and looks down towards my feet. ' Yes you are! And I love your shoes. Goddamn, are you trying to kill me? They are so hot!'

I shake my head at him, laughing and rest my face against his shoulder as he rests his chin on my head while we listen to the music, slowly swaying in each others arms and enjoying the warmth of each other.

I hear the quick click of a camera and swing my head up to meet the flash of it. I smile when he walks away; admiring the picture he just took of us.

After the song finishes, a more upbeat-but still classical- song begins and Tobias twirls me around and swings me out and I try my hardest to not hit anyone.

I've danced with him in the nightclub with a passionate fire roaring in me, now I'm dancing with him in a ballroom with the same amount of passion, simmering above the surface but combined with love and respect.

He stoops his neck slightly and kisses my cheek and then sneakily kisses my ear before whispering a: 'Oh Tris?' that sends a shiver down my spine. 'Remember that quote card-thing- you got yesterday?'

I shoot my eyes up at him.

_I never told him about the lion one._

'Yeah?' I reply, calmly.

_Please don't say you saw that lion one._

'Well … I have one. Want to hear it?' Tobias raises his eyebrows.

_Oh, thank God._

'Yeah!' I reply smiling. 'Go on then!'

'Okay, it goes like this: _If you smile, I will kiss your lips_.' And he does, firmly, but pulling away just before the desire starts. '_If you blush, I will kiss your cheeks_.' Two kisses on either side. '_If you cry, I will wipe the tears and hold you tight_,' he grips my waist more tightly, while tipping my chin to his face and whispering the last final words: '_And if you look at me and bit your lip, I will lead you to the bed.'_

'Tobias!' I gasp, not able to remove my grin as he stares at me, mischief running through his eyes and he smiles.

A smile that would stop you in your tracks.

* * *

><p>After two hours of dancing, eating and chatting, Leader Nicholas-Collins walks up towards the stage in a dazzling, black, sheer lace, gown and hushes the room. Every eye turns towards the stage.<p>

'Welcome! Welcome!' She smiles.

'You are all here tonight to celebrate one man's success. This man has been second in command for two years now; he has assisted me endlessly through our journey to shaping this city into greatness. His hard work, dedication and precise decision-making are what have shaped him into the man he is today. Ladies and gentleman, please toast to Mr. Edward Brown, celebrating the achievement of winning this year's _Man of the Year Award!'_

Eddie smoothly glides on stage, beaming. He shakes hands with the Leader and receives his gold, glass trophy while a photographer takes his picture. Serena, his beautiful girlfriend, is cheering, wearing a stunning navy, body hugging mermaid gown with gold accessories around her sweetheart neckline.

'Wow.' Eddie gasps into the microphone, grinning as he looks across the beautiful room. A few cameras' flash as they take photos of him. Lights from above create a halo above his head. 'It is a great honour to stand in front of so many of you today and I am sincerely grateful for this award and to be blessed to have this opportunity to work with Leader Nicholas-Collins,' he looks to the side where the Leader is standing. 'She is truly a fantastic leader!' A sea of reserved claps follows and soon quite down. 'I would like to thank all who I worked with for making this entire award possible, even my new addition of colleagues from Chicago.' He laughs and the crowd is a murmur of chuckles. 'I've definitely had a drama-filled week!' He seems to quickly skim the crowd over and I notice he locks gazes with Serena. 'I want to thank my mother and my father for raising me the way they did but most importantly I want to thank my beautiful partner, Serena, for supporting me throughout the years. Thank you!'

Edward finishes his speech and the crowd erupts in a roar of claps and cheers. After a couple of moments I decide to use the powder room.

'Tobias, I'm just going to go to the ladies' room,' I whisper.

'Okay,' he smiles, kissing my cheek before I leave.

The powder room is just as magnificent as the ballroom. Vintage colours blossom and shine everywhere, the black and beige marble splashing across floor and twirling around the counters where beautiful white sinks are placed with small white hand towels to the side and deliciously rich hand soap and body lotion. For somewhere so busy, the powder room is surprisingly empty. Once I gently reapply some of my makeup, I begin to walk out.

Suddenly, just as I am about to round the final corner to the ballroom and happily re-join Tobias, a male hand aggressively lands against my mouth, dragging me behind and I gasp.

'Scream and you die.' He spits, threateningly, prodding a gun into the back of my dress.

At the feel of the shotgun prickling into my skin on my lower back, my heart starts to race.

'Come with me. NOW!' he sneers, tugging on my bare arm, forcing me after him, making me trip over my dress to follow. With his gun still prodding against my back and his rough arms creating red marks on my skin, he drags me towards the fire escape stairway which is out of sight from the ballroom.

His face is covered. He's wearing all black. A tux to blend in.

_Where is this guy taking me?! I'm unarmed and I am in a dress!_

A wave of worry, dread and nausea begin to crash over me, drowning me in an ocean of nerves. The fire escape stairway is tall and lean, a square of brass and other metals and must hold thirty storeys.

'Move,' he spits, motioning upwards, towards the stairwell. He releases his vice-like grip of my sore arm, but firmly keeps the gun present behind me.

_I can't knee him; he'll shoot me. Come on, Tris! Think!_

'Why are you doing this?' I ask, my voice tight.

For the first time, he chuckles. A light rumble. 'Someone wants to meet you. I think you will know him.'

My eyes widen, 'And this is necessary?' I gesture to the flight of stairs and the gun.

'Extremely,' he pokes the gun deeper into my back again. 'Tris,' he breathes, my name lingering off of his tongue in a whisper, as if he has won a prize and I shiver. I imagine he is grinning.

By the time I have finished walking up ten flights of stairs, my feet ache from walking in high heels. I stop abruptly and he walks into me.

'Keep moving.' He says in a bored tone, shoving me forward.

Huffing silently, I continue to walk, his hand now wrapped around my wrist in an iron grip, digging his fingernails into my skin so painfully, I gasp.

I don't think I am imagining the blood.

Breathless from my nerves and walking in painful new heels, I tumble through the last couple of steps until the man shoves me into a black metal door on the thirtieth floor. He jabs my slightly scratched arms behind my back, tying a knot with some rope around my almost bleeding wrists and turns me over like a leaf, my back against the cold metal door.

Smirking, one long, dirty finger of his grazes my jaw, 'You're quite a pretty one, aren't you?' he whispers.

In response, I sharply bring my knee up and kick his groin with my spiky sharp heels.

Outraged and doubled over for just a few mere seconds he flicks his eyes to mine, hatred dripping from them.

'You shouldn't have done that, beautiful.' He menacingly whispers.

_Something about his voice is familiar…_

Abruptly, he snatches my face with his large, rough hands and thrashes it into the cold metal door, so hard I start to see black spots in my vision, my head feeling light. He keeps one hand inches from my waist, leaning against the door as he flicks my head back to his masked one, stepping forward.

I can feel his rotten breath on my face.

I squirm when he trails one calloused hand up my bare arm, keeping eye contact. _I want to kill him. I will kill him. I will kill him._

His eyes are threaded over in desire and I think I am going to vomit. Just as I think he is about to touch my waist, he lets out an evil chuckle. Laughing in satisfaction as he uses his extended arm to twist the knob to open the black door I am standing against.

He shoves me again. Outside. Onto the roof.

There is one candle fluttering the darkness away.

In the middle is a grey chair. Stainless steel. I'm thrusted upon it. The dark gravel is angry as I wake it up from its peaceful slumber, abruptly throwing the particles in the air with my shoes.

The floor is black. But the darkness stained sky seems even darker than charcoal.

I don't know which is worse.

I sharply draw in a breath when I see it.

An undoubtable colour of grey clothing.

_Marcus._

Shock is paralysing me from all sides. Squeezing around my intestines and suffocating my windpipe.

_How is he here?! Out of all places? How did he know where to find me? Why is Tobias not with me? Why does he want only me? Is this the man that has been following us?_

So many questions are spinning around my head that I feel dizzy and for once I am grateful I am sitting on a chair.

He's still in his Abnegation clothes….

'Beatrice,' his smiles, a thick curl of his bottom lips, making me resent him more. 'So good to see you.'

I stand up, my hands still tied behind me. 'Wish I could say the same, Marcus.' I spit.

I'm concealing my utter terror underneath my rapid heart.

'Did you enjoy my little card?' he snickers, a lock of grey hair falling into his eyes. He looks like a young, evil soul forced into an old man.

'What card?' I squeeze my eyes at him. And then it falls on me, earth-shatteringly hard.

The Lion and the Deer card.

_Only the south winds can tell what will dwell._

We are in the south of the city and I'm…. on a roof.

'You are done now.' He flicks his hand to the man who shoved me up here, keeping his intense gaze on me. 'You have repaid me now.'

The man nods once. And before my brain processes what Marcus means about 'repaying him' the man takes off his mask and straightens his tux before making his way down the stairs and back towards the party.

I gasp when I catch a glimpse of his face.

It's the man who gave me the two quote cards. The therapist! With bright blonde hair and swimming blue eyes that cover the darker man hidden beneath the frontier he looks like an ordinary young man, not the man who carries guns and shoves women around.

What a horrible, horrible world we live in.

I don't know why I am so surprised.

My eyes snap back up to Marcus, Tobias's so called father, as he clears his throat. He's beaming. Loving my reaction, no doubt.

'What do you want from me?' I ask, bluntly.

_I'm searching my brain for dozens of ways to get out of here._

'Oh Beatrice, the only thing I want to do to you is kill you.'

His voice is sickly sweet. Like he is talking about the weather.

_I could kick him in the groin and then run for the door. But he has a gun!_ The voice in my head snaps, _he'll kill you first!_ _He's from Abnegation,_ I reason, _he doesn't know how to shoot a gun. But the other man might just be outside. He'll shoot you, it looks like he has already killed a guy. Probably gone to jail for it, too._

Marcus continues speaking, oblivious to the battle going on inside my head. 'You took my son away from me, and now? Now, I bet he wants to marry you ugly thing! He could do such much better, my son's a man! He needs a woman! Not a little girl.' He spits.

The words stab every ounce of confidence I have, but I force them down my throat, hoping they won't get stuck and suffocate me.

_Think, Tris!_

I flex my tied wrists as Marcus continues to speak. 'But of course, I wanted to get away with murder. I couldn't do it in Chicago. So, I followed you out here.' He pauses and stares at me. I don't take my eyes off of him. 'I took the opportunity that was erected in front of me.'

I curl my hands again to make sure my blood is still flowing there and I feel the knot of the rope slowly loosen. I almost smirk at how pathetic the knot is.

I feel the time quickly slip away as I sit there. And it dawns on me as Marcus continues to talk. I know what my plan is now. 'I could kill you in a city where no one knows you, where no one could identify you. Or identify me, more importantly.'

His talking is a blur now. Something I'm not concentrated on. My mind is now focused on only one thing. Marcus is leaning against a metal bar, five meters away from me, looking deep at thought as he glazes at me then back to the dark moon. He's drinking, as well.

I take my opportunity when he is looking away. With my hands shaking slightly from nerves, I struggle to loosen the knot around my wrist, until I finally do and I have to stop myself from gasping in relief.

I smoothly, effortlessly and silently slide my hand into my bedazzled pocket and unlock my phone, hidden underneath the dress. My heart is beating too fast for my veins to cope now.

I press number one. In an instant, it's ringing and I can feel every beep replicating my heartbeat. A beautiful green light tells me he answered and I slip my hand quickly out of my pocket and around the back of the chair so it looks like I haven't moved and just in time, too, because Marcus takes a step closer towards me, studying me.

'Tell me how you plan to do it, Marcus.' I sneer. ' You get your slave to nearly knock me out when I go to the bathroom and then prod me with a gun to walk up thirty floors of stairs on the fire escape stairwell, for what? What are you planning to do? Make me fall from the thirtieth storey rooftop? Or shoot me? Or are you going to torture me first?'

_God, I hope that's enough information, Tobias._

I feel a vibrate on my leg that indicates the call has ended.

'Dear, dear, Beatrice, don't you understand? You sound like you shouldn't die! If it hadn't been for you,' he points his crooked finger at me. 'Tobias would still be with me. He would still talk to me.'

'Have you lost your goddamned mind?!' I grit my teeth, shouting. 'It's because of your abuse. _That's_ what made him leave! He's a better man now that you're out of his life!'

An imitating expulsion of menacing laughter trembles out of his mouth as he smashes the champagne bottle to the side.

'I am miserable, so he should be miserable as well… and you, you should be dead.'

'YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!' I roar, pressing my feet to the ground and stalking up right.

He slaps me across the face; the booming sound echoing across the ground. I can feel the imprint of his hand stinging on my face.

I'm about to revert to my original plan and kick him in the groin when the door shatters open.

'Tris!' Tobias shouts, frantically sprinting to my side. He pulls me behind him and his eyes widen when he sees Marcus. I can't imagine what is going through his mind.

With his arms stretched wide to protect me from his own fear, his own father, Tobias stares at Marcus.

'I heard what you said.' Tobias sneers at him and Marcus' wide, confused eyes meet mine and I pull out my phone from my untied hands and smirk at him.

'You sick, sick, bastard. You aren't my father. You aren't even human anymore.'

'I want you to be happy, Son.' Marcus pleads, 'I want you not to be with this tramp,' he motions to me and I scoff, 'Be a real man for once.'

'That _tramp_ you are referring to,' he grits his teeth, 'is the most beautiful person inside and out. She is the love of my life and will be the mother of my children.'

My heart melts like warm butter on pancakes.

He shoves Tobias back and I feel my heart falter for a just a second, before I remember: Tobias is a Dauntless Legacy.

'Tobias! We could do such great things!' He jabs Tobias back again, pushing against his shoulders hard. But Tobias only moves an inch. 'Be a real man for once!' Another push.

'My name is Four.' He flexes his jaw. 'And a _real man,_' Tobias finally pushes back. 'Does not abuse his wife.'

Another shove from Tobias.

'A _real man_ does not abuse his own son.'

Another push. I'm not certain who it's from.

'A _real man_,' Tobias continues, 'Does not lock his son in a closet without any food or water for days.'

'A _real man_, does not beat his son with a belt saying it's for his own good.' Tobias eyebrows are furred in concentration as he speaks. He's inches away from Marcus' face, keeping his voice steady and low.

'And a _real man_, does not attempt to murder his son's partner!'

Marcus fists are clenched at his sides and I gasp just as Marcus's swings and punches Tobias on the left cheek.

For a split second I see the fear resurrect in Tobias's eyes. It's time I step in.

Marcus smirks, aiming for another shot just as I throw myself in front of Tobias and the full impact of Marcus's punch slams into me, stinging and reddening my jaw.

Everything changes in seconds.

Tobias is raging. He's up on his feet in seconds.

He lunges at Marcus's hips, bringing him down to the floor, swooping the air out of him. Tobias straddles his hips as he punches Marcus' jaw not once but three times.

'You sick, sick, old man.' Tobias shouts, kneeing Marcus in the throat until he can barely breathe before leaping off him.

Panting, Marcus stays on the floor, his eyes fluttering closed. He failed.

I feel a wave of nausea hit me from the past events and I tremble, nearly collapsing on the floor. Tobias is quick to run to me and catch me, caressing my cheek.

'What do you think you were doing?' Tobias sincerely says, scolding me but his voice cracks on the last word. I wince as he touches a tender part of my jaw and his eyes go wide when he sees my beaten up wrists.

'We need to get you some ice.' Tobias whispers and I place my hand over his.

'I'm fine.' I whisper, 'I'm so glad you're here.'

He squeezes me into a tight hug as he whispers in my ear: 'I wouldn't be anywhere else, baby. I was freaking out when I couldn't find you downstairs. I looked everywhere but you were _gone._ You're so smart for calling me.'

'Tobias,' I whisper, cupping his cheek with my hand, I'm about to say something when my eyes travel upwards and I let out an ear-piercing scream.

Marcus is holding a gun to Tobias's head.

He's flickering it, indecisively and protectively from my head to Tobias', back and forth.

Tobias slowly twists around, his jaw set, his muscles flexing, every ounce of anger bubbled up over the years, radiating off of him.

Tobias lunges at Marcus again, flipping him over effortlessly and punching his nose, his cheek, his jaw and grabbing his shirt with his fist. There's blood everywhere. The gun is sent flying a few metres down the roof and I sprint to collect it before Marcus does.

I turn my back to pick up the gun and when I twirl around I'm paralysed in shock. Tobias and Marcus don't realise how close they are to the edge of the building.

Marcus tries to push Tobias but he doesn't move. 'I'm sick of you attacking my family!' I hear Tobias scream and I have to push away the loving thoughts of being his family for now.

'I'm your father, Son!' Marcus retaliates, shoving Tobias around so his back is the one closest to the edge of the building.

'You lost that privilege years ago!' Tobias sneers, punching him in the face once more and Marcus staggers backwards a few feet, flipping him around in a flash.

Marcus loses his balance and I let out an ear-deafening scream as I run to Tobias's side.

Marcus is dangling from the side of the thirty-storey roof.

Tobias' breathing is alarmingly fast as he watches his father hang from the thin edge of the thirty-storey tower, his chest rising up and down, his eyes wide. I dare to look down below the tower and gasp when I see a main highway, with hundreds of cars zooming around and other skyscrapers surrounding us.

'SON!' Marcus is wailing. 'PLEASE! TOBIAS! I would never hurt you intentionally!' he reaches out a hand but Tobias doesn't take a step closer.

'PLEASE! SON! GIVE ME YOUR HAND!' he gasps.

His grip is slipping. His old age and lack of strength catching up with him.

'Marcus.' Tobias' voice is barely above a whisper.

'Please, Son.' Marcus glimpses down and his already rapid breathing increases. His heartbeat mimickers my own. 'I won't ever touch you again.'

There's a tear trembling in Marcus' bruised face.

'You'll take me down with you!' Tobias screams, a swirl of emotions running through his eyes.

'NO! I wouldn't … please. SON!'

Four of his fingers loosen their grip from the metal bar he is hanging onto.

They fall to his side.

'Marcus,' Tobias breathes, a thousand emotions in his eyes. _'This is for your own good.'_

Five, Six.

Seven fingers.

I can't breathe.

I can't watch.

This is a dream. This has to be a dream.

Marcus lets out an antagonising scream before his grip finally falters and he falls to his death.

**_To be continued….._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND THEN TRIS WOKE UP! Nah! Just kidding!**

**Please check out my profile to look at the visual images that accompany my story, especially the dresses! Oh and this was the longest chapter so far: 7,000 words! **

**So this story has two long chapters left and then an epilogue. Sorry guys, I won't be making a sequel! I hope to finish this by the end of August. **

**I just wanted to say this chapter took about 15 hours to research, write and edit. It only takes a few seconds to follow, favourite or review.**

**~ See you Tuesday. (I was on time today! WHOOHO!) **


	34. Chapter 33-Veil of Thick Darkness

**Chapter 33- Veil of Thick Darkness**

_Marcus lets out an antagonizing scream before his grip finally falters and he falls to his death. _

**Tris POV **

It is beautiful autumn night.

At eleven in the evening the whole vast city avenue below is blazing with light. The night sky itself, as far as my blurred vision can see, is thickly covered in a delicate veil of black, fringed with a smudge of crimson and a shine of silver stars.

I _wish_, I _wish_, I _wish_, I could focus on that.

For several seconds, I feel as if the world has frozen over. A heavy silence follows the loud echo of Marcus pounding into the hard ground below. I stagger backwards a few steps, my heart painfully hammering into my chest, overcome by disbelief and shock at what has just happened.

And what the consequences might be.

The sharp intake of breath snaps me to attention. Tobias' chest is heaving up and down, his breaths coming quick and shallow, eyes wide with shock.

The air is heavy with tension, shock and a hush of guilt.

I can't seem to move my feet.

Tobias is staring at the spot where Marcus just vanished. Then, everything changes, like something clicked in his mind.

'We need to get out of here.' He says, his face devoid of expression. Then, in an instant, shock flashes onto his face - as if he was surprised to find his voice so firm in his savagery memory.

Grasping my hand, making me forego a slight tremble over my heels on the gravel floor from being pulled so abruptly, he pulls me across the length of the roof, towards the stairwell.

I can see from the whirl in his eyes that multiple emotions are battling for dominance in his mind.

_How would I feel if my abusive father accidently got pushed over a roof? _

I shudder.

Our feet smack and thump, smack and thump their way through the pale concrete stairwell, illuminated by the faintest of lights. The sound rumbles throughout the entire fire escape and then does a turnaround at last second and decides to pound my ears instead.

We reach the bottom and Tobias carefully sticks his head out of the door before opening it wider and letting me through: towards a small, secluded hallway that leads to the bathrooms. I place my hand against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

'Tobias,' I whisper, gently caressing his cheek as he looks to the side, his eyes glazed over. 'Talk to me.'

A thousand emotions swirl in his eyes as he lifts them up to meet mine. 'I. Can't. Breathe.' He whispers, cringing.

Gasping, I take a step away from him, my hands falling to my side and more pain forms in his eyes. 'No… Tris. Not like that.' He flicks his hand over his hair, gripping the ends, before falling it to his side. 'I need to get away,' he breathes, raising his eyes to summon mine as he tucks a fallen piece of hair behind my ear.

'Where?' I whisper.

'Not our hotel. Somewhere else. Anywhere.'

I nod once and flick my eyes to the ground. 'You need to keep your head down and just follow me okay?' he inhales slowly.

'Yes. Okay.'

He exhales and fakes a small smile for the world to see, wrapping his large hand around my waist.

We wonder the maze of the rich-coloured ballroom, making sure our friends do not notice our departure.

We skip retrieving our coats since we don't want anyone seeing us- we'll get them another day- and stead through the breath-taking gallery reception and towards the opposite entrance to the way we came in. Snaking through a couple of doors and arches we reach a back exist for catering vehicles and sneak through the door to the empty road.

I inhale the fresh air as soon as it crashes onto me. It feels different to the air up on that roof. Stretching around a bend, we meet an almost deserted road. A few random stragglers hurriedly walk along the pavement, looking neither right or left of us,they keep their heads down, anxious to run their errands and escape from the rising wind.

Something bright white and completely out-of-character to our surroundings stands out in the near-distance. A car with a blazing light shining the word: _Taxi. _

We pick up the pace and rush towards the taxi. Waving our hands frantically, we capture the driver's attention and he pulls to the curb. I've never been in one before, but Eddie told me all about them. They are pretty useful, like our train.

Tobias opens the backseat door of the white taxi as we arrive and I slide in. He follows quickly behind me.

'Good evening!' The brown, slightly grey, haired man rumbles, bursting with life. 'Where can I take ya?' He asks, looking at us through the mirror.

'What's your plan?' I whisper under my breath.

In reply, Tobias raises his hand up to his forehead,pressing into his skull in concentration. He closes his eyes, then ruffles his hand through his hair.

'Can you take us to the east of the city?' Tobias says, addressing the taxi driver. 'Near the border?'

The _east?_

That's currently in the opposite direction of where we are now.

'That's a fair hour away, are you sure?'

'Yeah,' Tobias breathes, tapping his legs with his fingers, out of nerves or stress I'm not sure.

The taxi driver roars the acceleration and we twirl around the few cars on the main avenue. After a few minutes of silence, the taxi driver speaks up.

'It's none of _ma _business, but something the matter?' he says with a slight tinge of an accent, addressing Tobias, beaming. 'You seem stressed son.'

I smile as the old man calls Tobias son but then my mind wonders back to when the word was last used and I wince.

'It's just been a stressful day.' Tobias replies, grimly, not lifting his eyes to meet the driver's stare.

'Ah hope it's not because of this pretty lady next to yah. She's definitely a keeper.' He winks at me.

For the first time tonight, Tobias genuinely smiles as he looks at me, reaching for my hand and intertwining them.

'I think so too.' He whispers gently, more so to me than the driver as he lifts my hand up to his lips. I'm too caught up in Tobias' shining eyes to hear what the driver's response is.

Tobias kisses me. Hard and short, but enough to set my heart on fire. And as we break apart breathless, knowing we have an audience, I rest my head against his shoulder and I feel my eyes start to flutter, from the stress of this evening and I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>A jolt wakes me. A bump in the road. Confusion clutches my sides as I flutter my eyes open. <em>Where am I? <em>

Soon, my senses kick in and I realise I'm still in the white taxi with Tobias. I swing my eyes up to Tobias' face, noticing a few hundred emotions. He's silent, gazing out the window with his eyebrows burred.

The expression on his face makes me nervous.

When he continues to keep his gaze outside of the window I clear my dry throat and speak sleepily: 'How long have we been in the car?'

Tobias snaps his head to mine at the sound of my voice. 'Nearly an hour. How was your sleep?'

'I've slept better.' I laugh. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep.'

'It's okay. It is nearly midnight. Besides, I needed the silence to think.' He whispers.

I nod in complete understanding. 'It wasn't your fault Tobias,' I whisper, leaning my forehead against his. I lower my voice further so the driver can't hear us. 'Whatever you are thinking, it was either him or me. You saved me, Tobias.'

He stares at me for the longest time, not saying a word. Then, when I think he is just about to say something, he kisses my forehead and tells me he loves me and turns around again so he is facing the window again.

My mind has a million and one thoughts buzzing through it. Instead of processing them for any longer, I decide to find out what's so curious about looking outside the window.

It's obvious this part of the city isn't as well funded. It's too dark to see the hard reality but in the darkness there is a distinct shape of several, run-down buildings every hundred metres or so, that are snaking along the old tarmac road we are driving on.

Navigating around a corner, ten minutes pass and then I see a blur of a sign:

_Coral Hotel and Resort 3 STARS. _

It's a small hotel complex. From what I can see, three buildings painted in white surround a large pool.

We thank the cab driver and pay him, then tumble out of the car, my feet aching in these shoes. Quickly, we stride up towards the reception in the first building where dim lights are blazing through the windows.

The receptionist looks up at our arrival, startled. 'Good evening Sir, ma'am! How may I help you?'

'Do you have a double room available for tonight?' Tobias leans against the marble counter.

The woman taps a dozen letters on her keyboard before she lifts her head up once more.

'Yes we do. Would you like to make your payment now?'

'Yes,' Tobias hurriedly says, flicking out his leather wallet from his back pocket and paying with a black credit card Eddie gave him.

I watch as Tobias enters something into a small device and an involuntarily yawn escapes me. My eyes slowly glance up at the several clocks displaying the time,behind the reception desk: it's midnight.

_I wonder what has happened with Marcus__' __body… _

The receptionist hands Tobias a white and blue key card and we follow her orders to get to our room.

It's an odd type of hotel.

Three buildings surround a gigantic blue pool that's currently shimmering with lights that throws a sheet of golden over the small wooden bridge we have to walk over to get to our room. To the left of the bridge, the trees are tall with sturdy trunks, packed tightly together. The canopy above the bridge is thick with leaves.

Soon, another glass door comes into our path and I pull it open.

The hallway has black and grey carpet.

Nausea throws my stomach and I have to cover my mouth when I look at the grey. It reminds me of too many things. What a _despicable _man he was.

I breathe through my nose as Tobias' gives me a concern look. I have to shake my head at him to tell him I'm fine. We reach out room door within minutes and I have to laugh: the number is _46. _

A bed, a table, a chair.

The room is pleasant. Draping in light blues and white. It's clean with a double bed, a small vanity table with a large mirror and kettle. Two armchairs are placed near the door to what I imagine is a bathroom.

Sighing, I slide onto the bed, slipping off my heels. The past twenty four hours emotions crashing onto me as sharp as a shard of ice.

After an intake of breath, Tobias slowly sits next to me. His back is abruptly straight, his hands on his knees and his lips almost pursed.

My eyes are brimming with emotions.

'Tris.' He says, looking straight ahead instead of looking at me, his voice dry. 'I just murdered my father.'

I turn towards him on the edge of the bed but he doesn't move a muscle. 'Tobias! You DID NOT murder your dad. Do YOU understand?' I say.

He doesn't look at me. In fact, he bangs his fist on the closest table so abruptly it makes me jump.

'Tris. I'm a monster.' He's still staring at this fascinating spot on the wall. 'I just murdered a man. I could easily do that to you. I'll… _hurt_ you.'

His voice breaks and a single tear escape his eyes. I've never seen Tobias cry before.

There's a wedge in my heart, desperately trying to split it in two.

'Tobias,' I say, the name coming off my mouth in a gentle whisper, 'look at me.' I raise my hands to cup his cheek and forcefully turn his chin to face me. He doesn't move.

'It was out of self-defence.' I whisper.

Rather aggressively, he bats my hands away from his face and shock and deep heartbreak rages through me.

He gets to his feet. 'DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?' He shouts, his voice getting louder and louder at every word. 'WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER OKAY? I'LL HURT YOU! I SO EASILY KILLED MARCUS I CAN EASILY DO THAT TO YOU. AND _GOD _TRIS, IF YOU GOT HURT BECAUSE OF ME,' he breathes, anger and more tears evaporating off of him. 'I would never forgive myself.' He whispers the last sentence: 'I would die.'

I get to my feet now. He's always been taller than me but right now I feel as if the distance is a kilometre.

'Don't you understand that if you left me it would hurt, _hell, _it would _cripple me_ Tobias! YOU DID NOT MURDER YOUR FATHER!' I shout, raising my hands in my hair and I breathe, trying to calm down. 'He fell from the rooftop. He pushed you and you used self-defence! It was either me or him Tobias. You SAVED ME Tobias.'

He throws a box of complimentary shampoo and conditioner on the floor in outrage and it lands with a large _smack! _

He grits his teeth as he raises his eyes to me. He looks deadly. 'Like father like son.'

I'm brave enough to take a step forward and not cower when he looks at me like that. Like I'm some prey. I shudder escapes me. He's never looked at me like that.

'You are not your father. And if you say you are, you are insulting me because I would never date someone who is abusive like Marcus.'

Forty nine muscles in his body twirl and contract and he collapses onto my shoulder, he's silent but I feel the dampness on my shoulder that means a tear has slipped or two. I feel my eyes desperately trying to hold back the dampness in my eyes threatening to escape. I need to stay strong for him.

He pulls back after a minute slips by, embarrassed. 'God!' he says with a grimly smile. 'I'm supposed to be Four! Scary, menacing, not someone you speak to. And look at me I'm crying! I'm pathetic!'

I laugh and he brings his eyes up to the sound. 'It's okay, I think all real men cry.' I grin.

He laughs and looks my dead in the eye. 'This is _never _leaving the room.'

'Not even Zeke can know?' I pout, my eyes full of mischief.

'Especially Zeke!' he exclaims.

A minute slips past of silence and he's looking at me. My eyes, my lips, my body.

The past twenty four hours emotions pour out of his eyes and he crashes his lips to mine, passion streaking through.

He kisses his way across my cheek, stopping at the corner of my mouth. 'I'll never let anything happen to you.' He whispers. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' I breathe, ' _so_ much.'

His hands waver down my body as he kisses me. Every touch ignites me and I burst into flames.

His lips find their way to my neck and collarbone. He pushes himself flush against me, so much so that I stagger back a bit and feel the edge of the desk at my knees.

Breathless, he moans my name and lifts me up, kissing along my neck. My legs are wrapped around his waist as sits my down on the wooden desk and continues to kiss me.

My breasts ache as he slowly kisses his way down my bare shoulders, frowning at the scratches from this evening. He replaces that smile with a dozen of kisses and I smile into the kiss. His tongue dances with mine, battling for dominance.

A sudden bolt of noise makes me plunge upwards. Tobias, eyes wide in surprise, takes a small step back and I realise that I accidently turned on the TV. My leg is underneath the remote control.

We are about to ignore it and continue kissing Tobias when I see something flash onto screen and I gasp.

He's there on screen.

Marcus' lifeless body. Wrapped up in cocoon of black blankets.

'What is it?' Tobias asks, his voice full of concern.

Unable to tear my eyes away from the TV, he follows my line of view and I watch as all the blood drains from his face.

I leap off the desk and watch the TV. 'I am reporting live from the south of the city.' The reporter says, her face straight. 'Where Leader Nicholas-Collins hosted the Gala of the century to celebrate second in command Edward Brown's Man of the Year Award.' My eyes fall down in shock as I read the title: _Death at Gala of the Year. _'A man, who has yet to be identified, has fallen from the thirty storey rooftop, hitting the ground hard, instantly killing him. Police are working furiously hard to try to get to the bottom of what happened, whether it was murder or suicide. Unfortunately, we are yet to find witnesses. Police say any suspects will be brought in for questioning and if found guilty will be punished by death for manslaughter.'

I don't move for an entire minute.

I'm unable to utter a single sound, my whole body trembling in fear.

I slowly tumble around. 'Tobias,' my eyes are staring at the floor, 'I can't lose you.'

He seems to recover a lot faster than me after being told he might be punished by death and he reaches his arms out and I fall against his safe arms.

'Tris,' he whispers against my ear. And then he pulls back.

Something changes inside of him. I can feel it.

'I can't do this.'

Confusion bubbles around me as he takes my arms off of his chest.

'What-What do you mean?' I stutter.

'I'm breaking up with you.' He whispers, emotionless again. His eyes are flickering to anyone but me. 'I can't be with you.'

He's staggering back now, creating as much distance between him and me as possible.

He turns on his heels, walking out of the door. He slams it behind him.

And never looks back.

And that's when I feel the nothingness. The slow burning pain in chest.

I feel as if my heart has been ripped out of my body and chucked and manhandled elsewhere. I chuck something on the floor, bursting into a flame of tears. It smashes to the ground.

And I sink to the ground, pouring my heart to the ground.

_How could Tobias break up with me after everything we've been through?!_

I'm not sure how long I sit there, my back against the wall, my head in my hands and my eyes dripping from tears until my brain forcefully tells me to be brave. To stop being pathetic.

My limbs force me to move and I do: dragging my heavy body out of the room and down into the garden.

My mind is buzzing a mile a minute as I wipe away my tears, clutching my stomach. When I open the doors, I notice it's pouring with rain. It's as if the night sky is mourning for me too. At least the moon is a trusty companion, always by my side.

Thunder rumbles in the distance and I'm about to turn back around when I see him.

There, on the bench near the far side of the pool. With his head in his hands. A small lamp shines a clear sheet of white over him as he water drenches him. He doesn't seem to care.

And neither do I. Quickly, I stomp out of the glass door, barefooted. I forgot my shoes.

He finally notices me when I'm a metre in front of him. He's been crying, or he looks like he has been crying or that might be the rain.

He shoots up when he sees me and my angry face.

When he's in distance and before he can say anything I take a step closer and slap his face. Hard.

'You bastard!' I scream. 'You think you can just break up with me?' He staggers back a bit in shock at my assault and raises his hand to his cheek.

'I…' I cut him off.

'I'm talking here! You think you can protect me by breaking up with me? Disposing everything we have? Eliminating all what we have worked for?'

I force my eyes to not drift from his face, in fear that I would see his devastatingly handsome chiseled chest through his now see-through white shirt, that's drenched in rain and have desirable thoughts cloud my mind.

'I will not let you do this to me Tobias! Don't you understand! You need to stop shutting me out because if you do you will hurt me a lot more.'

'You're right.' He mumbles.

'And I won't let you do that to me- wait _what_?'

'I said you are right.' He pauses.

It's then that I notice something dark in his hand. A box.

'Tris. Tearing myself away from you hurts me just as much as it hurts you. I love you so much. You are stunning, brave, selfless and you are my other half and without you I'm _lost.' _

The words are whispers that engrain themselves into my heart.

'But Tris, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore.'

And my whole world crushes beneath me. Suddenly, the texture of the rain is much heavier than it used to be. Suddenly, I'm drowning.

My eyes won't peel away from his in confusion and heartbreak.

He hands me something.

Something square-like and velvet. It's small but I don't look at it.

And then he does something imaginable and for the second time today I'm shocked into silence.

The rain feels like kisses now.

He places his hands over the box I'm holding and kneels down on one knee.

'Beatrice Prior, I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning and fall asleep in your arms every night, I want to make love to you and I want that love to turn into a house of children, pitter pattering around our house. I want to grow old with you and watch our children have children. And I'm so terribly sorry for before, I thought I was saving you. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you and I just did.' He pauses and inhales a large breath.

'Tris, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?'

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... <strong>

** Sorry for this being shorter but my average is around 4,000, but still I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going to make this longer, however I was really busy moving this week and I just didn't have time for it and I wanted to do it justice.**

**This is not edited. So, I know there are mistakes. **

**Two more action packed chapters to go! **

**Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter, tell me your thoughts on this one! **

**-See you next Tuesday. (26/08/15) **


	35. Chapter 34: Fire and Ice

**Chapter 34: Fire and Ice**

_'Tris, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?__' _

Time ceases to exist.

It freezes the gentle tremors of the ground, the never-ending whispers of the wind and the damp kisses of the softly drizzling rain.

It freezes me. My hands are trembling, my body shaking. A bubble of worry and excitement intertwined and linked into one beating heart.

I'm completely speechless. Unable to mutter a single coherent phrase.

And then, in one slow movement, Tobias' hand grazes my arm. Gentle and steady.

So, I dare to lift my head.

The emotion in his eyes snatches my heart and blows it away with the wind.

It's the kind of emotion that transforms his face into an epitome of joy, the kind of emotion that puts stars in his eyes and a dazzle on his lips.

The box in my hand is black and dark blue. The curves: so smooth, it must be velvet. The material so fine it must be expensive. Embedded inside is a dazzling centre cut diamond framed by elegant curves of platinum and ten single cut diamond accents engraved into the rings band.

Quickly, I realise that he's still waiting for my answer.

'Yes!' I cry, a bundle of emotions caught in my throat. He slides the ring onto my finger as a single tear drops from my eyes and slides down my cheek.

Tobias is quick to embrace me: he wraps his hands around my damp waist as mine entangle in his wet hair.

He kisses me. Deeply. Desperately. Like he's never kissed me before and he is never going to kiss me again.

We stand there together, wrapped in each other's arms, clinging to each other as the rain drizzles down on us.

'Come on,' he whispers after a couple of minutes. 'Let's get out of the rain.'

We are quick to side step the pools of puddles as we run back to our hotel room, hand in hand and laughing.

Tobias wastes no time in pulling me into his arms and pinning me up against the door once we enter our room. I gasp, unable to catch my breath, as his hands move over my rain-stained bare shoulders; the odd tingling feeling of his warm fingers and my cold body making me shiver.

I urgently undo his damp, rain-kissed white shirt, my hands trembling with the buttons as he wraps his fingers in my hair. What feels like an eternity later, his shirt comes undone and I rip it off of him, throwing it across the room.

'Tobias,' I gasp, shivering as he kisses my neck and then my parted lips. 'I'm so cold.'

The rain outside has made my body a shard of ice.

When he breaks from the kiss, I'm breathing so fast I have to hold onto him for support. 'Turn around,' he whispers.

I do.

With a feather touch, he traces my spine with his hand as he unzips my winter-beige, lace overlay ballroom gown.

The dress falls to the floor, making a pool of crystals at my feet.

I gasp. I'm standing in front of him in four inch nude platform pump heels and my lace slip.

And soon, all that's gone too.

He lifts me into his arms, one hand under my legs and another around my back and carries me to the bathroom.

I'm suddenly overwhelmed as a dozen memories wash over me: our first kiss, my first party as an official Dauntless member, my first date outside the compound with Tobias, going outside the fence, our first time.

And recalling those memories makes me smile as he places me on my feet in the quaint bathroom. I watch as he turns the hot bath faucet on, the rush of water filling the tub.

I can already feel the steam of the water warm me up as Tobias walks towards me. His eyes look wicked.

'Are you feeling warmer?' Tobias asks searching my face.

I nod. 'Now are you going to kiss me?' I reply.

I see the mischief from before relight in his eyes.

He takes the very last step towards me.

His hand touches my jaw. Tilts it upwards. Whispers: 'thank you,' before crashing his lips to mine so passionately, so forcefully, I'm suddenly spinning and I'm dizzy and gasping for air and much needed oxygen.

But I am very, very much alive.

I undo the rest of his suit pants.

He lifts me up and places me into the bathroom tub, the hot water and bubble bath foam lusciously enveloping us.

Time drips into seconds as I gently run my fingers across his cheek, gazing into his eyes.

And as our lips touch, slowly and deeply at first and then igniting into a flame, I kiss away the devils of the world.

I kiss away the guilt. The shock. The anger.

And in the moment he takes my face with his hands and looks at me with such fathomable love, I wish I could capture the moment so I could revisit it again and again.

Because this is absolutely everything.

* * *

><p>The next day, dawn barely touches the sky before a loud sound, rattling against the window, wakes me from my deep slumber.<p>

It's still thundering down.

There is a faint glow in the room that makes me able to see the outline of everything, despite it not being daytime. Tobias' muscular arm is draped around me as we lie, side by side. My feet are tangled with his, our bodies firmly pressed together, to keep warm. I can't describe how safe I feel in Tobias' arms.

Noticing that one of Tobias' arms has a watch on it, I strain my head to see the little numbers and notice it's only five a.m. I must have been a sleep for only two and a half hours. Odd.

I press my eyes close as I try to surrender to the darkness, once again.

I fail.

For some reason, I'm wide awake.

To pass time, I lift my hand close to my face and admire the way the faint light reflects the diamonds of my ring and makes them sparkle across the room. My ring is simple and delicate yet so breathtakingly beautiful.

I almost jump when I feel Tobias stir and nuzzle his face deeper into my neck, tickling me slightly. 'What are you doing awake?' he whispers, his voice deep and sleepy. God, it sounds so sexy.

'The rain woke me up, I think it was hailstones,' I whisper, turning in his arms so I'm facing him. 'Go back to sleep,' I say, tucking his hair behind his ear as I gaze at his sleepy face.

'Do you like the ring?' He mumbles while he tightens his arms around me. His eyes are still closed.

'It's beautiful.'

He smiles and for a second I'm caught breathless at how handsome and carefree he looks when he sleeps. I lean forward a little and place a gentle kiss between his eyebrows.

Just as I pull back, he whispers under his breath: 'Mrs Eaton.'

The words make my heart skip a beat as a wide smile stretches across my face and when I turn to look at him again his eyes are open.

His hand caresses my jaw as we lie only inches apart. 'I love you so much, Tris,' he whispers, kissing my nose. 'I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together.'

There's no way to describe the love pouring out of Tobias' eyes.

I lean in the extra inch and kiss him passionately, lovingly. For a few seconds it's sweet and gentle as he caresses my cheek but then it turns rough and desire-laced.

He breaks away from the kiss and I see the mischief and desire that was present last night relight in his eyes.

I can't help but grin.

He slides my hair to one side and in an instant his lips attack my neck, sucking at a sensitive spot that makes me giggle his name.

He shifts and he's suddenly hovering over me: his lips making their way down my bare chest, undoing my last pieces of sanity. He teasingly runs his fingers up the inside of my thighs and around my hips and I'm suddenly aching everywhere, wanting to be as close to him as I was last night.

Any rational thoughts of mine fly out of the window as soon as he lowers his hot mouth to mine, his hands gently caressing my body.

I press on his chest firmly and he flips us over so I'm straddling him. His hands fly up to cover my swaying breasts as our tongues battle for dominance and my own hands grip his hair.

'Tris,' he moans, breathing heavily. He sits up and I kiss his neck, making my way down his built chest.

'I love you,' he whispers, cupping my cheeks and bringing my face to meet his. He kisses my lips.

I'm about to respond when something freezes me.

A knock on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

And then: an angry voice shouting from outside our door.

'Open up!'

The voice is deep and loud and accompanied by the person's knuckles slamming against the wooden door, making a loud hollow noise.

My eyes wide and my heart thumping, Tobias and I freeze in each other's arms. _Who the hell would be here at five in the morning?_

Fumbling out of bed, I slide on my beige slip that was discarded in the middle of the room last night.

Tobias throws his boxers and suit pants on before shouting to the person outside: 'Just a minute!' Meeting my eyes, he whispers: 'Where's my shirt?'

I quickly scan the room, remembering I threw his shirt across the room yesterday and see it is draping on the armchair near me. I chuck it to him and he pulls it on quickly.

Realising I don't have time to button up my dress, Tobias gestures for me to be quiet and to hide behind the slightly open bathroom door.

Once I'm behind the door, he walks across the floor of the room and opens the barrier that's blocking us from the impatient person outside.

The next few moments consist of rapid mumbled comments exchanged between Tobias and a mystery man whose silhouette is hidden by Tobias' muscular build.

I hear the door close but two pairs of feet -Tobias included- shuffle inside.

'It's alright, Tris, you can come out.' A very familiar voice chuckles and I cringe.

_Out of all people…. _

I step from around the bathroom door, the tiles sending cold shivers up my spine, and my eyes come in contact with the familiar voice.

_Eddie. _

I immediately flush red when Eddie sees my attire: I'm standing practically naked in front of him.

Covering myself with my hands, I walk towards the table where Tobias' blazer is and slide it on and then sit on the armchair opposite Eddie and Tobias.

'What are you doing here at this hour?' I ask.

He frowns. 'What am I doing here? I'm not the one who decided to leave a party and drive an hour out of town to some hotel without telling anyone.'

'How did you know we were here then?' I ask, my eyebrows furrowing together.

'I tracked the credit card you used.' He replies, nodding towards Tobias.

There's a silent pause for a minute and I know Eddie is thinking carefully about how to continue the conversation. _He can't know what's happened right? _

'I need to _enlighten _you with some news,' he exaggerates. _Oh God, maybe he does. _

'At 5 am in the morning? Really this couldn't have waited?' Tobias asks angrily, suddenly turning into Four.

Eddie glares at Tobias. 'No. This couldn't have waited. Some crazy shit happened yesterday evening. A man died and then you guys just up and leave in the middle of it all and drive an hour away to the edge of a city you don't even know?'

'Tris felt sick.' Tobias answers, his arms folded, no emotion on his face.

'So why didn't you go back to the hotel?' He's frustrated now.

'We got lost and then we just decided to get a room here.'

Eddie growls. 'If that's the truths or not I do not care. There's more important issues on our hands. There were witnesses, mostly workers of the hotel, who saw you both frantically sneak out last night. The police have a case Four,' he pauses, his eyes skimming to me. 'And, Tris.'

He continues.'The police seem to think you murdered the man. And as of this instant you are under arrest.' My heart is beating so fast I think it might burst out of my chest. 'There were no cameras on the roof.' Eddie exhales and then raises his eyes and stares at me, 'but there was a camera in the fire escape.'

'But there couldn't have been!' I gasp, 'I was attacked Eddie! The cameras must have seen me being attacked!'

Eddie frowns as if he's shocked to find about this. 'No. Tris, there is no evidence that you were attacked. Either the camera wasn't in the right angle or it was deleted.'

He looks towards Tobias. 'Four,' he pauses. 'Did you kill this man? Do you even know who he was?'

Tobias lets out a large sigh before he says: 'He was my father.'

I hear Eddie gasp and his next words tumble out in a rush. 'You murdered your own father?_'_

Tobias snorts like he hears the question all the time. 'I didn't _murder _my own father. He escaped from Chicago and came out here to _murder _Tris because he despises me! I fought him, out of self-defence and he tripped over the roof and fell to his death. Could I have helped him? Probably. Did I murder him? No. That was his own fault. He was drunk.'

There's silence for a minute and when Eddie next speaks it's below a whisper. 'And then what happened?'

So we tell him.

How we escaped, how we got here, how Tobias proposed.

'Wow.' Eddie replies, his eyes wide in shock, of our engagement or our escape I'm not sure. 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you.' I smile.

Eddie nods his head then turns to Tobias quickly. 'Unfortunately, we still have a situation to solve,' he pauses. 'When someone fractures with our law, there is always a risk of being thrown in prison, despite you and your friends being our guests. I'm here right now because I was able to intercept a message. A message stating that you two were to be arrested.'

Eddie's silent for a moment as I take in his words, his elbows thrown over his knees, eyebrows burred together and then: 'they're coming. The police. They filed the report an hour ago and are already looking for you. We need to get you out of here. Back to Chicago.'

'What!' I gasp, my voice trembling. 'No! I don't want to go.'

'You don't have a choice Tris. Manslaughter is seen as a life sentence here.' His voice is hard and final. There's no escaping.

'What about our friends?' Tobias says.

Suddenly, I'm projected against a bright wall of guilt seemingly unable to escape from my own shadow of emotions. How could I have forgotten them?

'You're the ones who they are after. You need to evacuate the city immediately, your friends will leave in a couple of hours. I have already talked to them. They have had a trail with the police already and since they all had alibis they were let free. You on the other hand are prime suspects.'

'Eddie, aren't you a part of the government? Surely you could speak to the police.' Tobias pleads.

'Four, I'm already too heavily involved. I'm breaking the law myself by helping you. Unfortunately for us, the government and the Mayor of Security are not run similarly. One does not have more power than the other but that does not mean they work together.'

Profanities rush through my thoughts as I sit in stupefaction at the strangeness of how everything works. Outside, however, painful silence washes over us.

It's my slightly uneven breath that breaks the silence: 'so what now?'

'There's only so much time until the Police will find you. They can easily track so,' he reaches behind him for a black rucksack I never knew he had and throws it towards me. 'Go change quickly, we need to get on the road.'

I'm quick to catch the bag and run to the bathroom. Rummaging through the bag, I can only thank Christina who, I know, assembled this.

I brush my teeth using the toothbrush in the bag and then strip my slip for more comfortable underwear. I slide on my black skinny jeans, dark denim shirt, a dark purple scarf and my black combat boots then I put my hair into a ponytail and walk out.

Quietly walking out of the bathroom, I catch the last words of Tobias and Eddie's hush conversation:

'The jewelers near the market was good then?' Eddie asks.

'Yes.' Tobias mumbles.

As I shift my weight, the board underneath my feet squeaks and the sound makes Tobias' head swing up. His eyes meet mine.

_Do I dare say he blushes? _

Tobias holds my gaze for a second longer and it's in that moment that I want to rip his clothes off and take him back to bed.

Eddie coughs. Twice. And I'm bought out of my spell.

A blush of dark crimson aligns my cheeks.

'Are you ready?' Eddie asks, 'We need to get on the road.'

'Yeah.' I answer. Tobias takes mere seconds to change his tux for a pair of trousers and a white shirt.

'I've got your dress,' Tobias says, walking out of the bathroom towards me and holding his tux and my dress over his arm.

'Thank you,' I reply before I pick up my purse and black rucksack and shuffle out of the room, locking the door behind me.

Hurriedly, we saunter through the hallway, twisting around the bends and over the wooden bridge outside towards the main reception. The same receptionist is there, her eyes droopy from lack of sleep. I hand over the key and she isn't even able to murmur a quick thank you before we race out of the building.

The night sky is cimmerian and vengeful. Steaming shrouds of darkened clouds cough and splatter great bulk of water as the wind whips into a frenzy and swirls down to nip my bare skin.

Shivering, I run to the stunning, black Porsche Macan SUV that is parked right outside the entrance and swing open the back seat door. Eddie hauls himself in the driver's seat as Tobias rushes to chuck my dress and his tux in the boot before climbing in next to me himself.

A sheet of aureate light is thrown over the road, illuminating the faintest cracks, as the engine comes to life, the riotous sound intensifying as Eddie slams down hard on the gas.

And with my whole body collapsing in exhaustion and sinking into the plush beige leather seats and without looking back, we take the journey that we will lead to our final hours outside the fence.

* * *

><p>Vigorous shaking wakes me.<p>

'Tris!' Tobias shouts, alarmed.

'What's the matter?' I exclaim, up and awake now, noticing the strain in his usually calm voice.

An incandescent glow pours through the window and fills the car with life.

Outside, straight arrows of skyscrapers dawn over us, their lights, speared up in the sky, commanding attention. An army of overconfident black, white and silver cars are sprawled around us on the highway.

'The police,' Eddie growls through the rear view mirror. 'They're behind us.'

'What?' I gasp, swinging my head around to see that Edward is not dreaming.

Behind us- and racing at unimaginable speeds- are three black and white Police cars. The sound of their sirens encircling around the bends before exploding in my ear makes my heart rate increase.

I gulp as Eddie revs the engine, pressing down even firmer on the gas pedal.

It doesn't help.

They are catching up with us. Quickly.

Tyres screeching in agony, Eddie accelerates, swerving and overtaking a vehicle in front and whipping around a corner, nearly tipping the car over in the process. Panic arises within me once I notice the inevitable problem ahead of us: traffic.

Seeing our dilemma, Eddie veers off to a side-street, momentarily breaking off the chase until the police cars turn a corner, their flashing lights constantly reminding us all of our doom.

The seat belt bites into my skin, jerking me back as the car heavily brakes and flies across the pavement back onto the main road.

Horror seeks into my bones and I begin to shake, as I see the other drivers' lights, vividly shining and rapidly moving towards us.

In an instant, Eddie skids across the road to the other side. The sound of cars honking threatens to rip apart my ears as we lurch forward, faster and faster. The Police are a good hundred metres away now.

But they can still surround us.

We're moving. Faster and faster. More easily. We're creating more and more distance between the Police, but they are still managing to keep up.

Sweat breaks onto my face as the towers around me seem to move in, cutting off my circulation and blood flow.

As if plunging through a small hole we accelerate through until the road goes from a four lane highway to a two lane and then: the horizon grows pale, the first birds start to sing and the contours of the uneven terrain begin to emerge in the warmth of the morning red sunlight.

Open land. Everywhere. Green and so beautiful it could be made for a picture.

That's when I hear the guns. Loud and cracking. Echoing across the vast open space.

_Shit. _

'They are shooting at us! What kind of crazy police do you have?' Tobias shouts, enraged.

'They're shooting our tyres.' Eddie shouts back, looking through his rear view mirror. 'Shit, I'm going to lose my job.' He mumbles under his breath before screaming, 'Four, there are guns in the back. Brown bag. Get them out.'

Tobias rapidly takes off his seat belt and presses a button to access the boot. In mere seconds, he has reached a brown bag that has a couple of small guns.

Tobias looks at me and smirks. 'Your pick.'

The 9mm Desert Eagle pistol feels cool and familiar in my hand and as I pick it up.

I stroll down the window as I inhale a deep breath. I raise my loaded pistol, aim it down to the rim of the tyre of the police car, exhale, and pull the trigger. I hear the sudden crack of the bullet, like the sharp snapping of a stick, shooting out of the pistol. It hits the rim of the tyre and shatters its insides. The car turns to the left and right, swaying like a frail swing, trying to dodge the bullets in spite of it. I continue to rapidly fire.

Tobias' precision means he only needs to fire twice until both the front tyres of the first car pop and it fly out of control, tumbling and swerving off the road and onto the green field.

It plummets into a nearby tree. _Oh, what a shame. _

One down. Two to go.

Adrenaline races through my bones as I reload, shift, and aim again.

Inhale. Exhale. Shoot. Inhale. Exhale. Shoot.

As soon as I press the trigger down and I feel the immediate recoil, Eddie lurches off the road, tyres squealing against asphalt, and the sudden movement has me flying.

_Shit, _I think._ I've missed. _

The smell of burning rubber meanders through the car, choking me.

A glass shatters from behind. Like a person being knifed, its contents spill everywhere, the sharp glass bursting past me and cutting my cheek before landing on the ground. Wind moves in to conquer the boot of the car.

We're still moving. I make sure of it.

We're drifting down the field now, off the road. The long grass somewhat unraveling into a maze.

The car continues to jerk forward and we're quick to fire at the last two cars.

I'm on my last bullet when I pull away and reach for the brown bag.

It's empty of bullets and guns.

The blood seeps from my face and my heart skips a beat, maybe two. Anxiety takes over and starts pumping my blood even faster, forcing blood to rush back to my skin, to my brain. I mobilize.

'Are there anymore bullets?' I ask,eyes wide.

Tobias fires when he speaks, his eyes focused on the car. 'Are there no more in the bag?'

'No.' I shout and look up to Eddie. 'Eddie?'

'Fuck. That's all I have.'

'I have one bullet left and it's not enough to take out both the cars!' I yell.

I grip my hair as try to decipher my next step. I look around the area we are in. It's filled with grass and the occasional tree. Up ahead the trees begin to get more dense as if it's going to unravel a forest, the area begins to become dark and a slight trace of water runs through the entire area.

And then it hits me like a bolt of lightning. I remember this place. This is near where we first set up camp and Tobias and I went in that river. There's a back dirt road that no one hardly uses. I frantically explain this to Eddie, who nods at me as if confirming that is exactly where we are.

I just found our ticket to freedom.

I don't plan on going to prison today. I have my whole life ahead of me.

The car lurches forward. Hurdling over sharp branches, twigs and plants. It's picking up more speed now. 90, 100, 110 kilometres an hour.

Tobias and I exchange a glance, knowing exactly what to do, before we both take a deep breath and stick our arms out of the window.

Simultaneously, the triggers fly upwards, the bullets roar forward, soaring through the air before landing exactly at our targets: mine being the left tyre, his being the right tyre.

One car left.

Eddie is sneaking closer and closer towards the hidden dirt road. He's still gathering speed though. At any moment now, if he doesn't turn we will crash straight into the thick branches of trees.

In the next seconds that occupy, every single neurone in my body is on the edge, ready to react. All I can feel is my rapid heart, beating painfully and so, so fast in my chest. I'm frightened it will explode. But then I feel the adrenaline, as it coats my bones and transforms my blood and plunges me into braveness. My eyes swipe close, surrounding myself in deep darkness as I prepare for that crash that symbols my death, the sound that symbols this city's victory. They've won. They've won. They've won.

I inhale and wait. I wait.

And then… nothing.

Stillness. Silence.

I'm tossed against the sharp glass window.

Eddie does a hand break turn around a bend and gravity decides to play with me, flinging me against the window, like a weak pawn in a game of chess. I hear Eddie let out a string of expletives as the car gropes the dirt road for traction, skidding sideways.

Dirt and dust fly across the uneven terrain, aiming for the car as it enters through the smashed window, making me cough.

Gone is the sound of shouting. The echo of the gun. The illuminated police car lights and the ear-splitting sound.

Now there's a longer silence. The only noise audible is the hum of the engine.

I look around, startled.

I notice, in the far distance, growing smaller and smaller as we accelerate from it, is the outline of a police car: its bonnet smashed against a cluster of solid trees and the steam of an overheated engine boils out and meets the fresh air.

I turn my head to face what is ahead.

And I never look back.

* * *

><p>Silent minutes swarm the car as Eddie brings the vehicle to a halt, switching off the engine, in the middle of the covered woodlands.<p>

'What do we do now?' I ask.

Edward takes a deep breath before looking up at me through the rear view mirror and replying: 'We wait.'

We wait for a hundred and twenty two minutes.

After that, I turn my head to look at Tobias and notice he is as bored as I am. _If only Eddie wasn't in the car, _I think. _I'm sure we could pass the time much, much quicker._

'What are you thinking about, Tris?' Tobias asks, amusement in his eyes as if he knows exactly what I'm thinking about. My cheeks inflame, betraying me.

'Are you guys hungry?' Eddie questions. I cringe as Tobias grins at me and mouths _'Hungry for you.' _

'Yeah,' I reply too quickly, too fast, my breath caught.

'There's breakfast in the bags I gave you. Sorry I only remembered now.'

I shuffle around the boot for the bags with a sigh, I pull them out and hand one to Tobias. Inside are some heavily squashed croissants, an apple, a blueberry muffin and a bottle of water.

Eddie and Tobias chat as I begin to scoff down my breakfast, peeling away the wrapper of the muffin, only now realising how hungry I am.

Which of course doesn't go unnoticed.

'Hungry, Tris?' It's Tobias who asks me, this time.

'Well after last night...' I answer quickly, shoving down more of the muffin, savouring the delicious taste, and keeping my eyes down.

Eddie's loud howl of laughter makes me want to slap myself. I forgot he was here.

I look up, flushed. 'You know, from all the _walking _and you know nearly being killed.' I stress, trying to cover up my embarrassing mistake.

'Ha! Sure. It's not because you guys "broke up" then got engaged and probably had some intense make-out s-'

'No!' I interrupt, furiously blushing. 'It wasn't like that,' I add after a heartbeat, trying to remain calm.

'Sure. Okay, Tris. I believe you.' He's grinning at me, the slightly raised corner of his mouth betraying his attempt to hide the sarcastic remark.

The look I give him as I raise my head could murder an entire species.

* * *

><p>An extra twenty nine minutes materialise onto the clock before I hear the gravel and shrubbery underneath us rattle from another car pulling up next to us.<p>

_Oh, thank goodness. _

Swinging the door open, I run out of the car so fast, a wave of dizziness overpowers me and suddenly all I want to do is lie down.

Instead, a loud, high-pitched shriek pierces my ears.

'Tris Prior!'

'Christina!' I exclaim.

'Tris!' She shouts. 'I have been worried sick!' She blocks off my circulation flow by squeezing me into a tight hug. 'Where have you been?!'

'Oh. I felt sick so we went back to the hotel but then we got lost and it was late, so we just ended up in a random hotel.'

She raises one of her sharply shaped eyebrows at me as if she doesn't believe me. Maybe she doesn't. 'You should have told us.'

I mumble an apology, breathless as she squeezes me even tighter. Suddenly, I'm struck at how caring my friend is, how caring they all are. This warm, heartfelt bubbly feeling building up in my chest, threatens to explode.

Christina pulls back slowly, almost apprehensively and whispers: 'Who was the man who died?'

And in that moment, I know there's no going back; I'm too involved.

So I decide to tell her everything.

Afterwards, Christina's eyes are wide and buzzing with questions. I answer them as informatively as I can.

When I look up, Tobias is talking to Zeke, Uriah and Will, who all carry a grim expression on their faces. Christina and I join Eddie, who is chatting to Marlene and Shauna.

'I'm so glad you're safe, Tris,' Marlene sweetly says, embracing me into a hug.

'Me too.' Shauna smiles.

'Thank you,' I say, amazed at the sincerity in her eyes.

'Since we now have both cars, it will be safe for you to return back to Chicago.' Eddie says, looking at me.

'Thank you.' I reply appreciatively. 'Thank you, for everything you've done to help us.' I pull him into a friendly hug that last a few seconds during which he whispers, 'You're welcome.'

'I'm sorry about your car.' I say as I pull back.

He laughs and gazes towards his once beautiful car that is now covered in dirt and sprinkled in shattered pieces of glass. 'I'll get it repaired. My job though, I'm not so certain.'

I bolt my head upwards to look at him, concern on my face. 'They can't fire you!'

'Tris.' He sighs, 'In helping you escape,' he pauses and sighs again. 'Well, I committed a crime myself.'

I gasp and he draws his eyes to mine. 'Don't worry. I won't go to prison. Leader Nicholas Collins will sort things out. I'm sure.'

I nod, sombrely. After a few moments of silence, I whisper: 'Do you think we will ever see you again? Or… ever come outside the fence again?'

'I think.' He laughs, deeply. 'It's best if you stayed out of Chicago for a couple of months. But afterwards, I'm sure we can sort something out. You can keep the phone. Maybe travel further than this city?'

I grin at the possibilities the world has to offer.'Thank you.'

'It's my pleasure.'

'Give my wishes to Serena. Who knows maybe it will be her who will have a ring on her finger next?' I grin.

At the mention of her name, his face lights up and I wonder if this is what Tobias looks like when he speaks about me. 'I'd like to think so.' he whispers, looking down, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

I place my right hand on his shoulder in support. 'You and Serena will be together for a long time. I can see how much you love her.'

'Yeah.' he agrees. 'I think-' He's cut off, mid-sentence, by a rambunctious scream from Christina, Marlene and Shauna that have all the boys looking over.

'Tris!' Christina hyperventilates squealing in excitement, 'Oh my gosh! Is that,' she breathes, 'is that,' she jumps up and down like a fish flopping out of water. 'Is that-'

'AN ENGAGEMENT RING?' Marlene finishes, yelling in excitement.

Stunned, I realise they are staring at the ring on my hand on Eddie's shoulder, its diamonds shimmering in the midday sun.

I remove my hand from his shoulder quickly and gaze at my friends, a large smile on my lips. 'Yes. It is.' Their squeal of delight burns my ears.

Behind the girls and leaning against the car, I see Uriah, Zeke and Will each congratulate Tobias with a man hug. Tobias is facing me and I giggle when he pulls a funny face at me as Zeke hugs him.

Not a second later, Christina grabs my wrists and pulls me to her side and as soon as the words leave her lips I'm grimacing, but inside my heart expands at how caring she is: 'I have to be your wedding planner.' She squeals, 'Do you know how much shopping we will have to do?!'

So in between saying goodbye to the courageous Edward Brown, gossiping about the latest fashion, make-up, hair, you name it; Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina, Tobias and I strap ourselves in the original, but newly repaired, 4x4 Range Rover we had at the start of the mission, and accelerate into the countryside, through the rich greenery and the sandy desert, that will soon lead to Amity Farms and one very well-known fence.

And by the time we arrive, the last broken rays of the setting sun fades on the horizon and the scene, for the very last time, shifts from grey to black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN AND THAT'S THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE EPILOGUE GUYS! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm SO SO sorry I'm extremely late -life got in the way- but this chapter is EDITED AND SUPER LONG. **

**Thanks to Fantasya8 for being an amazing friend and my editor! **

**I'll try to update the epilogue as soon as I can. It's likely it will be at the end of the month. **

**Just remember reviews motivate me and makes me update quickly! **

**Have a great day. **

**-UKDAUNTLESSGIRL. **


	36. Chapter 35 The Epilogue

**Chapter 35: The Epilogue **

**Tris POV**

_Six Months Later _

The sky this afternoon is stunningly beautiful as it grows in light, with shades of dark scarlet, lilac and orange playing across the expanse of the Pier. The sun, an ever-lasting mixture of reds and oranges, gleams through the Ferris Wheel in the background, making it sparkle down on us. As I lift my eyes to scan the small area outside, my breath catches. The open white marquee above me is draped in blush-pink and white flowers, with small white candles dangling from the structure like they are gently floating around. Every gold seat is facing towards the alter: another white spiral of blush-pink flowers. To the left and through a stone arch that's covered in green moss, the reception stands: at least twenty tables dazzling in colour, light and champagne glasses.

Today is the day. After months of anticipation, every bouquet is arranged flawlessly, every dress is lined with perfection and every china plate is polished with enough shine in it there's a reflection.

I watch as two waiters lay finishing touches on the reception tables and a gentle gust of wind makes the tent above flap, and sends the dangling cream candles swaying. Although I haven't seen Tobias since yesterday because we decided to keep to Abnegation tradition, excitement grips me at thought of being his wife in a few, short hours.

I jump when I hear a voice that ascends from behind me. 'It's time to get you ready,' Christina says, grinning at me in a beautiful black lace maid of honor floor length gown. I turn towards her and return the smile, following her towards a small grey tent. Inside the tent is a makeshift salon with a large floor length mirror, a place to hang dresses, a vanity table and several other chairs and coffee tables.

Christina hands me a silk robe and after I change out of my causal wear, I sit down on the chair that faces the vanity table. Marlene and Shauna, my other bridesmaids, walk in just as Christina is about to start my nails. They both look beautiful in a similar black lace gown with a scoop neckline and a small black bow on their waist. Their hair is twisted into an elegant updo and their makeup makes them look bold and dashing. They smile at me and help Christina with all the products I need. When an hour passes, I suddenly hear male voices, predominately Tobias' and Zeke's, just outside our tent, and butterflies dance in my stomach. Marlene and Shauna quickly shuffle outside to tell them to go away.

'Wow! Shauna is that you!' I hear Zeke say from outside and I can just imagine his eyes wide and his mouth open. Following this, I hear Uriah shouting out a short expletive as his word fall into a jumble as I assume he embraces Marlene. I look up to Christina in the reflection of the mirror and we both giggle.

'Where's Christina?' I hear Will say.

'She's in there with Tris, getting her ready. I'm afraid you both won't see her until the wedding starts.' I can imagine Shauna grinning.

When I look up to Christina again, she meets my gaze and laughs. We are both intently listening.

'Be patient William.' Christina shouts through the tent curtain and I laugh.

Soon I hear shuffling and then silence. Shauna and Marlene must have pushed the boys away.

That is until I hear one voice that I instantly recognize.

'Tris?' Tobias asks softly from the other side of the tent.

I hesitate before answering and my eyes lock with Christina before I reply in a small voice, 'yes?'

'I love you.' He whispers simply, nothing more, nothing less.

'I love you too.' I reply despite not being able to see him.

And then he's gone. I let out a breath as I watch Christina finish curling my hair into an elegant updo similar to the one she did at Eddie's ball. Once she is finished with that, I slip off my robe to reveal a white lace thong and a strapless white push up bra that goes with my dress and that is made of silk that feels amazing against my skin.

I look at myself then in the mirror; how my body has changed over the months and how I'm feeling so much more confident with it. Christina stands behind me with my wedding dress in hand.

I grin at her and she unzips the zip and lets me step into the dress. She carefully pulls the fine material around my body and one by one she does the buttons up. When she is satisfied, she backs away and blows out a breath.

'Wow.' Christina grins.

Wow is not a good enough word. My blonde hair is in an elegant updo with little strands escaping and shaping my narrow face. My greyish- blue eyes look sharpened and as striking as ever. My cheeks are tinted with blush and my lips a pale pink. My white A-line wedding gown has a sheer neckline the starts just above my bosom and ends at my back in a laced V shape. The sheer neckline is alençon lace that embodies a distinct floral pattern that flows down my back with delicate white buttons. At the front, my bodice hugs my curves perfectly and then flows to the floor in a sea of white. Behind me I have a small sweep train.

Christina is smiling at me from behind and I realise that I have never been so grateful for someone like her in all my life.

'Thank you.' I whisper.

She smiles, looking up at me and meeting my eyes, but saying nothing else.

Not soon after, my mother glides in. Her hair is still in a bun, but it looks prettier today and her face is highlighted with just the touch of makeup. She wears a gorgeous charcoal grey gown that sweeps around her shoulders and then drops to the floor.

'Are you nervous?' My mother asks, her voice calm and steady as she peaks a quick look at me through the reflection of the mirror.

'Were you?' I reply, taking a deep breath and swirling around slowly in my heels so we're face to face, my dress dragging on the floor as I do so. 'For your big day?'

'No,' she smiles, a wistful look washing over her, 'I was marrying the love of my life, similar to you. I was trembling with excitement.'

'My mother trembling with excitement?' I laugh, 'I never thought I would hear that.'

'No,' she laughs, a beautiful laugh I don't hear much. 'I guess not.' She pauses, suddenly as she looks at me, placing her hands on my arms and taking a deep breath before speaking. 'Beatrice, I know I haven't been the most amazing mother and I haven't been able to teach you everything I wanted to with Abnegation rules, but I want to say this: I love you my darling girl, I am so proud of you. Of what you have done for yourself, for this city, for me.' She pauses then, and looks down to the ground, a swirl of emotion in her eyes that mirror my own.

'Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me.'

My mother smiles at me, a smile of true happiness and joy and then she says: 'Now are you ready to get married?'

With a grin I exclaim that I am and my mother, a vision of elegancy, walks out with me, our conversation only ceasing with the closing of the makeshift salon tent and the opening of the marquee.

My heart hammers in my chest as I count down the minutes until I can walk the aisle. I'm hidden behind a stone wall covered in moss as my mother holds my hand and peers over the wall. 'Oh Four looks so handsome.'

I throw her annoyed look because she restricts me from looking myself. 'No, no. You are not to look yet. The ceremony has not begun and we are waiting for your father,' she says.

Just as the words pass her lips, my father comes around a bend and meanders towards me wearing a black suit and bowtie.

'You look handsome.' My mother says to my father, and as they lock gazes I feel as if I'm introducing on their moment. 'And you look beautiful Natalie.' My father responds quietly before turning towards me and holding out his arm.

'I'm going to take my seat.' My mother says, disappearing around the bend.

My heart begins to race as the ceremony's music begins, a beautiful symphony of strings. Brave as I ought to be, my hands tremble and I tighten my grip on my father's arm as we begin to walk.

'You look so stunningly beautiful Beatrice,' my father whispers as we step forward, 'I can't believe my little girl has grown up. I love you so much.'

'I love you too, dad.' I whisper, too many emotions in my eyes to describe.

My father and I glide around the bend and as soon as my eyes gaze around the aisle, all my nerves and insecurities fall away.

I do feel stunningly beautiful.

As my heart mimics the beat of the music, I barely register the standing crowd or the energetic band, and when my eyes lock with Tobias, I take in a deep breath. He looks devastatingly handsome in a black tux and black bowtie with a white shirt. Standing next to him is Zeke and then Uriah, both in similar attire. On the opposite side my bridesmaids stand, having walked before me.

My father's and I last few steps are slow but steady. As we reach our destination, he places my hand in Tobias', giving me away and as he does so I can feel the mutual respect these men have for each other which makes me smile even more.

When our hands clasp together, a spark passes through me, similar to the one I had the very first time I held Tobias' hand. I can't help but grin as I look at him. 'You look good Tris,' he whispers in my ear, bending his head forward. I smirk, remembering the first time those words passed his lips,what feels like an eternity ago.

'You shrub up quite nicely yourself.' I whisper back as the Priest captures everyone's attention, including mine.

'We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton in marriage.' The crowd murmurs quietly at the revelation of Tobias' name but we decided we wanted to get married as Tris and Tobias not Tris and Four, so we smile at each other, me squeezing his hand softly and soon the whispers die down and the Priest dives into a speech.

Tobias' eyes never leave my face throughout the ceremony. He gazes straight through me as he begins his vows, as if I'm the only person in the world. 'I, Tobias Eaton, take thee, Beatrice Prior, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.'

Swirls of emotion twirl in my eyes as I speak, my voice so smooth and sure I almost don't recognize it. 'I, Beatrice Prior, take thee, Tobias Eaton, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.'

'Then in the name of holy matrimony,' the priest continues, 'I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!'

Cheers erupt from the crowd as Tobias' hand smoothly snakes around my waist, essentially pulling me towards him, and he softly touches his lips with mine. The softness and delicacy of the kiss makes my heart want to leap out of my chest and join with his as one. When he pulls away, we're both breathless and beaming. I slip my hand into his outstretched one and we glide down the aisle as petals are thrown and memories are captured that will never be erased.

'I love you,' he whispers, his lips on my ear. 'My blushing bride.'

I chuckle as we reach the stone arch that takes us through to the reception. Out of sight from everyone else, I tangle my hands around his neck and reach up to place a passionate kiss on his lips and as I break, almost teasingly, I whisper 'I love you more.'

He's about to pull me back into another kiss when we get thrown into a sea of delighted guests, family and friends of ours.

'Mrs and Mr Eaton.' Zeke grins, flashing his white teeth and wiggling his eyebrows, 'who would of thought? Just a year ago you were complaining and being all whiny about being single Four. Now look at you.'

'I was _not _being whiny.' Tobias shoots him a death glare that causes me to laugh. That's the man I know and love.

'Sure you were man.' Zeke throws his arm around Tobias' shoulder and pats it mockingly like an adult would do to a two year old. 'It's okay to admit.'

'Shut up!' Tobias laughs, shrugging off Zeke's arm. The three of us walk towards our large black-covered cloth table and chairs. The central piece is a massive pink-blush and gold bouquet of flowers and lit candles that cast a warm glow over us.

In the middle is a currently empty dance floor and the music from the ceremony and the guests themselves float into the reception area. Around the dance floor is other tables and chairs for our guests. I'm about to take the final steps to my seat when a shadow of a person behind me grabs my attention.

Eddie! Serena!' I exclaim, a gasp escaping me as I spin around.

'Hey Tris,' Eddie smirks, holding out his arms and embracing me into a friendly hug. 'How are you?' He asks as I let go and give Serena a hug as well.

'I'm feeling great! How did you get here? I had no idea Four invited you.'

Eddie is all smiles this morning, wearing a dashing black suit and a colorful bow tie with Serena by his side in a dazzling light pink dress. Eddie smiles. 'Four contacted us a month ago and he authorized us coming into the fence.'

'I'm surprised they let you in.'

'Well, Four's quite... Convincing.'

I laugh and gaze up at my _husband, _with his arm wrapped around my shoulder and me cuddled into his side with a hand on his chest. 'He certainly is.'

'So is everything arranged?' Tobias asks.

'Absolutely. I arranged a driver for seven, outside the fence. Everything's booked.' Eddie replies, making me furrow my eyebrows while I look to Serena for answers. She grins at me instead, not saying a word.

'And you received the money?'

'Oh yes. Like I said, everything's booked. And I threw in some extra things as a present from us.'

'You didn't have to do that Eddie.' Tobias says, 'Your gift is being here today.'

'I'm extremely confused right now.' I admit laughing.

Tobias chuckles quietly and kisses my forehead, before telling me that I'll find out soon.

'Please enjoy yourselves today.' Tobias says to Serena and Eddie before they meander off towards Zeke and Uriah.

'I can't believe they're here! And what is going on?' I demand, pouting slightly once we are alone.

Tobias grins. 'Well, remember when I said you could choose everything with the wedding as long as I planned the honeymoon?'

'Well Christina picked everything, but what are you saying? Are we going outside the fence again?' Even at the thought of the idea excitement storms my body.

'Maybe… you'll have to wait.'

'Tobias!' I whisper loudly, hitting his arm jokingly.

'Come on my bride, let's go enjoy our day.'

So we do exactly that. I dance until I can't feel my limbs, laugh and grin until my face feels numb especially at the speeches made by Zeke and Caleb and I eat so much Dauntless Cake that I fear I'll never be able to move again. By the time a small black saloon car has pulled up on the Pier at seven pm, I have changed into my honeymoon outfit, my face hurts from smiling so much and the surroundings around us has shifted to darkness. I say a farewell to my mother and father, to Caleb and Christina and to everyone else I love the most before I slip into the soft leather seats of the sleek black saloon car with my husband and towards the next greatest chapter in my life.

* * *

><p>By the time the black saloon rumbles to a stop, the sun has surrendered and darkness has conquered the night.<p>

We have been driving for about two hours now and not once have I asked where we were going, even when we exited the fence, instead I have been cuddled up into Tobias side with a champagne glass in my hand and an everlasting grin on my face.

'Are we here?'

'Yes.' Tobias replies, quickly kissing me on the nose.

'Where exactly is here?'

'Well. We are outside the fence, but not in Eddie's city, a different one.'

My eyes go wide in shock. 'How many are there?'

He laughs and says, 'we don't have to worry about that right now.'

Tobias kisses me one last time before the chauffeur opens my door and I let my black four inch heels touch the ground gently as I slip out of the small limo.

A gasp escapes me as I see we are standing at the front door of a beautiful grand hotel that has shimmering blue lights along the front and marble and gold everywhere I look. A bellboy greets us quickly and takes our luggage from the chauffeur.

'This place is gorgeous!' I say as Tobias joins my side, his hands on my lower back. It's funny, now that we are married I realise how we are always in contact with each other, always touching each other like we might lose one another if we don't.

Sliding his fingers into the palm of my hand, we walk into the entrancing reception that has a dazzlingly chandelier and beautiful flowers and furniture all around.

'Honeymoon suite under Eaton.' Tobias says once we have walked up to the front desk and I notice it is nine pm.

'Ah yes. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Eaton, if you could just follow me.'

I smile. I love how that sounds and I love it even more that no one knows the true meaning to his surname. We're invisible here.

One of the many receptionists picks up an electronic key card and walks us through the magnificent reception towards the outside area that is covered in elegant swimming pools and bars and restaurants. The place is literally swimming in life. I can't wait for all of it. We continue straight past all the bars, of which the receptionists tells me all about, until there's less music and noise and only the gentle sway of the calming waves of the ocean.

We keep walking and I'm suddenly a little nervous, around me there is only gazebos and chairs on the beach and not a room in sight. Where are we going?

I tighten my arm around Tobias; waist and he kisses my forehead in response as we keep walking. Not long after, we arrive on a small little dock with a medium size boat floating in the water.

'Tobias?' I question confusion and excitement sweeping through me.

The receptionists answers before Tobias can. 'This is where I stop, Elliot here will take you to your island-'

'Island?' I gasp my eyes wide with shock and disbelief as Tobias just grins.

'And if you need anything just asks him.' The receptionist continues, looking my way.

She begins to walk away as Elliot helps us on board and explains to us that our luggage has been taken on a different boat. We take a seat towards the back of the boat on the luxurious white seats.

Elliot is a really lively character with sparkling blue eyes and slick black hair and he looks close to our age.

He turns on the engine and while it roars to life he opens up a complimentary bottle of champagne and begins to pour us a glass.

'Congratulations!' Elliot exclaims as he passes our drinks and then settles back onto the wheel of the boat, steering us into the right direction as we shoot forward.

'Thank you.' I reply. I lean into Tobias' side, his arm tightly wrapped around me, until a large gust of wind blows Tobias' hair into his face and I laugh, combing his hair with my hands.

'Are you laughing at me?' He asks, his lips curling up into a dashing smile. Instead of replying, I sit up straighter on my knees until our faces are inches apart. I slide my hand down his hard chest and over his rapidly beating heart.

'I'm laughing at the fact that even with hair in your face you still have a knack of looking perpetually posed for a photograph.'

'It's a skill I've mastered,' he grins, running his hands through his hair at the same moment I roll my eyes. The boat sails forward, bouncing on the sea like skipping stones as the moon follows us. It's not long until Elliot cuts the engine and we slowly drift to a smaller dock that leads to an even smaller amount of lights.

'Here we are. Your luggage should already be inside. Whenever you need to departure from the island do not hesitate to phone the reception. We will be outside in five minutes.'

'Thank you for your help.'

'You are welcome Mr and Mrs Eaton. Enjoy you're stay.'

Tobias steps off the boat and extends a hand for me. I gladly accept since I've been swaying and once on land, he wraps his arm around me fully again. We follow the golden candles that align the pathway towards the few lights of a house I can see in front.

'Is this-' I pause, my eyes scanning the area slowly. 'All ours?'

'For two weeks.'

'Tobias! I can't believe you. Look at this place! We are on an actual island, our own private island!' I gasp in disbelief.

Tobias flashes his pearly white teeth, a cheeky smile, as he looks at me. 'I'm glad you like it Mrs Eaton.'

The trail of lit candles end and we are met with a stunning, secluded large wooden house built on stilts. The front has stairs leading up from the beautiful sandy beach to the left and the paved pathway that goes to the docks to the right. We drift up the stairs slowly, both admiring everything. As we reach the top of the stairs, a dark wooden stone balcony runs throughout the circumference of the outside. It is decorated with cream drapes of cloth that form a gazebo and cream and wooden outdoor furniture. I turn around as Tobias follows me as I see the spectacular view of the star-smeared sky and the faint twinkling lights of the hotel. Down below and though the darkness, I can see a hint of beautiful white sand and multiple palm trees and the calm blue ocean.

Tobias tugs on my hand gently and I spin around as he unlocks the large doors. He pushes both doors open at the same time, smirking cockily, and I fall speechless again at the spectacular interior.

Suddenly, Tobias picks me up, true honeymoon style and spins me around a few times causing me to giggle and squirm under his touch.

'This place is perfect.' He whispers, still carrying me in his arms. I smile in response and lean down and gently kiss him, running my hands in his wind swept hair.

'I can't believe you organized this, I'm beyond speechless.'

'Anything for my wife.' He smiles, his eyes lighting up at the name and my heart melts.

Our lips touch again. 'I'm so glad I can call you my husband.'

He smiles even wider before he sets me down on the floor and we take a look around our home for the next two weeks.

The opening of the doors reveal a rustic and stylish living room with large floor length windows that show off the view of the beach. I notice our luggage is also situated in the middle of the room, on the beautiful light wooden flooring. The walls are mostly cream until we turn towards the open plan kitchen that is covered in mostly grey stone. I take a quick peak into the fridge and notice it is also packed with some complimentary champagne bottles, fruits and chocolates.

Taking my hand, Tobias pulls me around to explore the rest of the beach house. He opens another grand set of doors and we enter the master bedroom. In the middle of the room is a large dark wooden canopy bed with cream linen and sage cushions. There's a large TV, mirror and sofa as well as a small desk and chair. A large crystal chandelier throws golden sheens of rays across the room and the tall dark wooden beamed ceiling above.

And that's not even the best part. Opposite the king size bed, there are beautiful white French doors that open up onto a balcony and below the balcony we have our own infinity swimming pool and if you take a few steps down from the pool, there is the beach.

To the left of the room, however, is a gigantic bathroom with a tiled beige walk in shower and crisp white towels and a bath jazzuci. There's also a steam room and an outdoor jazzuci near the swimming pool as well.

Thunderstruck at the whole house I almost jump when I feel Tobias snake a hand around my waist as he pulls me towards his chest, his lips on my ear. My hands simultaneously wrap around his neck. His face draws near to mine in soft, delicate touches and I can feel his heated breath as he lowers his lips to mine and brushes my lips with a faintest of a kiss once and then twice before finally meeting them for good.

Tobias kisses my cheek and my neck, nibbling softly, before kissing my lips again. His hands move from my waist to my zip of my dark blue honeymoon dress, and he slowly pulls the zip down, his warm hands fleetingly touching my back causing me to shiver.

Tobias' hands teasingly skims my skin as he lowers the zip to my dress achingly slowly, before it drops to the floor in a sea of blue. He opens his mouth slightly and I feel his tongue, dancing, against mine before he leads me towards the bed.

He gently lays me down on the soft mattress as I unbutton his shirt and throw it to the floor. My hands gloss over his sculpted chest in slow, soft movements and his eyes, so dark I can only see hints of blue, glaze over me with so much love, so much passion, I never want this moment to stop. He trails a slim finger along my cheek as he whispers his love to me and subsequently shows his love to me.

We continue until the hours become single digits and as I lay curled into Tobias' side, my hands entwined with his, my eyes drop close and I fall asleep to the sound of the blissful waves. The such waves that are sharp, sly, cheetahs rearing back before consuming their pray, on the bright white sand.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since our arrival on this beautiful island. Every morning the hotel has brought us breakfast, all different types of rich gourmet I never thought I would eat and every day we spend either lying in each other arms naked or swimming in the sea or taking a boat out. Last night we joined the main hotel and went into a nightclub with bright shining lights and pounding music. This morning, I wake to the sound of waves lazily greeting the sand as the golden rays of the sun shines through the large open doors, creating an almost halo structure around Tobias' head.<p>

I spend my time gazing lovingly at my still sleeping husband and loitering between dream-world and reality.

'Morning,' he whispers deeply after some time, nuzzling his head into my neck.

'Good morning Tobias.' I reply, running my hands through his soft hair.

He pops one eye open slowly and then the other before grinning at me. 'How do you always look so good in the morning?'

'I don't. You're still just half asleep.'

He chuckles then, turning to his side and propping up his head with his hand.

Silence laps around us as he trails his hand down my side, looking deeply in thought.

'What is it?' I ask him, my eyebrows crinkling as he frowns.

'Nothing,' he smiles, going in to kiss me on the nose. 'Nothing is the matter.'

'What are you thinking about then?'

He sighs and his hands come off my hip and embrace my cheek. He seems unsure to speak. Nervous even. 'I was… I was just thinking about our future.' He places a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. 'I can see us having a little boy with brown hair and a little blonde girl.' He pauses, hesitant. 'Do you ever see us having that?'

'Yes.' I answer honestly, my heart inflaming in size at his sweetness 'I do.'

'You promise we will have them someday then?' he tickles my stomach.

'I promise,' I giggle, as he clasps my hands above my head and plants a huge raspberry kiss on my stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>2 and half years later <strong>

In the beginning, I had an abundant of difficulty shaking off the feeling that going on the mission that Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I encountered outside the fence was going to be an extremely dangerous, and inevitable it was, but looking back at the way it turned out, it doesn't feel that bad. In fact, it almost feels better than Dauntless.

It is a confusing time. Tragic and exciting, nostalgic and afflicting, happy and wistful. The world is changing and we are changing with it. The wheels of our five factions move within wheels, sometimes in contrasting directions, but still always as one.

Once upon a time many people rejoiced at the five factions as both a promise and a possibility, a promise of survival of our society and the possibility of the future. But as time has stringed on, the time over the fence, we realise, has been paradoxical and a deeply ironic phenomenal when we reevaluate it. The factionless are starving. Many have not seen their parents in decades. We are not free. We have no future. The factions have changed the perspective of what people want to preserve.

_Faction before blood _promotes what people want to prevent and demolishes what people want to protect. A family living as a unit.

We live in a simpler world now. Tobias and I have now been leaders of Dauntless for two years and are first act as leaders was to open up the factions. The opening of this new future teaches us that a society working as one is better than a divided world. People still live in factions of course, but they are freer to roam and a new aptitude test has been created for the factionless.

Tobias and I have been one of the few that have been fortunate to venture out towards neighboring states outside the fence, but while there are still many more settlements to find, the majority of our surroundings are deserted lands.

Tobias and I kept his promise.

A beautiful, blonde, blue eyed, baby Adaline lies in my arms, shielded from the wind by a cream blanket. I giggle at her and gentle stroke her cheek as she coos at me. Tobias is standing just ahead of me playing with our two year old son, Thomas, in the newly built outside playground in Dauntless. The energetic toddler seems to have inherited all of Tobias' good looks, including his dark brown hair.

I've never been so blissfully happy in my life, watching as my gorgeous devoted husband plays with our son who's grinning and trying to escape from Tobias' ticklish wrath. By the time they're done, Tobias has Thomas on his shoulders and they're both panting, out of breath. Both of them walk towards my place under the tree as I rock Adaline slowly in my arms as she sleeps.

Tobias sets Thomas on his feet and our little bundle of energy curls up into my side slowly, careful not to wake Adaline. It's really beautiful to see that he has grown so accustomed to his little sister. Tobias sits next to me too and gives me a quick chase kiss on the lips.

'You look beautiful.' He whispers.

'Thank you.' I blush, even after all these years he still makes me blush at the smallest compliment.

I pass a sandwich from the picnic basket I brought to Thomas, who is quick to devour it and then to Tobias who smiles in gratitude.

It's the four of us in our little utopia, I realise. Eating our sandwiches under a sheen of golden light from the sun. My daughter wrapped in my arms and my son curled into my side and Tobias, gazing lovingly at me while holding my hand.

To the outside world, it could be seen as a very mundane family doing extremely mundane activities but at the same time, however, there is something timeless about the scene.

I now know that whatever the future holds and whatever obstacle destiny throws at us Tobias and I will jump together.

Because if I know one thing, it's this: we have each other mesmerized.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**It's been a thousand years and I am so sorry. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and my whole 'spin on Allegiant' or play on words of 'We have each other memorized.' **

**This story took me a total of 18 months to write and while I had planned for it to only be 2 months during the summer of 2014, I'm glad I extended it. **

**My plans next are to completely rewrite (because there are major scenes and plot-holes that make me cringe) and edit the story and hopefully move onto a next project, maybe not Fanfiction, in the summer of 2016. **

**Thank you for all my readers. Without you I wouldn't have even started Chapter Two! **


End file.
